Mutants in Middle-Earth: the beginning
by Quetzal2468
Summary: Earth is in danger thanks an ancient evil from Middle-Earth if the race of Men discover its true nature it'd be the end. The Valar know this and they had decided to send to two of the most powerful elves: Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel, so they adivise the only ones who can face this ancient evil before it's too late. R&R :) Next: Mutants in Middle-Earth: the War of the Ring
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people around the world ... again!**

 **As I began by saying in the previous story, 'Mutants in Middle Earth', I am not exactly the sanest person in the world. Simply writing a crossover of two universes to which more than different, the 'X-Men' and 'The Lord of the Rings', clearly shows that my sanity is not my strong point.**

 **I also want to add that both the art of writing and the English are not 'exactly' easy for me. The first one because let's say that I was not born with that ability and the second one is because English is not my native language. As for all readers, I ask for a little ... understanding, as well as your reviews are not too harsh.**

 **Oh, of course! This fanfiction will focus on Lady Galadriel's 'adventure' during her journey to our realm, Earth, and how she met Charles Xavier, Erik Lansherr, Raven Darkhölme, and company. How did the arrival of Lady Galadriel changed Charles Xavier and the beginning of their friendship.**

 **Mmmm ... what else? Ah yes! A couple of warnings:**

 **This fanfiction will not be full of adventure and action like the previous one because when Lady Galadriel arrives at Earth, it is hardly preparing everything for the attack of Shaw. However, there will be a time when she partly shows her power. Now, you'll wonder why in that time… well, it'll be said in the story.**

 **Lady Galadriel will not be the only Middle-Earth inhabitant to appear on Earth. There will also be Lord Glorfindel, though he will play a much smaller role than Lady Galadriel.**

 **The fanfiction will be developed exclusively in the universe of the movie 'X-Men: First Class'. Although, as in the fanfiction of 'Mutants in Middle-Earth', there will be some scenes added for literary reasons.**

 **Well ... I think those would be all the warnings, adding that I hope to get grasp the nature of Lady Galadriel, without it being unreachable, especially because now she will be in a realm that is totally different from hers.**

 **And, after all this prologue ... we start and wish me good luck and ... your reviews that are of the most important and a compass for this story adding that these are not too hard ... I'm still very new in this of the art of writing and more in a language that is not my native language, as well as I hope that this crossover is at least good enough like the last one.**

 **So… let's begin!**


	2. The Last Battle

**And here begins the story, or rather, which would be the reason why Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel traveled to Earth.**

 **As always, your reviews are very important and ... here we go!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Last Battle**_

Alatar was wounded by an attack by one of the _Four Horsemen_ of the _Enemy_.

Who would you tell him! The descendants of his descendants had been just as powerful as an _Ishtari_. Maybe it was not too surprising, after all his descendants and the descendants of his companion and friend _Ishtari_ , Morinehtar, were not only human, they were also half Maiar and apparently, being in that realm called Earth and the mixture that there was in their Maiar and human blood had resulted in the most unexpected powers and abilities.

"Come on, Alatar, get up! We cannot allow him to escape again! "Shouted his companion and friend Morinehatar.

Morinehtar was also an _Ishtari_ , the second of the two Blue Wizards and had been his friend and companion during that long journey, from the time they left their native Válinor until that moment when they faced each other in a decisive battle against the _Enemy_ and his _Four Horsemen_.

It was necessary to defeat him as soon as possible. The two Blue Wizards were no longer immortal, had changed their immortality in exchange for staying on Earth with the human women they loved and to see their offspring grow, that offspring that were so different and whom humans considered gods and angels, and as such worshiped them. So, time was running out, and though their offspring were powerful, some more than others, none of them had the power enough that even if it were no longer to defeat but to stop the _Enemy_ and _Servant of Morgoth_.

Alatar rose with difficulty, leaning on his staff. He approached his old friend, ally and fellow adventurer, and both using his magic as _Ishtari_ created a girdle to avoid being discovered for the time being.

"We cannot beat him," Panting told him as he winced. His side had a horrible and deep wound and, although it was not mortal, it was very painful.

"Yes, we can," Morinehtar said, "we will defeat him and his _Four Horsemen_ "

Alatar turned sharply. It was the Blue Wizard who was most fond of his offspring, loved them extremely and seeing that two of the _Four Horsemen_ of the _Enemy_ were great-great-grandchildren of his children hurt him greatly.

"You do not think to kill them" he said in a tone of astonishment painful

"There is no other choice," Morinehtar replied, "do you think it does not hurt me to see two of my descendants being part of the _Four Horsemen_? But they made their decision, made the decision to embrace Darkness and Evil. They are no longer who they were before and the fact that they want to kill you clearly shows "He paused" they will have to die together with the _Enemy_ and we "nodded harshly

Alatar sighed sadly. Morinehtar was right. His children's great-great-grandchildren were no longer the ones who had been before. He thought of what his former colleagues, Gandalf and Saruman, would have done. No doubt that the two of them had made a great sacrifice, especially Gandalf, for he had always been the most self-sacrificing of all. Radagast? Radagast was so immersed in his forest world that he did not count as a colleague.

Alatar nodded slowly.

"The best we can do is bury them so nobody finds them," Morinehtar said.

"Near here the terrain is easy to sink," Alatar said. "If we can get there and let the _Four Horseman_ and the _Enemy_ be on it, we can use both our staff and take them to the depths of the Earth where no one will ever find them"

Morinehtar nodded. Both Blue Wizards took a deep breath, and after a moment's glance they undid the guarding girdle and ran out into the valley where Alatar planned to bury the two alive and with them the _Enemy_ and his _Four Horsemen_.

* * *

As soon as they had seen them, the _Four Horsemen_ called the _Enemy_ and attacked them.

The _Enemy_ who was also the _Servant of Morgoth_ , was already sick of those two Blue Wizards, they had been a pain in the ass for many centuries, and his patience had come to an end. As long as those two Blue Wizards were alive, he could never seize Earth, and his master, Morgoth, could not tolerate faults in their servants, especially if they were as close and powerful as Sauron, Gothmog or the _Enemy_ himself.

So, he ordered his _Four Horsemen_ to kill, but the two Blue Wizards had regained strength, especially the thought of giving their lives to defeat them all had taken away the fear of Death.

Seeing that his _Four Horsemen_ could not manage to defeat them, he presented himself. His appearance was astonishing and many centuries later the different cultures would represent him differently, but all of them showing a part of Him.

* * *

His height was about ten feet; His armor that was impenetrable was of _mithril_ , metal to which Earth would be called adamantium; His helmet had the resemblance of a horrible dragon with the horns of a goat; Claws like the claws of the eagle were his gauntlets; A macabre and cunning smile was drawn on his horrible lips; His eyes gleamed like burning coals; And everything was covered with incandescent fire, similar to the one covering Gothmog's body. As weapons, he had a great mace, a whip, a sword, and a spear that looked more like what in the Middle Ages demons would use as tridents.

On each side, two of the _Four Horsemen_ stood ready to receive and obey their master's orders.

* * *

"Alatar and Morinehtar," he said in a voice that echoed like the roar of many waters and filled anyone braver, his soul of terror and horror "Alatar and Morinehtar" repeated "the two _Ishtari_ who decided to stay on Earth to defend it from my power. Do not you know who I am? Do not you know that after Morgoth I am in power, greatness and authority? How, then, are two little Maiars who, in addition, have preferred the mortality and love of human bitches to have the children of harlots with them? "

Alatar and Morinehtar felt their blood burn with indignation in their veins.

"You will not conquer, O _Servant of Morgoth_ , and if the price of your destruction is ours ... so be it!" Cried the two Blue Wizards

A bright, blinding glow illuminated hundreds of miles away and this strange phenomenon followed a terrible earthquake, terrifying the hearts of all those who witnessed it.

No one knew for sure what had happened, but the sages of ancient civilizations, many of whom were powerful in works that no one else could do, gave the explanation that a star had fallen and what could best be done no disturb the place... perhaps some terrible evil would ensue, for example, terrified looking lobsters that would wound humanity with scorpion torment and humanity would seek Death, but this one ... would flee from them.

Thus, it was that place, the _'Forbidden Place'_ , would be untouched for thousands and thousands of years.

* * *

 **The chapter is small, it says nothing more than the fact that the two Blue Wizards, Alatar and Morinehtar, gave their lives to defeat the Enemy and Servant of Morgoth as well as their Four Horsemen.**

 **By the way, the relation that is made of the 'Forbidden Place' and the fact that of that well if it were disturbed would come locusts of terrifying aspect and that would hurt with torment of scorpion and the whole thing ... is taken from the Apocalypse.**

 **You see ... what they said among the X-Men ... that Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen are described in the ancient texts, about all the Semites.**


	3. Discovery

**Hello people!**

 **And chapter 2 of this story begins.**

 **I want to warn you that Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel will not yet appear because it is necessary that the bases first be found to give the reason why the two elves had to travel to our realm.**

 **I want to thank Steve993 for his reviews, which, like the previous crossover, are very useful. By the way, by answering your question, the X-Men that appear in the next crossover are after the X-Men: Apocalypse movie.**

 **I want to invite other readers to leave their reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Discovery**_

 _Egypt 1941_

On a huge reddish mountain, hundreds of Egyptian peasants dug under the penetrating gaze of several German foremen.

At that time, the political situation in Egypt was complicated because both the Italians and the English disputed the territory due to its excellent geographical situation and by the Suez Canal, from where armament of all type could arrive quickly to the troops.

It was for this reason that the Germans had managed to sneak into the Arab country and incognito to look for something so valuable and strange as never before had been found. If the rumors were true, and if what the goat herder had said was true, the Germans had discovered a material that would allow them to do great things and, perhaps in the future, even defeat the most powerful countries in the world.

* * *

"Tell me again, Egyptian. How did you find this? "General Müller asked an Egyptian goat herder trembling with fear and with good reason. He was surrounded by German soldiers who had no trace of being friendly or kind, but quite the contrary.

"As I said at the beginning," said the poor shepherd, "one of my goats escaped me, and when I looked for it, a river called my attention. I thought the goat had come to drink there, but it was not water, it was liquid metal. It was a silver metal. I thought it was silver, but when I checked it with more attention I realized that it was not. So, I told one of your soldiers that I met by chance and to whom I owed him money "

"And how come we have not found it? And have I had casualties among my soldiers? How is it that nothing happens to animals, but men dawn dead without any reason"

"I do not know, _sayid_ ," replied the shepherd trembling.

At that moment, a soldier hurried into the tent.

"Sir, we have found it"

General Müller turned to the shepherd.

"For your own sake, I hope it's true what you told me," he said.

And threatening him with the gun on his belt, he left the tent.

* * *

As they arrived, in their ears came the sound of the happy songs of the Egyptian peasants who celebrated because they had finally found what they had been ordered under death penalty if they did not get it.

General Müller, who had hitherto been disbelieving, left the shephard and came forward quickly to see what had been there and had finally found the Egyptian peasants.

A stream of brilliant silver liquid as bright as the most polished silver ran slowly. Its origin seemed to come from beneath the mountain. That stream was worth all the fortune of all the countries together.

"Look, sir," one of the soldiers said to him.

The general turned and the soldier showed him a medium-sized plate of the same material.

Müller took it and looked at it carefully. It looked as if it had been part of an armor. In fact, if it was considered to be part of that slowly flowing creek, it was probably the source of anything that in the old days had been made of that material. So, he decided to test his theory. He motioned for the shepherd to approach.

"You are going to hold this, so that it covers your head and you will not move it. Understood? "

The poor shepherd soon understood reason, especially when he saw that the general was carrying his weapon.

" _Sayid_ ...!" He began to beg.

But Müller ignored him, and when he saw that he was not obeying, he ordered two soldiers to drag him and place him at a convenient distance, as well as forcing him to hold the metal plate over his head. Once it was ready, the general aimed and fired.

There was a loud metallic sound that rang for a few moments. The shepherd who had closed his eyes to think that it was the end of his life, opened them slowly and realized that he was not hurt in the least, not even a scratch and the general was astonished the same as the other soldiers .

* * *

Müller came up and took the metal plate from the Egyptian shepherd's hands and carefully examined it. It did not even have a scratch while the bullet was completely undone on the ground.

Müller smiled to himself. With that material well helmets and bulletproof vests could be made for all the soldiers, bunkers and tanks could be made ... and who could stop them? No one!

"Sir" at that moment a soldier called him "look!"

The general approached. The soldier's apparatus that measured different waves of energy marked unusual signals that were incomprehensible at first glance.

"This" said "looks like the measurements doctors make for their patients who are sick of the head"

They all looked at him in surprise.

"It seems that this new metal has very interesting and different qualities" he said

He turned to the other soldiers and Egyptians.

"Clean this stream until you leave not a drop, and dig deeper. We have to find the source of this "

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since the collection of that strange liquid metal had begun. They had noticed something interesting, while the metal was liquid was malleable, but once it dried, it became unbreakable and as hard as the same plaque that had saved the life of the Egyptian shepherd.

Müller paced impatiently in his tent. They already had a large amount of that strange liquid stored to travel directly to Germany, but they had not been able to dig deeper. It was as if Nature herself refused to give them permission.

* * *

When the general finally lost patience, he decided to use explosives and after placing them properly, the place was exploded causing a huge cloud of dust and the strangest thing: a smoke as hot and black as the smoke of an oven.

* * *

At the horrible noise and the strange smoke, there was a strange and fearful silence. All men and even all animals had been silent. Perhaps they saw nothing, though the light of the Moon shone in all its splendor, and the stars illuminated the night sky like diamonds, and there were many lamps; Yes, nothing was visible, but something, a strange foreboding told everyone that they were not alone and that there was something behind the strange smoke.

General Müller sent one of the soldiers with a flashlight to check that there was. They all saw him disappear into the hot mist.

* * *

Suddenly, after a few seconds of anguished waiting in the most absolute silence, there was a scream that indicated an absolute terror, horror and that whatever had made the soldier shout or had eaten or something had made him, obviously , it had not been anything.

They all paled. That had not been a good sign.

To the astonishment of all, the animals that were there began to whine, to moo and to try by all means to flee, giving clear signs of terror without the men could exactly understand why. However, it was not long before they continued in uncertainty, for at that moment an army of countless and horrible _'animals_ ' could be called that way out of the bowels of the earth without stopping.

They were these frightening _'animals'._ They had some reminiscence to the scorpions only that they were much bigger, and unlike the normal scorpions that they sting to defend or to attack, these they destroyed with their forceps and they bit with their terrible teeth. Maybe they were no bigger than a big lobster, but they killed in a matter of seconds and in the most painful and horrible way possible. Apparently, the ancient Semitic traditions that mentioned that a scorpion-like lobster-like evil sleeping under the _'Forbidden Place'_ was true with the only difference that Death DID NOT flee from men or animals.

* * *

Between the confusion that happened thanks to the screams of horror and agony of the men, the screams and neighing of the animals, the hiss of those _'animals'_ and the total destruction that was happening, Müller managed to flee to his tent and to take all the liquid metal that had been drained from the stream.

By sheer miracle, managed to climb a truck and flee. To his fortune, the hideous _'animals'_ left him once he left the boundaries of the _'Forbidden Place'_.

* * *

General Müller was traveling to Berlin. He was thoughtful about what had happened.

It was obvious that those _'animals'_ were there to defend or to keep them from getting lower. Why would it be? Who had put them there? Since when were they there? What were they hiding?

In other circumstances, Müller would have gone directly to the Führer and told him to go with a regiment to destroy those _'animals'_ and finish draining and digging, but here was an abysmal difference. The general had seen nothing, absolutely nothing, stopped those horrible beings. No bomb, no explosive, no pistol, no dynamite stopped them, rather they provoked them more not to mention that there were so many who had no number.

He saw the box where his precious and secret cargo was traveling. Perhaps the most important thing was to say that they had not found anything else and to invent a story. The general had never been a superstitious man, but something deep inside told him that what he had to do was leave the place alone, not for anything for thousands of years that place had been forbidden and feared by all. On the other hand, he had enough of that strange metal to do many experiments and if scientists could synthesize it ... it would not be necessary to go to that damn place again.

* * *

 _Poland 1942_

The terrible war that tore across Europe was beginning to take its full splendor. Germany had great economic and military power and thought under the orders of the Führer, Adolf Hitler, to seize the power and dominion of the whole world committing terrible crimes of genocide, especially against the Jews.

It had begun with vetoing the German Jews to reduce them to misery and then put them to the fearsome and famous concentration camps. Then he had decided to attack the neighboring countries, one of which was Poland, which had not had a chance against German power.

It was in Poland that thousands and thousands of Jews perished in those places that were hell on Earth and where it was said that everyone who ended up in a concentration camp was because God had turned His back on that person and was His enemy because the death that was expecting such a person was worse than if the Demon himself gave it.

That late night had turned out to be a day with a rather strange weather, considering the season. And in a pouring rain German soldiers pushed the Jewish children away from their parents, which meant two things: one, that children never saw their parents again; And two, that parents went directly or almost directly to Death, while children were more likely to survive at least for the time being.

The separation was heartbreaking and often the children had to be torn from the arms of their parents, but the soldiers did not touch the heart. They were following orders that they received and those they obeyed, and even many of them enjoyed seeing the pain of others. And that was the case of the barely twelve-year-old Erik Lensherr.

The desperation of the teenager, almost still a child, was terrible and not less was that of his mother. The poor woman feared what might happen to her only child, while Erik was terrified of being separated from the only being who protected and cared for and loved him.

Erik began to resist and try to follow his mother, in the river of adult people walking towards the concentration camp and, surely, to their certain and near death.

It had to be accepted, for his age, Erik Lensherr had great strength which increased in the despair and anguish of seeing his mother forced to enter that place of doom. His terror reached the limit, as well as his adrenaline and anger when he saw the metal and latticed door closed behind his mother, separating them this way.

Erik struggled with much more force, shouting and kicking so that even two soldiers could not stop him, but it was not that which astonished them and attracted the attention of a blond man with glasses, dressed impeccably in a costume of the time and who had observed, until that moment, with indifference the scene.

No, what totally changed the situation was that the boy was still shouting while with his hand seemed to want to pull out the latticed door. If only it had been a movement in the midst of a lapse of total anguish, it would not have been of greater importance. It was the fact that the metal door began to buckle and bend as if a huge magnet was pulling and squeezing. Seeing this, two other soldiers came to help, but neither of the four could stop the child. Finally, at a signal from the strange man who was leaning out the window and who had so far seen everything with indifference, a soldier approached Erik and hit him with the butt of his rifle.

* * *

A Nazi soldier rudely pushed Erik into an office.

Having been unconscious for a long time thanks to the blow to his head, he had been told that Herr 'Schmidt' wanted to talk to him, so he had been sitting in the waiting room for a couple of hours without daring to even move a bit. The image of his mother entering the concentration camp and the cries of despair still echoed in his ears and danced in front of him as if they were ghosts who wanted to take away all liking for life. To that was added the atrocious hunger he had for not having eaten for several days and the expense of adrenaline to want to save his mother.

Finally, the door had opened, and a soldier had come out and pushed an Erik faint with hunger and strength to enter the office. The door closed behind him.

* * *

The office was elegantly decorated. The furniture was made of precious wood. It was not very big, but elegant and not welcoming at all. Maybe it was due to two things. The one was that one of the walls instead of being normal, made of brick, was a large window that looked out onto a room that at first glance would look like a hospital surgery room. What made him completely change his mind and think that rather what it was a torture room, the instruments were hanging there and all of which seemed to have been designed specifically to inflict the most appalling pain without the person dying.

Another thing that made the office not pleasant was a person, the owner of that office who surnamed Schmidt and was the one who had watched the whole scene since Erik began to struggle to go with his mother until a signal from him, a soldier had hit the head of the teenager with the butt of his rifle. He was this man of tall stature; slim build; clear skin; Angular face; Light blue eyes penetrating and in which shone a light of cruelty, cunning and perfidy; His hair was blond straw; His lips always with a slight mocking smile as well as his grim look. Erik entered with fear, the presence of the man was not at all friendly and instead dangerous.

* * *

That man, Schmidt, pulled out a bar of chocolate and opened it. He sat down in his chair, in front of Erik so that only his desk separated them. Seeing the chocolate, Erik felt his mouth fill with water and his stomach growled for food. Seeing this, Schmidt said,

"Eat chocolate. It's good. Want some? "

In other circumstances, Erik would have immediately accepted, but there was someone who was far more important than his hunger.

"I want to see my mamma" he said

Schmidt leaned back in his chair as he finished enjoying the piece of chocolate he had taken.

"Genes are the key that unlocks the door to a new age, Erik. A new future for mankind. Evolution. You know what I'm talking about It's a simple thing I ask of you "He put a nazi coin on the desk" a little coin is nothing compared to a big gate, is it? "He said with a smirk

Erik understood at once what the man he wanted to do. Immediately he began to try to move that coin, unfortunately the poor adolescent boy, he had not the slightest idea of how he had managed to move and almost destroy that grid, so he did not know what to do to move that coin. Finally, he gave up.

"I tried, Herr Doctor. I can't… I don't… it's impossible"

Schmidt raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"The one thing I can say for the Nazis is their methods seem to produce results. I'm sorry Erik" He made a gesture to one of the soldiers who exited for returning with another one bringing to… Erik's mother.

No sooner had Erik's mother seen his son when she wanted to run to him and embrace him, but the soldiers prevented her, while Schmidt's voice stopped Erik at the sound of what he was saying.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to count to three and you're going to move the coin. You don't move the coin, I pull the trigger" He said while showing to the terrified Erik a gun that he had taken out from his desk and aiming it to Erik's mother.

* * *

Despair and terror entered Erik's heart. He had to save his mother! He had to save her! He had to move that fucked coin of its place, but for more efforts he did, he could not. Oh! If only he remembered how he had moved and almost undone the gate! It would be much simpler, but he did not remember because he did not know, after all until that moment it was that he had realized that he had the ability to bend the metal at will. The fact that he did not know how to move the coin or what he should do, added the desperation to know that his mother, his beloved mother, the only being who protected him, loved and cared, was in danger of death

"One," Schmidt said as he loaded the pistol

Erik once again tried. In vain! He turned to his mother as if to ask for a clue how to move it or to tell him what to do, but apparently the poor woman did not know because all she said was,

"You can do it"

"Two," Schmidt said at the time, aiming to the woman's heart.

Erik tried again, but the result was the same with the difference that his heart was beating faster and cold sweat bathed his forehead to see that he could not do what was asked and the danger that was his mother. Once more he turned to see her as appealing for help. The woman's gaze was now serene, her face calm, her voice calm as she had already realized that her beloved son would not be able to move the coin and therefore, she would die. She could not leave an impression on his son of a woman terrified and anguished with fear of death. No, she had to leave the impression to his son of a mother and woman who trusted in his son and who always saw the life with courage.

"Everything is fine," she said softly.

That would be the last time Erik would see her alive because once more he turned and tried with all his might to move that damn coin, but nothing he did turned out, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate. Schmidt's voice in counting number three, a detonation and the sound of a falling body made him turn sharply, only to see his mother's corpse fall.

* * *

A deadly silence followed this terrible scene that was broken by the metallic sound of a bell that was in the desk of the Schmidt and that at that moment was totally deformed. Almost immediately, the archivist, made entirely of metal, flew through the air and was completely ruined.

"Excellent" said Schmidt smiling perfidiously to see that he had finally gotten what he wanted

Erik screamed in anger, giving vent to his despair, pain, anguish and, above all, a rage that transcended any imagination.

The next thing that shattered were the helmets of the two soldiers who had immobilized his mother, and thus killing them by breaking their heads in a thousand pieces. All the metal objects that were in the office and in the torture room next to it came flying, falling always shattered and / or deformed. Decidedly the power of that child-adolescent, who at that moment had lost forever the rest of his childhood, was immense.

When, finally, Erik seemed to calm down and his cry became a painful sob, Schmidt approached him and put a hand on his shoulder as a consolation. Ironically, he was the reason for the sad mood of the poor one who had just lost his mother in the most tragic way.

"Outstanding, Erik. So, we unlock your gift with anger. Anger and pain. You and me ... we're going to have a lot of fun together "

He left in his hands the fucked coin that had been the cause of Erik's mother's death and left quietly. Yes ... since then Erik Lensherr would know nothing but pain, fury and despair, a miserable life ... unless an angel came to show him that there was something beyond. But angels do not exist, do they?

* * *

 _United States, 1942_

A child was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. His bed was fluffy, the pillows soft, there were toys of all kinds in his huge bedroom that had a beautiful window overlooking a beautiful and huge garden and where the light of the moon entered. Suddenly, strange noises woke him up and he decided to get up to see who or what he was. He took a bat so that if necessary he could defend himself, after all his parents had a lot of money and lived in a huge mansion with several servants. So, it would not have been surprising if someone had wanted to steal something of value.

* * *

Guided by the strange noises, he finally reached the kitchen where he found his mother in the refrigerator.

"Mom?" He said in surprise as he set aside the bat "what are you doing? I thought you were a thief "

The woman who wore an elegant red dress and must be 35 years old turned and smiled.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Darling. I was just getting a snack. Go back to bed"

For another child that would have been the most natural explanation, after all ... who has not been hungry at midnight and gone to the kitchen to get a snack? But it was not for this child, not, especially because he noticed that his mother was not wearing her robe or her hair was disheveled. No, there was a caught.

"What's the matter? Go on, back to bed" said again the woman

But the boy did not move and did not say a single word. Another thing that was striking was that her mom never went to the kitchen. If she was hungry, she would ask one of the maids to take her out to eat. No, that was very strange. Especially because he saw that, 'curiously', his mother wore exactly the same dress as the one on picture of the side.

"I'll make you a hot chocolate" offered the woman trying to make him go back to bed

That was what ended up confirming to the boy that his suspicions were correct and that identical woman who saw like his mother was NOT his mother.

"Who are you?" He said to the woman threateningly, "what did you do to my mother?"

The woman recoiled more and more frightened, especially since she began to hear the voice of the child in her mind and the child ... the child was not moving his lips!

"My mother has never set a foot in this kitchen in her life and she certainly never made me hot chocolate, unless you count ordering the maid to do it!"

Finally, the woman, when she had her back to the sink and could not back down, looked at him with resignation, and to the astonishment of the child, the woman gradually diminished in stature and changed completely to take on a totally different aspect. Her true appearance was that of a strange blue creature whose skin had scales like a chameleon would have; Her hair was short, combed back and the color of the fire; Her eyes were yellow. Yes, the appearance of that person, girl by the features of her face were totally ... unexpected for saying the least.

"You're not scared of me?" Asked the girl with such a strange appearance. Apparently, it was not the first time they saw her and ran away or treated her badly. But great was her astonishment at seeing the child's reaction.

"I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world. The only person who was… different, and here you are" he said excited "Charles Xavier" he introduced while offering his hand for shaking hers

At first the girl looked at the hand with some suspicion, but finally took it and held it while smiling and said her name,

"Raven"

"You're hungry and alone. Take whatever you want, we've got lots of food. You don't have to steal" continued the so-called Charles excited. He paused and looked at her with shinning eyes "in fact, you never have to steal again"

* * *

Having left a devastated Erik in his office, Schmidt went to the exit of the building, he had unfinished business to deal with and, above all, to begin to see all the experiments that he would do with that teenager whom he had taken away all a moment ago.

A pair of soldiers approached him quickly, one of whom carried a suitcase. When Schmidt saw them, he immediately stopped.

"Do you bring it?" He asked them without further ado.

In answer, the soldier who carried the suitcase opened it and gave him a small bottle that looked more like a test tube. It was filled with a metallic liquid, as bright as the most polished silver.

"What's its name?" Said Schmidt admiring the small object and its contents

"Adamantium"

"I'll take it," Schmidt said.

"You can't take it with you," the soldier told him immediately in such a tone that Schmidt did not like it at all, especially since he was a man who did not like to take orders like that. And it was obvious that his face reflected perfectly because the soldier hastened to add,

"It has to be in special conditions, sir. If the adamantium dries, it is impossible to make it liquid again, and still less to break it. Once it has taken a shape and is dry, there is no way to change it."

Schmidt grimaced, but obeyed and returned the specimen. He would have time to learn more about this strange metal called _'adamantium'_ and, as he had told Erik a moment ago, he would have fun with this new element.

* * *

 **And we have seen how the adamantium was discovered, the sad story that we all know about the end of the mother of Erik AKA Magneto and how Raven and Charles met. In the future, it will be known what have to do the adamantium with Middle-Earth and the Enemy and Servant of Morgoth.**

 **Again, I want to emphasize to the readers of this story that do not despair. Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel will appear, but first it is necessary to give a complete picture so that it is understood why the two elves had to travel to the Earth and the reason of their behavior.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	4. A strange task

**Hi guys!**

 **An apology for the delay, let's say I've been busy, but ... I have not forgotten you or this story.**

 **For those who have been waiting for the appearance of Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel, they will finally make their appearance here.**

 **Thanks Steve993 for your reviews, they're very helpful.**

 **I will add that I invite all the readers of this story to leave their review.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: A strange task**_

"Heterochromia" said suddenly a male voice behind her

The beautiful young woman who had been sitting alone drinking for a while was startled. First of all, because she didn't expect to hear someone talking to her in that moment, her thoughts were anywhere but not in the bar; and two because that was the word least expected. She hasn't even heard it before in her life! She turned sharply and saw a young man of about 28 years old. He was of medium height, white skinned, bright brown hair, blue eyes and a very nice and friendly expression in his face.

"A gentleman would at least offer to buy me a drink first" she said

The young man turned to the barman and said smiling,

"Norman, pint of bitter for me and brandy for the lady, please"

Amy looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess" he answered with a friendly smile "name's Xavier. Charles Xavier. How do you do?"

"Amy" she answered with a smile but still in surprise.

"Heterochromia was in reference to your eyes" immediately started to explain the so-called Charles Xavier not even caring of his drink "which I have to say are stunning. One green, one blue. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation. I've got news for you, Amy: you're a mutant"

The so-called Amy raised an eyebrow not knowing exactly what to think. Indeed, she was different in her physical appearance because her strange but not for that not beautiful eyes. Her left eye was green as the most beautiful emerald and the other one was blue as the sea. This strange combination of colors and her beautiful brown hair and her soft white skin make her look different and even attractive and beautiful. However, the explanation of Charles wasn't exactly flattery for her. In fact, it wouldn't have been for any woman.

"First you proposition a girl and then you call her deformed. How is that seduction technique working for you?" she asked

"I'll tell you in the morning" he said with a charming smile

At first, Amy was baffled but then smiled. This young guy was… weird but, in his own way, nice too. At seeing this, Charles laughed.

"No, no, seriously, though, you mustn't knock it" he continued with his explanation "mutation took us from single-celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life of this planet. Infinites forms of variation with each generation all through mutation"

"Then, let's reclaim the word: _'Mutant and proud!'_ " said Amy who was by then, more than interested, she was amused.

"Chin-chin. Hey!" replied Charles while taking his glass as if he would cheer.

* * *

In that moment, a beautiful young woman about the age of Amy approached. She was tall, slim, white skinned, beautiful curly blond hair, blue eyes, her features were nice and sweet and which in that moment shown clearly that she was… jealous.

"Hi. Guess I have to buy my own drink" she said walking purposefully between Amy and Charles

"I'm sorry. One cola" said he turning to the barman

Amy turned to the newcomer and smiled. She was in a good mood and amused, so she turned to the blond one.

"Charles here was just telling me that I'm like one of the first sea creatures that grew legs"

"Tiny bit sexier" interjected Charles

Amy couldn't help but chuckle. Definitely, this guy was very weird but funny and nice too.

"I'm sorry" he said "this is my sister: Raven"

The so-called Raven barely smirked while she greeted in neutral voice. Clearly, she didn't like Amy neither she wanted to be there. However, Amy tried to be nice despite the cold attitude of Raven.

"Amy" she said "and what do you study?" she asked after a little hesitation, trying to start a conversation

"Waitressing" answered Raven coldly and harshly, her eyes not friendly, not at all.

An 'ah!' was the only thing that Amy could said because two reasons: one, Raven's attitude was clearly not friendly and seemed hates her; two, because Amy study in the university so to know that Raven only was a waitress makes her look Raven as… inferior.

Noticing this, Raven turned one of her eyes to their natural color, meaning: yellow.

"Oh! Look! You have heterochromia too!" said Amy again trying to be nice but also truly surprised because she hadn't noticed it before and the yellow color of Raven's eye was completely different from anything she had ever seen before.

Charles who until then hadn't noticed anything between the two girls, not even Raven's hostility towards Amy, busy as he was drinking, turned.

"Sorry, what?"

"Look at her eye" answered Amy pointing to Raven in surprise

Charles cleared his throat and glared toward Raven.

"Right. Raven, get your coat, please"

He left a bill paying for the drinks of the three and taking by the arm to Raven with him, he left hastily the place leaving a stunned Amy.

* * *

"Don't talk to me. You did on purpose" said angrily Charles to Raven once they crossed the street.

"I did not!" she answered feigning innocence

"Yes, you did!"

"Why would I do it on purpose? You know I can't control it sometimes, if I'm stressed or I'm tired"

"You seem to be doing a perfectly good job right now" answered Charles looking at her meaningfully

Raven looked at him.

"'Mutant and proud'" she said imitating Amy

"What?" asked Charles not understanding the sudden change of topic

"Or is that only with pretty mutations or invisible ones, like yours. But if you're a freak, better hide" she said bitterly

"You're being ridiculous" said Charles understanding "look, look, I don't mean to sound like an old fart"

"Which you are!" answered an offended Raven

"Sometimes, but we've talked about this, Raven. A small slipup is one thing but a big one does not beer thinking about" trying to ease the situation… in a very foolishly way

* * *

Raven was washing her teeth. Her 'disguise' that she used during all day, in order to get unnoticed, had disappeared and now she was back on her natural form: a blue scaly skinned young woman, yellow eyes and red hair combed back.

"'Mutant and proud, mutant and proud?'" she was muttering to herself while brushing her teeth. She spat "if only" she sighed. "Would you date me?" she asked in loud voice to Charles after a moment

"Of course, I would. Any young would be lucky to have you. You're stunning" he answered not even looking up from his notes and books that was using for his thesis and research.

"Looking like this?"

It was until then that Charles looked up and saw her in her sleeping gown and… her natural form.

"Blue? You're my oldest friend" he hastened to change

"I'm your only friend"

"Thank you for that" he said a little offended

"Well?" she asked again

For a very brief moment, Charles didn't know what to say. Of course, he wouldn't date her in her true form, not at all! But he felt that he couldn't tell her just plainly the truth because he knew that it would hurt her. He was then in a crossroads.

"I'm incapable of thinking of you that way" he said. You're… I feel responsible for you. Anything else would just feel wrong" he said

His clumsy and not at all sensitive answer didn't help him because Raven pressed further in the matter.

"But what if you didn't know me?"

"Unfortunately, I do know you. God! I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You're awfully concerned with your looks" He said immediately looking down again to his notes, not even daring or caring of seeing her reaction. He didn't know what to say and to be honest he wasn't interested too, so what he had decided was to end the topic in the most abruptly way, not stopping thinking even if for a moment of how would his 'sister' would feel.

Raven looked at him for a moment. In her yellow eyes could be read that she felt hurt. Hurt because she knew that Charles wasn't answering her question because he would NOT date her, and because he was showing that he didn't care for what she felt and even considered her worries as a childish attitude. If he only could understand even for a moment…! However, Raven loved Charles because he had fostered her when she was only a fugitive and beggar so she decided to drop the topic… at least for the moment.

"I'm sleepy. Will you read to me?" she said plopping in the sofa at his side

"I can't. I have my thesis coming up. I have to study" he answered secretly relieved that Raven had dropped the topic

"Well, fine. Read that. Your thesis always sends me right off" she answered while lying comfortably in his lap.

* * *

A car was parked in one of the most transited streets of Las Vegas. Inside there was a man and a woman. They had been watching carefully every person who entered and exited from the luxurious casino for hours and more hours.

"Another day at the office" sighed the man deadly bored

The woman was going to say something when suddenly she peered at her window.

"Is that Colonel Hendry?" she asked in surprise

"The NATO guy?"

"Yeah"

"Yes, it is. Because that's three Mob bosses, the Italian ambassador and the CEO of Lockhead"

"They can't be all communists" said thoughtful she "This 'Hellfire Club'… have to be something else"

Her partner just chuckled. Her suspicions seemed to him so ridiculous!

"Do you see that?" he said suddenly "Hello, girls! Wow! Very nice!"

His partner looked. At that moment, a group of about 20 women dressing just in their underwear arrived. Immediately, the woman knew what to do and began undressing herself.

"What… what are you doing?" he asked astonished

"Using some equipment the CIA didn't give me. Stay put" she ordered him

* * *

She immediately crossed the streets and joined to the group.

A blond, white skinned, blue eyed woman dressed in white approached to the Colonel Hendry at the entrance of the casino.

"Colonel Hendry?" she asked in a well-modulated voice

"Yes, ma'am"

"Emma Frost. Sebastian Shaw's associate"

The Colonel shook her hand a bit surprised. He didn't expect that a woman would be there for discussing with him important matters.

"And where is Mr. Shaw?" he asked

"We're having a party and here's the entertainment" she said while pointing all the women dressing only their underwear "come with me"

She guided him skillfully to a private room with a curtain and which in the center had a round table. Both entered and the woman closed the curtain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the woman had blended among all the women who had started to take men with them until she was one of the last. In the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the mysterious blond woman dressed in white and the Colonel entering into a private room. Immediately, she walked toward there but unfortunately, she was stopped by a couple of men who wanted to have some… good time with her.

"I'm so sorry. I've been booked by Colonel Hendry. Excuse me" was her answer to their propositions, and left quickly.

However, when she arrived, she found that the room was empty.

The woman entered, closed the curtain and looked for a secret button or door so she could sneak and find what was going on because obviously this was not only a party of communists. She sat thoughtful of a moment and suddenly came to her mind that maybe if she pushed the center of the table, she could find a different door. So she did it.

For her half surprise, the room turned on itself revealing another room, a library with very beautiful bookshelves full of expensive books and a desk of precious woods.

She tiptoed in, ear attentive to any noise so as not to fall into an unpleasant surprise. She went quickly to the desk and quickly checked the documents that were there which, unfortunately, were in Russian. However, they also had photos and there were a couple of them that caught their attention. One was of a strange shape helmet and even more a strange color she had never seen. Another was a map of Egypt that had a specific place in a circle. The last one was of a strange metal plate and next to it a tube full of what, apparently, was the same metal of the plate but in liquid state. The woman frowned. This was obviously very important and had something to do with Egypt, but beyond that ... she did not understand at all. If only it had been written in English! Or that she knew Russian!

A murmur of voices caught her attention. Who could it be? Where did it come from?

She left the papers as she had found them on the desk and listened. The murmur seemed to come from ... behind the bookshelves. Surely, they were only a distraction, there was probably a secret door, and the woman searched desperately for it, but she could not find it. A voice she knew perfectly set her freeze. It was Colonel Hendry.

Seeing that she would never find a way to move the bookshelves and enter the secret room, she peered through a crack and what she saw left her stunned.

* * *

Colonel Hendry was seated comfortably in a long circular sofa, one of those fashionable in the '60s, a glass of champagne in his hand

In the same room were a young man dressed elegantly in a silver gray suit, sitting unconcernedly on a bench next to the bar, seemed to pay no more attention to the conversation that was taking place, but his eyes were not removed in no time from above the Colonel. A man about 45-50 years old, dressed in an elegant and expensive black suit, light brown hair, fair skin, angular face, cruel features and a look had another glass of champagne. The name of this man was Sebastian Shaw and was the one who, apparently, directed an association known as 'Hellfire Club'. Beside him was the woman who had called herself 'Emma Frost', listening intently to everything that was happening.

"Are you sure we can't get you a refill, Bob?" asked the man dressed in the black and expensive suit, the so-called Sebastian Shaw

"No" answered coldly the Colonel

The so-called Shaw drank a couple of drinks of his glass and then said with a tune of indifference, as the one of someone who talks about the weather.

"So, I hear you blocked the proposal to position Jupiter missiles in Turkey. I expect you'll reconsider"

The Colonel rolled his eyes. He was tired of wasting his time in a useless conversation because what that man, Shaw, asked was a nonsense. He would not accept in any way what he was asking for! Or so he thought…

"We've had this conversation. You put our nukes in Turkey or anywhere that close to Russia and you're looking at a war. A nuclear war" he added marking the words 'nuclear war'

"I don't ask for favors, Colonel" Shaw said in response while a dangerous light shone in his clear blue eyes "so, let me say again: I expect… you'll reconsider"

Colonel Hendry frowned. Did Shaw really think that he, a colonel seasoned to war, would be so easily to intimidate?

"The only thing I will reconsider is having another glass of that delicious champagne" he answered extending his glass to Shaw

However, Shaw simply looked at him without moving just a slight gesture from his hand and to the unprecedented amazement of the Colonel, the young man who until that moment had been sitting unconcernedly at the bar, put his hands in position as if holding something on his palms. But that was not what astonished the Colonel, but it was the fact that a pair of whirlpools appeared from his palms.

He turned sharply to Shaw who smirked at him, while Emma Frost slowly approached the Colonel, looking directly into the eyes.

"You're thinking of running, hiding. We'd find you, Hendry. There is no fortress in the world that could keep us "

The Colonel was startled and, it could be said that he was frightened, because he certainly listened to the woman's voice clearly in his mind, but she ... she was not moving her lips! The Colonel stepped back to the other side of the couch, leaving the drink on the table in front of him, and a cold sweat washed over his forehead.

Shaw came up with a smile and gestured to Emma who, in seconds, covered her entire body of diamond so that it looked like a living statue made of diamond.

"What the hell did you out in my drink?!" said terrified the Colonel

"Magnificent, isn't she, Bob?" Shaw answered smiling mockingly at noticing that he immediately had the upper hand while terrifying his guest "genetic mutation. The evolution of the human genome. Where's Azazel?"

In that moment from nowhere, in the middle of a wisp of a red cloud appeared a person that more than a human he looked more like the demons from Middle-Ages. He was tall, red skinned, black haired, pointed ears, yellow eyes, a long tail with a pointy end so sharp that it could cut anything. He was dressed completely in black. At seeing this, Colonel Hendry thought that maybe he was just in the middle of a nightmare. What in the hell was that… creature named 'Azazel'?

"Ah!" said Shaw when seeing the so-called Azazel "we don't want the colonel be late"

Azazel nodded and approached to Colonel Hendry who was so stunned that he didn't even reacted when the mutant took him on his arms and disappeared.

* * *

The woman had observed everything through that slit, and almost had utter an exclamation of astonishment, to have discovered her, to see what those three characters could do.

Mutation? Genes? Evolution? She did not understand exactly what those three words meant. It was imperative that she should know what this man called 'Shaw' meant, and she would have to find some specialist in it. However, at the moment it was more than urgent to warn that Colonel Hendry was allied with the Hellfire Club and betraying the United States.

So, without waiting to see more, she returned to her car and her companion along the same road she had taken to get to that secret place. But if she had stayed for a little longer, she would have also gotten the information on what the photographs she had seen in the Russian file meant.

* * *

"There is no doubt that it is sometimes necessary for people to receive a little ... 'inspiration and encouragement' to carry out the tasks they are assigned to," Shaw said as he sat quietly in the same spot where had been a couple of minutes Colonel Hendry had been sitting "what about the submarine?"

"In a few days, it will be ready" Emma replied "the camera where you will be at the moment of implementing the plan, it is about to finish reviewing"

Shaw nodded slowly.

"It is indispensable that it is perfectly in agreement with my indications," he said.

"It will be"

"Who's in charge of it?"

"Azazel and I"

Shaw nodded in sign of approval.

"In your indications, a helmet appears. What is that helmet? What are you going to occupy? "She asked after a moment

"Oh! That you will know my dear Emma, "Shaw said in a mysterious tone" Basse for the moment knowing that is basic to our plan "

"It did not look like any helmet, especially because of the material it is described with," she said to get more information

"You're right, Emma, it's not made with ordinary material," Shaw said after finishing drinking the remaining champagne from his glass. "That helmet is made of a material called _'adamantium'_ which was discovered in Egypt. At the moment, scientists still learning how to use and know all the uses that can be exploited of this metal. One of them is how to mold it because you have to know that it is the hardest metal that exists on the face of the Earth, not even the bullets make a scratch, and once it has dried there is no way to make it liquid again or give it another shape "

Emma Frost raised a surprised eyebrow. That was surprising because until that moment not even the steel was able to stop a bullet without receiving the slightest damage. But she did not quite understand. Why did a helmet made of the so-called 'adamantium', which certainly had an unequaled quality, have to do with their plan? Maybe Shaw was not a telepath, but he was very observant and immediately realized what Emma was thinking.

"Oh! But this helmet is not any "continued" you will see, in the place where the adamantium was found also found a plaque that, though, is not as powerful as the adamantium since it is not pure adamantium, but also has mixed with it a material that to date no one has ever seen, understood or found anywhere else on Earth and that has two other characteristics that will be very useful "

"Which are…?"

"One is that it absorbs energy in such a way that it can protect the person who uses it, it's kind of like a kind of armor. In fact, some of the scientists think it might have been part of an armor or something. So, it does not matter if it does not have the same resistance as the pure adamantium, it remains the same or better than any armor that could be made with adamantium "

"And what is the other characteristic?"

"Oh! You'll see Emma already, you'll see, "Shaw said with a smile.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel finished training for that day the new members of the patrols that guarded the borders of Rivendell.

The Enemy of the Free People, Sauron, had gradually gained more power and flocks of orcs and other detestable beings traveled the territories of the different kingdoms of Middle-Earth. Fortunately, Rivendell was one of the few places that still remained untouchable, free from all evil and where peace could still be breathed. However, the elves had to be on guard all the time and for this reason Lord Elrond had asked him, Lord Glorfindel, considered the greatest warrior of all history among the Elves, to train young recruits. After all, what better teacher could you get than the 'Hero of Gondolin' and 'Balrog Slayer'?

After having dined with the family of Lord Elrond and other elves, Lord Glorfindel went to his rooms and after taking a bath to refresh himself, he looked out at his balcony. The full Moon looked splendid, but the Elf-lord was sure it would not go on for long. Sauron was rising rapidly in power and if there was no way to defeat him, probably not even Rivendell could see the Moon ... if it were in any case a Moon as red as blood.

It was widely known that the elven race did not need rest or sleep, it was seldom that an elf decided to sleep and more an elf like him to whom the Válar had given him powers almost as powerful as those of a Maiar; But for some strange reason the Elf-lord felt tired. A little sleep would not hurt him. He lay down on his bed and was soon asleep, as deep as he had millennia ago, he had never slept.

* * *

Lady Galadriel walked among the trees of Lothlórien. The Lady of the Light loved to take care of its realm and, thanks to its ring _'Nienna'_ is that until that moment had been able to keep it safe and full of light even when the Darkness of the Dark Lord was little by little increasing.

Lady Galadriel clearly felt everything that was happening in Lothlórien, it was as if the forest were a part of her body, in addition the Lady of the Galadhrim was known for her ability to sense everything that was around her among other extremely interesting skills and Impressive that they had given her a primordial and respectful place among all the Elves. She was known as one of the most powerful elves and the last of the Noldo in Middle-Earth. Yes, Lady Galadriel was not any, for her wisdom was also greater than that of the 'Seven Wise of Greece' together.

Why did the _Lady of the Light_ suddenly feel drowsy? It did not happen to her! Unthinkable! What was happening? Her ability to sense and foresight made her sense that there was something beyond this feeling of drowsiness. What could it be? She did not know, but surely there was one behind it. It was necessary to find out what was happening. So, as soon as she returned to her private garden, she leaned among a carpet of flowers that appeared not so well her delicate feet stepped on the spot and soon fell soundly asleep.

* * *

She looked around. She was in the middle of a place where white light blew all around her, but beyond that she did not see anything at all or see anyone at all. Suddenly, a humanoid figure appeared walking. He was an elf of great beauty, deep blue eyes, white flawless shinny skin, long hair so beautiful and shiny it looked like liquid gold. The said elf when he saw her was also surprised.

"Lady Galadriel" bowed slightly

"Lord Glorfindel," she replied.

"My lady, do you know where we are?" Asked Lord Glorfindel

Lady Galadriel shook her head.

"The last thing I remember, Lord Glorfindel, is to have been in my private garden"

"And I in my chambers ... asleep"

Lady Galadriel frowned slightly. Seeing this, the Elf-lord stared slightly in surprise.

"I was asleep too," she murmured.

"A night visions?" He suggested.

Lady Galadriel did not reply. Although the _Lady of the Light_ was a being full of wisdom, knowledge and experience, even these were useless at that time because she did not understand what was happening, nor was Lord Glorfindel.

"There is a purpose of why we are here," she finally said, "but how we arrived and who brought us is a mystery to me"

"Certainly, there is a purpose of why you are here, Artanis, daughter of Finarfin"

Both elves turned sharply and from the white haze appeared ... Manwë and his wife Varda.

* * *

For a moment both elves remained as one who sees visions. It is not that every day you find yourself with a Válar and even less with the 'king' of the Válar and his wife, and still less that one is found and in the middle of, which apparently was a dream. After a few moments, both bowed in reverence.

Lord Glorfindel had met them in Válinor, shortly before he was returned to Middle-Earth with a reincarnated body and powers almost equal to those of a Maiar, in order to help combat Dark Lord Sauron's growing Darkness. He had admired their majesty and learned humility by his redemption to perform such admirable acts as giving his life for the fugitives of Gondolin or for not being part of the Kinslaying at Alqualondë.

For her part, Lady Galadriel had been in her 'youth', so to speak, extremely proud, Artanis 'the Proud' was as she was known at that time; And her pride and arrogance had cost her many things, among them being forbidden to return to Válinor. But Lady Galadriel longed to sail to the West, the Ring of Power that had aroused in her the most ardently the sea-longing that all of her race had hidden deep in the entrails of her Fëa, so the fact of being banished of Válinor was a severe punishment.

So, both elves, they bowed in reverence. They had both learned their place.

* * *

Manwë, holding his hand to his wife, approached them to be a couple of steps.

"As you said, Artanis, the fact that you are here has a purpose," Manwë began to say. "We have a very important task for you and that only you can fulfill"

Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel looked at each other for a moment and waited. What did the Válar want from them? The continuing struggle between Sauron's forces and the Free People's forces was obvious and the two engaged in one way or another. Was there some detail that had escaped all of them? Even Lord Elrond or the _Ishtari_?

"A long time ago," Manwë continued, "a long time ago, in a realm called _'Earth'_ a piece of metal fell like this." And in the middle of the fog that was between the four appeared a metal plate of a very strange color. Lord Glorfindel frowned and looked carefully at the image.

"It looks like mithril," he said.

"It's mithril," Varda replied.

The two elves looked up, for they had so far studied the plaque.

"But this mithril is not pure," observed Lady Galadriel

Lord Glorfindel slowly nodded.

"My liege, I've never seen mithril have this kind of color. What other metal is mixed? Who forged it? Because this mixture of metals is not natural. Not even among dwarfs have I seen such a thing "

The two Válar looked at each other for a moment, as if deciding what to answer.

"This is mithril and it certainly is not pure, it has mixed another metal. Who forged it? It is not necessary that you know it because it is not indispensable for your task "answered Manwë

"Task?" Lord Glorfindel repeated without understanding.

"This fragment of mithril came a long time ago in another realm called _'Earth'_. For many thousands of years, it was hidden until the Men of this realm found it and began to forge it and make use of it. Nowadays, on Earth, mithril is known as _'adamantium',_ "continued Manwë" it is indispensable that you be able to take away the magical virtue that it has within it "

"Mithril has no magical properties, my lord," observed Lady Galadriel

"Certainly Artanis, but this one has it for the other metal that is mixed within it" Manwë paused "on Earth there is no magic, just as there are no other races more than that of Men, so if an object of Middle-Earth and that also contains magic, Men of the Earth learn to use that would be the total destruction of that realm "

"Then ... it must be destroyed?" Asked Lord Glorfindel

"No, you will not destroy it because you do not have enough power to get it, you will only use this to take away all magical virtue and just stick with the virtues it would possess like any object without magic" replied Varda

"This is ... should we go to this place called _'Earth'_?" Asked Lady Galadriel without giving credit to what she heard

"That's right, Artanis. You and Lord Glorfindel must travel to the realm called _'Earth_ ', find this fragment and put this to take away all magic virtue "

And when they said this, the Válar gave them a small glass phial filled with a strange liquid that looked like gold water.

"When this touches this mithril piece, it will lose all its magical virtue and will not cause greater damage on Earth," explained Varda

"Earth is as vast a place or perhaps more than Middle-Earth," Manwë said, "is totally different from anything you have seen in spite of all the years you have lived. Pay attention to everything around you and be careful about everything. Earth is not a place where there is peace, but rather have just come out of a great war where so many people died that cannot be counted "

Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel looked at each other. It would seem like a return to the times when Morgoth was at his peak in Middle-Earth.

"We do not know exactly where this mithril fragment is," Varda said. "All we know is that it has been discovered, but if they have moved it from where they found it or if they have taken it elsewhere, we ignore it. But do not be afraid, take this "and gave them a small crystal sphere to each of them" this sphere will allow you to travel to any of the places you need to go, but only have a chance to travel,"

"It is imperative that you pay attention to this," Manwë said, "neither of you can stay for more than a month. If you stay longer, you will start to change and you will not be able to return to Middle-Earth "

"Change?" Repeated Lady Galadriel without understanding

"You will become another inhabitant more of the Earth" Manwë paused "so, before the month finishes or at the latest just when it is the last day, you must have finished your task and returned, otherwise you will be forever in Earth and you will become another inhabitant of that realm "

"Another very important indication," added Varda, "you do not go as warriors. You go on to find a way to prevent the Men from Earth of finding magical use of this fragment of mithril. For this, you will need the help of certain special people. They will be the ones that face before any battle and you, in any case, will advise them "

From the haze appeared the image of a young man, white skin, light brown hair, blue eyes and friendly gesture.

"His name is Charles Xavier," Varda said, looking meaningfully at Lady Galadriel, as if to convey a secret message "he is the one who, together with others, will be able to stand up and fight anyone who seeks to endanger the realm of the Earth"

"The Válar have agreed to choose you both, since you are two are of the most powerful Elves in all Middle-Earth," Manwë said. "We trust in your wisdom and your intelligence so that this task can be carried out" He paused "a warning to both: since on Earth there is no magic, it is indispensable that in no way be known that you are beings with magic. You are strictly forbidden to make use of your powers unless it is indispensable "

"My Lord Manwë" said Lord Glorfindel "it will not be possible for us to go unnoticed, since there are no elves in the realm of the Earth"

"No," Varda replied by her husband. "There are no elves, but there are beings called _'mutants._ ' You may well blend between them "

The two elves looked at each other uncomprehendingly. Mutants? And what was that?

"The so-called Charles Xavier is mutant," Varda added once more, looking meaningfully at Lady Galadriel

"Prepare everything you need to leave prepared" said Manwë "you will be away from Middle-Earth one year"

The two elves turned to see him sharply. One year? That they did not just say that they would be a month on Earth?

"Every month on Earth is a year in Middle-Earth," said the Válar in response to "prepare everything. Tomorrow we will show you where you should go so that we can take you to the realm called Earth "

* * *

Lord Glorfindel awoke in his room at Rivendell when the morning was late.

Lady Galadriel woke up in her private garden when the light of the Sun shone in all its splendor.

Both elves were confused and astonished at the night vision they had just had and the strange task that had been entrusted to them directly from the Válar Manwë and Varda. Neither of them, including the Válar, would even guess how much it would change the traveling of Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel to that strange realm called _'Earth'_ not in war, no, but in the people they would meet.

* * *

 **And the Válar have told their task to Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel. They are not asking for anything. How will they accomplish such a complicated task in a realm as different as the Earth, before time runs out?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	5. Meeting

**Hi!**

 **First of all, I want to thank Steve993 for his reviews, which, as always, are very useful and helpful.**

 **In the last chapter, Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel had a very interesting interview with the Válar Manwë and Varda. Let's see how their task begins on Earth.**

 **I want to invite all the readers of this story to leave their reviews as these will be very helpful not to mention that they encourage me to keep writing.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Meeting**_

As soon as Lord Glorfindel awoke from this strange dream, he immediately decided to prepare everything for his task, and that included telling Lord Elrond. What would the wise Peredhel say? It was a question. The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower hoped that he would not ask more details, after all he was sure that if the Válar had summoned both, him and Lady Galadriel, in such a secret and strange way it was because they did not want anyone else to know. So, he decided that he would only say that for a year he would be absent and not worry about him. He knew that Lord Elrond was wise and very perceptive, he only hoped that the Lord of Rivendell's intuition would not fail.

* * *

"One year?" Lord Elrond said incredulously. "One year you will be absent, Lord Glorfindel?"

The Lord of Imladris could not believe it. Overnight his faithful friend and military leader of his realm announced that he would go on a task for a year.

"And why?" He asked after a moment.

"For a task I cannot speak of," replied Lord Glorfindel

Lord Elrond raised a skeptical eyebrow. And since when did Lord Glorfindel take up secret tasks? By order of who had taken it and what task was it taking a year? The elves had no problem that time passed, after all they were immortal beings, so time was not a problem. The problem was that in that year when Lord Glorfindel would be absent, that year also the Sauron's Evil Power would increase putting ever more Middle-Earth at risk and that included Rivendell.

Lord Glorfindel, who until then had remained serious and speaking to him in a professional way, so to speak, changed his tone completely and his gaze became pleading, like that of someone who asked for understanding.

"Elrond," he said, calling him directly by his name which meant that what he said was more than important and appealed to him no longer as the Lord of Imladris, but as friends who were "I cannot tell you what this task is about, but be sure that I would not leave if it were not because I have to comply. I appeal to our friendship so that you understand my situation "

Lord Elrond looked at him for a moment. During all those thousands of years they had been treated, the relationship was no longer of Lord Chief-Warlord now was also of friends. Lord Elrond sighed.

"All right," he said, "go in peace. Take everything you need for the trip "

Lord Glorfindel nodded with a slight smile of thanks. In fact, he would need nothing more than a weapon. He was going to go to a realm where there was no peace and where the Elves did not exist. It was, therefore, necessary to carry a weapon, even if it were, and the rest would supply it with his marvelous powers granted by the Válar, which he hoped at no time to make use of.

* * *

All the living beings of Middle-Earth, including the Elves, considered Lady Galadriel as a divine and superior being. And yes, she certainly was not any, but that did not mean that she was immune to the feelings and the fact of not being able to say nothing to her beloved husband and having to separate from him for a year was something that saddened her.

With all that Lady Galadriel was a Noldo, the last of the Noldo in Middle-Earth, and yet was the famous _'Lady of the Light'_ and whose power was enormous as well as her wisdom; She was still a daughter of the Eldar race and as such, once she had fallen in love with someone, she loved him for the rest of eternity and in this case the one who she loved and would love the rest of eternity was Lord Celeborn, her husband. So, when she saw his sad face caused her sadness.

Already on other occasions they had had to separate for longer seasons, but now the situation was very different since now she would travel to another realm called Earth where she would have to find and probably perhaps even face unknown and powerful forces, a realm where she would be completely alone and where there would be no one to ask for help.

"My love" said in Quenya "If it were not because this task was assigned to me, I would not leave Lothlórien and still less to you, but it is a task that I have to fulfill and there is no other possibility than that." She put a hand on his cheek and caressed it tenderly "do not be sad, I will return in a year. I could not leave this place because here is the most powerful reason why, despite all the terrible circumstances that I have lived, I have moved on. And that reason is you, beloved Celeborn. I'll be back"

Lord Celeborn looked at her sadly and took her hand on his cheek and kissed it tenderly.

"I'll be waiting for you, _meleth nín_ ," he replied, "there will be no day when I do not think of you. Come back to me as soon as possible because without you, life is meaningless "

Lady Galadriel smiled tenderly and affectionately and bowed slightly. Lord Celeborn came up to her and gently stroked her face and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The two elves had departed without a fixed course, both totally alone, but it was not necessary that they walked for a long time because in a matter of minutes, both were taken by the Válar who took them to a species of limbo that between the realm of Middle-Earth and the realm of Earth.

* * *

"Since we do not know exactly where the fragment we want you to find and remove its magical properties, you may be here while you find it," Manwë said, "but once you travel to Earth, you will not be able to return here"

"Remember the spheres I gave you," said Varda, "remember that you will only be allowed to travel once to any place on Earth and for your return, so wisely choose where to travel. From here you can see the whole Earth, this will be useful "

"Since on Earth there are none of the tongues spoken in Middle-Earth, we will give you the knowledge so that you can speak in English. English is the Common Tongue of Earth, as is the Westron in Middle-Earth "said Manwë" do not forget the warning of not using in any way your magic as elves possess unless it is strictly necessary. We will by no means pass over a disobedience in that regard "

"And look for the so-called Charles Xavier," said Varda once more looking meaningfully at Lady Galadriel "he will be of great help to you"

"You have a month on Earth before you begin to change," said Manwë

"Good luck" both said Válar and they disappeared

* * *

For a couple of minutes, the two elves looked at each other in astonishment. Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel were known for their wisdom, their power, their gift of foresight, and yet this could not be compared to anything they knew.

* * *

"What do you suggest to do, my lady?" Asked Lord Glorfindel

"I will seek the so-called Charles Xavier," Lady Galadriel said after a moment, staring at the Earth.

"We do not know where the so-called Charles Xavier is. On the other hand, it is true that he is a key piece to complete the task that the Válar have given us, but it is even more important to find the mithril plaque"

"The Lady Válar, Varda, wants me to look for the so-called Charles Xavier," said Lady Galadriel thoughtfully, "I cannot identify the purpose in it, but she certainly wants me to look for him"

"Then I will look for the mithril plaque," said Lord Glorfindel, "I guess that through the so-called Charles Xavier you may obtain information that is useful to me"

"I will do my best," said Lady Galadriel, coming closer to the Earth.

"Are you looking for the so-called Charles Xavier?" Asked Lord Glorfindel, approaching her.

"It is necessary to find him as soon as possible. I sense that this man will be very important and will play an essential role in our task "said the _Lady of the Light_ while looking out with her mind, just as he would in Middle-Earth

* * *

Charles Xavier left the building of the university followed by Raven.

His professional presentation had been a success and he had graduated with honors. At all times, the information of his research had been present in his mind and he had answered all the questions with an impressive fluidity thus demonstrating that he was a scholar in the subject of the mutation. There had been only a very, very brief moment during which he seemed to have been distracted, but it had been so brief that hardly anyone but Raven and a woman who had come in for the professional presentation noticed it. What had it been? Not even Charles Xavier knew this, so he decided not to give more importance and instead answer all the questions the synod asked.

* * *

That night, in the bar where students from the same university where Charles Xavier had just graduated, a large number of students had gathered to celebrate the recent graduate. Among them was obviously Raven, the so-called Amy whom they had met a couple of weeks earlier and ... that unknown woman who had also been present during his professional presentation.

The crowd of students had asked for a huge glass with a very long neck and they had filled it with beer so that the newly graduate could drink it completely ... if he could.

* * *

"Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink!" shouted the crowd

To the astonishment of all, Charles managed to finish all the beer which made him gain an ovation. Charles was delighted. Everyone was celebrating him, he was the center of attention at that time, all the girls smiled at him and he had finished college with honors. Yes, what more could he ask for at that time?

"Oh! I'm so proud of you!" congratulated him Raven with a happy smile and hugging him

"Thank you. I need another drink and you need another cola"

Charles went to the bar to order a cola and another drink when he saw Amy sitting at the bar who barely saw him, smiled coquettishly. Charles immediately cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair to look, according to him, more ... presentable.

However, he could not reach her because at that moment the unknown woman who had been present as much in his professional presentation as she had slipped to that party in the bar, got in his way. Charles slightly disliked this, but he was in a good mood because of the beer, not to mention that he liked flirting, so he smiled kindly.

* * *

"Congratulations, Professor" said the woman

"Thank you very much. It's… it's much harder than it looks, actually"

"No. I mean, on your presentation"

"Oh! You were at my presentation? How nice of you! Thank you very much!"

"Moira McTaggert" she said while offering her hand for shaking his

"Charles Xavier" he answered while shaking her hand

"Do you have a minute?"

"For a pretty little bean with a mutated MCR-one gone, I have five" he said a little drunk and as always flirting "I say MCR-one, you would say auburn hair. It's a mutation. It's a very groovy mutation. Mutation, right, took us from single-called organism to the dominant form of…"

But the so-called Moira McTaggert seemed to be in a hurry and didn't even care of the weird flirting of the newly graduated Professor in Genomics, for she said,

"You know what? The routine may go over great with the co-eds, but I'm here on business. I really need your help"

The tune of her voice and her gaze shown Charles immediately that she was serious and that she didn't have the slightest desire of flirting or even just a simple chat.

"What?" he asked paying more attention

"The kind of mutations that you were talking about in your thesis… I need to know if they may have already happened in people alive today. Professor?" She asked when seeing him that he only looked at her without even blinking "I think we should just talk when you're sober. Do you have any time tomorrow?" She said thinking wrongly that he was so drunk that he couldn't even pay attention on what she was saying. But nothing further from reality. What was happening was that Charles was reading her mind and had seen in her memories all the information and photographs she had seen in the files and all she had witnessed in the conversation between the man so-called Sebastian Shaw and Colonel Hendry.

"Something tells me that you already know the answer to your question" he answered looking at her very meaningfully

Moira looked at him in surprise. Seemed that he had, in some way, guessed what was going on.

"This is very important to me and if I can help you, I will do my utmost" said Charles

"Thank you" she said relieved

Suddenly Moira saw him frown and shake his head.

"What is it, Professor?" she asked

"Nothing… I think that I was really affected by the beer" he said. Though this was a lie because Charles Xavier was beginning to have his suspicions that maybe and just maybe a telepath could be poking around the minds of other people, including him, and only because he was a telepath it was that he could notice it. He needed more time to be sure and helping the so-called Moira would be a great help for finding the answer.

* * *

"The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process" was saying Charles Xavier to a group of agents of high levels of the CIA, among them was Agent Stryker who was father of the future Reverend William Stryker and a Senator. Moira, who was an agent too, had invited Charles and Raven to the CIA quarters in Virginia so he could explain the that group of people what was going on with mutation and why Shaw and his companions weren't who they feigned to be but they're mutants. Not to mention that they were extremely dangerous and with the information given by Professor Charles Xavier, the newly graduated with honors, the CIA could know that the mutants was a reality and people like the man so-called Shaw was a threat to the peace of the world "Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us. Thank you very much"

There was a brief silence as if all the presents were weighing the words of the newly professor.

"McTaggert, you really think that some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dame and vanishing men?" said the Senator impatiently "you just brought yourself a one-way ticket back to the typing pool! This meeting is over!" And he stood up as well as Moira who wanted to stop him.

"Uh, please sit down, Agent McTaggert" intervened Charles "I didn't really expect you to believe me, given that all you could think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary. It's apple pecan" He turned directly to her "I haven't been entirely honest with you, love. You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do is that I can read your mind"

"I've seen this before in a magic show" said mockingly Agent Stryker, father of the future Reverend William Stryker "are you going to ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?"

Charles Xavier chuckled mockingly.

"No, Agent Stryker. Although, I could ask you about your son, William, who you were thinking about, which is very nice. But I think I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles that America is currently placing in Turkey"

Everyone paled at hearing this. How did he know such important, classified and secret information?

"He's a goddamn spy!" exclaimed angrily the Senator "you brought a goddamned spy into this facility, McTaggert!"

"I did not!" she snapped

Everyone clamored. The opinions of everyone were contradictory. Most of them didn't believe in the words of the so-called Charles Xavier even less in the relation of Agent Moira, but they thought that the so-called Charles Xavier was a spy maybe from Russia and that Agent Moira was a very naïve agent who stupidly had been deceived.

Seeing that the Senator and Agent Stryker didn't even want to listen to Agent Moira even for a moment, Raven stood up briskly and took the physical appearance of Agent Stryker and then took her natural physique. Like by magic all was silence in the meeting room while everyone looked astonished to Raven.

"How's that for a magic trick?" asked Charles with a mocking smirk

"Best I've ever seen" answered a man dressed in black suit, with glasses and rather fat. He was the leader of one of the many departments of security of the CIA.

* * *

As if this sentence had snapped the Senator, he stood while saying with commanding voice,

"I want them out of here and locked down until I can figure out what to do"

Agent Moira was going to protest as well as Raven and Charles was going to said something when the man in black took his chance and said,

"My facility is off-site. I'll take them"

The Senator as well as Agent Stryker nodded and with that was concluded the meeting and the matter about the mutants.

* * *

Charles was following the head of the security department and Raven when he suddenly sat down again, rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"What is it, Charles?" Raven asked worried, approaching.

Charles shook his head slightly as he tightened his eyes and concentrated, trying to prevent at all costs that that powerful presence that had been sensing more and more continuously, entered his mind.

"Charles ..." she called more concerned

"There's someone, someone who wants to get into my mind," he said.

"What do you mean?" Asked the head of the security department

"Someone tries to get into my mind and probably read it," Charles replied with his eyes closed "she's... she's very powerful"

"Powerful?" Raven repeated "is that ... is she a woman?"

"Yes, and probably be the same or ... more powerful than I"

Raven and the head department looked worried, especially Raven. She had known Charles all her life and knew the enormous telepathic power he had, so the fact that there was someone who was more powerful than him ... was to be feared.

"Do you know who she is?" She asked after a moment.

"No," he replied, "I cannot get into her mind. The only thing I know is that she is a woman and that something or someone she is looking for specific "Suddenly he opened his eyes and frowned worried" maybe she is looking for me "

"To you? Why?"

"I do not know, but something tells me that this woman is looking for me for some reason I do not understand. What I can tell you is that she is very powerful and ... she is close "

"Are we in danger that someone like you could hurt us?" Asked the head of the department concerned.

Charles denied after a moment.

"Although, she is very powerful, I have managed not let her to enter in my mind. On the other hand, before she attacks (if her intention is to attack us which I doubt), I would notice her presence before and we could avoid any problem "

Charles got up and his friendly, carefree gesture reappeared on his face.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you were going to take us to your facility," he said.

* * *

"I have found him," said Lady Galadriel

"To who? To the so-called Charles Xavier? "Asked Lord Glorfindel," where is he? "

Lady Galadriel pointed out the city of Virginia in the United States.

"He's very powerful," she remarked thoughtfully, "so far he has managed to keep me from getting into his mind"

"Then the so-called _'mutants_ ' are more powerful than any living being in this realm," said Lord Glorfindel more as a statement than as question "how is it possible that there are among the Men of this realm beings having such abilities?"

Lady Galadriel did not reply. She also asked herself the same question. However, they had no time to waste, perhaps throughout that task they managed to find the answer to that question; But for the moment it was indispensable to meet the so-called Charles Xavier and the mithril plaque.

"I will go to this city," she said after a moment, "I must meet this man named Charles Xavier"

"Are you sure he's there, my Lady?" Asked Lord Glorfindel "remember that we only have one chance to travel, and so far, we do not know how to travel in this realm"

"I am sure," replied Lady Galadriel with the serenity that characterized her "only two beings of this realm have been able to prevent me from entering their minds. The one is a woman and the other is a man and the man is in this city, therefore he must be the so-called Charles Xavier "She paused" as soon as I get some information, I will let you know Lord Glorfindel "

"Thank you, my lady. As soon as I take a route, I will let you know "

Lady Galadriel slightly bowed her head in the manner of acquiescence and greeting. She took the crystal sphere that the Válar Varda had given her and wished to go to that city of the race of the Men of the Earth: Virginia.

* * *

After he had recovered from the strange sensation of feeling that someone was trying to poke in his mind. Charles and Raven had followed to the department head to the parking garage for taking them to his facility.

"I've always known that there were people like you out there" was telling them the head of the department "I've been the laughingstock of this agency for years but I knew it. You're going to love my facility"

"That's going to have to wait" answered Charles

The head of the department stopped right next to his black car.

"Why?" he asked in surprise

"For two reasons. The first one because the mutant telepath woman, who had been trying to enter in my mind in the last days, is here"

"Here?" repeated Raven in disbelief

"Where?" asked immediately the head of the department

"I don't know, but I'm certain that she's in the city, not very far from here. I'm sure that we will need her too"

"What for?"

"Because Agent McTaggert has a lead on Sebastian Shaw and if we don't move now, apparently, we're going to lose him"

"What?!"

"Not only he can read minds, he can communicate with them as well" intervened Raven

"Moira and I have just had a lovely conversation" said Charles with a smirk "didn't we, Moira?"

"Yes, we did" answered she who in that moment was arriving.

She pulled up towards them in her car and Raven got in. Moira sat in the driver's seat.

"That's incredible!" said truly admired the head of the department "but I don't understand, why do you want to find this mutant telepath woman? Isn't it dangerous that she's with us? I mean, she can enter in our mind. She's been trying do in the yours"

"Yes, indeed. But something tells me that we will need her" answered a bit thoughtful Charles

"And how will you find her if you don't even know for sure where she is?"

"She will find me or I will find her, don't worry about that"

Charles was going to enter in the car where Moira and Raven where waiting them impatiently, when the head of the department said,

"I… I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs"

Charles turned to him.

"Would you like to see one more magic trick?" he asked

"Ok"

"Get in the car"

"Good idea"

And the head of the department obeyed. Charles smiled inwardly. Being a powerful telepath mutant had, definitely, great advantages. Now was time for finding this powerful telepath mutant woman.

* * *

When Lady Galadriel opened her eyes, she saw that around her hundreds of people walked in different directions.

The _Lady of the Light_ was an _elleth_ who for the years lived and the experiences that had passed, was rarely astonished; but seeing what was around her could not but for a moment be still while her beautiful deep blue eyes opened wide and gasped. Decidedly, this place was very different from any she had ever seen in her long life. Not even in the realms of the Men in Middle-Earth nor among the Dwarves nor in any race of those who inhabited the realm of Middle-Earth did resemble what she saw around him.

In the first place, the sky was not a limpid blue the same as the clouds. There was a certain yellowish color that was intermixed and that, only thanks to her keen sense of sight that she possessed as a daughter of the Eldar race was that she noticed it.

Secondly, the odors that gave off those strange things that she could not describe because she had no words to do it. The fact was that they had different colors, they moved by themselves on four strange black round objects and within it people were seen. What was that? The _Lady of the Light_ had no idea. The smell so strange and unpleasant that they dismissed the same as the sound at the moment they moved were annoying to her keen ears.

Third, there was the way people looked at her. Lady Galadriel was accustomed to the fact that in all Middle-Earth her fame was great already as much as a wise and powerful lady, as she was considered a terrible and powerful witch among the Dwarves and the Men. But here ... here was different, people here watched her with strangeness, surprise, confusion, even mockery. Possibly because their clothes were very different from hers. Most of the women wore dresses (she thought) skirts for us, above the knees; The shoes covered them almost to the knee, and they had such a strange shape on the sole that Lady Galadriel wondered how it was possible for these women to walk; The colors were strange and many of them had never seen them in any garment, she had seen them in the middle of the woods or the different landscapes of Middle-Earth; The material of the clothes looked rough, unlike the one she used, and yet they had different textures to which the race of Men of Middle-Earth would wear; The same was true of the way people wore their hair; It was definitely a totally different realm.

The sound so loud for her keen ear and the bright and different colors for her were so annoying that, for a moment, Lady Galadriel thought she was going to go crazy. However, the experience, wisdom, and steadiness of character that characterized her, imposed themselves and appealed to her forces to maintain her composure began to once again seek the so-called Charles Xavier. Judging from the number of people walking and not letting her pass so easily, as they would have done in Middle-Earth, the task of finding him was going to be much longer and more complicated than it seemed at first glance.

* * *

Moira stopped at the red light at the traffic light.

Both the head of the security department who had so graciously welcomed them as Charles Xavier were talking animatedly, while Raven watched the city distractedly through the window. After all, this place was very different from any where she had lived previously for her entire life.

Suddenly, Charles fell silent and looked around, staring at the people who were passing by.

"Moira" said "turn left"

"But that road is not our route," she replied.

"No, but it's our route to find her"

"She?"

"A mutant telepath who will surely be of much help to find, perhaps even to catch Shaw"

"What?! And how do you know?"

"I do not know, it's just a ... hunch"

Moira sighed.

"Charles ..." she began. At that moment, the red light turned green.

"Moira, turn left," Charles repeated.

The Agent obeyed. She did not understand what he meant, but ... she would trust him.

"Hurry up!" He suddenly said, "Let's go! Hurry up! We must get to her soon! "

"But…!"

"Accelerate!" He replied.

Moira accelerated further, so that Raven and the head of the security department had to cling to the seats.

"Here! Stop! "Charles said as he jumped down from the car

Moira nodded, stopped the car and left quickly, followed by Raven and the head of the department.

The three of them saw him run at full speed toward a white human figure who was in the middle of the street and who did not seem to know what to do even when a truck had hit the horn to take it off. This human figure looked as if it had happened to the deer when it saw the lights of a car: it had been completely motionless.

"Charles!" Screamed horrified Raven as the truck passed without a second stop.

* * *

Charles ran at full speed. He had sensed clearly that this woman who, judging by what the last days had sensed, was a very powerful telepath mutant, perhaps equal or more powerful than he, was in the city and was looking for him.

Guided by that sensing was that he had arrived just in time to see that the woman was standing in the middle of the street without moving even a muscle even when seeing that a truck was heading straight for her and that she was in danger of being hit.

Without thinking twice, he rushed towards her, hugged her and pulled her out of the way until they crossed the other side of the sidewalk and saved her life. The truck passed without even stopping.

"It's you" he said more as a statement than as a question while panting

The strange woman bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"Well met, Charles Xavier. My name is Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin, Lady of Lothlórien and the Galadhrim "

Charles was going to ask her exactly to what she was referring to and how she knew his name, not to mention why she had been 'telepathically searching' him all those days, when he stared at her like he saw visions. His eyes opening wide, his mouth slightly ajar, his amazement was so great that he hardly heard the cry of Raven, let alone the footsteps of his three companions who, on arriving, also gasped.

* * *

 **And finally, Charles Xavier and Lady Galadriel have met. What will happen? What about Lord Glorfindel?**

 **Your reviews are the most important to me ... so, waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	6. Knowing and adapting

**Hi people!**

 **First of all, an apology for the delay.**

 **I've been more than occupied, have appeared one or another problem and things like that, but ... believe me I have not forgotten either of you or this story.**

 **I have to add that, sadly perhaps, it takes longer to upload chapters, but that I will finish this story is a fact ... just have a little patience.**

 **I would also like to thank Steve993 for his excellent reviews. To be honest, your reviews, Steve993, not only guide me at the time of writing, but also encourage me to move forward.**

 **And I will add that the reviews I receive from other readers will be welcome, just remember that neither English is my native language nor is writing my strong point.**

 **Now, let's remember that the Válar have decided to send Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel to find the mithril plate and Charles Xavier, the future Professor. We also saw how Charles saved Galadriel's life and now ... let's see what else will happen.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Knowing and adapting**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Argentine countryside.

Since the end of the Second World War, several countries in Latin America had improved in their economy for different reasons. Most of them were because they had sent many of their inhabitants to the United States to support the maquila sector and these people, immigrants to be exact, sent remittances to their families.

But Argentina ... Argentina was another case apart.

Argentina had given asylum to all the generals and high commandos of the old Nazi Germany, without caring in the least about their past. Reaching such a degree that it gave asylum to such despicable Nazis and that they should not even be counted among human beings like Dr. Mengele.

This situation was known to all, the only detail was that it was not easy to find them because they had blended very well among the Argentine population.

However, the longing for revenge can not only give strength to the weakest, it can also awaken intelligence in the most foolish and ignorant; and this was the case of a boy (now a man) who had lost everything at the age of 12 because of a coin and ... a despicable being who could very well compete with the famous and terrible doctor Mengele.

It is said that revenge is a dish that is best enjoyed if it is cold, and this man who had suffered this tragedy had taken his time to prepare his revenge and go eliminating one by one each of those who for years and more years had tormented him in an unimaginable and unspeakable way, and he would not stop until he reached the one who had the highest power.

* * *

The bar was almost empty, there were only the innkeeper and two other men who were drinking quietly while playing cards.

Both of approximately 50-55 years of age; both white skin and blue eyes; one of them had light brown hair and grizzled while the other had blond hair with some gray.

The innkeeper had dark blond hair, almost brown and, like the card players, his hair was already covered with several gray hairs.

However, although they wore civilian clothes, typical of that Latin American country, their features clearly showed that they were Europeans, most likely from northern Europe ... Germans, perhaps.

A man of approximately 30 years of age; tall stature; white skin, dark brown hair; blue eyes which were illuminated by a sinister light to see who they were; manly features and hard gesture, entered.

He seemed to come from a long walk because his forehead was covered slightly with sweat, although he wore a rather thin shirt.

"Afternoon, gentlemen. Hot out there. Beer, please, German beer" he said

"Of course," answered the innkeeper

The two men who until that moment had been playing cards, turned around and smiled at him amicably, beckoning him to come and talk with them ... maybe they could even play a new game with him.

"What brings you to Argentina?" Asked him the one with blond hair "the climate?"

The newcomer took a few moments to respond as he drank half the contents of the large glass full of cold beer that the innkeeper had brought him.

Once it was over, he turned and smiled at both players, but with such a smile that they had the hunch that something was not right, so the same man who had begun to make the talk added:

"I'm a pig farmer"

"I'm tailor" said the other player "since I was a boy. My father made the finest suits in Düsseldorf"

The strange newcomer gave a mocking laugh.

"Really? How fancy!" he said "my parents were from Düsseldorf. What were their names? They didn't have a name. It was taken away from them… by pig farmers and tailors"

Both the players and the innkeeper to listen to what the newcomer was saying, they realized that this strange character was not anyone and that his only purpose was ... revenge.

So, the three of them trying to make it go unnoticed, started to take out their weapons. The blond-haired player a gun, the player with dark brown hair a wide and dangerous knife and the innkeeper a rifle.

However, they could not do anything because, although they had taken great care not to notice that they were taking their weapons, the newcomer immediately realized and with a simple movement of the hand, snatched the man who had his knife as if he had tried to take a candy from a small child.

"Mmmm… _'Blood and Honor'_ " he said while reading the inscription written in the blade of the knife "which would you care to shed first?" he asked with a dangerous mocking tune

"We were under orders" was the only thing that the owner of the knife could said

"Blood then" said as answer the newly arrived and without further ado, he stabbed the knife into the German's hand effectively pinning it in the table.

The man's cry of horror and pain for a moment left the other two Germans in awe, but they soon reacted. The innkeeper immediately pointed to the strange man with his rifle, while the other pointed directly at the head with his gun.

"Freeze asshole!" shouted him the innkeeper

But none of them could do anything, because in the blink of an eye, and with a simple movement of his hand, the strange newcomer made the knife that had pinned the hand of the German on the table, go at full speed towards the innkeeper stabbing him in the throat.

Without giving time to the other who was armed with a gun, also with a simple movement of the hand, 'took' because in fact what he did was move the rifle as if it had telekinesis or had some power over the metal to be able to move it at will, and with the rifle of the innkeeper killed the German armed with the gun.

Then he turned to the missing German who was holding his hand trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Who… what are you?" he asked terrified

The strange newcomer, who had killed with amazing ease two men without even moving from his seat but with only two gestures of his hand, smiled at him mockingly. He got up and went to a photo that had caught his attention where it appeared a man who he knew well, the murderer of the only person who had loved the strange man.

"Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's Monster and I'm looking for my creator" he said

And once again, making use of that strange power that allowed him to move the metal objects at will, with a wave of his hand he made the pistol levitate at the height of the head of the last remaining German and shoot itself.

* * *

Sebastian Shaw was sunbathing comfortably on a beach chair, a few steps away from him was Emma Frost dressed in a white bathing suit and a robe of the same color and sunglasses, while the other two henchmen of the so-called Sebastian Shaw were leaning quietly on the railing of the small, but not for that not luxurious yacht.

Everyone was quietly in their activities. Shaw taking the sun, Emma reading a book, while Azazel and his companion saw the ebbing of the waves.

Suddenly there was a sound of steps in the harbor. Shaw looked up. It was Colonel Hendry.

As soon as he got on the small yacht when Shaw got up, while Azazel and his companion turned around, Emma continued to read quietly.

* * *

"Still drinking champagne, Bob?" asked Shaw approaching to a table with a bottle of cold champagne and a couple of glasses.

"I will pass" answered shortly the Colonel

"Okay, well, so much for pleasantries" answered Shaw with a slight frown. The behavior of the Colonel showed him that something was going wrong, it was better approach the matter once for all. "I was wondering… who you told about our little arrangement"

"No one" answered Hendry shortly and glaring him

"He's telling the truth" said Emma for the first time taking her glasses and looking up from her book, and in this way answering the question that Shaw was wondering.

"Good. Well, I guess we're done here" said Shaw like one who finishes a business of money "let's wrap things up, shall we?"

But before any of the mutants moved or even Shaw took a step, the Colonel took out a grenade, ready to pull its pin.

"Oh, I know better than to trust you. Now, you let me walk out of here with my money or I will pull this pin and we all die" he threatened dangerously

Sebastian Shaw took a couple of steps until he was but a step from Colonel Hendry.

"Go ahead. Pull it" he said with a mocking smirk while Emma and the other two mutants looked to each other

"I'll do it, I swear to God" said Hendry, though deep in his heart something was telling him that something was going wrong, that what was happening wasn't the complete truth.

Sebastian Shaw chuckled.

Seeing this, Colonel Hendry pulled the pin of the grenade, ready for killing the mutants and himself. It was better this than be accused of treason to his country.

But great was his surprise when he saw that the wave of power and explosion that came out from the grenade, were absorbed by… Sebastian Shaw, as if the man's body just have absorbed all the blow without suffering any single scratch.

"You're one of them?" barely could ask Hendry without believing what he had just witnessed

"Very astute of you, Colonel Hendry" answered Shaw with a mocking smirk "you want to guess what I can do? I've got the power to absorb energy, that keeps me young, but… that's the boring part. The fun stuff is what I can do with it once I've got it"

And to the astonishment and terror of the Colonel, Shaw touched him with just a single finger and set him on fire killing him in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"I tell you that she is essential in this mission," said Charles Xavier to the head of the CIA's security department. "She is very powerful, almost or more powerful than me, she can help us"

"And what does it matter that is equal or more powerful than you?" Replied the other "what does it matter if the woman is upset from the head? Believe herself that she is an elf and even dare to assert it? Bah!"

Charles for a moment did not know what to say. That was hard to refute.

After having saved her from being run over, Charles had been stunned to see her and, why not say so, both Raven and Moira including the department head.

The beauty of that woman, who claimed to be an elf, had no words. The color of her long, silky hair was unique; her skin was white, flawless and slightly shiny; her fine features, worthy of a queen; her blue eyes like the sea and in which wisdom was read, as well as majesty and nobility, but also secrets, secrets that only a person who has lived hundreds of years is capable of having; not to mention that all of her radiated a soft white aura.

Her dress was so soft and delicate that there were no words to describe it, just like her shoes, and the crown that adorned her beautiful head was delicate and a work of art.

But yes, though surely the so-called Galadriel was the most beautiful woman any of the four saw, and although Charles had clearly sensed her presence in her mind and sensed the great power she had, the fact that she ensured with such firm conviction that she was a lady, a powerful lady among the elves who came from a land called Middle-Earth which, according to her descriptions, most resembled a land like Peter Pan's Neverland Land; her age that passed beyond of the 6000 years ... not that it was crazy! Surely, that most beautiful mutant or had read many fiction and adventure novels, or simply was 'slightly' upset of the head. And that was precisely what the chief of the CIA's security department was concerned about and even Charles himself.

What would happen if this powerful telepath mutant were sick with something like ... schizophrenia? Charles did not even want to imagine it, let alone the department head because he was not only doing his job, but also finding the famous so-called Shaw who, if one considered the story of the agent McTaggert, was undoubtedly a man to fear. So, to add to a mutant certainly very powerful and very beautiful, but who was not totally in her right mind ...? It was not the best of ideas.

However, Charles did not lose hope. In the first place, because he was attracted to that strange and mysterious woman both in her physique and in her mutant ability (as he believed she was); second, because he wanted to meet another mutant other than Raven; thirdly, because even though he did not believe a single word of what that beautiful woman called Galadriel had told them (starting with her strange name which they had never heard before), he was convinced that her great power would be great utility and ... who knows? Perhaps over time he could not only gain her trust, which fortunately seemed to already enjoy to some degree, but also have someone closer in terms of their telepathic ability and ... maybe a little flirting would not be bad.

* * *

While Charles was trying to convince the department head to accept Galadriel among them, Raven and Moira had taken Lady Galadriel to the women's clothing section.

Undoubtedly, the _elleth_ looked beautiful with that white and long dress, but it was quite obsolete, awkward and impractical in the world in which they lived. Perhaps in that fantastic land called 'Middle-Earth' it was excellent to move, among the forest as if she were a fairy, but not in the city of Virginia, or in a ship or any building. On the other hand, there was the fact that Lady Galadriel's dress looked more like a medieval costume than anything else, and already with her superhuman beauty it was more than enough to draw attention to her costume.

So, the two women had taken Lady Galadriel to try on different sets of clothes, while Charles and the department head waited outside the store.

From almost the beginning, Lady Galadriel had easily entered the mind of Raven, Agent McTaggert, and the department head. Entering the mind of so-called Charles Xavier required more effort and at the moment it was not necessary to know exactly what was in it. However, Lady Galadriel soon realized that this young man had great power, was good-hearted, intelligent, with vision, but ... also slightly proud and that he was more concerned with his goals and what he felt or thought and, sometimes, he did not see that in that way it hurt others.

As an example, she had clearly seen the conversation between him and Raven when she asked him if he would date her. Lady Galadriel had immediately noticed Raven's pain of not feeling accepted, of always having to hide her true physical appearance, that deep in her heart was the fact that no man would be attracted to her if he saw her as she was, at least physically, because Lady Galadriel had soon noticed in her a noble heart and an awakening intelligence, a great beauty in that heart that suffered for a great injustice. Undoubtedly human beings were quite immature and simple, always guided (or almost always) by appearances. For example, when choosing a wife, men usually focused more on the physical beauty of women than on what was in their mind and heart.

Certainly, for human beings, and even for the more open-minded elves, Raven would be considered a true monster, a freak. With that strange appearance who would think otherwise? The _Lady of the Light_ herself thought it, but ... unlike most of elves and humans, she saw the inner beauty in Raven and realized that beauty was not only the most beautiful, but also more dangerous than what the years of the most beautiful woman in the world could do in mortals It was therefore necessary to take care of her, and make see Charles that if he was not careful things could end badly between Raven and him.

* * *

But that was not the only thing that worried Lady Galadriel, in fact, at that moment it was what worried her the least. What really had her in that state of mind was what she had seen in the mind of Agent Moira McTaggert.

Seeing what those three characters could do was ... it was ... amazing. In all her long life neither in Válinor nor in Middle-Earth she had seen a being having such abilities, and certainly those abilities were not only amazing, but she had also realized that with them great harm could be done.

But as if that was not enough, she had also seen in the memory of Agent Moira the photos of the archives that marked on the map to Egypt and the one that was the main objective of their mission: the mithril plate. Although, strangely, this was no longer a simple plaque like the one the Válar rulers had shown them, it now had the shape of something that looked like a helmet. Where would it be? That was a question and unfortunately the strange language in which it was described all around was so different that neither the agent herself knew it. The best she could do was send a message to Lord Glorfindel. Maybe he would find that strange 'helmet' made with the mithril plate, while she ... she would see what part would play in all the so-called Charles Xavier.

* * *

"Laürefendil" resounded a soft voice, but firm in his ears

"Artanis" replied Lord Glorfindel

"I've found clues about where the mithril plate is"

"Where is it, my lady?"

For a moment Lord Glorfindel seemed to remain in a trance because at that moment, Lady Galadriel mentally showed what she had seen in the mind of the agent McTaggert.

"By the Válar!" Blurted the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower "what beings are these who have such powers?! Not even among the ranks of the _'Dark Enemy'_ have I seen such a thing! Not even in the fall of Gondolin! "

"I have not seen anything like it either. Maybe it's related to the mithril plate that the Válar sent us to look for "

"Do you think, Artanis, that that plate is the one that gave them those powers?"

"Do not. According to what the so-called Charles Xavier has told me, the so-called mutants are born with those abilities "

"Ah! Did you find him? "

"Yes. He is also part of the so-called mutants. He calls himself 'telepath', that is, he can enter and read the minds of other people. I've also met another ... mutant. Her name is Raven, and she can take anyone's physique "

"Interesting, but at the same time dangerous. Now I understand why the Válar wanted us to come. However, I still do not understand exactly the relationship between the mithril plate and the so-called mutants "said Lord Glorfindel after a few moments" not to mention that ... why the Men of this realm forged it like a helmet. It has no sense"

"Here there is much more to discover, Laürefendil. There is also the fact that both the human Moira McTaggert and Charles Xavier want to find the so-called Sebastian Shaw as soon as possible. "

"It's obvious. After all, he is leading this group of people who alone are a small army"

There was a silence.

"Artanis, I will go to this place that you have shown me. As I see here on Earth it is called ... Egypt, to be exact the city is known as 'El Cairo'. Maybe there I will find the helmet they have made with the plate and find the origin of the so-called mutants "

No one answered.

"Artanis?" Lord Glorfindel called again beginning to worry. After all they were in a totally different place and where they were at the mercy of the human beings of this realm.

"I apologize Laürefendil" resonated after a couple of minutes the voice of Lady Galadriel in the ears of Elf-lord "Raven and Moira McTaggert were showing me clothes"

Lord Glorfindel raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Clothes?" He repeated

"Charles Xavier and, in fact, everyone with whom I am, think it is not convenient to wear my white dress, is impractical and calls too much attention, which is what they least need"

"What?!" Lord Glorfindel could not help exclaiming

"So, right now I'm with Raven and Moira McTaggert looking at some clothes made by the humans of this realm to buy them. I must add that they are horrible, but they are right, it is necessary to try not to attract attention "

"Which I do not think can easily get, Artanis. Your beauty is well known among all elves" said The Balrog Slayer who still was astonished "I wish you not to suffer so much with those clothes, after all, Men are not exactly capable to weave clothes "

"Without a doubt, but I advise you Laürefendil that you also prepare yourself because I do not believe that in that city called 'El Cairo' they dress like the elves. Good luck, and may the Válar be with you "

"Thanks, Artanis, I also wish you the same"

* * *

Lord Glorfindel was more than surprised. Artanis _'the Proud'_ buying clothes made by the race of the Men?! No, that was decidedly unexpected, even for an elf who had died, was resurrected by the Válar, and now had lesser powers than a Maiar.

For a moment, he wanted to see the _elleth_ dressed in those strange new clothes, but it would have to be another time because for the moment it was necessary to find that strange helmet and the reason why Men had forged it that way.

He took his sphere, closed his eyes and murmured:

"El Cairo"

* * *

"You must think very well Professor what you plan to do" said the head of the CIA's security department "this woman named Galadriel could cause more problems than help us. For God sake! Lady of ... what was that place she was talking about? "

"Lothlórien," Charles replied slowly, the strange word felt strange on his tongue as he spoke it.

"Anyway ... whatever, that place. What if she is like the so-called Sebastian Shaw? What if she also has delusions of greatness? She already told us she was a lady, something like a queen among a mythical race. What if she now also considers herself to be a lady, a queen among the race of Men? Besides, have you never wondered why she says so many crazy things? "

Charles Xavier did not answer. He had his eyes fixed behind his interlocutor.

"Professor? Professor?"

Seeing that he did not answer, the department head turned around and seeing who came out of the clothing store, he gasped.

It was Lady Galadriel dressed in the clothes of the '60s, wide white cloth trousers, light pink woven sweater, the sleeves reached to the wrists and the neck of the sweater was slightly wavy as an ornament the same as the fists. The only thing that had not changed was her long and beautiful hair that shone in the sunlight and that was still combed in the same way, although she no longer wore the delicate crown. The shoes she wore were the same and barely stood out from under the baggy trousers.

No doubt that woman named Galadriel was beautiful, still wearing clothes that were not hers, still looked very beautiful, so beautiful that all men stopped for a moment to see her, while women saw her amazed, but also with certain jealousy. Seeing that, even their boyfriends or husbands could not avoid at least stopping their gaze and walking it all over the body and face of the _elleth_.

One of those many was Raven.

Although Raven certainly used a physical appearance of a beautiful young woman as 'disguise', she could never be compared to the supernatural beauty of Lady Galadriel, not to mention that Raven was fully aware that the beauty of the _elleth_ was totally authentic, she did not have to pretend to unlike her, if she did not, there was a danger that they would make fun of her and mistreat her ... after all, how many times had not this happened before Charles forested her?

* * *

Lady Galadriel, followed by agent Moira and Raven, walked to Charles Xavier and the department head who still watched her in amazement. Finally, the one who reacted first was the young mutant clearing his throat.

"Galadriel, ahem, you look very pretty, and I could say that even ... sexy"

When he said the last word, he felt himself blush intensely. The gesture of the _elleth_ at first was confused because she had never heard such a word, but after a few moments she frowned, an unequivocal sign that she had not liked the comment.

"Is that the way you treat all women, child?" She asked softly, but also slightly with an accent of disapproval.

Charles blushed more, but determined not to let a woman so easily make him lose his witty carefree, he replied:

"Only when they are as beautiful as you"

Lady Galadriel raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Is it really like that, child? And then why did not you tell me to cover my ears? After all, I would not be the only one you told her to hide her true physical appearance. "

Charles realized that the question contained some mystery in itself. Would she be trying to enter his mind?

"Do not think that all the time I want to enter your mind, child" said the _Lady of the Light_ to see his gesture "that is not my intention. On the other hand, you are very young, child, and it is very easy to understand your designs and thoughts as to be necessary to make use of my ability ... te-le-pa-thic,, as you call it "

For the first time, Charles Xavier felt offended, really offended. What was that strange woman trying to tell him? That he was an easy person? That he was ... he was a simple little boy?

"A couple of things, Galadriel," he said, "in the first place you cannot judge me, just like that. We barely know each other, and you have never fully entered my mind, so I think you cannot judge me like that. And, on the other hand, why do you call me 'child'? I am not a 'child'. The fact that you think you are over than 6000 years old (which is totally illogical and not real) does not mean or give you the right to call me 'child' "

Lady Galadriel only looked at him for a moment.

"I certainly have not entered your mind," the _Lady of the Light_ replied mentally, "but the way you treat others tells me enough about you." And in Charles's mind, the conversation he had with Raven about him appeared, when she asked him if he would date her and the first conversation he had had with Moira the first time they met. Charles looked at her with wide open eyes "and you are a child not only because of your age, but as a child ... you think you can do everything you want, you get angry when they show you who you really are, just as you are not capable of believe or accept anything that is not beyond your own realm and what you call 'science' "Lady Galadriel paused" so, even if you were my age or older, you are a child according to your behavior "

* * *

And without further she left to the car where the head of the department and agent Moira were.

A female voice took him out of his unbelievable astonishment and made him turn vividly.

"Wow! This is the first time I see someone shutting up, Charles; and to be honest, I think Galadriel is right ... sometimes you behave like a child "said Raven

* * *

 **I know there is not much action in this chapter, but it will start again in the next.**

 **So while we have seen that there is a certain man, whom we all already know, who has begun his revenge; we have also seen that Lady Galadriel has obtained information about the mithril plate which has forced Lord Glorfindel to travel to Cairo; the questions that have arisen in both elves when seeing the abilities of the three henchmen of Sebastian Shaw; and the most unheard of: the** _ **Lady of the Light**_ **of Middle-Earth going shopping and calling the one we all know for his wisdom among the X-Men, to Charles Xavier, a child.**

 **Waiting for your reviews. And once again, have some patience, anyway I will continue uploading chapters as continuously as possible.**


	7. An angel!

**Hello guys!**

 **Fortunately, this time I was able to quickly upload a chapter in which two main topics will be addressed: the meeting of Lady Galadriel with Erik Lensherr and the first adventures of Lord Glorfindel in El Cairo.**

 **I greatly appreciate your reviews Steve993 that are always of great encouragement and as a compass for this story.**

 **I also invite other readers to leave their reviews.**

 **And then ... let's start this new chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: 'An angel!'**_

When Lord Glorfindel opened his eyes, he gasped to see what he saw. Simply and simply could not believe what he saw around him. What was it that had stunned the Elf-lord who had lived two lives?

First, the place. It was extremely hot, an oppressive heat for the elf, the Sun shone in all its splendor, but unlike Imladris, its rays burned (so to speak) the delicate, flawless and white skin of the Elf-lord. The sky was deep blue, and there was not a single cloud, the little wind that came blowing was warm and did not help much to feel relief. Would it be in some realm dominated by the Enemy of the Free People?

It did not seem so, especially since, although the floor (or rather the ground) was yellow sand, dust and stones, that place did not radiate 'evil'. The constructions were mostly white or yellowish, perhaps due to the continuous little wind that carried with it a cloud of dust. The windows were not very big, and they had wooden lattices. It seemed that those houses were made especially for those high temperatures.

Neither the attitude of the inhabitants of the place indicated that they were under the yoke of the Lord of Mordor, although yes, Lord Glorfindel in none of his two lives had seen humans with the physical and even less to wear the clothes they wore.

All of them were tanned or coppery skin; their black eyes or dark brown; long, straight nose; fleshy lips; oval eyes; black hair. Although the elf could not help but notice that most of the women wore very long dresses, so long that not even their feet could be seen, and the sleeves were so long that their wrists could hardly be seen. Their hair was covered by a veil that matched the dress, and their face was covered from the nose to the bottom in such a way that it was only possible to see the eyes. There were even some of which you could not see anything at all because they wore a veil over their faces and that covered them almost to the waist. Women could only see through a kind of 'latticework'. These women dressed exclusively in dark colors such as black or gray.

There were of course exceptions, since there were also women who certainly dressed in very long dresses, but their sleeves reached to the forearm and did not use more veil than to cover their head, and they used it in such a way that it even looked more like a decoration (strange for the elf). And there were some that dressed in clothes certainly strange, but with no type of covering or hair or face.

Lord Glorfindel wondered why women were forced to dress in such a way and, above all, being so hot. After all, the men were not even remotely covered because they only wore a kind of gown, sandals; some wore on their heads a kind of little hat and also a tunic. The colors of men's clothing were more varied than those of women, but the ones that prevailed were white, beige, black, and sometimes they had certain adornments like vertical stripes.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel looked around for a moment before beginning to walk.

Apparently, the sphere that gave him the queen of the Válar had taken him to a market, especially if it was taken into account that on one side and another there were large numbers of people selling their products. Many of them totally unknown to the Elf-lord.

Throughout his walk he could see that in that place everything was sold: clothes, fruit (much of it unknown to the elf), furniture made by hand almost at the time, strange objects that the Elf-lord supposed would be ornaments perhaps they were even perfumes, although the smell was unpleasant for him. They also sold what appeared to be lamps, objects to smoke and that the person who was testing it seemed to be in a trance. Lord Glorfindel wondered why men did such things. It was something he would never understand. He also saw that they were selling meat and this time, although he was half Noldo and the Noldo were known to be one of the few elves who liked to eat meat, the elf could not help the disgust that gripped him when he saw how the seller sold the guts, head and other organs to the woman who had at her side a small child of approximately 3 years.

To this, the looks that absolutely everyone gave him were increased. And how not to do it? All the inhabitants of that place were of medium height, tanned or coppery skin, dark eyes, even darker hair, and rather pronounced features; while he, the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower was of very high stature, skin white, flawless and slightly bright, eyes deep blue as the sea, manly features and as elegant and attractive as in any man of any country you could have found it; and finally, what had made him so famous (at least in his physical appearance) his long golden hair that reached up to his waist and that looked like a river of pure gold. And do not even mention the dress. Lady Galadriel was right. Most likely, he would also have to ... buy clothes from the race of the Men of this realm to try to blend among the inhabitants.

He only hoped that Lord Elrond would never find out, and even less, the children of the Lord of Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir. He did not want to imagine in the least the comments he would be subjected to if they learned that the famous _Balrog Slayer_ had had to buy clothes of the race of Men and dress as one of them.

All these thoughts were going through the head of Lord Glorfindel, but the one that worried him most was: where would he find the mithril plate?

He had listened attentively to the language of all humans in the places he had passed through and he did not resemble any of Middle-Earth. Come on! It did not even look like the English so-called that the Válar had given them the knowledge of this one.

It was added to that that, although he was an elf with powers little less than those of a Maia, there was something in that place that the suffocating heat soon awakened an awful thirst in Lord Glorfindel.

 _"May the Válar that Artanis has not been in a situation like mine"_ he thought _"by the Válar! How thirsty I am! I do not remember having been so thirsty more than in the fall of Gondolin, when I faced the Balrog "_ continued monologizing in a very low voice and trying not to pay attention to the looks that showed so much surprise or mockery and even lust directed him. Decidedly the race of Men was quite simple: to look only at the physicality of a person?

Unfortunately, all these thoughts and thirst so dreadful that little by little it had seized him, made him lower his guard in such a way that he did not even realize that someone was hitting with such force with him that he did lightly stumble, while that the person fell on his back.

Lord Glorfindel turned sharply and when he saw who was the person who had collided with him, he opened his eyes wide.

* * *

She was a girl of, if anything, eight years old. Her clothes were quite humble, in fact, they were broken in some places and in others it had patches. But it was not the dress that made her different, no, it was her physique that made her different, not to mention any of the inhabitants of that strange place called 'El Cairo', but also of any inhabitant of Middle-Earth.

It was this dark-skinned girl, factions very similar to the locals of the city, but unlike them, her eyes were crystal blue and her hair was white with light silver glimmers.

Lord Glorfindel saw her astonished for a few moments not only by her physique, but also immediately sensed a great hidden power, dormant in that girl, and that it was just waiting for the opportune moment to come to light. Would it be one of the so-called mutants? The truth was that this girl was not any girl and he soon had a sample ... although not exactly what he expected.

* * *

At that moment cries were heard that denoted great anger. Both elf and girl, turned and saw a large crowd led by a man of about 40 years, long black beard, wearing a large light blue gown, sandals and covered his head with one of those strange hats that used most of the men of that place; He was heading directly towards them. Whatever the man was screaming, it was obvious that he was furious both by the gestures, by the threatening fist and the red face by the anger.

Lord Glorfindel did not understand what was happening, but one thing he was sure of and that was that he should protect that girl. Later he would ask her (if he could make himself understood) the reason why they were persecuting her.

So, he immediately lifted her from one hand, charged her and ran, to the girl's unbelievable astonishment who opened her eyes wide.

Seeing this, both the crowd and the man who headed it became more enraged and began to shout something that the Elf-lord supposed was to be stopped because soon the other merchants, and even the buyers began to increasingly obstruct them.

Although, Lord Glorfindel was elf (and not any elf), and therefore was much more agile, quick and strong than any human being, that did not mean that he had the advantage and even less when he did not know the place, the heat was suffocating, thirst even worse. Soon he was lost in a labyrinth of alleyways. For a moment, he left the strange girl and peeked carefully into the corner of a house to see if they would still be chasing him. No, apparently the enraged inhabitants had given up.

At that moment he heard a rather strange whistle and in the surrounding ceilings he saw in the light of the next evening the silhouettes of, if his elven keen look did not fail him, children between eight and twelve years old. All of them carried strange bags (for us leather backpacks) and that apparently, they were full of different objects of different value, as well as food. At one point he realized why they were chasing the girl: she was a thief.

And as if his conclusion was not enough, he saw that the girl nodded immediately and with an agility worthy of a cat, and using him as a ladder, managed to climb in the blink of an eye to the roof of the house and soon saw her disappear between the roofs to those five children including the strange girl he had saved.

"By the Válar!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw the girl on the roof. The slight sound of a blade of metal made him turn sharply and saw that the girl had taken away his sword.

The Elf-lord tried to reach her, but ... too late. That girl with an agility that could well compete with that of an elf, moved between the roofs of houses and buildings with speed and dexterity, like her other companions without counting that all of them knew all the city, such a way that, although Lord Glorfindel tried to reach them was useless and soon lost sight of them. Only receiving mocking laughter as a sign of farewell.

* * *

The fact that he was robbed, his sword and the best of his swords were STEALED, had more than upset to the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower.

How could it be that the _Hero of Gondolin_ , _the Balrog Slayer_ , the Senescal of Imladris, one of the greatest heroes among the elven race, the elf to whom the Válar had granted great powers, that elf had been indeed stolen his sword?! And the worst, it had not been an orc, a Balrog, not even a soldier of the race of Men, no, it had been a girl. That was the height of shame and frustration!

And as if that was not enough, soon some of the merchants of the main market in El Cairo saw him and when they recognized him, they spread the word and soon the Elf-lord was forced to run for his life, literally, because that furious mob had all the signs of wanting to lynch him. And since he could not use his magical powers and did not have his sword ...

Finally, he managed to hide in the middle of a barn full of rats and not in the best of cleaning states, and spend the night there.

Lord Glorfindel cursed under his breath, a very strange thing in him. Decidedly, that realm called Earth and where only the race of Men lived, was deranged and there was no reason to trust even children.

More was worth than ever and absolutely nobody knew his misfortune. He did not like the fact that his exploits were sung again and again in the Hall of Fire at the most important festivities in Imladris. For the case there were others like his friend Ecthelion who had also sacrificed his life in a heroic way and he was 'praised' as much as the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower; but without a doubt, it was better to have to endure the songs of deed that had been made based on his heroic deed to kill a Balrog, than to be remembered as the only elf to whom a simple eight-year-old girl had stolen his sword.

* * *

After killing the three Germans in that bar in Argentina, that man with a thirst for revenge had dedicated himself to finding the whereabouts of his mother's killer and willing to do what he had to do to make him pay with the same coin, literally.

So, once he knew where to find that damn man who had destroyed his life in a cruel way and, not only that, but for years and years had been responsible for making life miserable, he decided to implement his plan and finish that affair once and for all.

Using the darkness of the night, he approached by stealthily swimming to the small yacht that was still docked on the dock. Achieving this way, even, go up without making the slightest noise and reach the camera under deck where they were Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw. Once he saw them, he took a deep breath. That would be his moment of revenge, it was the long-awaited moment for many years ... or so he thought.

"Herr Doktor Schimdt" said a voice in a perfect German and in which oozed contained anger for years and more years.

Shaw turned sharply, though a mocking smile adorned his thin lips when recognized who was; while Emma looked directly into the eyes of the newcomer with an indifferent gesture.

"Little Erik Lehnsherr" answered Shaw in the same language

"He's here to kill you" said Emma in that moment. And almost immediately, she entered in his mind making feel an unbearable pain in the head, so unbearable that the so-called Erik fell on his knees while he held his head between his hands and groaned.

"What kind of greeting is that?" said Shaw faking surprise though in his bright blue eyes a light of pleasure at the sight of the suffering of the once boy to whom he stole everything in a matter of seconds "Emma, we don't harm our own kind"

As soon as he said these words when a powerful light was reflected in the windows of the place where they were, it was heard that a large ship was approaching and the voice of a man who said by a megaphone:

"This is the U.S. Coast Guard. Do not attempt to move your vessel. Stay where you are"

* * *

After Moira and Raven took Lady Galadriel to buy clothes of the time ('60s) so as not to draw so much attention and so that, according to them, she could move more easily, they had gone to one of the many airports that were at the disposal of the head of the CIA's security department.

The CIA man was not at all pleased that Lady Galadriel was with them, but had finally been convinced by Charles and had allowed her to go with them to arrest the so-called Sebastian Shaw.

During the whole trip, Charles had tried to make conversation with Lady Galadriel so much to make her see that he was not a 'child' as she called him, as between flirting and thus knowing her more. But soon he realized that all his resources of flirting with any woman had worked, even with Moira, crashing before the tranquility and serenity of that beautiful and powerful mutant ... or _elleth_ , as she claimed.

* * *

"Enough Raven! The fact that Galadriel likes to call me 'child' and considers herself much more ... mature than me, does not give you the same right "said Charles Xavier, really upset.

Ever since Raven had heard Lady Galadriel call Charles 'child', she had not stopped bothering him with it. And she had not stopped doing it because, in the first place, she now had something to bother him about; and second, because it was a 'veiled' way of showing him what she often felt and thought of him.

"I'm sorry ... **child** " replied Raven, emphasizing the word

"Raven, you're forcing me to do something I do not want to do"

The young mutant, who was not a fool, stared at him.

"You would not dare. You promised you would never do it "

"Do what?" Asked a female voice

Both mutants turned and saw that it was Agent McTaggert accompanied by Lady Galadriel. Seeing both of them, Charles could not help feeling a strange sensation.

"Attracted by Moira McTaggert and telling me compliments, child?" He heard the voice of the _Lady of the Light_ in his mind

Charles felt himself blush. He hated that Lady Galadriel could see through him so easily, without even having to enter his mind. The one who could do that was supposed to be him. That was precisely what made him unique and now ... it turned out that a beautiful, but strange mutant did that? And apparently, she enjoyed doing it!

"Charles, Charles" shook him Raven

The young mutant turned and shook his head while blushing even more.

"Talking to Galadriel?" Raven asked raising a brow between mocking and slightly offended

Moira looked at both of them, _elleth_ and mutant, while Lady Galadriel continued to watch Charles unperturbed in the least and without saying anything, not even mentally.

"It's nothing ... I was just telling her I do not like her calling me 'child'" he said blushing

"Child?" Repeated without understanding Moira

Before Raven could reply, Charles glared at her.

"They are here," Lady Galadriel said at the time, staring at the window facing forward.

"Who? Shaw? "Moira immediately asked

"Yes. And he is not alone "she paused" he will not be able to be captured "she added with such firmness that surprised the other three

"What?!" Moira exclaimed "we have the advantage!"

"Yes, why should not we capture that Sebastian Shaw?" Asked Raven

Charles looked at Lady Galadriel questioningly.

"You can see the future" he said more as a statement than as a question

"That is not possible! Is it? "Raven asked" that is ... you are the most powerful and you cannot see the future "

"Apparently, I'm not the most powerful," murmured Charles, and in such a low tone that no one but Lady Galadriel heard it and that because of her keen hearing that she had as a daughter of the Eldar race.

"That does not matter!" Exclaimed Moira, "we must catch him, whatever!"

Charles looked at Lady Galadriel with a look that showed surprise, but, above all, that he clearly wanted an explanation. Apparently, he was no longer the main star in terms of mental powers. How much was behind that mysterious mutant woman? How much did she hide?

"It is true. Unless we want the world to be in danger, we must at least try. " he said

And with that said, he quickly went to the deck followed by Moira and Raven. Lady Galadriel stayed for a moment, then shook her head slightly and followed them. It's true, they would not capture the so-called Sebastian Shaw, but ... they would find another key piece for their mission.

* * *

Raven, on request or rather ordered by Charles, had returned to the cabins, while he, Moira and Lady Galadriel had approached the railing on the side of the bow ready for any eventuality.

Immediately, Charles put his mutant skill into play by trying to find Sebastian Shaw, which he almost did get unless an unbreakable glass barrier interposed and in which all his efforts crashed.

"They have a telepath" said Emma to Shaw

"Well, then… time to go" he said walking to a lower chamber where Azazel and his companion were.

"Let's go" he shortly told them

* * *

While Shaw, Emma, and their two companions were preparing to flee, Charles had tried a few more times to break through that glass wall, but all his efforts had been in vain. Finally, he had to give up. Apparently, Galadriel was right: they would not catch Shaw, at least not this time.

* * *

"I've… I've lost Shaw. Th… there's someone blocking me" said Charles "this has never happened to me before, besides you (he added looking at Lady Galadriel who was looking at him with a slight frown in her beautiful forehead). I think there's someone like me or you on that ship" he added

"Like you?" repeated Moira

"Uh… I'm sorry, a telepath. This is incredible! I could actually feel her inside my head!" he added looking at Lady Galadriel who at that moment fixed her deep and beautiful blue eyes in the shadow of the fleeing yatch, now submarine.

Charles frowned confused at seeing this.

"So… can't you do anything?" asked Moira urgently

"I'm very sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna be much help to you tonight. You're on your own. Galadriel, what is it?" he asked at seeing the gesture of the _elleth_

The _Lady of the Light_ didn't answer, didn't even move.

"What's happened to her?" asked Moira

"Maybe she's trying to break the wall of the telepath!" exclaimed hopefully Charles

"And… Galadriel?"

"Shhh… don't interrupt her. She needs to focus, let's hope she can do it. I know she will" he whispered to himself

* * *

Charles was not wrong. Unlike him, Lady Galadriel had been able to pass without difficulty the insurmountable glass barrier that Emma had placed to protect everyone on the yacht-submarine, specifically her and Shaw; but her powers were almost, if not effective against the power of Lady Galadriel.

 _"Emma Frost!"_ Resounded the voice of the _Lady of the Light_ in the mutant's ears _"what are you doing?"_

Upon hearing this, Emma screamed as she held both hands to her head trying by all means to stop that beautiful, serene, but firm and powerful voice that repeated over and over again:

 _"Emma Frost! What are you doing?"_

"What's wrong, Emma?" Shaw asked vividly as he saw the status of his lieutenant.

"There ... there ... there is someone there much more powerful" Emma muttered under her breath, trying with all her might to stop the voice that was still echoing in her ears

"Another telepath?"

"Yes ... and it's very ..." Emma paled because she finally recognized the feeling "it's her! It's her again! "

Shaw and his two companions turned to look worried. The three of them knew that Emma had sensed several days ago the presence of a very powerful mutant, a female mutant to be exact. Apparently, the mutant was on the side of their enemies.

"Come on! Hurry! "Ordered Shaw

Azazel and his companion immediately obeyed, while Shaw approached Emma who had a broken face, pale and sweaty from mental exertion.

"She has broken my defenses" murmured upset

Shaw nodded slowly.

"It will definitely be indispensable to use it" he said

* * *

"Did you get it?" Charles asked as soon as he saw Lady Galadriel turn her gaze from the shadow of the submarine yacht that was fleeing towards the sea.

The _Lady of the Light_ just looked at him and then at the sea. Charles concentrated again and paled.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he exclaimed

"Charles? Are you okay?" asked worriedly Moira

"There's someone else out there" he pointed to the dark sea while seeing to Lady Galadriel who just nodded slightly

At that moment the crack of chains was heard, and to the amazement of everyone, including Lady Galadriel, they saw in the light of the moon how long chains like those used to anchor ships, rose over the sea like huge tentacles and they clung around Shaw's yacht-submarine.

"We have to leave!" Said the head of the CIA security department at the time "we are not ready for this!"

But instead of obeying, Charles took off his shoes and jacket and launched himself into the sea, directly to save the powerful mutant who apparently could bend the metal at will, before he drowned.

* * *

Erik had seen that the hated Sebastian Shaw, formerly known as _Herr Schimdt_ , was about to flee ... once more. So, determined to get his revenge even at the cost of his own life, he had made those huge chains cling to the yacht-submarine. However, staying afloat and having the chains in position to prevent Shaw from fleeing, was so difficult that he was drowning. Fortunately, the ghastly pain that Emma caused him had disappeared as if by magic, and instead he had felt some relief.

The longing for revenge was so great in Erik that he was still trying by all means to stop the escape of his hated enemy, although he was already drowning.

Suddenly a man a little younger than him, white skin, light brown hair, light brown eyes and friendly gesture, but at that moment showed concern, came swimming at his side.

"Let go! You have to let it go! You can't. You'll drown. You have to let go. I know what this means to you, but you're going to die" said the young man

"Get off me! Get off me!" said Erik forcing

"Calm down. Just breathe. We're here… Erik" said this time mentally the young man

At hearing this, Erik abruptly stopped and turned to look at him astonished.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Charles Xavier" answered this time aloud

"You were in my head. How did you do it?"

"You have your tricks and I have mine. I'm like you. Just calm your mind"

"I thought I was alone"

"You're not alone, Erik. You're not alone" said Charles with a smile

* * *

As soon as they saw them return, Moira and Lady Galadriel came to the rail to receive them. The first one to climb was Erik who barely saw Lady Galadriel could not help but exclaim:

"An angel!"

And how not to think about it if at that moment, the majestic portrayal of the _Lady of the Light_ showed itself, her skin flawless, while in her blue and beautiful eyes one could read the sweetness and understanding, not to mention the soft and white aura that surrounded her .

"Rest Erik Lensherr, your heart is too troubled, rest" said the _Lady of the Light_ mentally to him while putting one of her hands on the heart of the mutant

As if it were magic, Erik immediately closed his eyes and let himself fall, and he would have hit the ground unless Charles caught him in his arms.

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Asked Charles, amazed.

"Give him rest, true rest" replied the _Lady of the Light_ , her sad look "he has not had rest since the age of 12"

Charles turned his gaze to Erik who was fast asleep, but obviously he was really resting because even a slight smile on his lips was drawn.

Moira and Charles looked at each other. What exactly did that mysterious and strange woman mean? At that time Charles could not know because the so-called Erik Lensherr's mind was, in some strange way, fully protected ... perhaps by Galadriel herself.

"You knew he would be there, that's why you forced the telepath only to step back instead of stop her ... to save him," said Charles, stunned when he understood the act of Lady Galadriel.

The _elleth_ nodded slightly

"Capturing an enemy is basic; but saving a person's life is more "she said

* * *

 _ **Well ... I think this chapter was longer than I expected it to be.**_

 _ **Waiting your reviews, guys, they feed this story!**_


	8. Unexpected way of meetings

**Hi people!**

 **Once again, an apology for the delay for the next chapter, but once again I reiterate: although slowly, I will finish this crossover, this is a fact. And once again, I ask for patience from all readers.**

 **Speaking about the fiction, now that the two elves are on Earth, what will happen? Lady Galadriel has met in person Erik AKA Magneto; while Lord Glorfindel was robbed in the most pathetic manner of his sword.**

 **I thank Steve993 for his reviews, as well as invite all readers to leave their reviews. I want to add a very important aspect. Although, Lady Galadriel could be considered to behave in a ... 'maternal' way, we must not forget the fact that she is a very powerful Elf-lady, considered part of the** _ **'Three Great Wise'**_ **and of the** _ **'White Council'**_ **and, therefore, her behavior ... 'maternal' would rather be considered as a counselor, not to mention her 'pride' as an illustrious descendant of one of the noblest houses among the Noldor. After all, that was how she was known in ancient times: Artanis** _ **'The Proud'**_ **. And their mission was that the Válar entrusted to her and to Lord Glorfindel: being advisors and finding the mithril plate.**

 **So, although, Lady Galadriel's relationship with Erik will not be exactly the same as what she has and will have with Charles, neither can it be considered that there will be a figure ... 'maternal'**

 **Having said all this ... let's start:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Unexpected way of meetings**_

The girl looked carefully at the sword in her hands.

Once she had fled from that strange man with pointed ears, but not before stealing his magnificent and beautiful sword; she had followed her friends and companions in adventures and 'work', if such can be called the thief's office, nimbly through all the roofs of the city of 'El Cairo'. All the children, including her, had an agility that left any man underneath, even had left behind that strange man, and that he had an agility that surpassed that of any human being.

Finally, and due to the unpleasant circumstances, that had occurred, the group of children had had to take refuge in one of their many hiding places in order to leave no trace of where they were going or the "central" count. The one who had 'employed' them, and who, for the modest price of stealing through all the streets of the city, gave them food and shelter.

The girl could not tear her crystal blue eyes away from the blade of the weapon. It was of excellent temper, so sharp that it could surely have cut any metal ... even cut a rifle in two, in it were engraved strange symbols that she had never seen in her life, and the blade was so bright and polished that it looked like a mirror.

The handle of the sword was no less beautiful. Of precious stones and an impressive blacksmith's work. No doubt that sword was unique and its value incalculable. Where would that strange man have gotten it? Moreover, who was her rescuer? Starting with ... who was that man? Because never in her life had she seen skin so white, flawless and slightly shiny; She had never seen features so manly and beautiful at the same time; She had not seen pointy ears either ... although that could be due to a malformation at birth; But ... his hair? That hair that at first glance could have been considered gold? No, that hair was not natural, it was not possible to find it in any human being, and not only for the color but for the softness that surpassed that of the finest silk.

Who was that man? Why had he rescued her? Those were the questions that did not leave at any time to spin in her head from the moment they reached their hiding place. They had agreed to spend the night there, and then try to blend in the crowd and get to the headquarters where their _'Boss'_ would surely be waiting for them.

* * *

"Wow! This time you did wear Ororo! "Said a male voice

The girl turned briskly.

A boy of about ten years, brown skin, brown eyes, curly black hair and Arab features, stared amazed at the sword. He wore a poor beige gown, but extremely dirty. Surely it had not been washed for a long time.

"Hey! Look what Ororo got! "He called

The other two children who were there with them, approached. One was a girl about eleven years old. Her hair was so black it gave blue highlights, oval black eyes, her skin light brown. No doubt the girl was attractive looking, which promised that in the future would be a beautiful maid. Her clothes consisted of a long and poor gray dress, totally perky. Beside her, there was a boy, rather adolescent, of thirteen. He wore a white gown that was so perky that it looked more gray and bigger (probably part of one of his many booties), in his tangled dark brown hair he wore a black hat. It must be added that both, the so-called Ororo and the other children, wore very poor sandals, worn out by the continuous use.

"Where did you get it, Ororo?" Asked the girl

"The man who saved me in the market had her at the waist"

"He must be one of those many millionaire Europeans" said the oldest of them "it would be good to know where he lives and pay him a visit"

"You're right, Abdul!" Said the ten-year-old enthusiast. "Imagine what the _'Boss'_ would give us! Maybe we would not have to steal anymore in our lives! "

"Oh! That would be fantastic! "Sighed the oldest girl

"Ororo, do you have any idea where he lives?" The so-called Abdul asked.

"No," answered Ororo, who until that moment had not taken her eyes from the shiny and polished blade of the sword "I found him in the main market of the city. In fact ... I crashed with him while I ran away from a group of vendors who would surely want to kill me, considering their threats "

"Then, tomorrow, we will go to the main market" said Abdul "I think you could approach him more easily than us"

"What for?" Asked the eleven-year-old boy

"Well, what is not obvious, Ahmed?" Said an annoyed Abdul "to make him fall into a trap and force him to tell us where he lives!"

"I do not think it's that easy," said the other girl, "if he had this sword on his belt, it's because he knows how to brandish it"

The so-called Abdul rolled his eyes.

"Ayesha ... if he knew how to brandish, do not you think he would have stopped Ororo?" He paused. "What we should do is look for him, after all, with that physical aspect that is going to be very simple, and you Ororo take him to a place where we can make him fall into a trap "

"Would not it be better to give it to him?" She said after a moment of silence, the so-called Ororo

The other four children looked at her in astonishment. Ororo was known to be the most agile, skilled and effective thief in the entire city. And she never gave back what she stole. First, she was, then she and in the end, she. After all, if she did not steal, she had nothing to eat or what to wear or where to live.

"Are you crazy?" Abdul asked. "Do you think what the _'Boss'_ would do to us if he knew that we gave him that sword worth a fortune to his owner?!"

"It's true, but ..."

"But what?"

"It's just that ... he saved me. Without even asking me, without even hesitating for a moment, he saved me. He took me in his arms and saved me from a crowd that was going to kill me "

"Well, it was very silly of him. And we will not commit the same foolishness as he blindly trusting someone. Well you know Ororo! "

"Ororo, think that could be our way out of this situation" said in a tone of counterclaim the so-called Ayesha

Ororo looked at the so-called Ahmed, as if silently asking for his opinion.

"I think Abdul is right" said he

"Look Ororo, if you cannot do it, I will do it" said Abdul strictly

But as soon as he finished saying the last word, when the tip of the blade of the sword was threatening his throat. It was Ororo who wielded as best she could the sword which had been lighter than one might have thought.

"No," she said threateningly, "this is MY booty and I will be the one who will approach him. It is understood?"

Once again it was shown to the Ororo that, not only was the best thief in the whole city of 'El Cairo', but she was also the thief of who should be more careful, since she was the most dangerous of all when she wanted to.

Abdul just nodded after swallowed hard.

"Okay," said Ororo, lowering the sword "I will go to him and take him to the outskirts of the city, near the garbage dump. You will have everything ready "

The other three nodded. After the brief moment of tension, everyone decided to go to sleep. Surely, and even if that strange man was not totally inexperienced, it would not be easy to defeat him; but the children were used to facing dangers far greater than them.

After about half an hour, the four children slept ... or so it seemed. The girl with white hair and crystal blue eyes could not look away from the blade of the sword. In it, she seemed to see again and again the look of that strange man with pointed ears who, unselfishly, had saved her life. Ororo did not know why, but it was a fact: she wanted to know who he was and ... thank him. And what better way to thank him than by returning his sword?

* * *

Erik opened his eyes slowly. He was reclining in a comfortable couch inside what appeared to be an office if he considered the desk and the file cabinet in the room. Through the large window that it had, and despite the fact that the shutters were closed, sunlight entered announcing that surely the hour was already quite advanced.

Erik got up. Never in all his life, not at least since he was twelve years old, had he rested and slept as well as that occasion. Although he had not dreamed of his mother or the good memories that he had deep in his memory, he had not dreamed of the same nightmares as always: the death of his mother, the suffering in the hands of Herr Schmidt (currently Sebastian Shaw), nor the long torments that had had to pass through the hands of German generals and scientists. No, none of this had dreamed. In fact, he had not dreamed anything, absolutely nothing ... and yet his mind and heart were calm and in complete rest.

He went to the window and opened the blinds. As he had imagined, the morning was already advanced, probably already half a day.

The sunlight brought back a memory, a memory that he could never ever forget. A sweet voice and that had no words before beauty.

 _"Rest Erik, your heart is too troubled, rest"_

Those were the words that resounded again and again in his ears. The wonderful vision of that tall woman; of long hair that mixed in it the color of the Sun and the stars; her very white, flawless and shiny skin; blue eyes like the sea; firm, majestic and beautiful features; all of her surrounded by a soft dawn of light ... yes, surely that woman must have been a celestial being, an angel. Above all, because once she spoke inside his mind, touching his heart had given him the gift of a rest he had never been able to enjoy for at least ten years.

Angels did not exist, no, they did not exist, and yet ... the voice and the rest that for the first time in many years he had felt, showed him the opposite. It was a fact, he must find her and ... to find out where he was.

* * *

The head of the CIA security department talked quietly with Charles, both sitting in a comfortable couch enjoying a cup of coffee.

"I cannot wait to show you what I have prepared for you!" Said the first one excited "you will help us a lot to get to catch that Shaw"

"Without a doubt and I am also anxious to know everything you have, but we should expect our guest to wake up" said Charles after giving a couple of drinks to his coffee

"Do you really believe that you can trust him?" Asked the head of the department seriously this time.

"You did not trust me about what I thought about Galadriel ... and you see. She was the one who helped us save him and drive the telepath back. Something I could not do "

"It's true," muttered the other. "It's okay, I'll trust you. Apparently, you know much better the behavior of all these people with such powers much better than me "

"No doubt" replied Charles smiling "after all I am also one of them"

Although to be honest, Charles did not understand perfectly all the mutants, to be exact: he did not understand Lady Galadriel. The beautiful mutant had turned out to be not only a woman of supernatural beauty, nor a very powerful telepath ... she could also see the future with an amazing certainty and had a very interesting power over people, and as an example was the reaction of the so-called Erik, who until that moment had slept at least twelve hours straight; and even though at first Charles had wanted to enter his mind and know why he had that soft smile while he slept, he simply could not. Most likely, Galadriel was preventing him. So ... no, he could not understand all the mutants.

But it was better that the head of the CIA's security department did not know, so Charles had the advantage of having complete confidence in him.

* * *

At that moment there was a sound of footsteps and entered ... Erik Lensherr.

"Good morning" cheerfully greeted Charles getting up from his place and offering his hand "a cup of coffee? Oh! This is the head of the CIA's security department, "he added, showing the man dressed in a black suit.

"Where am I?" Erik asked ignoring the introduction

"You're in the quarters of the CIA security department" replied the man dressed in a black suit

"So now the Americans want to have me as ... 'special guest'?" Erik said mockingly and dryly.

"Not at all," Charles said before the other answered "we brought you because you fell asleep. Do not you remember? "He asked when Erik did not answer

"Yes" he said at last "I remember you, you spoke to me in my mind" he paused "I also saw ... I saw a woman. A beautiful woman who shone like an ... angel. Her voice still resounds in my ears: _'Rest Erik, your heart is too troubled, rest'_ "he finished with a hesitant voice and with a frown" where is she? "He asked with some anxiety after a moment

"What are you talking about?" Asked the head of the security department who did not understand since he had not been at the moment when Erik had met Lady Galadriel.

"Ah! You mean Galadriel! "Said Charles smiling understanding

"Galadriel?" Erik asked, slowly pronouncing the strange name

"Yes, she's called Galadriel. Come, I'll introduce you with her "Charles chuckled" and as for what you say is beautiful? Wait to see her, calmly, in person "

* * *

Lady Galadriel was standing in the middle of the main garden of the CIA facility, her beautiful eyes fixed on a distant point. The wind blew gently around her, moving her long hair. The _Lady of the Light_ suffered because she could not feel anything but the soft breeze on her face and hands, and because the clothes Moira and Raven had bought her hurt her delicate body. How unfortunate that she could not wear her own clothes! Apparently, even the Edain of this realm did not have the skill to make clothes as delicate as Elves.

She had taken off her shoes for a moment to feel the fresh grass directly, freshly watered and sense, even for a brief moment, the connection that as a race of the Eldar, she loved and longed to have with Nature.

But not only was enjoying that brief moment of pleasure to be in a small contact with Nature, she was also in that moment in communication with Lord Glorfindel who at that time was finishing telling her his sad adventure.

* * *

"What?!" Lady Galadriel could not help but blurt to hear that a girl of the Edain race had stolen the mighty and brave _Balrog Slayer_ his sword "that cannot be possible!" She exclaimed "no doubt it is a more powerful being in disguise! "

"I do not think she's disguised, Artanis, but I can assure you that she's very powerful," replied Lord Glorfindel. "I've sensed in her a very great power, asleep, waiting for just the right moment to come to light."

"Will it be a girl belonging to the race of the so-called mutants?"

"It is very likely" he paused "Artanis, please, I beg you not to tell anyone anything of what I have told you" said the Elf-lord in a pleading tone

"It would be the end of the fame of the _Hero of Gondolin_ and _Balrog Slayer_ , is not it?" Said slightly amused the _Lady of the Light_

"If only it were that! I do not want to think about the humiliation in front of the soldiers I train in Imladris! And even less in the reaction of Lord Elrond and his sons Elladan and Elrohir! "

Lord Glorfindel listened to Lady Galadriel giggle. Undoubtedly, the Elf-lord's misfortune to be assaulted for the first time, and the worst ... for a girl who took his sword, was as to stun and make even the most serious of elves laugh.

"Not a single word" said the Lady of the Lothlórien "but, now, what do you plan to do since you have no sword? We cannot leave any trace of our presence "

"It's true," Lord Glorfindel sighed wearily. "I will dedicate myself first to finding the mithril plate, and I hope the Válar and Erú have mercy on me and I can retrieve my sword. My best sword, Artanis, stolen by a girl of the race of the Edain! "He finished exclaiming exalted

"It is better to keep calm, Laürenfedil. Perhaps this is an event specially prepared by the Válar. After all, apparently this girl is a mutant, maybe she can help you "said Lady Galadriel in a reassuring voice

"May the Válar hear you, Artanis!" Sighed Lord Glorfindel "have you found clues about the mithril plate? Any important thing that the so-called Charles Xavier knows?"

"I have known that there is a man named Sebastian Shaw whom they want at all costs to catch. I have met once more with the psychic woman I met when I was looking for Charles. Her name is Emma Frost. I have also found a very powerful mutant named Erik Lensherr "

"How powerful?"

"He is able to bend the metal at will"

"By the Válar!" Exclaimed Lord Glorfindel "is it true what you say to me Artanis?"

"I myself have seen it with my own eyes. He is a key piece in this whole situation. He has a heartbreaking story in relation to the so-called Sebastian Shaw and for more than ten years he wanted to take revenge on him "

This was not very novel for either of the elves. The Men were known to them for that not so nice characteristic, and also ... the Elves. That happened with Maeglin after all. As revenge of not having his cousin Idril as wife, he had betrayed the entire city of Gondolin to Morgoth

"Why?" asked after a moment Lord Glorfindel

"Because he killed his mother, because Erik could not move a coin using his mutant power"

"Do you think, then, that it is prudent to have him so close?" Lord Glorfindel asked after a moment of concern.

"He has an essential role in all this. Erik has a bitter and cruel past, but deep down he still has a good heart. He will be of great help. I just hope he doesn't take the wrong path "

"I hope you're right, Artanis. People who have poisoned the soul with the desire for revenge, are not people who are trustworthy "

"Without a doubt ... I have to leave you Laürenfendil. Charles comes to introduce me to Erik. I hope you recover your sword. May the Válar and Erú be with you "

"Thank you, I wish that the Válar and Erú are kind enough to help you ... I also wish that you have better luck than mine" added Lord Glorfindel with a resigned accent

He heard a giggle of Lady Galadriel as a farewell.

* * *

"So, her name is Galadriel?" Erik asked "what a strange name! I had never heard it"

The head of the CIA's security department snorted.

"And not only that is strange," he said ironically

Erik looked at Charles as if asking for an explanation. The telepath mutant sighed.

"Um ... let's say that Galadriel has some ideas, a little ... extravagant" said

"Extravagant?!" intervened the head of security department "I would say crazy! Bah! That of considering herself an elf! An elf! Only God knows what goes on in her head!"

Erik looked at Charles in surprise.

"Elf?" He repeated incredulously.

"Yes, she says she is a she-elf" replied Charles wearily "she says she is the _Lady of Lothlórien_ and that she comes from a realm called _Middle-Earth_ "

Erik blinked several times without being able to believe what he was listening to. No doubt the head of the department was right then.

"Look, do not judge her in advance," said Charles, guessing the thought of his mutant companion. "It's true that she has pretty ... strange ideas, but she was the one who saved you and allowed you to rest all these hours. So, give her a try, ok? "

At that moment they saw her from behind, without shoes. She seemed to be enjoying the gentle breeze. However, Charles was sure that the _Lady of the Light_ was doing something else, he sensed it. His telepathic power was screaming at him. What would she be doing? Seeing the future? Communicating with someone? What would she be doing?

Charles would have loved to know, but he knew that there was no way he could interfere, for Lady Galadriel was far more powerful than he, and she would no doubt quickly realize his intentions. On the other hand, he had realized that perhaps the strange mutant did not always enter his mind (in fact she rarely did), but she did have an amazing facility to see through any person and discern the intentions of the heart. So, he decided to simply call her and introduce her with Erik. Maybe later he could talk to her and find out what she was doing.

* * *

"Galadriel! Galadriel! "Heard the _Lady of the Light_ who put on her delicate shoes, and turned slowly while she fixed her beautiful eyes on the three men who were approaching her.

"Galadriel," Charles said once they were a couple of steps away from her. "This is Erik Lensherr. Erik Lensherr, this is Galadriel. She was the one who first realized your presence ... even before me "

"Well met, Erik Lensherr" replied Lady Galadriel, bowing her beautiful head slightly "my name is Galadriel, from the house of Finarfin, Lady of Lothlórien"

Erik looked at Charles without understanding. Apparently, the head of the security department had not lied at all.

"I told you," Charles said to Erik mentally, "but believe me. She is much more than she appears to be "

"You say it because you really believe it, Charles? Or because you want Erik Lensherr to trust me? "Asked Lady Galadriel at that moment out loud

The three men looked at her in amazement. It was obvious that the so-called Galadriel was not only supernaturally beautiful, but also, had a power greater than that of himself so-called Charles.

Erik shook his head.

"How did you know what was happening to me? How did you know I was there? "He asked

"Um ... I think first thank you would be fine" Charles intervened mentally

"Child, allow him to express himself. Sufficient age has to say what he wants to know "answered Galadriel mentally without even seeing the mutant who blushed when he heard the way he referred to him.

 _'Child'_ How he hated when she called him that!

"Pain, anger, bitterness and revenge have eaten away your heart little by little for at least ten years, Erik Lensherr" said Lady Galadriel at the same time as she answered Charles mentally "at that moment thanks to Emma Frost and your rage, you were about to die drowned; but what you most needed was rest, a real rest. And I'm glad I could have given it to you, even for a moment "

Erik just nodded. The look lowed. The presence of Lady Galadriel radiated great wisdom. Surely, that mutant had many more things to tell him and, for some strange reason, Erik was curious to know what was behind it, and at the same time he rejected the idea. Perhaps it was because of the fear that the 'light' of the wisdom of the so-called Galadriel would show him monsters in his life that he preferred to stay in the dark; but for the moment he could only formulate a _'thank you'_ in a low voice.

It was heard that someone was clearing his throat. It was the head of the CIA's security department.

"If you want to follow me. Surely, you will be interested to see this, "he said.

* * *

"Welcome to my facility!" said enthusiastically the head of department of security of CIA "my mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defense"

Charles, Erik, Lady Galadriel and Raven had accompanied him since the man who worked for the CIA had big projects, in which he planned to include those four mutants. The fact of finally seeing that what he had always believed, that is, that the mutants did exist, made him see things with much greater optimism because all his plans had not been in vain.

However, not all seemed to be at least in complete agreement. And this was noted in the expression of Erik who said:

"Or offense"

The department head ignored and continued.

"This guy, Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop him"

"Marvelous!" said smiling Charles "so, we are to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?"

"Something like that" said evasively the head of department

At hearing this, Lady Galadriel frowned. She had immediately sensed that, though the man had good intentions and had good heart and had no ill feeling against the so-called mutants; he also would be pressed by his superiors and he, definitely, wouldn't hold the pressure. However, this wasn't the moment of saying this. This was the moment of knowing through this man the whereabouts and what was the relation between the so-called Shaw and the plaque of mithril now shaped in a helmet.

They came to a room where a young man about Raven's age was working. He wore a lab coat over his brown trousers and plaid flannel shirt, shoes the same color as his pants, all the clothes in the style of the '60s, as well as his glasses. He seemed very busy because he had in his hands a table that he used to recharge himself to write, while writing quickly with a pencil. On the blackboard at the back of the room was full of equations and other strange mathematical operations. He was so busy that he had not even noticed the five visitors he had.

"What are you doing now, Hank?" asked the head of the department

The young scientist lifted up his head immediately and blushed at his lack of manners.

"I'm sorry" he apologized "I was… too busy" he cleared his throat "it's… uh… a supersonic plane. It's the most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life! It's incredible!" He added proudly

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about" said the head of the department "This is Hank McCoy, one of our talented young researchers"

Lady Galadriel pierced her beautiful eyes in the young brilliant scientist. She had immediately sensed that this one wasn't a common one. There was a power, though hidden but not for that dormant. However, she also sensed shame and sorrow. But why shame and sorrow? Was he ashamed of being mutant? She entered easily and quickly to his mind and immediately found out that it was the very same case of this young man than that of Raven.

But she decided to keep in silence. She knew that with those mutants, who were ashamed of their mutations, such issues were having to talked with tact or the reaction could be a not desired one.

Unfortunately, Charles lacked that tact and, so he said happily and without thinking of what would be the consequences:

"How wonderful! Another mutant already here!" He approached and shook his hand

"why didn't you say?"

"Say what?" asked the head of the department without understanding

"You don't know?" asked a bit surprised Charles

"I'm so, so terrible sorry" said Hank while looking down blushing

"Hank?" pressed the head of the department

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell" said the poor young scientist ever more distressed

"So, your mutation is what? You're super smart?" asked Raven approaching trying to be nice and ease the situation of the so-called Hank

"I'll say. Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15" said Charles trying to amend his mistake. He had seen the gesture of disapproval of Lady Galadriel and it was only then that he realized that maybe he had talked too much, because it was obvious that Hank felt ashamed of his mutation, real mutation. But now, there was nothing to do for the young scientist said:

"I wish that all it was" he said looking down, his cheeks feeling burn

"You're among friends now, Hank. You can show off" cheered Charles trying his best to amend the situation

With a sigh, Hank took off his shoes and his socks. Everyone approached. Even Erik who until then had seen all from afar with his arms crossed, and Lady Galadriel who from afar watched carefully the reactions of each one of the characters over there.

The feet of Hank were deformed, they seemed like to be another couple of hands but more similar to the ones of the apes, not to mention that they were very haired.

Of all the presents only, Charles chuckled and said: 'Splendid!' Because to almost everyone, even to Lady Galadriel, the mutation of the young scientist indeed was a not nice one but not for that not especial or useful.

But not only the _Lady of the Light_ noticed the inner beauty of such strange mutation. Raven, felt herself reflected in the mutation of the young scientist who had to hide his mutation for fear of the laughs and bad treatments. For the first time, she didn't feel so… alone.

"I'm sorry" said Hank in utter shame

"You're amazing!" said Raven with a beautiful smile

"Really?" said Hank for the first time raising his gaze

"Yes, definitely you are!"

This cheered up immensely to Hank. That a pretty girl as was Raven thought such thing of him? Was wonderful! No girl would have ever thought such thing about him. Actually, no girl had ever thought about him such a thing… even when they didn't know about his mutation! But, that a pretty girl like Raven thought he was amazing… That didn't have words!

Immediately, he jumped and making a huge leap, he hung from one bar of the roof, just as an ape could have done.

Raven looked at him in awe and smiled at him. The head of the department was astonished at such news. Charles laughed, happy that his imprudence hadn't had so bad consequences and he turned to look to Lady Galadriel.

"Not so bad, uh?" he said her mentally

The _Lady of the Light_ didn't answer, but her silence still was full of disapproval.

She watched to the young mutant scientist. She just hoped that the beauty of his heart wouldn't disappear, just as she was sensed would happen with Raven in a long-term future.

"You know?" said suddenly a male voice besides her

Lady Galadriel turned. It was Erik who had been watching the scene with his arms crossed next to her.

"The fact of finding another mutant is a good thing, but I think that Charles needs a little more… tact. Don't you think?"

* * *

After he got a long cloak with a huge hood to hide his long golden hair and, in general, his physical appearance; Lord Glorfindel had taken up the task of looking for the mithril plate. Although that task seemed to be almost impossible. He understood nothing of what the inhabitants of that place said, he had no idea where he was except that the city was called 'El Cairo' and it was the capital of the kingdom of Egypt and where, to top it off, he was considered a criminal. His sword was an issue that had him little less than anguished, because no doubt that the Válar would not like at all to have left some object that could indicate the existence of other realms.

* * *

He was walking, literally, praying to the Válar when a human figure caught his eye. His keen look quickly realized that it was exactly the same girl that yesterday had stolen his best sword. How not to realize that it was her, because who else had white hair with silver highlights and crystal blue eyes? The girl looked like she was looking for a way to steal a house where clothes were lying on the roof to dry in the heat of the Sun.

Without making the slightest noise and making use of the skill of those of the Eldar race who did not make the slightest noise when they walked, he slowly approached her, who seemed not to have noticed her presence. However, nothing further from reality. The girl had fully realized that the elf was approaching her and, surely, was going for his sword. She waited for the moment when the Elf-lord was about to jump on her to catch her, when once more she astonished the elf with that agility worthy of any scout of Imladris and ran out into a labyrinth of alleyways.

But Lord Glorfindel was willing to retrieve his sword at any cost, not to mention that he needed to know who she was, who she worked for, and if she could help him. The last idea disgusted him, but there was no one to ask for more help. So, he chased the girl to the outskirts of the city, near a garbage dump where he lost sight of her, only to fall into a trap. A network of thick, heavy ropes fell on top of him, and he immediately felt himself hoisted up.

Little did Lord Glorfindel use those powers that the Válar had granted him, but he managed to contain himself not without first cursing a couple of times. Especially given the fact that once again, the girl had 'beaten' him and his beautiful hair had become entangled. Apparently, that beautiful hair was as much his most beautiful aspect in his physique as his ruin in the hour of the battle.

* * *

A girl and two children came out of their hiding places and approached the white-haired girl.

"Excellent!" Said the older in a language that the Elf-lord did not understand, it was the same language that all the inhabitants spoke "now we just have to take away everything of value that he has"

"We have to go to his house later," said the youngest child

"But I think that will have to wait for tomorrow" said the girl who had black hair "I do not think we have enough time to get everything we want"

"Ayesha is right" said the child who had spoken first "then we will leave him up and we will hide him"

"No!" Said a voice with such authority that all the other children and Elf-lord himself were surprised

They all turned around. It was Ororo who, brandishing Lord Glorfindel's sword as best she could, had climbed to the top of the net, just where it was held.

"What are you doing, Ororo?" Asked angrily Abdul for he already guessed Ororo's intentions

"Doing what I should have done since yesterday" she replied

And before the unbelievable astonishment of all, especially of Lord Glorfindel, Ororo cut the rope and the net fell heavily along with the Elf-lord, who fortunately did not get hurt most. Beside him, Ororo slipped with the agility that characterized her.

"Are you crazy?!" Abdul shouted enraged

But Ororo, ignoring, approached Lord Glorfindel who had risen once he had removed the net and was staring at her in astonishment.

"I'm sorry to have stolen your sword" said the girl with an accent of slight embarrassment "Here, take it. And be careful, because it is very likely that for the next occasion you will not be so lucky "

Lord Glorfindel was stunned by the good heart of the girl and that, fortunately, she spoke English quite well.

"This is the last straw!" Abdul yelled furiously.

"You're betraying the _'Boss'_!" Ahmed shouted

"And not just the _'Boss'_ , also us!" Ayesha added furiously

The three children speaking in English.

Ororo stood next to Lord Glorfindel, unperturbed. Although the Elf-lord clearly sensed that the girl was afraid, very afraid ... and yet she did not regret what she had done.

Lord Glorfindel thought to intervene in the situation since the other three children seemed willing to hurt the girl who had returned his sword, when a detonation was heard that made them turn vividly.

* * *

 **And once again the chapter was a little longer than I thought ...**

 **Lady Galadriel has met another mutant and Lord Glorfindel has recovered his sword. But ... what will happen now? Lady Galadriel until this moment is in a safe place, but apparently Lord Glorfindel is not so.** **What was that detonation?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	9. Unexpected turn of events

**Greetings world!**

 **I am glad that this time it has not taken so long to upload a new chapter. Actually, I hope it continues like this. It's supposed to be Christmas and holidays and the whole thing. So ... I hope I have a little more time to write.**

 **Before I begin I want to thank Steve993 for his valuable reviews and they are a great support for me to continue with this story. I also want to invite other readers to leave their reviews which will be welcome.**

 **Well ... now let's see what was that detonation heard Lord Glorfindel and the group of children; Not to mention what will happen to Lady Galadriel.**

 **And ... let's start:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Unexpected turn of events**_

Lord Glorfindel and the four children turned sharply and saw that a group of at least 20 men armed with rifles and guns were approaching them with very unsatisfactory intentions. All of them were in redilla trucks from that time.

The Elf-lord did not know those strange objects that those men had in their hands, but they must have represented a great danger, simply seeing the attitude of the children said it all to the _Balrog Slayer_ had stolen his sword from those children, and had fallen into a trap as if he had been a complete rookie soldier, even an elfling, but no doubt these men were a danger to him and to the children, his elven guts told him.

* * *

"Looks like we found the jackpot, gentlemen," said the one who seemed to be the leader of the band. A man of approximately 45 years old, armed with a rifle and two guns; his hard and cruel gesture; dressed in western clothes that consisted of old black trousers, sleeveless shirt sand-colored, dirty and with some spots that the Elf-lord supposed they would be of blood judging from the color, wore sandals although much less worn than those of children or that his subordinates who dressed similarly.

The children backed away and Ororo approached, instinctively, to Lord Glorfindel who in a moment, and as the experienced warrior that he was, realized the possible exits, how many were his enemies and how many possibilities were to come out of there alive AND with the children, because that was a fact: regardless of what those children had done to him, he would not leave them to their fate, let alone the so-called Ororo.

"And so that not only the jackpot" continued the man "we also have a European as a guest. How much do they think they will pay us for his ransom? "

"Who knows if it's worth it!" Said another "the poor guy has deformed ears!"

The others, including the children, fixed their eyes on the ears of Lord Glorfindel, who frowned clearly annoyed. Why did his ears were considered as a deformation?!

"It is true! He has pointy ears! Hey, Pointy Ears, where are you from? And what are you doing with these miserable rats? "Asked the head of the armed men

"My name is Lord Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower," the Elf-Lord answered firmly, "and these children are not 'miserable rats.' As for answering your question, I have no reason, not while you do not know how to respect me"

The 20-armed men burst out laughing, and probably the children too, except for Ororo, unless those rifles and guns still pointed directly at the head.

"Lord Glorfindel ... Lord of the House of the Golden Flower" repeated mockingly imitating the boss "hahaha! Gentlemen, it seems that not only we meet a European with pointy ears, but also that it seems that he left the asylum "

"They will not give us a penny for him!" Exclaimed another who did not stop laughing

"At least for the sword itself they will" added another looking greedily at the sword in the hand the Elf-lord

"Bah! Anyway! "Exclaimed the leader of the armed men" we come to take retribution from these miserable rats and we will also take you ... oh, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower! (and burst out laughing before continuing) "Whatever you have of value, give it to us right now and maybe we'll sell you like a doll for women ... there will always be women who will pay a good amount to be with you and have a little pleasure with you ... even if it's just looking at you "

Lord Glorfindel was horrified. What kind of women were those, if women could even be considered?! He had not even heard of such things in the cities of the race of the _Edain_ in Middle-Earth! No doubt that the _Edain_ of the realm called Earth were fearsome and not only that, they were also disgusting and odiously lacking in morals!

"Come on! Come Pointy Ears! Give us everything you have on top, especially that sword that you have there. Men aim to the rats "

But instead of obeying or intimidating himself, Lord Glorfindel decided to attack. He was an elf, had an agility that left far below any human being, was considered one of the greatest warriors among the race of the _Eldar_ , so perhaps by just using his warrior skills would get out and the children of that mess.

"Come for it," said Lord Glorfindel, wielding his sword. Adrenaline ran quickly through his blood, his blue pupils had dilated to see better, his muscles had tensed, he was ready for battle.

The children looked at him as if he were crazy and so did the armed men for a moment because the look and gesture of the Elf-lord indicated clearly that he would not give up just like that; but then the fact that they were armed with rifles and guns and ... what could a European, according to them, with pointy ears and armed only with a sword could do?

"Bah! I will not waste my time! Well, I can take your pretty sword from your corpse," said the chieftain annoyed " fire! "And setting the example, he fired several shots with his rifle.

* * *

The sound so thunderous to the keen ear of the Elf-lord was so horrendous that for a moment he felt deaf and this prevented him from moving in time; and very likely they would have hurt him directly in the chest, but Ororo pushed him in such a way that the only thing that happened to the elf was a painful scratch, but nothing serious, by the passage of a bullet in his shoulder.

Lord Glorfindel was stunned. At no time had he seen a single arrow or dart and yet ... he was wounded, for from the scrape he saw blood coming out that extended along his shoulder. Immediately he got up. Now he knew that he must avoid at all costs and not only that he was shot, but that they even aimed him because whatever those objects were, they were deadlier than any weapon that in his long life he had seen before.

The children had run, except Ororo who had stayed behind waiting for the strange man with pointy ears and golden hair to stand up. Lord Glorfindel, in the blink of an eye, got up and ran, the saying was better: 'It's better here he fled than he died here'. On the other hand, what he could not do by reason of not being able to make use of his powers given by the Válar, he could defeat those damned with intelligence and cunning.

He followed the children who had tried to return to the city to try to blend among the people. Unfortunately, their persecutors had taken this into account and prevented them, forcing them back towards the dump.

Lord Glorfindel took Ororo once more in his arms and began to run, climbing with an agility that stunned his attackers on a high hill of scrap metal.

"There!" Ororo said, showing him a small space between all the scrap metal. It seemed crazy to Lord Glorfindel, but he soon saw that the other children had hidden there and that there were a series of very heavy sacks of sand. Immediately he realized the idea of those children. He let himself slide with an impressive ability, keeping his balance even carrying Ororo in his arms and trying to search by all means to avoid the simple fact that they were aiming for him.

Eight men went running at full speed towards them, firing at them without ceasing, and seeing them in the small space and believing that they were already trapped, they aimed at them.

"Any last word Pointy Ears?" Asked one who had brown teeth from so much smoking

Lord Glorfindel smiled mockingly, just at that moment the voice of Abdul was heard saying:

"Yes"

And before the terror of those men, Ayesha, Ahmed and Abdul cut with their knives the ropes that held several heavy sandbags that fell on them killing some at once and others leaving them mortally wounded and causing them to drop their weapons.

Ororo without hesitation took two before the astonishment of Elf-lord who preferred to kick them away from the reach of the wounded.

"Come on! Run! "Abdul yelled, signaling Ororo to follow them

Lord Glorfindel took Ororo in his arms again and ran.

"What are you doing here?" Abdul said angrily to see him arrive with Ororo "we are in this mess all because of you! Get out of here!"

"Abdul ..." Ororo began to say

But it was interrupted by a gun shot. The bullet skimmed her white hair.

"Over there!" Ayesha shouted, "we can jump and go over the other side of the dumpster and try to surround it and get to the city!"

The children and the Elf-Lord saw a thick chain hanging a couple of meters from the ground. The jump was going to need them to take flight, so they could get there. However, the thing was not so simple especially because six other armed men were running towards them firing ceaselessly.

"Run! Go! "Lord Glorfindel ordered them" I protect you "

The children looked at him in astonishment. What was that madman thinking about doing? Stop the bullets with his single sword? Nothing could be further from the truth. Lord Glorfindel had realized that whatever came out of those strange and dangerous objects could somehow be thought of as tiny 'arrows' and ... how did one of the arrows protect himself? Using a shield. Now that a simple shield would not work and at that moment he longed to have his mithril burnished shield. But at that moment there was no such thing, what there were, were large pieces of metal that no man could only carry, but he was an _Elda,_ he could.

"Come on! Come on! " he snapped

Ororo looked at him for a moment, but then she pushed Ayesha and Ahmed, while Lord Glorfindel, to the astonishment of the children and those armed men who shot them incessantly, after being dragged up to a huge piece of metal, lifted it up and he used it to protect himself and the children who, running, took flight and came to jump. It had to be admitted that those children left far behind any child of their age, and probably any human being because although with many problems, they achieved their goal and after swinging in the thick chain, they jumped to the other side.

"Come on! Jump! Do not back down a lot, "Lord Glorfindel ordered Abdul. The metal plate would not stand for much longer

"I do not follow anyone's orders!" The teenager said, "and less than crazy like you"

And said and done, Abdul recoiled more than necessary and when he ran, a shot that bounced relatively close to his right foot, caused him to slip and twist his foot, causing a cry of pain to escape his lips. Seeing this, Lord Glorfindel shook his head, annoyed at the stubbornness of that _Adan_. He released the metal plate and ran at full speed, took Abdul in his arms who could not get up and without waiting for a second, he ran to take flight and easily managed to reach the chain to the exclamation of the three children who were waiting for them on the other side and the curses and astonishment of the armed men. However, the amazement of some and others increased even more when Lord Glorfindel with one hand and using his strength that as _Elda_ had, threw as if it were a football ball to Abdul to the other side.

Unfortunately, the astonishment of the armed men did not last long after this and they aimed towards Lord Glorfindel who was impossible to be saved. There was a strange whistle, the same whistle that the Elf-lord heard the first time he met Ororo. The Elf-lord saw that the children had quickly devised a plan and using a metal plate as if it were a catapult, Ahmed and Ororo jumped on it while Ayesha and Abdul stopped it from moving. Large metal 'projectiles' fell near the armed men who barely had time to remove themselves.

"Ha! Damn kids! You failed! "Cried one

"Did we?" Ororo said mockingly.

At that moment and to the amazement of Lord Glorfindel who was still clinging to the thick chain and terror of those six men, the ground where they were began to tremble and fell down being crushed.

"Come on!" Ororo yelled at the Elf-lord who immediately jumped to the other side and the five ran, Ayesha leading them when, suddenly, they found themselves hand to mouth with the rest of the armed group.

* * *

"Nothing foolish, nothing foolish," said the boss "and you Pointy Ears, turned out to be much stronger than one could expect. Too bad I have to kill you because you could have been an excellent acquisition for my band "

Lord Glorfindel put the four children behind him and drew his sword. He already knew more or less how those weapons were used and what was and should not cope with that situation. It was time now to put into play his agility and strength superior to that of the race of the _Edain_ and even that of most elves.

"What? Do you think you can beat us with your pretty little sword? "The boss asked mockingly

Without answering a single word and then with a single glance after having ascertained in the expression of all his attackers and sense the different emotions that those men felt at that moment, Lord Glorfindel went on the attack. Before the unbelievable astonishment of the four children, that strange man with pointy ears and long gold hair moved with such agility, speed, grace and that it seemed only a blur in many occasions his sword which cut in two the rifle of the boss who was the last to beat, after leaving the other six lying with more or less serious injuries.

"Go on, kill me," said the boss swallowing hard, lying on the ground after receiving a deep cut on one shoulder and another on the same arm "or maybe you do not have the guts, Pointy Ears?"

Lord Glorfindel leaned and looking directly into his eyes, he said in a cold and slow voice, so it was scary.

"Do not. I'm not a murderer like you. And my name is not _'Pointy Ears'_ , and those children are not miserable rats. Be careful, because it could happen that next time you are not so lucky "

And without more ado he turned to the children who stared at him in astonishment.

"I need your help" he told them

* * *

" _The presence of U.S. missiles in Turkey represents an unprecedented threat to the people of the Soviet Union" warned Russian Foreign Minister Gromyko earlier today, but he was quick to insist the Russians would not be the first to initiate any military action"_

"Yeah, we'll see that as soon as we get to Russia" said Shaw while turning off the TV

"Unless the CIA find us first" observed Emma Frost who was at his side sitting in a comfortable couch

"I'll take care of them too" answered calmly Shaw

"IF those telepaths get inside your head, you won't be as much as safe as I am"

"Already in hand, my love" answered Shaw smiling making her a sign to follow him. Both entered into a strange chamber that seemed it was made of mirrors. In the center there were two strange bars of metal and… a helmet of a very strange color, the very same helmet that agent Moira had seen in the files, the very same helmet that Lord Glorfindel had gone to Egypt to look after it.

"You'll see" said Shaw while looking carefully the helmet "while everyone was busy in Europe with the War, in 1941 in Egypt it was discovered by a goat shepherd near of a red mountain where there was an oasis, a strange stream of silver metal. Of course, Germans took advantage of it and they extracted of it as much as possible. This metal turned out to be the strongest ever found, they called it _'adamantium'_ "

"Yes, you've already told me that before" said Emma

"Oh, but that's not the whole story, love" answered Shaw "you'll see, in the place those Germans didn't only find that stream of now known as _'adamantium'_ , but they found a plaque. A plaque that though it wasn't of pure adamantium and, therefore, wasn't as strong, it has a very interesting quality. Unfortunately, the Germans didn't continue the study for unknown reasons… I think it has to do with the fact that something happened in Egypt"

"What happened?"

"No idea, actually no one knows. And the only one who could have told you, hung himself in his house. The man became crazy or kind of, so… no one knows" Shaw shrugged indifferently "anyways, by then I had a very good relationship with the Russian government and so… they made this helmet for me with the only piece that is not made of pure adamantium"

"Why did you want to use only that piece? Was it not better use the rest?" asked Emma without understanding

Shaw chuckled, put on the helmet and after looking himself in a mirror, he turned to Emma.

"For this reason: what am I thinking?"

Emma Frost focused all her efforts in trying to enter in his mind, but it was impossible, it was exactly as impossible as when she had tried to defeat and enter in the mind of the female telepath mutant.

"I don't know" she said after a moment

Sebastian Shaw chuckled.

"I was thinking that you are the most exquisite thing I've ever seen in my life" he said "see? It's much better than having an entire armor of adamantium. Which by the way, did you know that Russians scientists think that maybe the plaque that was used for forge this helmet was part of an armor?"

"No, I didn't. However, I was thinking about the other telepath mutant"

"What? The one who entered into your mind twice?"

Emma Frost made a gesture of annoy. She hated to be remembered it, not to mention that every time she remembered it, it seemed to her hear again that firm voice asking her _: 'Emma Frost. What are you doing?'_ That was awful because it was like trying to make her conscience and moral to wake up and show her that what she was doing was wrong, even when she didn't want to see it.

"What with her?" asked Shaw

"She's much more powerful than the other telepath. Are you sure you can stop her with your helmet?"

"Well, that we will soon know. I can't wait to taste it on them… especially on her. Now, be a nice a girl and fetch me some ice" he added giving her his glass of champagne

* * *

"I… I promised myself I'd find a cure, ever since I was a little boy" was saying Hank "you have no idea what I'd give to feel…

"Normal" said Raven at the same time he did.

Both mutants who felt rejected and embarrassed by their mutation were in the basement of the CIA facility where until then the head of the security department had hosted Erik, Charles, Galadriel, Raven, and where Hank worked. The brilliant young mutant scientist had invited Raven to eat a couple of cupcakes in a lonely part of the basement and to talk about the mutation they both had, among other things. The fact of being able to share time with a girl as beautiful as Raven was and that she thought he was fantastic was something that fascinated and attracted Hank. Because, though, Galadriel was far more beautiful than Raven, her bearing radiated majesty and wisdom, someone who was too far away from his reality ... and the truth, that inspired a certain awe of Hank. But Raven was different, Raven was smart, pretty, she considered him fantastic with everything and she had seen his deformed feet and she was also mutant.

"Charles has never understood" said Raven "he's different but he's never had to hide. Hank, this serum that you're making, it doesn't affect abilities, right? Just appearance? Normalizes it" she asked a bit concerned after a moment

"Yeah"

"Do you think it would work on me?"

"Well, I… I can look into it, if you'd like. I mean, it's the least I can do after asking you to come down here with such a weird request"

Raven chuckled. Hank was so cute! It was pretty obvious that he had zero experience treating and talking with girls, especially the pretty girl to whom he felt attracted.

"Well, I have to admit, usually when guys ask me out, they're not after my blood" she teased

"Uh… so, sorry. I… I didn't intend to be forward. I was just… I was excited. You know? Uh… the nature of your mutation. If any genes hold the key to changing appearance… it's… it's yours" said the young brilliant scientist blushing more than ever and looking down

"Hank, you weren't being forward. That's kind of what I meant" said Raven tenderly of seeing his totally cute behavior.

"No, but I'm sorry if you thought I was" he said still blushing, not able to see to her eyes

"And I'm sorry that you weren't" said she with a slight tune of disappointment. She moved closer to him and gave him her wrist "go ahead. Take the blood"

Hank took a deep breath and injected her the needle as much as carefully possible, however, Raven winced from the pain.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" asked immediately Hank feeling his cheeks burning

Instead of answering, Raven moved even closer to him and she was about to kiss him, when Erik walked by.

"Kinky" he commented at seeing this "by the way, if I looked like both of you, I wouldn't change anything" And he continued his walk

Raven lowered her gaze blushing slightly. The magical moment has been broken and she moved to her original place when Hank realized that she was too close.

"I'm… I'm sorry" he mumbled

"No, it's ok" she said "it's just that… they don't understand. They have not to hide… and Galadriel? She must better hide but not because her ugliness but because her beauty!" she added bitterly but, moreover, sadly "the only thing she has different are her ears and even they look (she chuckled bitterly and mockingly) beautiful on her"

"I've heard that she's not exactly in her mind" said Hank "is it true that she says that she's an elf?"

Raven nodded.

"She thinks that she's and elf, a queen of a place with a very strange name and that she comes from a place known as Middle-Earth" she added "and even with all these crazy ideas, she still is attractive, and everyone admires her… at least Charles does"

"Maybe that's because she's telepath too, but I think that though she, indeed is very beautiful, she's not as attractive as you are" said Hank with his gaze low and blushed in such way that he looked like a red tomato.

Raven smiled at him tenderly and she was going to move closer again when both heard a rumble of steps. Both immediately stood up.

"Better we return" said Raven

Hank barely could nod.

* * *

A man entered in the office of the head of the department of the security of the CIA, he immediately looked in the desk and found the files he was looking for. Photographs of Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost, the most recent information of the places where they have been seen and everything the CIA had already known of each one of them was there. Perfect! That was what he needed. Without hesitating, he took all the files, put them inside a portfolio and with firm step, he walked straight to the exit of the facility. But suddenly he stopped when he heard a male voice telling him:

"From what I know about you, Erik, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long"

The man, who indeed was Erik, turned to looked at the young man of about 28 years old, white skin, light brown hair and friendly gesture that at that time looked at him with certain seriousness.

"What do you know about me, Charles?" he asked harshly

"Everything"

"Then you know that it's better stay out of my head" was the more even harder answer of Erik, who turned to leave

"I'm sorry, Erik" said Charles when seeing this "I've seen what Shaw did to you. I've felt your agony. I can help you"

Erik turned. His face hard.

"I don't need your help" he said "what can you do for helping me, huh? No one can help me!"

"Galadriel helped you" said softly Charles

Erik couldn't say a word about this because it was true. The rest that Lady Galadriel had given to him had been a gift that had no words to be described nor to be thanked enough.

"Don't kid yourself" continued Charles "you needed my help last night and Galadriel gave you a rest that you, yourself, told me nobody had ever given to you. You even called her an _'angel'_. He paused "it's not just me or Galadriel you're walking away from. Here, you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself" He paused again "I won't stop you of leaving and I'm sure that Galadriel won't either, otherwise she would be already here… and she's much more powerful than me" Charles turned to leave but before entering again to the facility he stopped "Erik, Shaw has friends. You could do with some"

* * *

Erik was walking back and forth. Would it be true what Charles had told him? His mind and conscience resisted accepting it.

"You know it is, Erik Lensherr" suddenly said a firm and kind voice inside his mind

Erik raised his head briskly and stopped immediately. He knew that voice perfectly, there was no one in all the Earth that had that voice. He turned. There was no one. Where would that strange mutant be? Surely inside the facility. There was no doubt that Charles was right, the so-called Galadriel was more powerful than him.

"I guess you already know what I've been through," he said dryly and mockingly out loud "apparently all telepaths have that characteristic"

An agent who worked at the facility passed by and looked at him suspiciously. Seeing Erik speak alone as one who talks to a person, was quite ... strange to say the least.

"It is not necessary that you speak out loud Erik Lensherr" said Lady Galadriel's voice in his mind "it is not necessary for the _Edain_ to consider the mutants as beings whose minds are in a bad state. As they consider me "The last sentence was said with a tone of certain irony

" _Edain_?" Repeated Erik

"What characteristic do we have the so-called telepaths, Erik Lensherr?" Asked Lady Galadriel, ignoring the mutant's question.

"Read the minds of people, get into personal memories, enter personal life without asking permission"

"It is true that sometimes such a thing happens, but ... in your case it was not necessary" Before Erik could ask, Lady Galadriel continued "there is no man or elf, or dwarf, there is no one who does anything for revenge or for fulfilling an oath, no matter how stupid it may be "

Erik thought that behind the sentence about an oath there was some sad and heartbreaking story, but he said nothing.

"And you, Erik Lensherr, were willing to drown in order to kill the so-called Sebastian Shaw. Revenge removes everything little by little, and the first thing it takes away is rest. That's why I gave you rest. Your heart was obvious that it was troubled, troubled enough to put your life at risk without caring in the least in order to get your revenge"

Erik opened wide his eyes. There was no doubt about it, Galadriel was much more powerful than Charles and, moreover, insightful. She could see through him, his mind and his heart with amazing ease, without even needing to read his mind.

"You still have a decision to make, a path to follow. If you follow the path that you have traveled so far, your end will be bitter because you will be alone, maybe you will get your revenge, but after that… What will you do? Living alone is difficult, but with other people, having a family and friends ... life and problems are more bearable "She paused" have a good night, Erik Lensherr "

* * *

 **Lord Glorfindel has saved the very same group of children who wanted to assault him ... will he gain their trust? Will they help him?**

 **And what about the helmet? We all know the characteristic it has, but ... will there be another? That is what we will see in the future.**

 **And once again, Lady Galadriel has shown her wisdom. We all know that Erik will decide to stay and what happens next but… how things will now develop considering that Lady Galadriel is in the middle of all this plot.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	10. New friends

**Hi to everyone!**

 **It seems that Inspiration and Time have decided to join for a while and let me continue with this story! Let's cross our fingers to keep it that way.**

 **First of all, I want to thank Steve993 for his valuable reviews which always help me to keep going and are part of the compass of this fanfiction.**

 **I also want to add that the reviews of the other readers are welcome.**

 **And now ... let's see what happens.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: New friends**_

Erik entered the CIA facility in the same way he had left: with a determined step and completely convinced that the decision he had made was the most convenient one, at least for the moment. After asking where he could find Charles, he went straight to the office of the CIA's head security department, Stanley. On the way he met Lady Galadriel, who seemed to be heading towards the same place.

" _Mae Govannen_ , Erik Lensherr" greeted with harmonious voice Lady Galadriel bowing slightly her beautiful head

"Uh ..." said the mutant not knowing what to say

"Good morning, Erik Lensherr" said Lady Galadriel when she saw his expression "or at least that's what the _Edain_ would say"

Erik blinked several times. It was a fact, that beautiful female mutant had great power, but it was quite strange ... too strange and at first glance could be considered that was not exactly right in her mind. However, Erik knew that, although that strange mutant was mysterious, she was also wise and her power ... her power was great, he himself had experienced it in his own flesh. And not only that, he had immediately noticed that the so-called Galadriel made no sound as she walked, it seemed as if her delicate feet barely stepped on the ground. No doubt, or that woman was a mutant like no other, or was an angel disguised as a mutant.

"Uh ... good morning" he replied after a brief hesitation

"I'm glad you stayed" said Lady Galadriel with a soft smile

Erik shrugged.

"I suppose, after all, you're right. Being alone is not the best option, especially when the enemy has several ... 'friends' who support him "he said after a few moments with his gaze forward

"Enemy?" Repeated Lady Galadriel. "What enemy, Erik? You? Or Sebastian Shaw?"

Erik stopped abruptly and turned sharply towards her, and looked at her with a look that showed anger and at the same time fear; while she held his gaze calmly, but at the same time her blue eyes stared at him in such a way that Erik could have sworn that Lady Galadriel was seeing to the very depths of his soul.

"Me?" He repeated in a low voice that showed anger, but there was also a tremor in it.

"Your worst enemy is not Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lensherr" she answered "you are your worst enemy, and as long as you do not face yourself, you will not find peace anywhere"

"Peace?" He repeated mockingly. "Peace does not exist!"

"You really think so, Erik Lensherr? Or is it a lie that you yourself have fabricated? "

Erik was left without knowing what to answer because the answer, the TRUE answer was not one that he wanted to know since all his scheme of life and his world collapsed.

"However, to overcome two enemies it is necessary to have someone next to you" continued Lady Galadriel once she saw him remain silent "and staying not only you can fight against one of the two enemies of your life, but also you will have someone by your side and that, even in the future, will help you to face the worst of your enemies "

"I imagine that Charles and you, no?" Erik said ironically, already recovered after a few moments

Lady Galadriel smiled with an enigmatic smile and kept walking, leaving Erik astonished. It meant that they were not going to be just the three of them? It meant that they would be more mutants? Erik shook his head slightly and after a few minutes of astonishment, followed her.

* * *

The head of the security department was sitting in his desk chair in his office while Charles was leaning calmly in the window that was next to the desk.

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter" was saying Stanley showing Charles a huge satellite dish "it's designed to amplify brain waves, so it could enhance your telepathic powers, help us find other mutants for our division"

"That indeed would be a good idea" said Charles "however, Galadriel can help us too. Her telepathic ability is great. Maybe if both use that transmitter, we could have better results than if I'm the only one I use it"

Charles had learned little by little that, perhaps he was no longer the main star in terms of mutants with telepathic powers, nor that he was the only one capable of understanding people better than anyone, since Lady Galadriel had shown him that, compared with her, he was what the mutant detested that this beautiful woman called him: _'child'_.

Charles still hated that Lady Galadriel considered him as such, but he had also been honest and capable enough to accept that perhaps it was best for both of them to work as a team, for him to learn tricks and perhaps prudence from her. As for her? Surely something she would also learn from him ... although he had no idea what. Perhaps the simple fact of removing those strange ideas that she had, would be enough.

"Um… I'm not so sure" said Stanley "I mean, I know that Galadriel is very powerful but…"

"You don't trust me because you think I'm crazy" said a beautiful voice

Charles and the head of the security department almost jumped, scared. They haven't heard any rumble of steps. Had she also had the power of tele transportation?

Stanley couldn't utter a single word but blushed in utter shame. The words of the beautiful mutant had full of a tinge of irony and disapproval, it was a tinge that it was impossible don't feeling guilty and embarrassed.

"Galadriel… how..?" asked Charles astonished

"Though, this _Adan_ doesn't trust me and still, he's hosting me here" continued with the same tinge and her gaze nailed in Stanley "I agree with him. You should be the only one who look for them, Charles. And not only you but Erik too"

Charles was going to speak when suddenly he heard a rumble of steps and almost immediately, Erik appeared standing next to the _Lady of the Light_.

"Seems that you made him stay too" said Charles mentally to Lady Galadriel

"Galadriel is right" he said while looking at her still with certain fear but mixed with complete agreement "if a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutants. No suits" he turned to Lady Galadriel at seeing the questioning look of Charles "and of course, if Galadriel wants to come with us, it'd be great" he added with a perfect mask that deceived to Stanley but not to Charles, and even less to the _Lady of the Light_.

There was a brief silence.

"First of all, that's my machine out there" said Stanley once recovered of the surprise "second of all, much more importantly, this is Charles' decision. Charles is fine with the CIA being involved. Isn't that right?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik. We'll find them alone"

The head of the security department turned to look at Lady Galadriel. Maybe for this time would be a good idea trust her and let her use the machine, so the CIA would look for the new mutant recruits.

"Why are you, suddenly, so eager of trusting me, Stanley Curtis" said Lady Galadriel, her blue eyes piercing his brown's

The so-called Stanley swallowed hard, but he still didn't give up.

"What if I say no?"

Charles, Erik and Galadriel looked at each other.

"Then, good luck using your installation without me or Galadriel" said Charles with a carefree shrug.

* * *

After defeating that group of 20 armed men, Lord Glorfindel and the group of four children had returned to the city as soon as possible. One might have thought that the children would try to get away from the Elf-lord as soon as possible, but that was not the case. They had realized that he had saved their lives at least once each of them, and therefore they were not in danger with him, on the contrary, it was rather convenient that he was with them. So, they allowed him to follow them to one of their many hiding places in the city. By the time they arrived, the darkness began to fall on the city.

* * *

Ororo dropped down nimbly from the roof of the abandoned house, followed by Ahmed, Ayesha and Abdul who, on stepping on the ground, uttered a moan of pain. The three children turned around, only to see two things, one of which stunned them. The first was that Abdul dropped himself slowly, apparently the pain in his left ankle was horrible; and the one that stunned them, which was that the strange man with the pointy ears fell with such grace that he did not even make a sound.

* * *

"Are you okay, Abdul?" Ayesha asked immediately approaching

"Yes, yes" the teenager lied rising up how fast he could "only that there was something on the floor that hurt me"

Everyone looked at each other. It was obvious that what he was saying was not true.

Lord Glorfindel approached Abdul slowly so as not to frighten him and not to run and hurt himself more; However, the teenager could not help but take a couple of steps backwards while his brown eyes widened in fright. The presence and bearing of the Elf-lord were impressive. What he said to that strange man with long golden hair and pointy ears had not been any kind, therefore, it would not be surprising if he wanted to harm him as revenge. After all, Abdul would do exactly the same.

But nothing farther from reality, because that strange man with pointy ears, leaned and observed for a moment carefully his ankle.

"Sit down" he said with a kind tone, but that did not admit a retort "I need you to sit down and be able to review yourself better"

Abdul, still fearful of what might happen, sat down slowly not without a wince of pain. The other three children approached their friend.

Lord Glorfindel knelt and began to carefully check the adolescent's ankle. Thanks to his keen look that he had as an elf, he could see clearly what had happened. Abdul's ankle was twisted, swollen and it was obvious that he would need a girdle to hold the muscle of his ankle if he wanted to walk without falling. He also could not afford to jump and run like he used to. A couple of days, maybe a week would be necessary to rest so that his ankle could heal well.

Lord Glorfindel regretted not having _athelas_ at that moment.

"Do you have any medicine? Something that helps to reduce inflammation in his ankle? "

"No" answered Ororo

"But we can get it" Ahmed said. And without further ado he ran away without making almost any noise

The Elf-lord frowned. Where would he get it?

After about 20 minutes he came back panting. In his hand he had a small vial whose contents smelled very strange. Lord Glorfindel guessed that this strange ointment would be some kind of anti-inflammatory.

"This will help" said Ahmed

Lord Glorfindel very carefully began to apply that strange and odorous ointment and to rub Abdul's ankle, who was tearing tears of pain. Seeing this, the Elf-lord began to murmur strange words in language so rare and at the same time musical that none of the children had heard in their short lives. As if by magic, Abdul began to calm down. The pain was much less intense.

"I need a bandage, something that helps your ankle when walking" he said after a few minutes

"I brought that, too. I thought you would need it "said Ahmed giving him a package of bandages

Lord Glorfindel frowned again. Where would the child get everything from? And apparently it brought more things because in his backpack different objects were seen.

With great care, the Elf-lord began to bandage Abdul's ankle while muttering again those strange words, which seemed that by some strange magical power they prevented the pain from being intense.

"Alright" he said when he finished "now, it is necessary that for today you sleep with your leg stretched and your ankle recharged in something soft" he paused "you will also have to run as little as possible so that you recover soon"

"What?!" Abdul exclaimed "and how am I going to steal without getting caught?"

"Why do you have to steal?" Asked the Elf-lord "why do you have to steal?" He turned to the children "don't you know that stealing is bad? Why do you do it? Because I see that even you stole those medicines" added significantly seeing Ahmed's backpack

"Because we are not like you," Abdul said bitterly.

"Like me?" Lord Glorfindel asked without understanding. That was obvious. They were children of the _Edain_ race and they were also from another realm called Earth, so the fact that they were different was more than obvious.

"Yes, of course!" Abdul replied, "you are a super ultra-millionaire who surely lives in a large mansion in Europe with hundreds of servants who obey your will "

"Not to mention that everyone will surely admire you" said Ayesha "simply your hair is something that does not look everywhere ... it looks like gold"

"Instead we ..." Ahmed said sadly

Lord Glorfindel waited for the boy to finish.

"We have to steal daily and not anything and not little, if we want to live" finished the child

"Do not have relatives?" Asked Elf-lord

"No," Ororo replied. "Abdul had to flee from his home as a child because he was always beaten and beaten; Ahmed was left with his grandparents, but they already died and they did not leave him any money; Ayesha was abandoned in the market and I ... my parents died in an accident "

Hearing such a thing, the heart of the _Balrog Slayer_ was touched to the core. What terrible stories those were! What a terrible pain those children had suffered! It was not, then, surprising that they stole and that they had made fun of him and had tried to take all possible means away from him, beginning with his sword.

And unfortunately, the sad story of each of them would not end there. As he turned his face away while Ororo explained what had happened to each of them, he saw through his gift of foresight what would happen to each child.

Abdul would die murdered in the worst way, what seemed by the glimpses he had was that he would get into trouble and would have powerful enemies who would finally defeat him and kill him after tormenting him for a long time. Lord Glorfindel felt a great sadness. Abdul was the one who had the most bitterness in his heart. What kind of parents were the ones who beat their son in such a way that they left him almost unconscious on the floor, bruised and bathed in blood?

Ahmed. He would have for a while joy, he would find a young woman with whom he would marry and have a son. Unfortunately, in an attack in the middle of the market, his wife who was pregnant would die from a wound made by those strange objects, as well as her son who would die in the arms of Ahmed. After this, Ahmed would let himself fall into alcohol and gambling, ending up indigent and one day his death would come to be run over by crossing the street while he was drunk.

Ayesha. It would be the one that would die the youngest. Because she would grow up and become a beautiful maiden, many men would covet her; but Ayesha would not be content with anyone, she wanted a man who really loved her AND who was rich, mainly the second characteristic since Ayesha was tired of living in poverty. She would get it, but she would be unhappy in her marriage since that jerk would cheat on her with another one, and finally Ayesha would die giving birth, not to mention that her baby would born dead.

Ororo. She was the only one who had a promising future, but also at first full of pain. During some years she would still be under the yoke of poverty and of someone ... someone the Elf-lord could not distinguish, it was as if a shadow interposed, but it was a fact, the _'Boss'_ for whom the children worked was a mutant, dangerous and evil, but beyond that he could not know more. He also saw that she would meet a bald young man to whom she would steal his wallet from him, but this bald young man would notice because he, like Ororo and the _'Boss'_ , was a mutant. He would be the one who would take her out of that terrible place and sad life and show her something better. His gift of foresight only allowed him to reach the point of seeing a young Ororo fighting for the good of other people with a power that the elf had never imagined: controlling the weather at will.

 _"May the Válar and Erú want this girl to use this enormous gift for the good of all"_ he thought _"there must be some way of trying to teach these children that there is a better way"_

"So, you see, multimillionaire, our reality is far from yours," Abdul concluded.

"I am very sorry for what has happened to you," the Elf-Lord said softly. "However, I see in you a good heart. Maybe you steal, maybe you do not like people (after all nobody likes to have their things taken away), but I think you have a good heart. That's why I ask for your help "

"And why should we help you?" Ayesha asked. "We do not even know who you are."

The Elf-lord sighed internally. He was sure they would not believe him ... if perhaps the one who believed him would be Ororo.

"My name is Glorfindel. I am the Seneschal of Rivendell and Lord of the House of the Golden Flower "he said" or ... well, I was Lord of the House of the Golden Flower "he added with a slight tinge of sadness

"What is a Seneschal?" Asked Ororo

"It's ... let's say the Military Captain of a place. The seneschal is in charge of directing the troops of a certain realm to protect him "

"Is it to say that you are a soldier?"

"Something like that"

"That explains why you have that sword"

The Elf-lord smiled.

"And why are you no longer part of the nobility?" Ahmed asked

Lord Glorfindel tilted his head confused.

"Yes. You said that before, you were the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower "

"Ah!" Said Lord Glorfindel "let's say I'm still but ... not like before"

The children looked at him confused.

"The city where I used to live, Gondolin, was attacked treacherously. I led the army of the House of the Golden Flower and together with other Lords we fought to save Gondolin "Lord Glorfindel had his eyes fixed on a distant point while in his mind the images of all the inhabitants of his city were renewed; the snarls of the dragons and the screams of terror of all the elves that had been trapped; the trap into which his soldiers had fallen and he; the full floor bathed in pools of blood of brave elves that fell like flies in the face of the onslaught of dragons and hundreds of orcs; the death of his closest friend, Ecthelion, in defeating Gothmog, ironically the Lord of the House of the Fountain had drowned; the cries of each one of the Lords of the Houses; his beloved fighting at his side without stopping for a moment, with that agility, speed and courage that characterized her, the mere fact of having her next in that difficult and critical moment, made everything more bearable; the flight through the tunnel of Princess Idril; the Balrog who had tried to attack them treacherously in the midst of their flight; the desperate efforts of his adored beloved to approach him and fight with him against the Balrog, but always prevented by dozens of orcs ... the last thing he saw was the gesture of horror of his beloved _Wandering Star_ and her desperate cry _'Glorfindel! No!'_ at seeing him falling to the abyss along with the Balrog.

"Glorfindel! Glorfindel! "

The Elf-lord shook his head. He saw the children looking at him in amazement, but at the same time sad, even Abdul showed compassion for the first time. He wondered for a moment what it was that had caused them to change so suddenly

"You are crying," murmured Ororo

Lord Glorfindel immediately turned his hand to his face and found that, indeed, his cheeks were wet.

"Your city ... Gondolin ... was destroyed, right?" asked after a moment Ayesha

The Elf-lord nodded slowly.

"The enemies outnumbered us, their ferocity was totally ruthless, they were willing to kill every living thing ... and in fact they almost succeeded. Ther ... we were very few of us who managed to save ourselves, "he said, correcting himself. Surely if he told them the story of Balrog and him, they would not understand in the least.

"And how is it that you now live in that place ... Rivendell?" Ahmed asked.

"Well ... sometime later I met Lord Elrond who is the one who rules that realm ..."

"Realm?" Asked Ororo and Ayesha

"City" corrected Lord Glorfindel "Lord Elrond and I met each other some years ago and ... he invited me to live in Rivendell and to be the Seneschal of that city"

There was a silence.

"And where is that city ... that Rivendell?" Abdul asked.

Lord Glorfindel for a moment did not know what to say. He remembered that Lady Galadriel had said that she had told the so-called Charles where she came from. But if the so-called Charles being an adult and with a nice childhood had not believed the _Lady of the Light_ ... what hope did he have in front of a group of children who had a sad past? But, there was no other way, because he did not have enough knowledge to say a reasonably credible alibi, and on the other hand it was necessary to get the trust of the children and hiding the truth was not the best option.

"The city of Rivendell is in a realm called Middle-Earth," he said after taking a deep breath, "and, I'm not a ... European, I do not even know what a European is. I am an elf, that's why I have pointy ears and I have more strength than men "

"Elf?" The children repeated without understanding. After all, they had never heard such a word.

"Yes. I am part of the _Eldar_ race. Of the Firstborn of Erú Ilúvatar "

The children continued to see him as if they were seeing visions. They understood absolutely nothing.

"What is an _Eldar_? "What is that about Erú Ilúvatar? Why Firstborn? Where is that famous Middle-Earth? "Was the avalanche of questions asked

The Elf-lord made a gesture of silence. He could not explain everything to them. It would be necessary to tell them the whole story of _Arda_ ... indeed, since the awakening of the Elves, and that ... was almost impossible. In addition, he had a very important task to fulfill.

Fortunately, Ororo seemed to notice it or at least decided that this was not so important at the moment and she said,

"When we left the garbage dump, you told us you needed our help. What do you want?"

Lord Glorfindel smiled to himself. Undoubtedly, Ororo was a girl who went straight to the point, a girl who was totally clear about her purposes. It was not surprising then that she had managed to steal his sword.

"I'm looking for a helmet made of mithril"

The children looked at each other.

"Mithril?" Abdul repeated, "and what is that?"

"It is a metal that is used to forge armor and shields, it is not common"

"So, it's very valuable?"

Lord Glorfindel sighed internally. Always the stealing mentality.

"Yes" he replied "do you have any idea where I can find it?"

"We had not even heard of the existence of that thing you call mithril"

"What do you want it for?" Ayesha asked

"Um ... it's something I cannot say" Lord Glorfindel said not knowing what else to say

"So, you're a spy!" Said Ahmed excitedly. "And what organization are you from? The CIA? The KBG?

Seeing the confused face of Lord Glorfindel, Ororo elbowed Ahmed to shut him up.

"We do not know where it is. We have never heard of the existence of a thing called this way "she said" but we know who will surely know "

"You do not plan to take him with Ismael, do you?" Ayesha asked surprised

"We have no other choice" answered Ororo

"You know he does not help without receiving something in return," Abdul told her.

"I will use my booty"

"And ... the 'Boss'?" Ahmed asked

Ororo shrugged.

"That ... I'll see later. Come on!"

* * *

Lady Galadriel, Charles, Erik, Raven, and Stanley had gone to the facility that Hank had adapted to find the mutants.

The young and brilliant scientist was nervous for two reasons. One, because he would show those mutants one of his greatest creations and those mutants ... they inspired respect, especially Galadriel; and two, because Raven would be there, and he was interested in what she would say.

"I… uh… I call it 'Cerebro'" said Hank nervous while turning on it and preparing everything so Charles could use it.

Everyone looked at him a bit surprised.

"As in the Spanish for 'brain'" he explained blushing. He cleared his throat "okay, so… uh… the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he picks up a… a…"

"Mutant" said for him Erik

Hank cleared his throat. He didn't like the word because it reminded him the deformity of his feet.

"Yes… uh… mutant" he said, "his brain sends a signal through a relay, and then the coordinates of their location are printed out here" he said while showing a kind of 'computer' of the decade of the '60s.

"You designed this?" asked amazed Raven

"Yeah"

Hank approached to Charles, who already had stood on a platform. He was extremely excited for testing this. He couldn't wait to find more mutants.

"Don't you want to try it, Galadriel?" he asked excited "this will be wonderful!"

"Indeed, it will" was the soft answer of the _Lady of the Light_. However, it was obvious that her answer at his invitation was a _'no'_.

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles!" said wryly Erik approaching to the telepath mutant

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik" was a bit annoyed answer

"Oh! I've been a lab rat. I know one when I see one" he said with a wry and painful smile

Lady Galadriel frowned a little. She saw in his mind terrible images that made her astonished and a pang of sadness in her heart. Seemed that the _Edain_ of the realm called Earth could be as cruel as _Morgoth_ who had tortured in such a way some elves that now they're orcs. Indeed, this man, this mutant called Sebastian Shaw was very dangerous and as cruel as any of the servants of _Morgoth_.

"Ok, great!" said in that moment Hank checking for last time the electrodes of Cerebro on Charles' head "are you sure we can't shave your head? I mean… your hair can…"

"Don't touch my hair" was the immediate answer

"Alright, then" said blushing Hank "now focus and this thing will start writing the coordinates "perfect! Wonderful! Is working!" he said after a moment seeing that in the kind of computer of the decade of '60s started to write different coordinates.

* * *

Everything seemed that was going fine. Charles was smiling, delighted in what he saw. In his mind he saw all the people of the entire world, most of them looked in black and white, those were the people who were not mutant; but others looked in colors, those were the mutants.

Suddenly, he paled, and his breath was caught, his eyes opened wide.

"What is it Charles?" asked Raven worried "what is happening?"

"The machine is working fine" said Hank confused "uh… there should not be any problem"

"Charles!" called Erik

The telepath mutant blinked a couple of times.

"What is it?" asked immediately Hank "do you want us to stop?"

"No, no" said Charles pretending that nothing had happened "is just that is so… awesome! Looking all those minds! All those people!"

Erik, Raven and Hank looked at each other. Seemed that it had been only a moment of trance; but nothing further from reality because while seeing all the mutants around the world, he had seen a white-haired girl with silver glimmers and crystal blue eyes. But that wasn't what had astonished to Charles, it had been the fact that he had seen a mutant with very particular characteristics that he had only seen in another mutant: Galadriel.

He turned to her.

"You and I have to talk" he said mentally

In answer, Lady Galadriel bowed slightly her head in affirmative answer.

* * *

 **So, apparently Lord Glorfindel has won the trust of the children. Who will be the so-called Ismael? What does Charles want to know? And what will Lady Galadriel tell him about what he saw?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	11. Interesting information

**Hi guys!**

 **An apology for the delay. That of the preparations for Christmas and the whole thing take time, but ... here's the next chapter.**

 **As always, I want to thank Steve993 for his valuable reviews, just as I want to invite other readers to also review this story.**

 **We have seen that Lord Glorfindel has finally won the trust of the children while Charles has discovered that Lady Galadriel is not the only 'mutant' with those strange and unique characteristics.**

 **Let's see what happens now ...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Interesting information**_

Lady Galadriel and Charles were walking slowly through the huge green area that surrounded the so-called _Cerebro_.

Charles had been silent for a long time, he really did not know what to think. If the fact that, when they met for the first time, Lady Galadriel would have assured him that she was a she-elf from a realm called Middle-Earth and that she was the Lady of Lothlórien, had stunned him; that revelation that the so-called Galadriel had told him at the time had left him speechless ... once more.

"So ... this helmet that Moira saw is a magical instrument?" He asked once more to make sure he understood. After all, Charles was a scientist, he had studied Genomics and, therefore, everything that was not possible to demonstrate through science he considered as something ... impossible.

"Yes"

"And ... these beings, these ... gods or something ... those you call Válar sent to you and your friend, Lord Glorfindel, to get it?"

"Not to get it, but to take away its magical properties"

"Ah! Yes, yes! "He paused" and by chance, these so-called Válar did not tell you what 'magical' properties this helmet had? "

Charles did not believe in the Válar in the least. For him it was a group of other mythical gods that could well be considered the mythology of the Greeks, or the Celts, or the Mesoamericans; nevertheless, he was very careful in how he referred to them because he did not want to offend Galadriel who, it was more than obvious that she revered them to a great degree.

"Do not. Child, do not try to fool me because I know well that you do not believe in the Válar and if before you considered me that it was not right in my mind, now you do not have any doubt "said Lady Galadriel

"Well ..." said Charles blushing "is that ..."

Suddenly he opened his eyes wide, gaped and for a moment without breathing, while Lady Galadriel looked him straight in the eye. For a few seconds they were this way, finally Lady Galadriel blinked, and her gaze was as penetrating as anyone had ever seen her, changed; while Charles breathed again and looked at her in astonishment.

"Bu ...bu… but ..." he stuttered

"Now you believe me, child?" Said Lady Galadriel

Charles swallowed hard. How not to believe it? In those seconds, Galadriel had telepathically shown him the memory of her interview with Válar. Charles could never have imagined, in his wildest dreams, that light, that powerful voice and, above all, that glory and power. If those were the Válar and if they really existed then there was nothing strange about Galadriel being who she was, respected them and has reverent fear.

"Then we must catch Shaw as soon as possible," Charles finally said once he recovered from his astonishment "maybe he does not have it, but he certainly knows about his existence"

Lady Galadriel bowed her head slightly.

"It is essential that Sebastian Shaw does not know at any time that the helmet has magical properties, otherwise here it would be a complete chaos and the Earth could even disappear" said the calm, but also slightly worried voice of Lady Galadriel

Charles frowned. Pity not knowing what was the magic property that had the helmet! That would be a great help because they could quickly know if he had discovered that it was not any helmet.

"I think it would be a good idea to call your friend. You say he is more powerful than you, right? He could help us fight Shaw "

Charles could not believe there was someone more powerful than Galadriel. If the so-called Lord Glorfindel was so much more powerful than Galadriel as she claimed ... he could not even imagine what that elf could and could not do. That was getting complicated and not so much because it turned out that now the bad guy was aware of the existence of such a powerful object; but apparently, what Galadriel had told him from the beginning was true. There was no other way to explain it.

"No" replied Lady Galadriel "our mission is not to fight against Sebastian Shaw or against anyone, our mission is not to take the helmet to Middle-Earth. Our mission is to remove its magical properties with this "and showed him the phial that the Válar Varda had given her" if the content of this phial is sprayed on the helmet, whatever magic property it has, it will disappear "

"So, it will be a simple helmet?"

"I do not know. The Válar hinted that it would have properties different from those of any material, but that they would not be magical and therefore your realm would no longer be in danger "

Charles was thoughtful. He wished those different properties were not dangerous.

"Then, I think it would be best if we went to Egypt. If in the file that Moira saw, the helmet said, apparently, (because neither you nor I know Russian), that the helmet was in Egypt, then we must go and recruit later "

Charles had not finished speaking yet when Lady Galadriel denied with her beautiful head.

"Do not. Lord Glorfindel is already there and he is looking for it. If we go, we could ruin his plans. And yes, he has them because a group of children that is dedicated to getting valuable objects is helping him. I know this because he and I communicate, as you say, telepathically "she added when he saw the face of the mutant" you have to trust, child" she continued after a brief pause "I know that you do not believe in magic in the least, you only believe in what your so-called 'science' can show, but I suggest you open your mind more and be willing to accept and recognize new realities, otherwise you will continue being a child ... someone who does not grow up and is still naive "

Charles frowned. How he hated when Galadriel called him 'child'! There were few things that he hated more ... perhaps nothing he hated more than the fact that she called him 'child'. But he had to admit it, if he did not open his mind, even if it was a bit, his ideology would be left behind, and he had always considered himself as an innovator and ahead of his time. On the other hand, what Lady Galadriel had told him although it seemed a magic tale because of the appearance of those beings called Válar, in itself was not without reason and logic; therefore, it was better to take action on the matter and find the famous helmet as soon as possible.

"The _Star Queen_ , Varda, mentioned that you were a key player in this whole situation," Lady Galadriel continued after a few moments.

Charles, who had stuck his hands in his trouser pockets and stopped while he looked at the sky thoughtfully, turned sharply on hearing this.

"Really? And what did she say? Why should I be a key player? "

That was interesting for two reasons. One, how those strange beings, of whom he had seen for just a few seconds a glimpse, knew him; and two, the fact that he was so important interested him and ... flattered him.

"She did not say it, and at the time I did not know; but now I see it clearly "replied the _Lady of the Light_ " you and Erik are going to gather a group of young mutants who in the future will help you face Sebastian Shaw. Without you, Erik would not be here and without you, it would not have been possible to find them ... "

"You could have done it. You are more powerful than me "said Charles

Lady Galadriel smiled slightly. Apparently the 'child' was learning little by little.

"It's true, but this mission was yours, it had been prepared for you beforehand; and until now you have fulfilled it well "

Charles could not help but smile. For some strange reason, perhaps that of the existence of the Válar still had him in doubt, but it was a fact that knowing that until that moment both those strange beings and a person like Galadriel considered such a thing, was ... flattering and encouraging.

"I'm only here to support you, advise you and guide you" said Lady Galadriel smiling slightly at the smile of his joy "so go and bring with you all those mutants you've seen" she paused " especially because Erik is eager to leave " she added with a slight accent of amusement in her beautiful voice

Charles turned and saw Erik coming. His face clearly showed that he was upset. The mutant was not exactly patient and the fact of having to wait for Charles for more than two hours because he had to talk to Galadriel about a secret matter, did not have him in the best of moods.

"You think?" Charles said ironically. He took a couple of steps to leave, but suddenly he turned around. "Thanks for the confidence Galadriel" he said "let's hope that the plan that you and your friend have, achieve its goal. Wish me luck for all of them to accept "

"May the Válar and Erú be with you" said Lady Galadriel bowing her head slightly "and Charles ..."

The young mutant turned around.

"Among all the mutants you have seen, you will meet a man who is sitting in a place where men drink. He will have something in his mouth, he will be smoking. Do not approach him because he will not listen to you in the least, not for the moment "

Charles frowned. Was she predicting him the future?

"Not for the moment?" He asked surprised

"Not for the moment," repeated Lady Galadriel, "he will do so in 30 years and in totally different circumstances. But, for the time being, do not even approach him unless you want to be rejected in a very un-polite way. "

The mutant was going to talk. Could Galadriel see the future for up to 30 years or more? How was it possible? However, he could not utter a single word because at that moment the voice of Erik was heard calling him impatient:

"Charles, when do you want us to leave, huh?"

* * *

The house to which the four children entered followed by Lord Glorfindel could have passed like any house of a merchant. It was clean, the windows and open lattices, there were several pots with plants well-watered and in excellent condition. It was adorned with carpets and tapestries certainly beautiful, but nothing out of the ordinary. The same happened with the furniture, they were all in good condition, but they were not of great value either. No doubt that house could well pass through the home of an honest person. Even when the owner of the house opened, if Lord Glorfindel had not been elf and could sense danger and evil, even he would have been fooled. For the man who had opened them was about 50 years old; long gray beard and hair of the same color; tanned skin; Brown eyes; Typical features of an Arab; He wore a gown nothing out of the ordinary beige and sandals in good condition.

"Oh! Poor children! In a moment I bring you something to eat "he said in a voice that would have fooled anyone who showed compassion

"Leave the food for later, we come for information" answered Ororo

"Information?" The man repeated, pretending be surprised "but girl, I do not know what you're talking about! I'm just an honest merchant! "

"It is said that money does not give happiness, but what I like about it is the skill that is given to imitate it" said Ororo in response

Lord Glorfindel frowned. That had no logic, not what the merchant had told them. Surely, it was a key phrase. And soon he had the confirmation of such thing because the expression of the face of the 'merchant' changed totally. His expression turned full of malice and his eyes bright with greed.

"Come in," he said in a voice that was far from the humble and full of compassion

The children entered without hesitation the same as Lord Glorfindel who immediately sensed a great evil. No doubt that man was terrible and dangerous.

The man led them to the back of his house, in the backyard where he moved a cobblestone and a hole was opened in the ground and in which stairs were carved on the living stone. Without hesitation for a moment, the children followed the man while Lord Glorfindel could not help but bring his hand to the hilt of his sword. The place was more than dangerous, and he wanted to be sure he had his sword in place to defend himself and the children. A hand startled him in such a way that it almost made him unsheathe his sword. It was Ororo, who made a slight gesture of refusal.

"Everything will be fine," she murmured so softly that it felt more like a sigh. "Just do what we say. Cover yourself well with the cloak we gave you, especially the head and don't forget your role "

Lord Glorfindel nodded as he took a deep breath. These children decidedly had guts because the place oozed with malice in such a way that Lord Glorfindel could have sworn that the man was leading them directly into a trap and that at any moment there would be orcs ... or rather, men like those who had wanted to kill them in the dump

Finally, after a journey of about ten minutes in a tunnel under the earth illuminated by a dim light, the man came to an armored door that opened with a hidden key and entered followed by the children and the Elf-lord. The door closed behind them with a heavy clang.

* * *

"Well, Ororo Monroe," said the man after lighting the lamp and sitting comfortably at a desk "what do you want? Information? Commodity? There are new things that might interest your 'Boss' "

"No" answered she "we come for information"

The man watched her and then the children. His dark eyes full of greed and malice stuck in each one of those present, but above all, in the Elf-lord who was covered with an old cloak that the children had obtained in such a way that only his eyes and the outline of his chin.

"Who is your friend?" He asked after a moment

"You know that, in this world, there are no friends. He is just a person with whom we are doing business "answered Ororo harshly

"Really? And what kind of 'business' are you doing? Does your 'Boss' know? "

"Is there a reason why we should answer you, Ishmael?" Said Abdul. "The business we have is with him, not with you"

"As to whether our 'Boss' knows ... not yet. We will give him the good news with a good number of those nice silver coins "answered Ayesha

Lord Glorfindel looked at the children. His gestures that had shown compassion to see him cry involuntarily, now were hard and showed no emotion more than if they were willing to everything.

"However, I'm still curious to know who this ... businessman is" replied the so-called Ishmael, fixing his eyes on the Elf-lord

"I'm part of KBG, is that enough for you?" Lord Glorfindel answered coldly and clearly, fixing his blue eyes on the Egyptian's brown. The elf's stature and gesture were imposing, and the Elf-lord was determined to do his part, so even though he had no idea what the KGB was more than if it was a very dangerous organization.

However, as much as the Elf-lord was imposing, the so-called Ishmael was not so easy to baffle, and while he did not hold his gaze, he did not seem to be frightened too much.

"You do not sound like Russian" he said

"So, you call me a liar?" Said the Elf-lord with low and menacing voice as he leaned on the desk, shortening the distance between the Egyptian and him, who this time could not help but swallow hard "you know what I do to those who even think about questioning my words? "

Ishmael could not help but swallow hard. Of all it was known that if there were cold and cruel people were those who worked for that Russian organization.

"What do you want to know?" He finally said

Lord Glorfindel stared at him a few moments still in his eyes both to instill more fear and to read in them if there was not a double intention. When he was completely sure, he walked away slowly and signaled the children to talk.

"We want to know what you know about a very rare and valuable metal called _mithril_ " said Ororo

"You already know that everything has its price here. Have you already told your friend of the KBG? "Replied Ishmael looking at Lord Glorfindel

As answer, Ororo threw her backpack full of all the booty she had gotten the previous day on the desk. Ishmael smiled, his eyes shining with greed at the number of stolen items; but before he could even touch one of them, Ororo snatched the backpack.

"First the information" she said

Obviously, this did not please Ishmael, but he restrained himself from doing or saying anything else when he saw the threatening look of the Elf-lord who had recharged himself in one of the corners of the cave, with his arms crossed in such a way that it looked like he had a hidden gun.

Ishmael took a deep breath.

"I've never heard of such a thing called _'mithril_ '" he finally said

"Something you must have heard" said Ahmed "you are the one who runs the black market of ALL Egypt"

"It's true" replied Ishmael with a carefree shrug "but I've never heard of such a thing"

"You know everything that is contraband, even what goes to Europe" said Abdul "so at no time do you think you're cheating us"

"I already told you ..."

A dagger cut his sentence. Ororo, in the blink of an eye, had perched on the desk and threatened his throat with her dagger.

Lord Glorfindel was stunned. That was something that never in his life would have been expected, had not even seen and that he had lived two lives! And yet, in the background, Ororo had a good heart, but without a doubt it was a girl who, once she had a well-defined goal, got it. On the other hand, he realized that she was doing everything to help him, it was exclusively thanks, not anywhere he found someone like that.

"You'd better talk, Ishmael," Ororo said coldly.

"Well they say that you are the best element that has the 'Boss'" Ishmael replied

"Then, therefore, you will do well to answer our question"

The smuggler measured his chances. If that KBG agent trusted those children, it was because there was certainly something big in between, not to mention that if that agent was with them, he would not leave them at his mercy, not at least until he had got what he wanted. So, it was better to give the information he had. He made an affirmative gesture. Ororo got off the desk slowly, dagger ready in case of any bad surprise.

" _Mithril_ , you say, huh?" He once said that Ororo was next to the other children "I've never heard of such a thing, but you told me it's a very rare and valuable metal, is not it?"

"Yes" they answered the children

"I have not heard of a metal called _'mithril'_ but I've heard a metal very valuable and different, I've even seen it and I'm holding a piece of metal called _'adamantium'_ "

"Adamantium?" Ayesha repeated, "and what's so interesting and different about that metal from everyone else?"

Ishmael got up and from a kind of safe box pulled out an irregular piece of metal shiny as silver. He showed them to the light of that cave.

"This fragment you see is made of adamantium. The adamantium is the hardest metal that exists. There is no bullet or fire or grenade that does it the least damage. Its original state is liquid, but once it has hardened it is impossible to shape it and even less to cut it "

"And how much is it worth?" Abdul asked

"Enough so that hundreds of our compatriots and several dozen Germans have died for it"

The children looked at each other in surprise, as did the Elf-lord.

"What happened?" Asked Ororo

"It is said that during the War ... back in 1941, a group of Germans came in search of a treasure as great as it had never been seen. This treasure was in the middle of the desert, in an oasis at the foot of a great red mountain. It's back by the place that used to be known as _'The Forbidden Place'_ "

"And what were they doing there?" Ahmed asked surprised "nobody who has gone, comes back"

"The Bedouins say that the oasis is cursed, and they are never close" Ayesha added thoughtfully

"But the Germans do not believe in such things," replied Ishmael, "and it is said that it cost them dearly because no one but a single German managed to escape from there, but before escaping he managed to take a large quantity of this metal ... of adamantium ... in liquid state. I do not have the remotest idea of what happened in Germany, but I do know that the Germans decided never to return " he chuckled mockingly" no doubt that what is in that _'Forbidden Place'_ made them flee with the tail between the legs "

"Give it to me," said Lord Glorfindel suddenly, who had listened carefully to the story

"What? This fragment of adamantium? My dear friend of the KGB, nor with all the money you can get in this city you could buy it. It is so rare this metal and with those characteristics so unique that anyone would kill for it "

"I do not want it more than seeing. Give it to me ... now, "the Elf-lord said clearly and coldly, approaching menacingly to the desk." You do not want me to take it away by force, do you? "

The children smiled inwardly. Decidedly the so-called Glorfindel knew how to play his role perfectly.

Ishmael realized that the threat was a reality, so he gave it to him.

Lord Glorfindel examined him with his keen gaze in the light of the lamp. Suddenly, he paled and had to make a huge effort because nobody notice that he was trembling, or that his eyes were filled with tears, or that a cold sweat was covering his forehead, or more importantly: that an exclamation almost escaped from his lips: _'Wandering Star!'_

In his mind he had just recreated a vivid scene that happened thousands of years ago in Middle-Earth.

 _"My claws were originally bone," explained a young woman of approximately 24-26 years of long black hair as the night, white skin and green eyes that kept so many secrets, firm expression, and whose voice at that time was sad "but the Facility decided to coat them with adamantium, the same as all my skeleton. So, if now you want to break my bones, the only way you can do it is through adamantium and to that add the healing factor. So, there you have ... I'm the perfect killing machine "_

 _"Do not say that ... these skills you have are a gift from the Válar. Without them, Ecthelion and I would not be alive. No, I think they are a gift that the Válar granted you and that make you unique and different, especially because you use it for the good of others "_

 _A smile and look full of gratitude had been the answer._

 _"You think?" She had murmured_

 _"Totally"_

Making a superhuman effort and gathering all his strength and using to his advantage that he had the cloak that covered him, he returned the piece.

"Where can I find this metal called adamantium?" He asked after an effort so that no change in his voice was noticed.

"Not in Egypt" replied Ishmael who fortunately did not notice anything "it is said that the Germans took everything, or at least as much as possible because whatever it was that attacked and killed them, it did not allow them to get more" he paused "if you want adamantium you have two options left: go steal it to Germany or go to the _'Forbidden Place'_ and try to get more " he turned to the Elf-lord" but good luck if you want to go to the _'Forbidden Place'_ because I do not think there is anyone who want to take you, not after what is said to happened with those Germans and those poor Egyptians. I do not think even the Bedouins want to take you "

Lord Glorfindel frowned. What had attacked those men who were all afraid of that place? Why was it called _'Forbidden Place'_? What was a ' _Bedouin'_?

"And you do not know if those Germans made a helmet with the adamantium they stole?" Asked after a moment Ororo

Ishmael snorted.

"Girl, do you think the Germans would use the adamantium to make a helmet? Not to mention that here there are no facilities that allow the manipulation of adamantium. In any case, if they had the 'brilliant' idea of making an adamantium helmet, they would have done it in Germany "

There was a silence.

"Anything else you know?" Ayesha asked

Ishmael closed his eyes for a moment. He seemed to try to remember something.

"Ah yes!" He said after a couple of seconds "it is also said, although I am not sure, that the Germans also took a fragment of a metal other than adamantium and that it was even rarer, but beyond I do not know anything else "

The children looked at each other and then at Lord Glorfindel who, just because of his magnificent self-control, could continue pretending to be the cold agent of the KGB. The Elf-lord nodded slightly.

"How much do you want?" Asked Ororo

"Your pretty backpack with all its contents," Ismael replied. His eyes shining with greed in the object

The girl sighed inwardly, and gave it to the amazement of Ahmed, Abdul, Ayesha and Lord Glorfindel who knew what that meant.

"I owe you nothing," Ororo told him once she gave it to him.

"Just a little question" said Ishmael when they reached the backyard "what do the Russians want the adamantium for? And why do you help him? "

"We do not know what the Russians want, and we are not interested either. This agent will pay us very well, and that's what matters " replied feigning indifference Ororo

And without further ado, she directed her three companions and the Elf-lord to the exit of the house.

* * *

Charles and Erik had started their task in recruiting all the mutants that were the closest. The first who recruited was striptis dancer. She was a latino young woman. Long black hair, tanned skin, deep brown eyes, lips that curved in such way that it was very provocative to every man. Maybe because her job.

Erik approached directly to her and payed her. Once that, he went with Charles to an especial cabinet completely secluded with a very comfortable couch covered with red velvet and an ice bucket full of bottle of champagne. This place had been paid by Erik so both would enjoy the dancing especially alone… or so she thought.

"For that, daddy-o, you get a private dance" she said while showing the money that Erik had paid for her "you cats know it's double for both, right?"

"Um… no, that won't be necessary. Although I'm sure it'd be magical" said Charles with a carefree shrug

"We were thinking more: we'll show you ours… if you show us yours"

"Baby, that's not the way it works around here" said the striptis dancer thinking that he talked about her dancing. But nothing further from reality, since to her astonishment, Erik snapped his fingers and making use of his mutant ability over metal, the ice bucket full of champagne bottles floated toward him.

"More tea, vicar?" he asked Charles

"Don't mind if I do" said he with a smile looking at Angel and waiting for her reaction.

The young latino woman once recovered from her amazement, smiled with that provocative smile of hers.

"My turn" she said. She unhooked the back of her top and revealed her wings, wings that looked like the ones of a huge dragonfly and she started to fly to the astonishment of Erik and Charles.

"How would you like a job where you keep your clothes on?" offered the last one

* * *

Later, they were waiting in one of the streets in Virginia with more traffic. According to Charles, they would find at any time to the next mutant they were looking for. Suddenly, Erik saw Charles making a sign to a certain cab which stopped. The driver was an Afro-American. He wore a yellow t-shirt and a green beret. Just he saw them, he smiled friendly.

"Where to, fellows?" he asked before he started his path again

"Richmond, Virginia, please" answered Erik

"Right. So, you want go to… the airport, the station, what?"

"No, we were rather hoping you would take us all the way"

The driver of the cab was surprised. In all his life no one has ever asked him such a thing.

"That's a six-hour drive!" he exclaimed

"That will give us plenty of time to talk" said Erik leaning to the cab meter and using his mutant ability, made it start counting. That was enough for the driver to accept.

* * *

After taking this long road, Erik and Charles went to a prison of high security.

"What the hell does the government want with a guy like Alex Summers?" was asking them the director of the prison while taking them to the cell of mutant they had gone to look for "hope you're not planning on putting him with others. First guy I've ever met who actually prefers solitary confinement" And saying this, he opened the triple door that closed the cell where a teenage of about 18 years old, blond, white skinned and blue eyes were lying lazily on his bed.

* * *

A teenage of about 16 years old, red-brown haired, white skinned with freckles, was looking a huge fishbowl in an aquarium. It was full of fishes of different colors. Near him there was a pretty girl of about his age who was staring at the neighbor fishbowl. The teenage was looking for a way to approach her, but he didn't have the slightest idea. Finally, gathering all his bravery, he approached to her and said,

"Crazy, huh?"

The girl turned confused

"What is crazy?" she asked on the defensive. That guy seemed weird and she didn't like him at all

"You like fish, I like fish too. Maybe we should get a bit sometime and talk about it"

"I'd rather go out with the fish" And said this she left him. The teenage looked at her leaving, and then he put his mouth on the glass of the fishbowl and sighed. All the fishes swam as far as possible terrified.

"These fish?" murmured to himself the teenager while Charles and Erik approached to him.

* * *

After talking with the teenager in the aquarium, they passed near a bar. There was the other mutant that had sensed Charles, but he immediately remembered the words of Galadriel. Would her prediction be right or wrong? He remembered when she had predicted that Shaw wouldn't be captured in his vessel but instead she had seen Erik and made the other telepath retreat, so Charles could save him. The telepath mutant decided to believe in Lady Galadriel's prediction.

He was going to tell Erik that it was better that they left and continued their walk, but it was too late. Erik had already entered and approached to a man who had disheveled black hair, white skinned, brown eyes. He was sitting at the bar with an empty glass of beer and he had just taken the cigar of another person and started to smoke.

"Excuse me, I'm Erik Lensherr…" started to say

But before he could have said any word more, the disheveled and smoking mutant, who surely wasn't in good mood because he cut him saying,

"Go, fuck yourself"

Seeing this, Erik decided to leave, not noticing the expression of astonishment of Charles who had been silence witness of once again the accurate prediction of Galadriel. He wondered if in 30 years he would find again this mutant whose name was Logan (as far he could read in his mind) and what would be the circumstances when they would meet again. He hoped a good one.

"Hey! Charles!" called Erik

The telepath mutant shook slightly his head. If that was Galadriel… then he couldn't imagine what would be the scope of the power of the so-called Glorfindel.

* * *

Once they had left the house of the smuggler Ishmael, the children and Lord Glorfindel were redirected to their hiding place. They had to make a decision.

The Elf-lord felt dizzy. Suddenly he found evidence of the materials that the so-called _Facility_ had implanted to his beloved, which would have killed anyone but for the mutation she had, that wonderful healing factor that so many times had been very useful. Starting with that mutant skill had saved her life, never got sick, did not age ... was immortal in a few words.

Yes, and he had loved her with all his Fëa which had become intertwined with her soul. He had had the strange luck of falling in love with a young woman who was not _elleth_ , but was immortal. Or so it seemed, because later he would find out, when he returned to Middle-Earth with that mission directly commissioned by the Válar that his beloved _Wandering Star_ had died beheaded fighting to save the lives of Princess Idril, Túor, Eärendil and other elves.

That had been a terrible blow to the Elf-lord and he had for a time longed for death, but ... he had not faded, his Fëa although torn by pain still went ahead. This made him think that maybe his beloved _Wandering Star_ was not dead, maybe she had just decided to get away from everything and move to a low profile, after all she was trained for it and much more.

Would she still be in Middle-Earth? Or would she have traveled here to forget the pain of having seen him die? Because it was obvious that she had died (if indeed she was dead), knowing that he had died and would never see him again.

The voices of the children who seemed to discuss the situation in which they found themselves, made him come out of his sad reflections. He paid attention, but even though his keen ear was able to perfectly distinguish the voices of the children, although they had moved away, he did not understand anything because they were speaking in the native language of the inhabitants of that city.

* * *

"We cannot take him to Germany, Ororo! You know it well! "Snapped Ayesha

"Maybe we can help him" the girl answered without giving up

"We would need a lot of money. Money that we DO NOT have "answered Abdul" also, why do you want to help? Already enough help we gave him to take him with Ishmael! And you well know who Ishmael is and how he behaves! "

"Also think, you have to recover your booty as soon as possible so you do not have problems with the 'Boss'" added Ahmed

"We cannot leave him like that!" Ororo said. "At least I cannot leave him like that. He saved my life in the market, for no reason "

"Yes, and you already returned his sword. You are already at hand! "Abdul replied

"Not for me," said Ororo stubbornly. "Think about this: He saved everyone's life, and even forced Ishmael to tell us what we wanted to know."

"She has a point" accepted Ahmed "he played his role perfectly"

"So, we owe him the favor of at least helping him to go to Germany," said Ororo

Ayesha and Abdul looked at each other.

"She's right" said the first "is one of the rules of the fellowship"

"He also cured your ankle, although you were not very kind to him," Ororo said.

Abdul sighed reluctantly.

"Very well, we will help him to go to Germany. Only that we will need money, and I do not think that what we have is enough"

"I have an idea" Ayesha said as she stared at Lord Glorfindel

* * *

"Glorfindel," said Ororo, approaching him along with the other three children. "We have decided to help you. We have decided that we will search among our contacts for a way to get you a boat trip back to Europe and give you the instructions to get to Germany "

"Germany?" Repeated the Elf-lord

"Yes, of course, Germany," said Abdul, "that's what Ishmael said. That the Germans had taken all the adamantium or _mithril_ , as you call it. So only in Germany you will find it "

"We would give you as much information as we can, so you can travel and so on," Ororo said, "but beyond that we cannot help you. We are sorry"

"In the first place, I do not know where the kingdom of Germany is; and secondly, I do not intend to go to that realm "said Elf-lord" the so-called Ishmael said that almost all the adamantium was carried away. I think it is essential to see what happened and what is the source of that metal "

"But, what are you not looking for a helmet made with adamantium?" Asked confused Ahmed

"It is true; but I have a friend who is also helping me and for her it will be easier to look for it in the kingdom of Germany. On the other hand, it is essential that I go to the place that the so-called Ishmael spoke of. " he paused" do you have any idea of how I can get there? "

The children looked at each other in astonishment.

"Do you plan to go to _'Forbidden Place'_? Are you crazy? "Abdul told him

Lord Glorfindel frowned, clearly annoyed. However, this time the teenager did not care nor did the other children.

"It's a very dangerous place!" Exclaimed Ahmed. "No one comes back from that place! There are stories that speak of how the people who came there died horribly!"

"Even the Bedouins are afraid of it. They know where it is, but they never come closer than to a certain point "added Ayesha

"What are ... the _Bedouins_?" Asked confused Lord Glorfindel

"You do not know? They are people who live in the desert "

"Desert?" The Elf-Lord repeated more confused.

"Do not you know what a desert is ?!" Ahmed asked astonished

"Do not. In Rivendell or in all Middle-Earth there is such a thing "

"We are worse than I thought" muttered Abdul impatiently

"I can take you" said Ororo suddenly. Everyone looked at her in astonishment.

"I know how to get there because one time I had to travel with Bedouins ... long story" She paused "You (said the other children) stay and tell the 'Boss' that I am in the middle of an assignment that will leave a lot of money. While you and I (he said turning to the Elf-lord) we go to the _'Forbidden Place_ '. Agree?

The other children saw each other. They feared what the 'Boss' could do to them, but they also remembered that they were in debt to that strange man named Glorfindel.

"We will also go with you" said Abdul finally, "but we will need money"

"That's easy, tomorrow we get it" said Ahmed

"Oh no! Nothing to steal! "Said the Elf-lord

"What?! And how are we going to get the money?! "Abdul exclaimed" because without money nothing moves here! "

"I have an idea," said Ayesha once more, staring at the long hair that looked like a river of gold.

The children looked at each other and smiled. It was an excellent idea.

"My hair ?!" exclaimed Lord Glorfindel "don't even think about it! It's my hair! "

"We're not going to shave you, Glorfindel," Ayesha said reassuringly, "we would only cut it to your shoulders

"It helps that you go a little more unnoticed" Ahmed added

"In addition, we have to get you a gown, sandals and a turban for the desert" said Ororo "and that can only be achieved with money"

"Not to mention the trip. We will need to take a boat and buy or rent camels "said Abdul" so, it's your hair or we'll go out tomorrow to steal "

Lord Glorfindel moaned inwardly. And here, the famous _Balrog Slayer_ being blackmailed by a group of children of the _Edain_ race. Finally, he unsheathed his sword and handed it to Ayesha who seemed to be more careful in matters of hair. Simply in her hair was noticeable.

"Up to the shoulders" stressed the Elf-lord

As answer, Ayesha giggled.

* * *

 **Well ... a long chapter with many things that happened. I hope you enjoyed it and ... Merry Christmas.**

 **Not forgetting that your revisions will always be welcome, guys!**


	12. Things get complicated

**Hello world!**

 **First of all, Merry Christmas. I hope you have had a nice time with your family.**

 **Secondly, I'm sorry for not uploading before but I had problems for doing it. I don't know why.**

 **Thirdly, I thank Steve993 for his valuable reviews which a great support as well as I invite to the other readers to leave their reviews.**

 **And after saying this, let's see what goes on...!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Things get complicated**_

Lord Glorfindel left the abandoned house that served as a hiding place for his little ... collaborators. That very early day, Ahmed and Ayesha had gone to the main market and by orders of Lord Glorfindel they had bought everything necessary, that is: a new gown for the Elf-lord, which was not easy because of his tall stature; a turban; and a pair of sandals, all new clothes. But Lord Glorfindel had not wanted only him to have new clothes, so, making use of the small fortune the children had made with Ishmael by selling the Elf-lord's hair, he also bought new clothes for all the children as well as sandals.

The children did not leave their astonishment, especially Abdul. Nobody had ever shown so much interest in them, if only because of what they could get for them; but that strange man with pointy ears and blue eyes like the sea, was interested in them not only as the group of children who were helping him to achieve his goal, but for what they were: he was interested in them as people. This made him win even more trust, even affection because if there was something that characterized them all was that they were all grateful. Some more than others, but all had that good quality, especially Ororo.

So, once all of them were also dressed in new clothes (although not flashy); they bought food for the trip, mainly dry dates; they bought tickets for a ship that would sail in a couple of hours. On that boat they would cross the Nile towards Giza. The children expected that the next day, or perhaps at the latest on the third day, they would arrive at a Bedouin camp where they would buy or rent the necessary camels, they would stock up on food and they would go on the journey guided by Ororo and, according to the mutant girl, it would take approximately two days to go and many others to return.

"What is this?" Elf-lord had asked to see Ororo and Ahmed with the couple of kilos of a strange dry fruit that smelled sweet

"They are dates. It's a fruit "the girl had answered

"Dry dates" corrected Ahmed "they will be very useful during the whole trip"

"Why have not we bought more water?" Asked Lord Glorfindel "I do not understand why a fruit is more important than water"

Ororo gave him a date.

"Try it" he said

Lord Glorfindel took it with suspicion and after a few moments of hesitation, ate it. It tasted quite strange, not very sweet and without the slightest fruit juice he would have expected in a fruit.

Ahmed and Ororo giggled to see his face.

"You'll see" said the second "is just as useful as water"

"Why?"

"Because the dry date removes thirst and instead allows you not to sweat so much. It's a trick I learned from the Bedouins "

Lord Glorfindel opened his eyes wide. It was true, the last hours had been of suffering for the Elf-lord both from hunger and from thirst, but by eating that date his stomach had calmed down and the thirst so atrocious that had harassed him all the time even though he was drinking water, there was little a little disappeared.

"Eat a little more" Ahmed said, extending the bag "just do not finish it, we're missing"

Lord Glorfindel raised a surprised eyebrow. Why would they think such a thing about him? He would never do that to a child! But he realized that Ahmed did not think so, the gleam in his dark brown eyes betrayed that he was joking. The Elf-lord was surprised. For the first time in thousands of years, he was with an Adan (or rather a group of Edain) who trusted and accepted him to such a degree that they even smiled and joked with him ... in their own way, but they joked.

At that time, Ayesha and Abdul arrived with the tickets.

"It's not a luxury boat," the first one said, giving everyone their tickets "but I think it's better that way, so as not to attract attention"

All nodded.

"What's wrong?" Lord Glorfindel asked when Ayesha looked at him with a mischievous smile

"That my idea was not bad" she said "who would say that your hair would be worth a fortune? You would have seen Ishmael's face! "

Lord Glorfindel sighed inwardly. At least this time his hair had not been his bane, but had bailed out him and the children.

The Elf-lord saw himself reflected in the glasses of the ship that would take within a couple of hours. If Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond saw him as he was now dressed, they probably would not stop laughing for a long time. Not that he looked terribly wrong, but considering who he was and how he used to dress in both Gondolin and Rivendell ... he definitely looked like a beggar.

The gown that the children had bought him was light blue, the turban was yellow, the sandals bothered him even more than the clothes. How could the Edain walk so calmly with them? But one thing had to be admitted: it was much better to wear that gown under the inclement Sun and the terrible heat of that place, than his beautiful and delicate clothes.

Not to mention that the fact that they had cut shoulder-length hair allowed him to feel a little more of the breeze, and he had covered his ears with his hair. Still, everyone looked at him in amazement. It was not common to find a man of such tall stature, with such blue eyes, flawless skin and very white, the face of a male as handsome as you could imagine ... and this man being surrounded by children, who certainly wore new clothes (although not of luxury), but obviously they were street children. Some people wondered if it was one of those extravagant Europeans who had so much money that they had the luxury of being philanthropists.

For a couple of hours, they were waiting while they talked. The children talked to each other mainly, but they also integrated Lord Glorfindel from time to time. They did not want people to listen to things that might seem crazy to them. Enough they were risking leaving El Cairo to get more attention. In any case, they had created a false identity for the Elf-lord. He would be called Sir Sven and he would be a noble living in Sweden; He came to Egypt to vacation and had paid the children to guide him through different famous places such as the Pyramids of Giza, among others. He had been told that since no one knew Swedish in Egypt, if they asked him anything, he would speak in his native language. It was preferable that he happen to be a vacationer not well versed in knowing English that he was asked something not very timely and they got into trouble.

Finally, the time came, and the boarding began. Lord Glorfindel followed the children without losing sight of them, as did Ororo herself. She was the one who cared most about him. However, suddenly, he turned and fixed his keen gaze around him. His elven sense told him there was danger nearby, a danger that lurked; but as much as he saw his surroundings, he saw nothing that caught his attention, for the danger had managed to blend among the crowd of people who boarded the ship. "Glorfindel!" Ororo called softly.

The Elf-lord turned and with a slight nodded smile and followed the girl.

* * *

Erik and Charles played chess in a park relatively close to the CIA facility where all the other newly recruited mutants and Galadriel were.

Charles had invited the strange mutant to be with them, after all Erik and he not only played chess, but also talked for long hours, were friendly talks in the vast majority. Maybe Erik was not very eager to talk about himself, but he had found a great friend in Charles who had learned to listen just like Galadriel did. It was one of the things he appreciated most about her, having learned to listen to people, without at any time judging them; first of all, knowing them, because not all mutants were the same. However, it still failed him, from time to time and his ideals came to stand in the way of that excellent characteristic he had learned from the beautiful mutant.

For his part, Erik had been secretly glad that Lady Galadriel did not accept. Much to his chagrin, he feared her and not only for her great power, but because she had the power to unravel his deepest secrets just by seeing him, she could see beyond what he himself was able to see in himself, she could distinguish without problem with the past and the monsters that haunted him, and Erik ... Erik did not like that because it made him feel that he lost any advantage.

Because ... who had been able to read Galadriel's mind? Or to know what she thought, or felt, or wanted? No one! Not even Charles being as powerful as he was! That mutant who called herself Galadriel was a real mystery to everyone, and Erik did not like mysteries, especially if they were embodied in a woman with a beauty and a supernatural power.

Many times they had talked about this, but while Charles greatly admired Galadriel and had still wanted to approach her and not to flirt or know her mutation; now he admired her for her ability to know and treat people (although he hated that she called him 'child'), admired her for her wisdom and every idea of flirting with her had faded away little by little to make way for trying to learn in one way or another her wisdom ... maybe he also had the fact that he hoped that she would not call him 'child' anymore, just as having that skill that she had would be great. While Erik preferred to be away. Certainly, she did not dislike him, much less hated her, in fact, much to his regret he admired her and still considered her very beautiful and attractive; but the simple fact that she could see beyond anyone, including Charles ... was something that overwhelmed him. So, he had preferred to maintain a relationship of kindness, but ... up there. He would never be a friend of the so-called Galadriel unlike Charles.

That was the difference they had in opinions about her; But that was not the only difference they had in ideas.

"Can't stop thinking about the others out there!" said Charles while moving one of his pawns "all those minds that I touched. I could feel them! Their isolation, their hopes, their ambitions" He turned to look to Erik who had been watching carefully the board, thinking in his next move "I tell you, we're at the start of something incredible, Erik. We can help them!" he said excited

"Can we?" answered Erik rising his eyes from the board, his voice full of bitterness at the memories of all the suffering he had at the hands of Shaw, by that time known as Herr Doktor Schmidt "that's how it starts, and ends with being rounded up, experimented on, eliminated"

"Not this time" said Charles without giving up "we have common enemies: Shaw, the Russians… they need us"

"For now. Have you never thought about what would think about mutants after all this? Especially about mutants like me, like you, like Galadriel, especially Galadriel?" he asked after a while

"What about us? What about Galadriel?" asked Charles confused "we have helped them, they have nothing to fear from us"

"That's what they will not think. Think about this, Galadriel is the most powerful mutant of all of us. Do you think that the government will allow that a woman so powerful walks freely? What do you think they will do when they realize how powerful is she?"

"They will fear her, as you do" said Charles after a moment of watching him

Erik opened wide his eyes at hearing this.

"Don't try to hide it, Erik. I'm not as powerful as Galadriel and yet I notice it. You're afraid of her because she can see through you even without reading your mind" said Charles "I must admit that I was… scared when I noticed it. Actually, I hate when she calls me 'child'" he added blushing

"'Child?'" repeated incredulously Erik

"Yes, she calls me from time to time 'child'. But don't say to anyone!"

Erik who had smiled amused at the embarrassed face of his friend, just nodded.

"Ok" he said, "just a question… why does she call you 'child'? Because she's older than 6000 years?" The question was full of mockery

Charles would have told him that he started to believe in all what Lady Galadriel had told him since the beginning but… it was a secret that she had told him, not to mention that Erik surely would consider him crazy too. So, he just said,

"No. She says that I'm a child because I only see my goals and I'm too naïve, that I don't see the complete scene… among other things"

"Well, if you ask my opinion, I think she's completely right. You must admit it!" he added when seeing Charles' glare "even she that she's not in her mind, realizes that this situation won't endure forever! If you don't want to listen to me, then listen to her. I guess that being over 6000 years old have to have some benefits" he added in low tone

"I thought you didn't believe in that" observed Charles

"I don't, but if the only way to make you see the truth that is out there, then I'm even eager to believe such nonsense"

There was a silence while Erik moved his Queen.

"And what about what she has told you?" asked after a moment Charles

"What about me?"

"She knows you better than me, and you haven't talked to her for too long… not like me. Did you know that she realized before anyone else, that you were drowning?"

"Yes, she has told me" he mumbled "however, that doesn't mean that she knows me" he added in loud and blank voice

"Is it?"

Erik turned to see Charles. His eyes burned with fear and anger… but moreover, as a person who is haunted.

"She had seen the ghosts of your past" said Charles "let her help you"

"Nor you, nor Galadriel, are able to do such a thing"

"Maybe me not… but she can. You know? You should give her at least a try" said Charles "by the way… check. I think that I'll win soon"

Erik who had been seeing for a while at their surroundings with a thoughtful expression, turned. He looked at the board and smiled. The tense atmosphere had gone.

"Not yet" he said smiling while moving his rook.

* * *

"There's nothing on radar?" asked insistently Emma Frost

"Nothing" answered Azazel

"Sonar?"

"No"

"Then we have a problem" said to herself the telepath mutant while getting out of the cabin of control of the submarine.

She found Shaw admiring his helmet. He couldn't wait to prove it against those two telepath mutants, especially in the female one that had defeated so easily to his White Queen.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he told her as soon as she entered to the cabin where he was sitting comfortably on a white couch "the reason we exist. We are the children of the atom, my love"

Emma didn't even pay attention to his words and said immediately,

"We have a situation. The telepath… I shouldn't be able to feel him at this distance. It's like his reach is amplified"

"What about the other one, the female telepath?"

Emma Frost shook her head.

Shaw frowned. That was strange. How was possible that the male telepath who was not as powerful as the female one, Emma sensed him and not the female? Would she had left their enemies?

"I think they're recruiting" said Emma

"Recruiting?" repeated Shaw

"Yes. They must have discovered a way to amplify his power. In this way, he would be able to sense all the mutants, if not of all the world, but at least of a large range"

"They plan to fight against us" said Shaw in understanding "well, don't worry about it, love. In this case, you'll go to Russia while I'll handle them"

* * *

While Charles and Erik enjoyed a good game of chess and talk about different topics. The young mutants they had recruited, including Raven and Hank, were in the main cafeteria of the CIA facility. The director of the security department had decided they were there while agent Moira McTaggert found new information about Shaw's whereabouts. As for Galadriel, the mysterious and strange mutant had asked for an office or a secluded place inside the facility. She had told Charles that she wanted to rest for a while, so the mutant had got her through Stanley, an office with a comfortable long couch where she could lie down and rest quietly.

* * *

"We should think of code names" was saying Raven to her new friends, all mutants just like her. They were sitting in comfortable couches around a glass table full of snacks "we're government agents now. We should have secret code names. I want to be called 'Mystique'"

"Damn!" said the teen with auburn hair "I wanted to be called 'Mystique'!"

"Well, tough. I called it" said Raving chuckling. And immediately she stood up and turned herself into looking like him"

At seeing this, the whole group of mutants, even Hank were amazed.

"Whoa!" they said

"I'm a way more mysterious than you" said as answer the teen with auburn hair

"Oh! Really? How so?" asked Raven after sitting next to Hank

The teen put a glass in one side of the table and then he stood in the opposite side.

"I suggest you cover your ears" he said

The other looked at each other in confusion, nevertheless they obeyed. The teen then screamed; but his scream wasn't a normal one but a supersonic, so he not only broke the glass but the entire window. At seeing this, the whole group clapped enthusiastically while laughing.

"So, your code name will be…?" said the so-called Alex Summers

"Banshee" answered the teen with auburn hair

"What about you Darwin?" asked Raven

"Well, Darwin is already I nickname I have because… you know, that thing of adapt to survive and all. Check this out"

And without further ado, he put his head on the fish tank. As a magical trick, fish guts appeared in his neck allowing him breath without any problem.

He turned to Alex who was the one closest to him and told him,

"Hit me as hard as you can"

After a brief hesitation, Alex did what he was asked. At his astonishment, the stomach of Darwin covered with iron, making almost impossible to hurt him.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Raven

"Whoa!" said astonished Banshee

"Thank you, thank you" said Darwin smiling

"Your turn" said Alex to the latino woman

"My, uh, stage name is Angel. So, I think it'll be the same"

At hearing this, Banshee whistled as compliment. The so-called Angel shrugged.

"Kind of fits" she said. She turned and discovered her wings at the astonishment of the others.

"You can fly?!" asked Raven amazed

"Uhu… and I can do this too"

And without further ado, she spat a fire ball from her mouth which hit the statue that was in the nearby garden, cutting off its head. At seeing this, everyone laughed.

"What's your name?" asked Angel to Hank who until then had not said anything, not even laughed but just smiled. The poor one was very shy, and he felt out of place even if all who were with him were mutants too. He was so embarrassed of his mutation that he couldn't even answer.

"How about 'Big Foot'?" said Alex teasing him. Everyone but Raven laughed.

Hank felt offended, but his embarrassment was so great that the only thing he could do was frown while his cheeks burned. He did not even look at the others.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet. And yours are kind of small" said Raven defending him. Her voice showing her annoy and her eyes a bit threatening.

"Ok" said Darwin and Banshee while Alex step a little back.

Hank pressed gently Raven's hand in mute gratitude. Raven smiled while her eyes shone and pressed his hand back.

There was a silence.

"Alex, what's your gift? What can you do?" asked Darwin

"Um… it's not… um… I just can't do it. I can't do it in here"

The others looked at each other surprised.

"What about outside? In the square of garden?" said Raven

Alex seemed hesitating.

"Come on!" said Angel and Banshee

"Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex!" started to cheer up the whole group of teens

"Alright, alright!" said finally the blond teen

"That's the spirit!" said Darwin

"Get down when I tell you" said Alex walking through the pieces of glass of the broken window by Banshee

"Get down when I tell you" said mimicking him Banshee

The others laughed and followed him outside, to the square of garden, where the beheaded statue by Angel, was.

At seeing this, Alex turned.

"Get back! Get back!" he ordered. But it was useless. "Bah! Whatever!" he said seeing this"

Then he stood up firmly and to the astonishment of the others, from his torso a huge wave of laser got out, destroying what remained of the statue and leaving a mark in the buildings that surrounded the square of garden.

"Whoa!" was the general exclamation

* * *

Lady Galadriel woke up suddenly, breathing agitatedly and a very light cold sweat bathed her beautiful forehead. She blinked several times, because for a moment she did not recognize the place where she was, however, little by little and appealing to that firm and very strong character, she managed to calm down and remember where she was and her mission.

The _Lady of the Light_ was worried. She had had a kind of vision that she could not interpret because the images she had seen were blurred, only fire and terrible destruction was what she had managed to see, but nothing more. However, the fact that the images were blurred, did not prevent that in her Fëa had clearly felt that on the CIA facility loomed a great danger, a danger that contained in it an infinite evil that there was only one place where she had sensed it: Middle-Earth. And besides, not in any being or anywhere, she had sensed it in just one being ... Sauron, the Enemy of the Free People. Would Sauron be on Earth? And how had he traveled to that realm? Would he leave Middle-Earth for peace and now come to try to conquer Earth? She thought of her beloved husband, Lord Celeborn. What would become of him? Could it be that Sauron had already conquered all Middle-Earth? She would be only one year away from her realm, but in a year many things could happen.

* * *

Suddenly, a soft knock on the door made her turn briskly.

"Galadriel?" Called a well-known voice

The _Lady of the Light_ got up from the couch and opened the door. There were Charles, Erik and Moira.

"Galadriel, Moira has gotten new information about Shaw" said Charles "he goes directly to Russia, surely will force the Russians to attack America and ..." he interrupted to see the beautiful face of the Lady of Lothlórien "Galadriel, you are all right?"

The _Lady of the Light_ blinked a couple of times and looked him straight in the eyes. Although the light was dim because the blinds were drawn and the light of the lamps that were lit during the night did not get to light the place well, Charles could notice in the blue eyes of Lady Galadriel the uncertainty, but, above all, an emotion he had never seen: fear.

"What's wrong, Galadriel?" He asked again telepathically this time

"Go to the kingdom of Russia" was the response of the _Lady of the Light_

Charles frowned. He did not understand. The beautiful mutant was clearly disturbed. Why, then, did she send him to Russia without saying a word to him about what was happening to her?

"What have you seen?" He asked again telepathically, this time more than serious "Galadriel, I know you can see the future, I've seen it twice. What have you seen?"

"Go to the kingdom of Russia" was Lady Galadriel's authoritative answer aloud. Her answer clearly showing that she would not say anything at all.

"But ... you will not go?" Asked Moira. "We're going to catch Shaw! We need your help! We need the greatest help we can "

"Take the other mutants"

"They are not ready for such a thing" said Erik in a bad mood "you should have seen them a moment ago"

Lady Galadriel looked at Charles, who was staring at her. For the first time trying to enter her mind, but without getting it.

"It's true," said Charles with a sigh. "They're not ready."

"Then, I will stay here to take care of them" said Lady Galadriel after nodding her beautiful head lightly

"What?! Protect them from what? "Moira asked" if there is any place where they are safe it is here! Stanley will not let them hurt them "

Erik stared at Lady Galadriel's blue eyes. Perhaps the mutant was not exactly a fan of the _Lady of the Light_ , and feared her; but he also had the characteristic of being extremely insightful, and sometimes even more so than Charles.

"You know? I think it's better that we pay attention to her, "he said while looking at her with a look of understanding. He did not know what that mysterious mutant was thinking, but he knew that whatever it was, it had changed her opinion and none of the three could make her think differently.

"But ...!" Said Moira

"Let's go. Charles "Erik said while forcing Moira to walk

He looked at Lady Galadriel worried, not knowing what to do.

"Will you be okay?" He asked telepathically

Lady Galadriel bowed her head slightly.

"Go" she answered in the same way "may Erú and the Válar be with you"

"Um ... and with you too," said Charles, trying to be as kind as he was trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

Lady Galadriel smirked for a moment. Seeing this, Charles smiled and ran after Erik who was waiting impatiently for him. However, if he had turned again, he would have seen that once again that gaze full of concern and fear had returned to appear in the beautiful eyes of Lady Galadriel.

* * *

After a long journey, they came to Russia, to the country house of a high leader of the Soviet army. Once they managed to pass the entire guard undetected, they hid behind some bushes, hoping that Shaw would arrive at any moment.

Charles was urged to catch him because he knew how dangerous the situation was considering the true nature of the helmet, and on the other hand, the expression of his friend Galadriel had left him really worried. Something must have seen the mutant, something terrible enough for her attitude to be that.

* * *

After a while of waiting, they saw a car arriving from which it got off ... Emma Frost dressed elegantly with her favorite color: white. The General came out to receive her with a smile. Emma was extremely pretty, and more than pretty, she was attractive and cunning.

"Where's Shaw?" asked impatiently Erik

Charles scanned quickly through the minds of the soldiers.

"I don't know, but if she's a telepath and I read her, she'll know we're here" said Charles "let me try something else" he added after a moment

Using his telepathic mutant ability, he entered in the mind of one of the soldiers that were the closest where Emma and the General were.

"Shaw sends his apologies, but he's indisposed" Charles heard through the soldier "he asked me to come in his place… and between you and I, honey, well, I'm a lot better company"

The General chuckled.

"Please come in"

Once Charles heard this and he saw that both, mutant and Russian had entered, he left the mind of the soldier and turned to his partners.

"He's not coming. So, what now boss?" he asked Moira

"Now nothing. We're here for Shaw. Mission aborted" said Moira with a sigh

"The hell it is!" exclaimed upset Erik

"Erik…" tried to reason Moira but he didn't let her finish

"She's his right-hand woman. That's good enough for me"

"The CIA invading the home of a senior Soviet official?" said Moira scandalized "are you crazy?!"

"I'm not CIA" was Erik's cold response. And without further ado, he immediately ran toward the house, opening his way with the help of his mutant ability.

"You have to stop him!" said Moira to Charles

The mutant was for a moment hesitant. Indeed, the fact that Shaw wasn't there was a truly disgrace. Was that what Galadriel had seen in the future? But then, why has she told him to go to Russia? Maybe, she had told him, so he could get information from the so-called Emma Frost. And without thinking twice, he ran after Erik not forgetting to erase the memory of all the soldiers.

* * *

When Erik entered to the chambers of the General followed by a panting Charles, they found out that the General had the vision of having in his arms to Emma Frost and caressing all her body; but in real, the telepath mutant was sitting comfortably in a chair a couple of feet from him while seeing bored through the window. She had put that vision on the General's mind, so the only thing she had to do was to stay there for a while.

At seeing this, Erik, but moreover Charles made a gesture of disgust. Seeing the General having a fantasy of that kind, wasn't exactly a nice thing.

Emma stood up immediately while Charles tried to enter in her mind and read it. He tried this time with all his might because he was eager to find the helmet and find out what worried to his friend Galadriel. However, all his efforts were in vain because Emma, sensing that this time Charles was trying his best to enter in her mind, covered her body in diamond.

"You can stop trying to read my mind, sugar" she said mockingly "you'll never going to het anything from me while I'm like this" And said this, she tried to run away. However, nor Erik nor Charles were willing to let her go, and together took her from her arms and threw her on the floor near the bed of the General who was completely confused of what was going on.

In order to avoid her escaping, Erik used the metallic posts of the bed and bonded her arms to the bed main posts.

"So, then, you can just tell us, where's Shaw?" said Erik, glaring at her threatening

But the mutant refused to speak and just looked at him. Seeing that she wouldn't talk and that Charles' efforts were useless, Erik strapped a metallic bond around her neck, pressing stronger and stronger, little by little strangling her.

"Erik! That's enough!" said Charles

But Erik didn't listen. He wouldn't stop until Emma talked and since she refused to speak, he would press harder no matter what.

"Erik!" shouted Charles when he saw that a shatter appeared in the crystal neck of Emma, whom couldn't resist anymore the pressure and left her diamond form.

"There you have, Charles" said Erik at seeing this "just one little press in her neck and no more mutant"

Charles looked at him, his forehead furrowed. Indeed, Erik was his friend and he appreciated him a lot, he has good qualities but his methods for getting information, weren't the best but extremely violent. He definitely needed Galadriel's help, or his help, especially when he saw that Erik sat quietly on a chair and served himself a glass of vodka.

Charles turned to Emma and started to read her mind. Before his eyes, he saw the Shaw's real plan: destroying the human kind by a huge nuclear attack using the bombs of Russia and America, but he found out that he had the magical helmet too. Fortunately, he hadn't realized what was in real that helmet. He just hoped that he wouldn't find it.

"This is worse than we previously imagined" he said to Erik who was drinking his glass of vodka. He turned to Emma "we'll take you with us. The CIA will want to question themselves"

"I doubt it. They have bigger things to worry about right now" said Emma smiling

Charles frowned confused and he was going to read again Emma's mind when Erik saw him suddenly open his eyes wide while fear could be read in his eyes.

"Charles!" called Erik worried at the expression of the telepath mutant, leaving his glass on the table.

"Galadriel!" exclaimed Charles pale while a cold sweat bathed his forehead "she has communicated with me!"

"And what has she told you?" asked Erik frowning

"That the CIA is being attacked at this very right moment by Shaw in person"

Erik opened wide his eyes. They have fall in the trap so easily! Fortunately, Galadriel had stayed, but… would she alone be able to defeat Shaw and his other two companions?

While Charles once more witnessed that Galadriel could see the future and that had astonished once again; but something concerned beyond any words could explain because if Shaw was there, the helmet was there… what would be of his friend Galadriel? What would be of the young mutants?

* * *

 **I know, I know. Elves don't need to rest but rarely, but this time it was necessary because in this way Lady Galadriel would have a kind of premonition of what everybody knows what will happen: Shaw's attack. However, what she saw and why she saw it...? That'll be known in the next chapter. Waiting your reviews guys, they're the compass of this story.**


	13. Servant of Morgoth, begone'

**What's up, guys?**

 **I'm glad that these holydays have arrived because I have more time to write. I hope that by the time they finish, a good part of this crossover has advanced.**

 **We saw that Lady Galadriel had a vision that disturbed her greatly. What did she see? And what will happen now that she is face to face with Sebastian Shaw?**

 **I thank Steve993 for his reviews that have been very helpful at all times.** **Just as I hope to have more reviews, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: 'Servant of Morgoth, begone!'**_

Lady Galadriel paced back and forth inside the office. She tried to calm her agitated heart and concentrate on the images she had seen during her vision, but no matter how hard she tried, it was all useless; and instead, the only thing that reigned was the horrible feeling that a terrible evil was hovering over the CIA facility. But ... what was it? The _Lady of the Light_ did not have the faintest idea, she only knew that it was a great evil, as terrible as the one she sensed in Sauron.

 _'Oh, Válar, what have I seen? Illuminate me!_ ' She prayed with all her heart

Perhaps she was in a realm that was not hers, in a realm that she would soon leave to never return, the _Edain_ living in that realm were not close to her; but there was a small group that was, and even one of them she could well consider as an elf-friend. And as if that were not enough, that small group was crucial that nothing bad happened to it because each one of them would play an essential role in the future.

Suddenly, she stopped mid-step. Her keen ear as a daughter of the _Eldar_ race had caught a faint noise, which after a few moments was heard again, and once more. Lady Galadriel shuddered. The evil that she had sensed looming over the CIA facility had arrived.

* * *

After being scolded by Charles for their totally inappropriate behavior, the group of young mutants had decided to pick up the entire dump they had made with the junk food; they had turned off the stereo; closed the blinds of both windows so that no one of the agents mocked them for being mutants; and they had decided to spend time as quietly as possible, trying not to get bored.

Raven, Hank, Angel and Banshee were sitting around the glass table, which by a miracle had survived without being shattered after the series of supersonic shouts that Banshee had shouted while they had behaved badly enough for Charles to scold them. While Darwin and Alex played soccer with one of those table boards that move with levers.

"I think they took it to heart" said Angel "we have the right to have fun. We cannot be here all the time locked up "

"But neither, we can be going back and forth wherever we want" said Hank "now we all work for the CIA"

"Really? Well, they do not think they like us much, "said Angel annoyed." They only see us as freaks. Just consider how they see you and your mutation "

"Hey! Quiet! "Banshee told her when he saw Hank's face showing that he was offended and humiliated." It's true that they do not like us, but we must also be a little more flexible "

Angel snorted.

"Flexible? We'll see if they are with us " she said

"Anyway, although Charles is sometimes demanding with that to behave properly, I think we really did a mess," Raven said.

"And now we are here ... punished" Banshee muttered "I am ..."

"Yes!" Someone was heard exclaiming. Raven, Banshee, Hank and Angel turned. It was Darwin who had finally scored a goal after a close game against Alex.

"Aha, aha, who is the king of soccer?" Asked Darwin teasing

"Do not sing victory yet," replied Alex, "challenge!"

"Ok, let's see if you can win me"

The other four young mutants smiled.

"At least they're having a good time" said Angel, in a bad mood

"Raven, you know Galadriel better than us ... do you think she went with them wherever they went?" Banshee asked.

"I do not know" she answered "Galadriel is so ..."

The other three looked at her in surprise. At that moment, Raven had widened her eyes and for a moment had stopped breathing.

"Raven?" Hank called surprised

The young mutant turned around. In her eyes was the concern and astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked

"Galadriel" answered Raven breathless "she just communicated with me!"

"And what did she say?"

"That ... we should leave here as soon as possible ... that we should flee as quickly as possible and blend in with the people of the city," continued Raven, pale

"What ?!" exclaimed Hank and Banshee

"Hey! Guys! "Angel called to the other two who were so involved in their hard-fought game that they had not even listened to Raven" Galadriel has communicated telepathically with Raven "

Alex and Darwin looked at each other surprised.

"I thought she would go with them" said the first

"What's wrong, Raven? What did she tell you? "Darwin asked

"She told me to leave immediately. That we had to flee from here and not return. We are in great danger, deadly danger "said Raven after swallow hard and getting paler

"What?! Why?! "Alex exclaimed surprised" it's okay that we're not very popular here, but it's not that they want to kill us either "

"We can also defend ourselves" said Angel "we are stronger than them"

Raven sweated cold and trembled slightly as she breathed agitatedly and at times seemed to pale more and more. Whatever Galadriel had telepathically shown her had terrified her.

"Raven ..." Hank began to say in a reassuring voice as he took her hands in his to calm her down.

But Raven did not let him finish. She got up immediately.

"We must go ..." she said in a firm voice

"But ..." said Banshee

"Now!" Raven said in a voice that did not admit retort.

"But why?" Darwin asked

"Galadriel says she'll tell us later"

"Is she talking to you?"

"Yes. Go! Go! She says there's no time to lose! "

"But I do not think they let us go like that," said Angel

"She will open the way for us" she paused frowning "she says do not do anything but run away and do not look back. She will reach us later. That we do not use our skills and we blend among the people "

The other mutants looked at each other confused. What had happened to the so-called Galadriel to suddenly order them such a thing? Everyone had respect and, it could be said, they feared her because they realized that she was not anyone; but they also knew that she claimed to be a she-elf and come from a realm called Middle-Earth, so her reactions could be considered somewhat ... aberrant.

"Look, I know that all of us believe that Galadriel is not right in her mind, that she is crazy because she says she is a she-elf; but if Charles being Charles trusts her ... surely he has a good reason "said Raven" so we must ... "

The cry of a person and the sound of a heavy object when it falls to the ground from a great height, interrupted her. Alex and Banshee slowly approached one of the windows and opened the blinds, only to see another body of a man screaming in terror fell from a great height. The young mutants paled because they recognized in that man who had just died horribly ... Stanley Curtis, the head of the CIA facility.

"What the hell ?!" Alex exclaimed as both, he and Darwin, took a couple of steps back.

"Look! There! "Raven exclaimed pointing towards the night sky

All turned to the same direction only to see a wisp of reddish cloud that in less than a second dissolved not before. Everyone looked at each other. That was not good at all.

"Let's obey to Galadriel," said Hank. "I suppose she will also show you the way to the exit of the facility."

They opened the door. Four agents with guns ready were there.

"We need to leave here," Raven said.

"You cannot get out," one of them said dryly, "Agent Curtis has ordered it."

"Agent Curtis is dead!" Exclaimed Alex

The other three agents looked at each other.

"I do not believe to a bunch of freaks" he answered coldly "return to the cafeteria. It's a ... "His tone of voice changed completely, as did the attitude of the other three agents" of course, miss "he replied kindly

The young mutants looked at each other in astonishment.

"Where is the exit?" Raven asked

"Follow this corridor, until the bottom you will see some stairs. Climb them and turn to the right. You will find a door that opens only by card. There will be one of my colleagues to open "

Raven nodded and ran out followed by the others, without any of the agents stopping them.

"Damn! Is that what Galadriel can do? It's amazing "exclaimed Banshee

"She has not told you where she is?" Hank asked.

Raven shook her head.

"I only hear her voice telling me again and again to hurry"

"Um ... an agent told us that you would open the door for us" Raven said when they arrived at the door

But before the agent could answer, he disappeared into a wisp of red cloud before the astonished eyes of the young mutants. So that after a few moments they would see him fall screaming in terror from more than ten meters high.

"Did you see what I saw?" Banshee asked in a choked voice.

"A mutant that looks like a demon" stuttered Hank

The terrified shouts of all the agents that fell from the sky as if they were flies scared the youngsters more and more, leaving them stuck in the ground for a moment. Whatever was killing them so quickly and effectively was determined to kill everyone ... maybe even them.

Suddenly, Raven shook her head.

"Follow me" she said

"But now it's closed the door!" Said Angel

"Galadriel just told me another side where we can go"

"Would not it be easier if we used our powers to break this door?" Asked Alex

"Galadriel strictly forbade us to use them. She does not want those who are attacking the place to know where we are. Come on!"

Without being completely convinced, they followed her. But it seemed that where they were going they found that all the agents who could open the way for them, were disappearing and being killed by that strange being who was already teleporting them until they were ten or fifteen meters away and letting them fall to their death ; in other cases, using a large knife, he killed them with a quick and deadly stab, even piercing them with his long, sharp tail like that of a demon of the Middle such a way that little by little they seemed to be cornered, filling them with terror.

As if that had not been enough, they soon began to hear gunshots and saw that a young man dressed in a casual suit was creating with his own hands two great whirlwinds of wind destroying a large part of the buildings, the big debris falling around the by themselves terrified young mutants.

To that it was added that shortly there was a series of big explosions that resounded in such a way that they felt the ground tremble under their feet and even a complete building, the main building, where they were going because there was the exit, it fell in pieces, thus preventing flight.

Finally, they were cornered in the middle of one of the offices of a building half collapsing. Around them the corpses of almost all the agents of the facility.

Three men approached them. One of them was a young man of approximately 27 years dressed in a casual suit and who created with his hands a whirlwind to prevent young people from fleeing from the left. To the right, a man, who looked more like one of the demons that were drawn in the Middle Ages, appeared in the middle of a wisp of red cloud, armed with a large knife, red with the blood of all those he had killed. While closing them in front, a man of approximately 45 years of age; Brown hair; White skin; in his blue eyes shone a light of perfidy and evil; hard features and cruel mockery; dressed in an elegant dark gray suit; and the most curious thing, a helmet of a very peculiar color on the head.

The young mutants retreated to the pile of rubble behind them. There was no escape.

* * *

The man dressed in the elegant gray suit turned to the mutant that looked more like a medieval demon than a man.

"Where are the telepaths?" he asked

"Not here" was the answer

The man sighed in disappointment.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off" And saying this, he took off the helmet. The he turned to the terrified young mutants "good evening" he started to say with such smile that it was obvious that it was a man that was extremely dangerous "my name is Sebastian Shaw, and I'm not to hurt you" he paused "my friends, there's a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do? Each of us will face a choice: be enslaved or rise up to rule" he paused again looking carefully at each one of the youngsters "choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So… you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you; or you can join me and live like kings and queens"

He extended his hand to the latino woman. He had immediately noticed that she was the most eager of changing sides. He had noticed the pain and bitterness that she had in her heart, so he started with her in order to cheer the other mutants to join him. His conclusions weren't wrong because the latino woman after a brief hesitation, took his hand and came next to him to the astonishment of the youngsters.

"Angel?!" said in disbelief Raven

"Are you kidding me?" said Alex

"Come on. We don't belong here, you know that" she said, "there's nothing here for us, nothing to be ashamed of"

Shaw smiled satisfied.

"Anyone else? Remember, if you are not with us, then you are our enemy. This is the time"

The other young mutants looked at each other.

"Where's Galadriel?" whispered Darwin

"She must have managed to leave before all this happened" said Hank

"She left us!" said hurt Banshee

"No, she didn't!" said Raven

"Then, where is she? Haven't you heard that none of the telepaths are here?" said Alex "I tell you, she left us!"

"We can't let Angel leave. We're a team" said Raven trying to divert the subject for she didn't know what to answer since she hadn't heard for a while Galadriel´s voice

"I have an idea" said Darwin

"Remember that Galadriel told us that we shouldn't use our powers!" said Raven

"To hell that!" said Alex "she left us and that's all; but we won't leave Angel. What's your idea, Darwin?"

The Afro-American mutant moved closer to the others and started to speak in an even lower voice. Meanwhile, Shaw waited patiently because he thought that until then the youngsters were debating if they accepted his offer. Suddenly he saw that Darwin and Alex started to push to each other.

"How's possible that you desert too, Darwin!?" exclaimed Alex

"You don't realize, do you?" answered Darwin standing next to Angel "those humans will never care for us, they will always see us like the freaks that are expendable"

"Good choice" said Shaw with an even more satisfied smile "who…?"

His sentence was cut by Darwin who in that moment shouted while embracing Angel,

"Now Alex!"

And at the same time, Raven heard clearly Galadriel's voice in her mind ordering her,

"Don't use your powers at all!"

Too late, Alex released one powerful wave of laser against Shaw while Darwin embraced Angel protecting of all harm, and Azazel and the other mutant jumped back in order to avoid being hit.

But to their horror, they saw that Shaw absorbed the powerful wave of laser in his hands, compressing it until he made it a ball of the size of the palm of his hand.

"Now, now. That was very… stupid from all of you, especially of you. Trying to cheat me?" he said pushing away Darwin from Angel "your mutation is quite interesting, adapting in order to survive to every circumstance no matter what. Well, then… let's see if you can adapt to this" And said this, he forced to Darwin to open his mouth and swallow the ball where he had compressed the powerful wave of laser that had shot Alex.

To the horror of the youngsters, they saw how Darwin started to change against his will to iron, then to lava, again iron and little by little in a bomb of human shape that in the end blew up, leaving nothing of the mutant once named Darwin but ashes. Shaw turned to the young mutants who were cold and without being able to move at seeing the terrible way that their friend had died.

"Now, considering that you have chosen foolishly the other side, then I'll have no other choice but killing you"

He made a gesture to his two companions who prepared to kill them, but they couldn't do anything because at that moment, an extremely beautiful tall woman; her hair that fell in long waves was the color of the Sun and the stars; her white skin flawless; eyes blue like the sea; dressed in clothes of the '60s in color of white and soft blue; approached walking faster than any human could do and even without making any sound. With a single move of her hand, she forced to retreat to Azazel and his companion several feet and stood in front of the group of the now astonished youngsters.

"Galadriel!" they exclaimed

* * *

Lady Galadriel walked as fast as possible, avoiding by all means that was detected by that strange being, the strangest that in all her very long life had seen. Not even among the ranks of Sauron ... or even Morgoth had heard of a being that had red skin, pointy ears, yellow eyes, pointy fangs, black hair and a long tail that ended in a pointy triangle and so sharp that it could pierce the very steel.

Even less had she heard that a being could be transported so quickly leaving behind only a wisp of red cloud. No, that one was decidedly a very dangerous mutant and one that had to be avoided at all costs to get on time with Raven and the others and get them out of the facility before they did any nonsense. Which unfortunately she could not avoid because when she came within a couple of meters of them she saw, helpless, how Shaw murdered Darwin.

* * *

For a moment, Shaw was speechless. The beauty of that woman had no words; but not only that was what left him speechless. The cold and menacing look of that beautiful woman was to leave anyone cold, but ... Sebastian Shaw was not anyone and was not intimidated so easily. Immediately, he guessed who she would be and what mutant skill she would have because without wasting time, he put on his helmet again. Seeing this, Lady Galadriel frowned.

"Galadriel?" Repeated Shaw slightly surprised. "Here is a name I had never heard in all my long life. Ah! Do you want to read my mind? "He said mockingly when he saw that the _Lady of the Light_ frowned when she saw him with the helmet" go ahead, sugar, nor with all your power you can achieve it "He looked at her from the feet to the head admiring her beauty" no doubt that there is no woman more beautiful than you. What will little Erik Lensherr think of you? I'm sure he'll want to have his fantasies with you ... maybe even the other telepath "continued" Emma seems like a freak compared to you "he added" come with me, you know perfectly well that humans fear us and they do well. Come with me and be the queen you deserve to be "

Lady Galadriel looked at him with supreme disdain. However, her gaze was fixed on the helmet. She sensed perfectly and clearly that the evil that emanated from that helmet was exactly like the one she had had in her vision. It was necessary, then, to save those young mutants and, if she could get rid of its magical properties, better. Too bad that Lord Glorfindel was not at that moment with her!

"Get out of here" was her clear, cold and hard response

"But dear," said Shaw mockingly, "what do you intend to do? Defend this pity bunch of mutants who believe they will one day be accepted? Perhaps, you also think that you will be accepted ...? "

"Now!" Interrupted Lady Galadriel in a voice that did not admit retort.

Shaw sighed dramatically.

"What a pity it has to be like this!" He said. And without further ado, making use of the energy that had been absorbing thanks to the continuous attacks of the agents when he had invaded the facility, he attacked with a strong wave of fire that forced the youngsters to throw themselves to the ground, while hitting full to the _Lady of the Light_ who had interposed to protect them.

"Galadriel!" Raven shouted horrified

* * *

Shaw was stunned as were his followers. Never in all his life had he been able to launch an attack as powerful as the one he had just done, not to mention that his whole body felt different, as if a great unknown power had entered him and quadrupled both his physical and his mutants. What was it that had done such a thing? He did not know, exactly, probably the helmet had done it; But one thing he was sure of, and that was that he would use that incredible power he now had to end the lives of those miserable youngsters who had made such a bad decision and his plans to carry them out to the letter.

However, the astonishment of both, him and the other mutants, had no limit when they saw Galadriel rise; but it was not just the fact that she had risen after receiving an impact that any mutant would have been killed instantly, no, it was the appearance she now showed.

The _Lady of the Light_ had realized that this helmet potentiated the power of the mutant who used it to levels never seen, in fact, it reached the point of beginning to become magical. It was no longer mutant skills as powerful as Charles or Erik, no, now it was mutant skills mixed with magic, the magic of a terrible being that was surely related to the personification of evil, Morgoth.

' _Válar, please forgive me, but I have no other choice'_ was her brief prayer before getting up showing her body surrounded by a bluish aura, her bright black eyes surrounded by a bright light of the same color as the aura. It seemed that her clothes changed to a long white dress that unfolded as if it were that of a goddess, in which the color of the aura and the brightness of a white light intermingled, her whole body lit up with that color, and her voice changed to a voice that thundered with amazing power. Lady Galadriel did not want to fight, she preferred to use that appearance to frighten the mutants and force them to flee before having to face them. Not because she was afraid of them, but for two reasons: once, the Válar's command was explicit; two, if she faced Shaw who was still wearing the helmet, she was in danger of losing because now she knew that helmet was not only a magical artifact, but had also been part of something she had never imagined: an armor of someone as powerful as Sauron.

"Get out of here, now!" She ordered with a thunderclap as she raised her hands. The two mutants that always accompanied Shaw flew out like simple leaves carried by the wind and fell several meters away, semi-conscious. But it was not like that with Shaw.

This one, although he had taken a couple of steps back the same as Angel, before the demonstration of power, he was not intimidated. Now he knew that that helmet gave him immeasurable power. If the mutant so-called Galadriel wanted to play rough, then he would play tough too.

"Force me, Galadriel," he replied with an evil smile. And without further ado, he attacked again, increasing even more power in his attack.

There was a fire-colored light that enveloped for a moment the powerful figure of the _Lady of the Light_ , making her retreat and even before she could get up, Shaw attacked her even more viciously a couple of times. Each attack more powerful, so powerful that the building that was behind the youngsters and Galadriel and that was half collapsing, fell crashingly.

"Well, I think is time to say good bye," Shaw said with an evil smile and rejoicing at the terror that was portrayed in all the young mutants.

However, once again he was astonished the same as the others. Galadriel had gotten up again, but this time her appearance was very, very different. So different that it was scary.

She was no longer surrounded by that blue aura, nor did her hair shine, nor did her dress flutter as if in the wind, nor did her eyes shine. Now her skin was blue like that of a drowned person; her eyes were totally dark blue, without irises; her long hair was bluish and looked more like a drowned person; her clothes had the same color and the same texture as a person who had drowned for a couple of days; In her left hand was a beautiful ring that gleamed with a brilliant blue-white light. Her appearance was no longer sublime, no, now it was scary, such a fear that everyone instinctively recoiled.

Lady Galadriel raised her left hand, where the ring shone and ordered in a voice that did not admit a reply, but that was also scary because it was not even remotely hers. It was a menacing voice, with a tinge that no one had ever heard before, but that was certainly for anyone to run away from. But not Shaw, not after he had seen what he could do with his helmet on.

"Servant of Morgoth, return from whence you came!" She ordered

The mutants saw each other. What kind of words were those?

And with that said, she raised her left hand and directed it against Shaw. A huge and an invisible wave, but one that was surely full of power, hit Shaw completely, making him fly several meters. Anyone could have sworn that Shaw had died after such an attack, both the remains of a building that had collapsed and the surroundings where the evil mutant had fallen had been reduced to almost dust. However, Galadriel did not stop there, but went directly to where Shaw had fallen, who miraculously was still alive, only his impeccable and elegant suit was torn in some places, but beyond that nothing had happened to him.

"Ah! Do you have your tricks? I also have mine! "Shaw replied, throwing a wave of energy that destroyed everything around Galadriel and still made her back a couple of steps.

But the _Lady of the Light_ was not a person who allowed herself to be overcome so easily and more because she was beginning to notice that Shaw's voice changed to a "relatively" similar to Sauron's and his eyes were not exactly the same.

"Servant of Morgoth, return from whence you came!" She shouted again. Her ring shining ever brightly "begone!"

As if the ring that Lady Galadriel owned gave her more power, her attack this time had much more energy and threw Shaw against a wall and making him destroy everything in his path. Galadriel immediately walked quickly to continue attacking. When Shaw got up and attacked more and more his most violent attacks. The attack waves of Galadriel and Shaw collided almost completely destroying the place, and making them back both.

Before Shaw could recover, Galadriel shouted:

"Begone!"

His ring shone as if it were a star in her hand. She did not let him get up again.

"Servant of Morgoth, return from whence you came! Begone! "She shouted over and over again, every time she attacked.

Finally, she seemed to gather all of her strength and shouted with a voice that chilled,

"Servant of Morgoth, begone!"

A wave of power came out of her left hand leaving shreds absolutely all around Shaw who, miraculously, though bruised with the suit completely torn, was still alive. He probably would have attacked again, but he realized that Galadriel was ready to attack him again and surely, her goal was to kill him.

Maybe Shaw was a man who was confident in his power and now more than ever that he had discovered what he could do with that helmet, but he also realized that if things went on like this, it could well happen that Galadriel finally killed him because without doubt that was her intention. He was wounded, though not seriously, but he was wounded; whereas Galadriel seemed not to have a single scratch. No, what was best was to go and discover what mysteries were behind that helmet and why she called him _'Sevant of Morgoth'_.

So, making a slight gesture to Azazel, the red mutant in the blink of an eye took his boss and then Angel and the other mutant who accompanied them and disappeared. Without leaving more trace than a wisp of red color cloud.

* * *

Once she saw that they were gone, Lady Galadriel collapsed. That had been a terrible and tiring fight, perhaps never in all her long life had she faced such a thing.

* * *

Seeing this, the other mutants came running with some suspicion because they had seen the appearance Galadriel had taken during the fight against Shaw and it was to panic; but when they arrived they saw that once more she had the beautiful aspect of always: long hair the color of the Sun and the stars; white and flawless skin; delicate and firm features; pointy ears. She was breathing hard, clearly exhausted because she even had her beautiful eyes closed.

"Galadriel?" Raven called softly, kneeling beside her along with the others around her. "Galadriel, are you okay?"

The mysterious and beautiful mutant who had just demonstrated to have a power that went beyond what even the imagination could dream, did not answer.

"We must take her to the infirmary" said Banshee

"But what infirmary? The place is destroyed! "Said Alex

"Maybe we can take her to some of the other buildings that have not been in such bad condition" suggested Hank worried

"This is our fault," Raven murmured sadly as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do not cry, child" suddenly said the sweet voice of Galadriel

The youngsters immediately turned around. Lady Galadriel had her eyes open, though there was an enormous weariness in them.

"It's just ... Darwin died because of us ... for not listening to your advice," Raven replied.

"And you also almost died defending us" added Alex

"Do not be sad," the _Lady of the Light_ said sweetly as she got up. "Certainly, your mistake was great, but to cry and do nothing but be sad does not help. Now you know the power that Sebastian Shaw has, now you know that you are not capable of even attacking him because as soon as you do, you will end up dead "she paused while standing with the help of Raven" that this situation will serve you as experience and learn that you are not ready, you need to train because Shaw will come back "

"Will he come back?" The mutants repeated, paling

"Yes, not here, but he will come back. And only you will be able to stop him and his followers "

"And you? You will not help us? "Banshee asked

Lady Galadriel did not answer but,

"Charles and Erik are coming"

* * *

 **And we have seen that the helmet that Sebastian Shaw has, increases the power of the mutant that carries it to an incredible degree. It gives him such power that his mutant skill begins to change not only to be something physiological, but also mixed with magic and gives him enough power to even face a powerful being such as Lady Galadriel.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	14. Who is Morgoth and what is that helmet?

**Hello guys!**

 **I hope everyone has had a Happy New Year.**

 **Before everything returns to normal, I want to write a couple of chapters more, now that I still have time.**

 **I'd appreciate the reviews the other readers.**

 **We have two plots developing: Lady Galadriel who just faced off against Shaw to defend the young mutants; and Lord Glorfindel who is heading, accompanied by the small band of street children who have become his ... collaborators and friends, towards the 'Forbidden Place'.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Who is Morgoth and what is that helmet?**_

Lord Glorfindel was astonished because of different things.

The first one was the ship they had boarded. The said ship did not have sails that would propel it, and, on the other hand, it had a kind of tube where a dark smoke that smelled rather peculiar, and that according to the children, was the residue of something called "gasoline" and that was what currently moved almost all transports.

The second was that this was a very different place. Starting with the river which had a semi-green color in some parts, in others it was bluish, in others totally transparent. He knew through his small collaborators and, why not also say, friends, that the river was called Nile and that it was extremely important for Egypt because many ships sailed there. It was the Nile, a broad and wide river, which with the light of the Sun sent sparks of light that dazzled. Maybe it did not have the limpidity of the Loudwater river of Imladris, but it certainly had its own beauty. The smell was strange, it was the smell of water combined with the smell of gasoline and the smell of desert sand.

The third was the fauna and flora that he saw throughout his trip. There were different varieties of fish that he could not distinguish, perhaps because such types of fish did not exist in Middle-Earth. He also saw white-feathered birds, long thin legs, and long yellow beaks that flew in flocks or were quietly on the banks of the Nile. According to what Ororo told him, they were cranes and in ancient times they had been worshiped as gods. According to her, she had once heard in the house of a librarian that the ancient Egyptians worshiped a god called 'Toth' who represented wisdom and who had the head of a crane.

Upon hearing this, Lord Glorfindel was left without knowing what to think. What strange beliefs those _Edáin_ had! A god with the head of an animal? That was unthinkable, and the Elf-lord could not even remotely imagine it.

His surprise was greater when Ororo told him that the ancient Egyptians had also considered the crocodiles as gods. To Elf-lord's question of what a crocodile was and upon seeing it, the _Balrog Slayer_ could not help but be repulsed by the animal that at first glance could have been considered a malevolent creation of Morgoth or Sauron, but nothing farthest from reality. According to what Abdul and Ayesha explained to him, the crocodiles were extremely dangerous, and they easily killed human beings, they had the enormous quality that they never got sick and, it was said that if they had a limb amputated it would grow again with time. This stunned the Elf-lord.

Abdul and Ayesha added that the crocodiles cleaned the Nile and that they even let other animals get close. And indeed, he saw it that way Lord Glorfindel amazed. He saw on the shore tens of those strange, dangerous and unattractive animals with open snouts, and little birds inside their snout. To the question of the Elf-lord if that was not a trap prepared by the crocodiles, the children had told him that those little birds cleaned the crocodiles' teeth so that they would be well sharpened, while the crocodiles would cool off ... or that was Ahmed said.

"Those animals are really amazing," Lord Glorfindel had finished saying.

"Meh ... they're interesting, that's all" Abdul answered indifferently "but if you want to live, you'd better not approach them for any reason"

Lord Glorfindel looked at him tilting his head, confused.

"They are carnivores, Glorfindel" Ororo explained softly

"In fact, many people die because of crocodiles," Ahmed added.

"I imagine, those teeth would tear apart any wild boar in a moment"

The children looked at each other confused.

"What is a ... boar?" Ayesha asked

And now it was Lord Glorfindel's turn to explain some of the forest creatures lived in the vicinity of Rivendell.

The Elf-lord also saw many reeds, which at first glance could have gone completely unnoticed and be considered part of the flora of the Nile; but in reality, those reeds were not rushes, they were called 'papyri' and, according to what Ororo had heard on occasion in the house of a scholar, the ancient Egyptians of those reeds called 'papyri' produced the paper where they wrote also known as 'papyri'.

That greatly surprised the Elf-lord who immediately asked the girl what it was like. Unfortunately, he had to stay with the question without answering because Ororo had not heard any more, because she had quickly entered to steal a couple of things and could not stay longer without running the risk of being discovered.

"But, the truth, I would have liked to stay to listen more" she added with a slight sigh of sadness "everything that man said was very interesting"

In this way, Lord Glorfindel realized that Ororo liked to learn new things. That was a very praiseworthy quality.

The night was not the best for the Elf-lord. Although, being on the river refreshed the environment a lot and eating dates kept his thirst calm enough that he did not have to drink water all the time; But there was the problem of mosquitoes. And it seemed that the mosquitoes were attracted to the soft and shiny skin of the elf because they almost did not bother the children and, instead, to Lord Glorfindel they followed him out wherever he went.

The sharp buzzing was more than desperate for the keen ear of the _Balrog Slayer_ , who for a moment preferred to listen to the snarl of wargs or trolls to continue listening for a minute more the buzzing of those damn animals. How was it possible that such tiny beings were capable of producing such annoyance? And he did not want to imagine how his delicate skin would look after spending the whole night. He had noticed that each mosquito bite produced great itching and in some cases even a welt that varied in size and color that was red or the same color as his skin. Decidedly, that trip had its big drawbacks, but he was also learning and seeing a totally different reality through the people that least one would expect: a group of street children who taught an elf over 8000 years of age known for his knowledge in the arts, the simplest and simplest things of that realm.

The Elf-lord had become accustomed to the company of these little _Edain_ , while the children had become accustomed little by little to the company of that strange man with pointy ears, who showed interest in them as persons and in everything they did. It was a strange friendship that had arisen between those children on the street and one of the elves of the highest birth.

* * *

The next day, they arrived at the port of Giza. The heat, as always, was oppressive ... at least for the Elf-lord.

Abdul, Ororo and Ayesha made sure that none of their few belongings stayed on the ship, while Ahmed directed Lord Glorfindel to the mainland. Suddenly the Elf-lord stood still as he stared at the horizon.

"Hey! Glorfindel! "Ahmed called, pulling him by the sleeve

Lord Glorfindel turned vividly.

"We must continue! We still have to get to the Bedouin camp! "Ahmed told him

"What is that?" Asked the Elf-lord for an answer

"What?"

"Those three constructions"

Ahmed stood on tiptoe. Being the smallest and having so many people in the middle of the port, he could not see. Seeing this, Lord Glorfindel took him in his arms so that he could see well, which made Ahmed gasped. Lord Glorfindel tilted his head confused. The boy's face showed absolute amazement.

"I've done something that bothers you, Ahmed?" He asked

The boy just shook his head after a few moments, his mouth refused to open. The way in which Lord Glorfindel had just charged him showed interest in the well-being of the child, something no one else than his grandparents had shown.

Seeing that the situation was somewhat ... strange. Lord Glorfindel decided to return to the question.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to three large pyramidal buildings that stood imposingly on the horizon.

"They are the Pyramids of Giza" Ahmed replied after swallowing hard "it is said that the ancient kings of Egypt built them"

"And for what reason?"

"I don't know. The one who could tell you is Ororo. With that she entered the house of that scholar, she learned many things that none of us knows. Maybe you should pay her to be your guide "

Lord Glorfindel turned to the boy and raised an elegant surprised eyebrow.

"Yes," continued Ahmed. "Yesterday she was who knows how many hours explaining that of the god Sobek and the god Toth and who knows what else?"

The Elf-lord smiled.

"Maybe you're right" he said "but for that matter, it would be all of you. Because you all left aside what you had to do to help me. "

Ahmed smiled, his big dark brown eyes shining. That child was tender in his own way, and there were still illusions in him, there was not in his heart the bitterness that suddenly came out of Abdul's heart. How unfortunate that his end was going to be so sad!

At that moment it was heard that someone was clearing their throat. It was Abdul followed by Ororo and Ayesha.

"It's all here," said the first, "now, could you help us?" And handed him a pair of backpacks.

The Elf-lord nodded slightly, lowered Ahmed to land and took the backpacks.

"Well ... and now ... where do we go, Ororo?" Said Abdul, who was looking at the elf with some suspicion.

"At the exit of the city"

"Let's go"

And without saying more Abdul began to walk, making his way through the crowd, followed by Ayesha who had seen the Elf-lord surprised to see him carry Ahmed in his arms.

"You know? Now I understand why you insist on helping him, "Ahmed said in a very low voice to Ororo who had smiled when she saw that the elf had carried her friend in his arms.

Ororo only giggled.

Ahmed and Ororo thought that Lord Glorfindel had not heard them, but, on the contrary; Thanks to his keen ear that he had as an _Elda_ , Lord Glorfindel had heard them perfectly and it was until that moment that he fully realized what he had done and what it meant.

For millennia he had carried no child in his arms, the last one he had charged in that way had been Arwen. And here, the mighty _Balrog Slayer_ had taken a little _Adan_ in his arms. No doubt he was fond of those children, which was extremely strange because the elves were very careful not to have an affective relationship of any kind with someone other than their race. Why was this happening for _Edain_ children from another realm? Would it be that the Válar wanted to teach him something?

Once again, his muscles tensed, his hearing and sight sharpened. His keen elven sense of danger had told him that there was danger nearby, that danger followed close behind and late that early it would attack them. Once again, he looked around, but saw nothing. Lord Glorfindel shook his head inwardly and put his hand discreetly to the hilt of his sword to be sure he could defend himself and, above all, defend the children.

* * *

When agent Moira, Erik and Charles arrived at the CIA facility, they were frozen. The destruction of the place was almost total. The news of the death of the man who had so kindly treated and received them, the head of the CIA's security department, agent Stanley Curtis, left them stunned ... including Erik.

The mutant had not had much confidence, but he could not deny that he had treated them with kindness and without denying them anything, except for 'Cerebro' and that... in the end he had yielded. The knowledge that he had been killed and, worst of all, the way he had died ... was not pleasant to know.

However, in the midst of so much destruction, death and tragedy, there was something that greatly cheered them, and at the same time filled them with sadness: was that the group of young mutants they had recruited was still alive thanks to ... Galadriel.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Charles immediately telepathically searched for his foster-sister, Raven, who ran to meet him followed by the other young mutants.

"Oh, Charles!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly "it was horrible!"

"What happened?" Asked Charles, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back to reassure her as he clearly sensed Raven's emotional state.

"Shaw attacked and killed everyone" replied lugubriously Hank

"He even killed Darwin," Banshee added, looking down.

"And as if that were not enough, Angel abandoned us," Alex added hurt at the betrayal she had put herself through as part of the team and as their friend.

Charles, Erik and Moira looked around. Certainly, the African-American mutant was not there. Seeing this, Erik cursed in German under his breath. Another murder, and Shaw was still alive and quietly doing whatever he wanted. When the damn would pay all his evils?

"And Galadriel?" Asked Charles

The youngsters looked at each other, as if they did not know what to say.

"What's wrong?" Moira asked seeing their attitude.

"She has stayed away from us" answered Alex

Charles frowned.

"Why?"

"We do not know. The fact is that once she beat Shaw, she has stayed away from us. "

"And she's been weirder than ever" added Banshee "she does not talk to anyone and only seems to be thoughtful"

"Wait a minute ... Galadriel beat Shaw?" Moira asked stunned

"And where is the damn bastard? What did she do to him? "Erik asked exalted

Charles put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"What happened?" He asked

The young mutants looked at each other without knowing, once again, what to say.

"Charles ... Shaw is incredibly powerful" Raven began to say, "he has a helmet that when he puts it on, it prevents any telepath from entering his mind"

"But it was good that that was the only thing that that ... helmet" muttered Hank "I have never seen a material do such a thing! I have not even heard of such a thing!"

"What does it do, Hank?" Charles asked palely.

"That increases the power of a mutant to unimaginable levels" said Hank who after a moment shook his head slightly as if to show his astonishment "Shaw's power is great because he can absorb the energy, but with that helmet ... when he puts on that helmet, he becomes invincible "

"Almost invincible" Alex corrected

"Almost?" Erik asked, who had paid close attention to what the young scientist had said.

"Yes, well ... Galadriel defeated him ... or at least forced him and his companions and Angel to flee"

"Charles, you should have seen the power that Galadriel has!" Raven said "her power is so great that it is impossible to describe it! If we thought, we knew her... we do not have the faintest idea who she is or what she can do! "

"What can she do?"

In response, Raven took one of his hands and placed it on her temple.

"Read my mind" she said

Charles was amazed.

"Raven, you know what ...!"

"Yes, yes, I know! That you promised me that you would never read my mind, but ... there is no other way you can understand it. Read my mind, but ONLY in that part," she added, emphasizing the **"only "**

Charles nodded and started reading Raven's memories. As he saw what was happening, his eyes widened, his forehead was bathed in sweat, his breathing and heartbeat were shaking, to such a degree that Moira and Erik asked him if he was okay.

Charles stopped reading Raven's mind and looked at her in astonishment and then at the other young mutants in whom he also saw the same images. Never, even in his wildest dreams, had he believed that the helmet could grant such power to a mutant, but even less could he even imagine for a moment, a power as great as the one Galadriel had demonstrated.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed breathless "oh my God! She is not a mutant! She is a goddess!"

Erik and Moira looked at him surprised.

"What did you see?" Erik asked

Charles just shook his head. He would never show the agent or Erik what he had seen. Namely, what would be your reaction? He himself had been intimidated at seeing such a display of power and that he had not been present at the time of the battle.

"Where is Galadriel?" He asked

"In the garden that surrounds 'Cerebro'" Hank replied

"I do not think she'll even pay attention to you. She has not spoken to us since what happened, "Raven said.

Charles only nodded in acquiescence and went to where he had been told he would find Lady Galadriel.

* * *

Charles slowly approached the beautiful human figure sitting on a log. She was completely motionless to the degree that it looked like a statue, only the slight movement of her long, beautiful hair that rippled before the sweet blowing of the wind was what betrayed her. The mutant approached more and more slowly because he immediately sensed that the whole person of Galadriel radiated great concern. However, unlike what had happened with the youngsters, Galadriel did pay attention to her friend who called her softly,

"Galadriel"

For a moment it seemed that the beautiful and mysterious woman, decidedly not a mutant or at least not any mutant, or had not listened to him or had not paid attention because her beautiful blue eyes like the sea remained fixed on the horizon and her face without expression; but at last, her gaze turned to Charles who looked at her worriedly and with a certain ... scare. After what he had seen in the minds of the youngsters it was totally understandable.

"Do not be afraid, Charles," said Galadriel, who immediately guessed his thoughts, and instead made a gesture to sit beside her, which Charles did with some hesitation.

"Thanks for saving them," said Charles after a few moments, "but ... you would have let me stay. I could have helped you "

Lady Galadriel shook her head.

"You do not have the power to do it. Neither you nor Erik nor all the other mutants have the power to do so "

"At least I could have used Shaw's cronies against him and that way help you"

Lady Galadriel again shook her beautiful head.

"You have no idea what you would have faced" she replied at the end "there is no power in this realm that could face Shaw, not while wearing that helmet"

"Apparently, there is magic," said Charles "I give you that, Galadriel, I was wrong in judging your words and therefore I ask you, please, accept my apology" Once he saw that the _Lady of the Light_ nodded slightly, he went on "then, we have discovered that the helmet is a magical artifact to enhance the powers of the bearer"

"Do not. That is a side effect that causes those who are mutants, but the helmet ... that was not his original goal. Not even its original shape "

Charles frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"That helmet was forged with a metal that was part of the armor of some very powerful, terrible and evil being"

"Morgoth? Or, rather, a servant? Because that's how you called Shaw, _'Servant of Morgoth'_ " Charles paused while frowning "I do not understand, why did you call him that? Who is Morgoth? What does Morgoth have to do with Shaw?

"Morgoth is the personification of evil in Middle-Earth" replied Lady Galadriel "at the beginning he was also part of the Ainur, the most powerful Vála along with the Lord of Air, Manwë; his name at that time was Melkor. However, he became corrupt, rebelled against Erú Ilúvatar and was therefore discarded. As revenge, Melkor decided to destroy any work created by Erú or by the Válar. For thousands of years he caused great pain among elves and men, created horrendous creatures, twisted the will of others, corrupted other beings who followed blindly and thus creating a great and powerful army that neither elves nor men, despite allying several times, they were able to defeat; and on the contrary, the deaths were countless. With time, the once before Vála changed his name to Morgoth and there was no one to stop him "

"And is he still in your realm? In Middle-Earth? "Asked Charles impressed because although the face of Lady Galadriel was blank, in her eyes the sadness was read and even her beautiful eyes were full of tears. Surely the memories must have been terrible.

"Do not. Lord Ëarendil, son of Princess Idril and Lord Túor, decided to make the dangerous journey from Middle-Earth to Válinor, where the Válar have their abode and begged for their help. The Válar decided to save Middle-Earth and together with a large army of Vanya they went to Middle-Earth to fight against Morgoth who after defeating him, cut off his feet and locked him in the Void "

Charles paled. That sounded pretty terrible.

"But that was not the end of the sad times," Lady Galadriel went on after a few moments "although Morgoth was defeated and was taken prisoner, his lieutenant managed to escape. In fact, he had two. One of them was Gothmog, who died in the siege against Gondolin; and the other is Sauron, the _Enemy of Free People_ and against whom up to this moment we are in continuous struggle. Their terrible orc troops and other despicable beings plow through all the lands of all the Middle-Earth kingdoms. But ... apparently, Morgoth had another servant as close to him as Gothmog was or Sauron is. "

Lady Galadriel turned to Charles who listened attentively. The mutant had learned that so-called science was not enough on these issues, he had to open his mind especially if he wanted to help his friend.

"I do not know who this Servant of Morgoth was because I had never heard from him, but it is a fact that the metal with which Shaw's helmet was forged was forged with a metal plate from the armor of this Servant of Morgoth "

"And how is it that a piece of armor of a servant of such Morgoth arrived here? Unless... " Charles paled" unless you and your friend Lord Glorfindel are not the first to travel here. "

Lady Galadriel nodded.

" But ... there are no records in the entire history of humanity that speak of a being like that you mention, "said Charles after a few moments" would the piece of armor have arrived by coincidence here? "

"The coincidences do not exist, Charles" replied Lady Galadriel "and less in these types of matters. I do not know how it came and, if you say, there is no record of someone who had such power, then I do not have the faintest idea how it could have gotten here. I do not even know who is or was the owner of the armor, only I know that the owner of that armor is or was a servant of Morgoth. Therefore, this fragment of the armor has different properties that, apparently, if you add the power of a mutant, multiplies it to the degree of competing with the magic of one of the _'Three Wise'_ "

Charles understood that surely these _Three Wise_ were very powerful, and she was part of them. Would Lord Glorfindel be among them?

"As you can see, it is essential that this helmet does not have any magical property for any reason otherwise no mutant, however powerful is, will be able to defeat Shaw" said Lady Galadriel, looking directly into Charles' eyes "thanks to the Válar and Erú, I managed to force them to flee, but neither I nor Lord Glorfindel will be here long. If Shaw manages to dominate all the power of the helmet ... who knows what the consequences might be? "

"The destruction of the Earth," murmured Charles very reluctantly. Apparently, the magic was all true

"We must then put action in the matter" he said after a while "it was a mistake to recruit these youngsters, they do not have the remotest possibility and do not say beat, but to attack Shaw"

Lady Galadriel shook her beautiful head.

"No, on the contrary, Charles, they will be the ones who can stop him. They and you directing them. They are young, but there is great potential in them. Do not lose your trust in them "Lady Galadriel smiled slightly" I assure you that something similar Erik will tell you "

Charles frowned and turned. In the distance he saw Erik followed by Moira and the young mutants.

"I do not think so," replied Charles "in Russia, he almost killed Emma Frost because she did not want to give us the information we needed"

"The fact that I say something similar does not mean that he will say it for the same purpose"

Charles sighed.

"You know? I think he needs your help, but ... he does not trust you. In fact, he is afraid of you "

"I know. But he does not need my help like yours. The only way he will be able to overcome his inner demons is him. Only by facing himself will he succeed in getting ahead "

Charles looked at Galadriel, but did not answer.

"You know?" He finally said "I have to admit that I do not believe in the Válar and Erú Ilúvatar, but ... I would really have been very angry with them, if something had happened to you, Galadriel"

The _Lady of the Light_ smiled. At that time, Charles showed great affection as a friend. Yes, definitely that was an elf-friend.

* * *

"Charles" called at that time Erik "we must attack!"

The mutant got up with Lady Galadriel.

"If we do not counterattack, Shaw will think we're scared!"

"But they cannot beat him," said Moira pointing to the youngsters, "they're just children!"

"Children?" Erik repeated sarcastically. "Agent Moira, these 'children' saw how Shaw murdered one of their friends. Do you believe they are still 'children'? "

"But what do we do?" Banshee asked in a muffled voice. "We cannot beat him. In any case Galadriel is the only one who can "

"We have nothing left" added Raven feeling defeated for the first time in her life

"No, there's something left. Revenge remains "Erik replied with a bright look for the simple memory of everything he had suffered during his childhood and adolescence in the hands of Shaw.

"Enough Erik" said Charles to see him so exalted to his friend "it is true that they have been marked by the death of Darwin, but revenge is not the means"

"So, what do you intend to do? Let them go? Or just lock them up? "

"Training is what they need" said a firm voice

They all turned around. It was Lady Galadriel who had approached the group.

"Shaw has said that a war begins. Be a war caused by him or by whoever, but it is a war. And to a war go the soldiers, the soldiers who must be perfectly trained if they want to win the war for the greater good "

She turned to Erik and looked him directly in the eyes.

 _"Revenge is not good nor the way, Erik Lensherr, it kills the soul"_ she said telepathically. Her sweet voice mixed with a tone of counterclaim

Erik shuddered slightly. How he hated that she always knew how to talk to him and what to tell him no matter what the circumstances!

"So ... I can talk to General Stryker and ask him for a place where you can train," said Moira.

"It will not be necessary" replied Charles "I have the ideal place"

* * *

Sebastian Shaw was staring and studying his helmet scrupulously. He was safe on his submarine accompanied by his two allied mutants and Angel. He had learned that Emma had been taken prisoner by the CIA, but in reality, he no longer cared mostly about the fate of the telepathic mutant, not now that he had that helmet that had such great powers.

Shaw could not believe the strength and intensity of his attacks when he wore the helmet, not to mention the enormous advantage that none of the telepaths could enter his mind.

But what made him thoughtful was: how was it possible that this helmet, which was certainly made of a very rare metal and of which no news was known, could provide such power; the second was, who was truly the so-called Galadriel, because no doubt that woman was not any mutant. The attacks he had directed at her and that any other mutant had killed instantly, the so-called Galadriel had not hurt her more, so ... who was she really?; the third, why she had called him 'Servant of Morgoth'? He was no one's servant! And besides, who was the so-called 'Morgoth'? No doubt it must be someone really evil, but what did he, Sebastian Shaw, have to do with a guy with an even weirder name? And final, there was the fact that how was it possible that the helmet would have protected him from so-called Galadriel's attacks that would have killed any mutant in the blink of an eye?

That must be made clear. So, he ordered Azazel and his other partner to investigate who the so-called Morgoth was; while he would be in charge of talking with his contacts in Russia, with the scientists who had made his helmet and talking with Angel to know more about the so-called Galadriel. For he was sure that, however powerful the so-called Galadriel was, she must also have a weakness, weakness that he was fully prepared to use against her for their next encounter.

* * *

 **And Lord Glorfindel has begun to grow fond of children, while the reaction of each of them is different. As for Lady Galadriel, her worst fears have apparently come true.** **What will happen?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys! And, by the way, Happy New Year!**


	15. Preparations for the trip

**Hi people!**

 **We have seen what happens in the film we all know happens: the young mutants will begin to train. We have also seen that Lord Glorfindel is preparing for a trip that no elf has ever done. And finally, Sebastian Shaw wants to know what is behind the helmet, who is Morgoth and everything about Lady Galadriel. Will he get the information he wants?**

 **I appreciate your reviews Steve993 and invite other readers to also leave their reviews.**

 **By the way, answering your question Steve993: no, Lord Glorfindel will not die, it's just that he does not appear in the next part of the crossover because it is based on the movies and in the movies Lord Glorfindel does not appear.**

 **After answering this question, here we go ...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Preparations for the trip**_

"You have not found anything?" Shaw asked Azazel impatiently

"Nothing," replied the red-skinned, medieval-demon mutant

"There must be something!" Exclaimed Shaw upset "anything! Any vestige! That mutant did not call me _'Servant of Morgoth'_ for no reason! You must have had found something! "

"No sir. I have not found anything that remotely resembles it, no longer say to the power that got to put the helmet, but the name "replied Azazel who began to get irritated at the fact that Shaw was upset with him and his mutant partner. The two had searched by all the means at their disposal, but at no time had they found anything that even had any connection with that strange name.

"Maybe if Emma were here, we could find information ..." dared to suggest after a moment the mutant creator of air vortices

Shaw glared at him.

"And what do you want? Should we attack the CIA facility again? "He asked sarcastically." In the first place, they will not be there anymore. Namely, where they will have moved them. Not to mention that they will not make the same mistake again. In addition, we have someone who can well replace her "he added turning his gaze to Angel who at that moment was approaching them.

Azazel and his companion looked at each other. The Latin mutant did not like them very much. According to what they thought, Emma was much more useful, graceful, cunning, elegant and beautiful. The mutant who had decided to follow Shaw had changed sides, which meant that at any moment she could do the same with them. However, they also knew that Shaw knew how to choose his allies and knew what happened to his allies if they betrayed him. On the other hand, there was the fact that, unlike Emma, Angel knew the so-called Galadriel so the information she had would be most useful for all three.

* * *

"Nothing?" Was the first thing Angel said when she saw his face

Shaw shook his head. He stared at her, his eyes moving all over her body, with a glow of clear admiration and approval.

"Your dress looks good," she said

"To me any clothes fit me" replied Angel with that seductive smile that so commonly appeared on her full lips when she was with a man alone

"Without a doubt, love" Shaw answered taking her by the waist and leading her to the comfortable sofa that was in the room next to the cabin "let's chat for a while"

Angel sat comfortably, while Shaw poured two glasses of champagne.

"Tell me, love. What do you know about the so-called Galadriel? "He asked once he gave her a glass

"Not much" she replied after taking a drink of her drink "is a very reserved person and does not speak" she snorted "and when she speaks, she does it mysteriously or goes straight to the point telling you what you are thinking or feeling "

Shaw who had sat next to her and who drank quietly from his glass, frowned.

"A reserved telepath, huh?" Said

"Not any telepath," replied Angel. "Many times, I heard Charles and even Raven say that Galadriel almost never read the mind. Rather it was an innate ability that she had to, with the simple fact of seeing you in the eyes, knew perfectly what you were thinking or feeling "

"Charles? Is the name of the other telepath? "

"Yes. We all had Galadriel, if not fear, yes certain ... respect. I must admit that her very presence is awesome "she paused" something in her that radiates ... power. You should just see her face, it's flawless and slightly shinny which makes her look beautiful even if she has pointy ears. "

Shaw nodded slowly. Yes, it was true, the so-called Galadriel was more than beautiful. Her beauty had no words to be described. Which obviously hurt and filled Angel with bitterness. That was good, because Angel would support him in order to defeat the so-called Galadriel. After all, if there is something that usually happens among women is the envy of another woman's physical beauty. And apparently, mutant women were no exception.

"But she is not only reserved," Angel continued after taking one last drink from her glass and leaving it on the table in front of them. "She also had very strange ideas and in my personal opinion, and I think that of the others, Galadriel is crazy ... or at least she is not completely in her right mind "

"Crazy?" Shaw asked arching an eyebrow

"Yes. Tell me, what would you think of a woman who claims that she is a she-elf that is over 6000 years old, that comes from another realm called Middle-Earth, which is the Lady of Lothl ... Lothl ... ah! I don't know! It was a strange name; the fact was that apparently she was queen in that elf kingdom "

"Elves?!" exclaimed stunned Shaw

"Yes. We all thought she was crazy, all but Charles. Well, at the beginning Charles also thought that, but then I do not know why he started to change his mind. I think he even believes her. I do not know what made him change his mind. "Angel shrugged indifferently." Maybe she got it in his head that those ideas were true, after all Galadriel is much more powerful than Charles "

"So, they're friends?" Asked Shaw interested. That data was very valuable. It was a weakness that would have in his favor when it came to fight again against so-called Galadriel.

"And very close"

"What about little Erik Lensherr?"

"Erik? The guy who bend metal at his will? "

"Exactly"

"He does not get along with her like Charles, but he does admire her. I think he's afraid of her "

"Afraid?" Shaw asked, surprised that he knew Erik perfectly, or at least he believed that, and he knew that there were very few things that intimidated the one who was once his lab rat.

"Yes, that seems, because he avoids talking with her"

Shaw was thoughtful. Apparently, the so-called Galadriel was a rather strange and powerful mutant, powerful enough to force him to run away with everything and that the helmet gave him powers that went beyond what the imagination could even dream of. He got up and was on his way to the cabin where Azazel and his mutant partner were when Angel stopped him.

"And what about your contacts in Russia?"

Shaw turned and sighed in a huff.

"Nothing" answered

Angel raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Nothing"

Shaw ran a hand over his face, clearly upset and exasperated.

"Why?" Angel asked, not understanding

"Because all the scientists who worked to forge this helmet for me, are dead, sugar"

Angel looked at him stunned. How was it possible that nobody without exception was alive?

"But you know what's the strangest thing about this whole thing, sugar?" Shaw continued after a few moments walking in front of her with a frown "they all died the same as the German who brought the adamantium and the plate with which it was forged this helmet: they committed suicide "

"Everyone ?!" exclaimed astonished Angel

"Everyone," Shaw repeated, "apparently, shortly after they gave me this helmet as a gift, everyone involved began to have delusions of persecution. Curiously, everyone saw a terrible being dressed in armor as they had never seen before; his eyes that glowed like fire; He had horns and his hands looked like claws "

"That description seems more like a demon than anything else," Angel observed, "so they thought that this guy ... being in armor was chasing them to kill them?"

"That's right," Shaw replied, stopping suddenly from his walk "maybe the so-called Galadriel knows who that being is" he muttered to himself

"And how could she know?" Angel replied confused

"I do not know ... it's just a guess," Shaw answered with a shrug. "The fact is that everyone involved in the creation of this helmet and the agents of the Russian government, all committed suicide by delirium of persecution"

"And the one, the German, that you were talking about a moment ago, he also saw that being in armor?" Angel asked after a moment.

"Do not. He saw beings in the form of scorpions the size of a lobster "he paused "he claimed that he had managed to miraculously escape from an oasis known as the 'Forbidden Place' which was where they found the plate with which they forged the helmet and a very rare metal called adamantium "

Angel looked at the helmet that was placed inside an elegant showcase. The helmet itself, at first glance, did not seem to have any important features except for the strange color. However, now that she knew that all those who in one way or another had contact with it, ended up insane and committing suicide ... that caused her some fear.

"Do not be afraid, love," Shaw told her, noting it "this will not happen to you or to me. Because that's the funny thing, that helmet has never hurt me. It's as if it did not hurt at all those of us who are mutants "

He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"There is definitely much more here than meets the eye," he muttered to himself. Once more he went to the cabin where Azazel and his partner were directing the submarine.

"I have a new task for you," he told them. "Look in the mythology of all countries about a very powerful being that wears armor. Also look for all the information that exists about the place so-called 'Forbidden Place'.

* * *

Towards evening, the children and Lord Glorfindel arrived in a Bedouin camp outside the city. In fact, it was just a couple of kilometers from the desert.

* * *

"Ororo!" Said a man of approximately 70 years of age, long gray beard, curly hair of the same color. He wore black robes that covered him almost completely, which surprised the Elf-lord because the man did not seem to suffer at all from the oppressive heat with everything and that his clothes did not seem exactly cool.

"Sayid Mohammed" answered Ororo bowing slightly

"It's been a long time since you came to visit us" said the man with a smile

"I've been somewhat ... busy" she replied

The so-called Mohammed shook his head slightly in commiseration.

"You must leave that life, Ororo. It will only bring you pain and suffering "

"I have nowhere to go" the girl murmured with a downcast look "those of your tribe do not accept me because of the color of my hair and my eyes. So, where do I go? Who will accept me? "

Mohammed looked at her sadly for a moment. He appreciated the girl. It had been a year since he had met her, trying to steal a backpack full of food. He had forced her to travel through the desert with them for a couple of days, and during that time, although short, they had formed a close relationship. Above all, because Ororo sometimes went to visit them.

"We need you to borrow us or sell camels" said after a moment Ororo

Mohammed looked up and saw Lord Glorfindel who had approached a palm tree and was looking at it with curiosity, while beside him were Ahmed and Ayesha who seemed to be explaining what that tree was.

"Do you plan to take this European for a walk in the desert?" Asked the chief of the Bedouin tribe.

"Something like that"

Mohammed frowned.

"We plan to take him to the 'Forbidden Place'" Abdul answered before Ororo could even open her mouth.

"To the 'Forbidden Place'?" Mohammed repeated in astonishment "what are you thinking, children? Don't you know that if there is something that should never be done is to go there? "

"Lord Sven needs us to take him," answered Ororo glaring at Abdul, who ignored her.

"And have not Lord Sven been told that this place is cursed?"

"Yes" Abdul answered "but he has insisted on going"

"And you help him?! Even knowing that that place is where reigns the Death?! "

Ororo sighed.

"Look Mohammed. Lord Sven has saved our lives a couple of times, not to mention that he has helped us and bought us food and clothes. So, we owe him a couple of favors "

"Favors that do not pay with life, girl!" Exclaimed upset Mohammed "if you think I'm going to give you camels, you're very wrong" he added when he saw that Ororo was going to take out a bag with money "I'm not going to be a participant of a madness like this "

Abdul and Ororo looked at each other.

* * *

"Well done, Abdul!" Ororo said angrily as they headed towards Lord Glorfindel, Ayesha and Ahmed "now Mohammed will never give us camels and there is no other way to get to the 'Forbidden Place' rather than with camels!"

"We could steal those trucks that the soldiers use," the teenager answered stubbornly.

"AHA! And do you even know how to drive? You're not even tall enough to reach the pedals and see through the windshield, "Ororo answered harshly.

Abdul paled, feeling offended. He was going to respond when a child's voice made them turn around.

"So... Did you get the camels? "

Ororo and Abdul turned around.

"Mohammed refused to give them to us" answered Ororo glaring at Abdul who only snorted

"Why?" Asked Lord Glorfindel

"Because _'someone'_ had the wonderful idea of telling him where we were going" answered Ororo glaring at Abdul

Ayesha and Ahmed pouted.

"Well done, Abdul!" They said sarcastically

"We can steal one of those trucks used by the army and ...!" Replied the teenager

"Really? That requires planning and time, and none of them we have! "Retorted Ayesha

"Actually, Abdul, you're a fool. Now they will never give us what we need and ... "said Ahmed

"Enough!" Said the Elf-lord "we will not discuss this further. We will look for another way to get to that place "

"There is no other way, Glorfindel!" Exclaimed Ororo upset "and there is no other Bedouin camp nearby or where they are friendly enough to be rented or sold camels!"

No sooner had she uttered the last word when there was a strange mooing and then snorts, followed by cries of men who spoke Arabic and who seemed quite concerned. Children and elf turned, and saw that a group of six Bedouins were trying to soothe an animal so strange that Lord Glorfindel had never seen anything like it in either of his two lives.

"What ... is ... that?" He asked amazed

"It's a camel," replied Ayesha. "Have you never seen a camel?"

"Do not. In Middle-Earth nor in Rivendell there are no such animals "the Elf-lord looked for a moment at the animal that seemed quite irascible" all ... camels have such bad temper? "

"Do not. Mohammed says that, if you know how to treat them, they are much better than horses, "answered Ororo," but apparently this camel is not in a good mood "

They saw that Mohammed approached with a couple of men and tried to calm down the animal, but all their efforts seemed in vain. The camel did not let itself be dominated, and on the contrary, it moaned and snorted, endangering anyone who approached it.

"Will that camel be wild?" Ahmed asked

"I don't think so. See how it already has its ornaments on its back "answered Ororo" Glorfindel, what are you doing? "She asked, astonished to see that the elf approached with a determined step toward the animal.

"He apparently wants to be killed," Abdul muttered.

Ororo immediately ran after him.

"Glorfindel! What do are you doing? Camels are very dangerous when they are angry! I've seen it! "She exclaimed, putting herself in front of him and trying to stop him

Lord Glorfindel leaned and smiled at her.

"Do not worry. This ... camel what need is help "

"Help?" Repeated Ororo without understanding

"Yes. Now, stay here "

Lord Glorfindel stood up and went once more to the camel who had forced Mohammed and his men back. The Bedouins were amazed to see him. The man's physique was very different, his bearing was elegant and impressive, that man named 'Lord Sven' was not anyone. Mohammed himself, accustomed to seeing all kinds of tourists, mainly Europeans, was amazed; but after all, he shook his head.

"I warn you, Lord Sven, that the best thing you can do is get away"

But Lord Glorfindel, ignoring the words of the old Bedouin, kept on approaching the camel, who, apparently, was furious. It barely saw that the Elf-lord was within its reach, when it immediately tried to ram him.

With an agility that left everyone stunned, the Elf-lord dodged the attack, including the pair of kicks with which the camel tried to hit him and a couple of ferocious bites. And, on the other hand, he managed to catch it by one of the reins that the Bedouins had managed to get it and, almost at the same time, began to murmur words in a language so rare and at the same time so beautiful. In such a way that the camel slowly began to calm down, to the point where it remained still and even approached its big head in the gown of the Elf-lord who was still murmuring those words that seemed more like a soft song in an unknown and sweet language.

Nobody dared to approach by means of that strange spell was broken, because such thing seemed; but there was someone who after a few moments approached slowly and hesitantly.

It was Ororo. When he saw her, Lord Glorfindel smiled at her, stroking the camel's head without letting go of its reins.

"How ... how did you do it?" She asked stunned

"Magic of the elves" he said by answer

Ororo looked at him like someone who sees visions. Decidedly that strange man named Glorfindel sometimes had very, very rare ideas.

"In Rivendell," Lord Glorfindel continued when he saw the girl's face "when our horses are restless and do not feel well, we sing them in our native tongue to calm them down"

"And could you show me?" Asked Ororo with bright eyes at the prospect of knowing something new and different.

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"Maybe some other day" he said "look, come. Do not fear, it will not hurt you "he added when he saw the hesitation of the girl" touch here "And he told her to put her hand on the belly of the camel.

"Do you sense it?" Asked the Elf-lord

Ororo shook her head.

"Pay attention," Lord Glorfindel said, leaning down and placing his elegant white hand on Ororo's petite brunette "listen, let Nature speak to you"

Lord Glorfindel knew that only the elves had that gift, but ... Ororo was a mutant and in the future, she would show that her mutation was to control the weather at will. So, maybe there was some hope that she had some 'facility' to sense the mute language of Nature. He hoped to teach it to her because that would be a great help for Ororo because it would allow her to be more empathetic and merciful than she already was.

Ororo closed her eyes and frowned.

"There's ... there's something" she finally said opening her eyes "but ... I do not know what it is"

Lord Glorfindel smiled.

"It is a new life that is forming within this camel ... or, rather, camel. I really do not know what the name is to refer to a female camel "

Ororo opened her crystal blue eyes wide.

"Is she pregnant ?!" she exclaimed in a low voice

Lord Glorfindel nodded, smiling.

"I think that's why she's angry," he said. "Maybe she feels that she's being forced to do something and what she wants is to protect her little one."

Ororo looked at him like someone who sees visions. She could not believe what she just had heard.

"And ... the elves can do that? That is, to know if an animal is pregnant? "She asked after a moment

"So is. Come, let's take to your friend his female camel "he turned to the animal who was already completely calm and whispered something in her ear

"What did you say?" Ororo asked when she saw this

"That she behaved well and that she did not worry because both, she and her little one, would be safe"

"And will they be?" Ororo asked worried

"That will depend on you" replied the Elf-lord "you are a friend of the leader of this group of ... Bedouins"

* * *

They approached the group of Bedouins who stared at him in astonishment the same as the other children. Lord Glorfindel handed the reins to Mohammed and then gestured to Ororo who cleared her throat before speaking. What she was going to say seemed so weird!

"Lord Sven has said that this ... camel, or rather this female camel must be calm and not be forced into anything"

Mohammed and his men looked at each other in surprise.

"Fatima? Why? She has been in good health and is one of our best camels! "Said the head of the Bedouins

"Lord Sven says that ... Fatima is pregnant and that she does not want anything bad to happen to her ... future child"

"Pregnant?" Mohammed repeated incredulously. "If she were pregnant, we would have known for some time!"

"There have been only a couple of days of life the creature that is forming inside her womb," replied Lord Glorfindel "is very likely that, for this reason, you have not yet realized"

"And how did you know?" Asked Mohammed, looking at him suspiciously.

"Because she told me. Also, I sensed the little life that is inside her "

Mohammed and the others, with the exception of Ororo, looked at him incredulously. This man was decidedly crazy. A camel? Telling him such things? And that man ... be able to sense life? No, decidedly that man named _'Lord Sven'_ was crazy.

"Sayid," said Lord Glorfindel, slowly pronouncing the strange word, for him, to hear that Ororo used to speak to Mohammed. "Sayid, I need your help. The importance of my arrival as soon as possible to this place that is called the 'Fobidden Place' is more than indispensable. My little friends and I, have made this trip from the city called 'El Cairo' to here to get your help. I ask you in the most attentive and kind way, to be kind enough to lend us or sell us some of your camels. I promise that we will return them safe and sound "

Upon hearing this, the four children looked at each other in astonishment. That strange man considered them his ... friends? No one had ever considered that group of street children who had to steal daily, as friends! And here, a European who claimed to be an elf, considered them as such! That moved them to the depths, even to Abdul.

Mohammed looked at him skeptically.

"You have no idea what it means to go to the 'Forbidden Place', right?" He replied

"No, I have only heard that it is a dangerous place," Lord Glorfindel accepted. "However, I beg you to kindly listen to my request and help me and my little friends. As payment for the help I just gave you, "added Elf-lord

That was weird. Who would have said that the mighty _Balrog Slayer_ would have to beg a simple _Adan_ for his help? That trip was decidedly strange.

Mohammed sighed in defeat.

"Alright" he replied "I'll give you a camel and food and water for the trip"

"We need two" said Ororo

"In fact, we need five" Abdul said "and food and water for all"

Mohammed and the other Bedouins looked at them in astonishment.

"What do you also want to go to die without remedy ?!" Mohammed asked

"Friends do not abandon their friends" said Ororo in response to the time she smiled at Lord Glorfindel

* * *

That night Lord Glorfindel was walking through the entire Bedouin camp. His curiosity was never satisfied. The Elf-lord was not known to be an overly curious person and everything he wanted to know; but the life of that group of _Edain_ , in a place so different from any he, in his life saw in Middle-Earth or in Válinor in either of his two lives, greatly attracted his attention.

He saw that most wore black. Their clothes covered them almost completely; they did not wear sandals but a kind of boots that allowed them to walk on the sandy ground; almost all men used to cover their heads; the women veils that covered both their heads and their faces so that only their eyes could be seen.

Those _Edain_ , known as Bedouins, lived in large tents made of furs and thick fabrics of various colors. The tent where the chief of the Bedouin tribe lived was at the center of all. The animals used to be tied around the camp and a fairly large guard kept the animals throughout the night.

He realized that they kept the water in large bags of animal skin that, as he later learned, prevented the water from heating and evaporating and instead was always fresh. The food was carried in leather pouches and all of it was parched so that it would not root, they ate many dates which were very useful and that Elf-lord himself had already proved that they could replace the water for several hours.

He wondered how it would feel to ride on a camel. He was used to riding for long hours, in fact, he was used to fighting on horseback even in the midst of the most terrible battles, but ... a camel? That was going to be totally new.

He had asked Ororo and Mohammed why not use horses because he had also seen these animals in the Bedouin camp, but the chief of the tribe had mentioned that because of the humps of camels, these animals could conserve water and did not need water as much as a horse; On the other hand, the wide legs of the camels allowed them to walk without problems because of the large sand dunes they would travel through; They could walk even in the middle of a great gale and they did not tire easily. In a nutshell, they were the ideal transportation.

He wondered what Lord Elrond or Lady Galadriel would think if they saw these strange creatures. No doubt that he was learning more than he had thought in his two lives.

Suddenly he saw in the distance a small human figure. Its hair was short, white and had light silver highlights, its eyes were crystal blue and its skin was dark. It seemed to be busy tearing up the grass that was around one of those exotic trees that abounded in the place and which were called _'palm trees'_.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel approached it. Of all the children he most appreciated was Ororo and he felt there was some ... 'affinity' between the two of them. Would it be because she, thanks to her mutation, would be able to understand the delicate balance in Nature? He did not know, the truth was that he liked to spend time with that girl, so, without making a sound, he approached her.

* * *

"What are you doing, Ororo?" Asked a pleasant male voice that startled her.

"How…? It's not fair! "Exclaimed the girl when she saw the amused light that illuminated the blue eyes of the Elf-lord" you have the advantage of seeing perfectly in the dark and not making noise! "

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"You and your friends also have the ability to move almost without making noise" he answered

Ororo pouted.

"Almost," she stressed.

"Can I sit down?" Said Elf-Lord after a moment.

In response, Ororo stepped aside to sit with her in the small patch of grass that surrounded a large palm tree.

"What are you thinking?" Asked the girl when she saw that the elf gently ran his hand through the trunk of the palm tree

"I have never seen trees so ... strange and extraordinary like these" he said after a moment admiring the large, broad leaves "Ahmed and Ayesha told me that these trees have such a broad trunk, and, above all, the leaves are so thick because inside of them store water "he turned to Ororo who was looking at him" is it true? "

"Yes," she answered nodding "that's why they survive in places like these"

"Apparently everything here, the fauna, the flora ... even the _Edain_ , are prepared to live in a place like this"

" _Edain_?" Repeated Ororo confused

"Men. The elves call the race of Men, _'Edain_ ' "explained Lord Glorfindel

"You mean, I'm an ... _Edain_?"

"Do not. You are a daughter of the race of the _Edain_ "

"So, I am a daughter of the race of Men" said more as statement "and you? You say you are elf. How are the elves called in Rivendell? "

" _Eldar_ "

"So ... you are a son of the _Eldar_ race?"

Lord Glorfindel chuckled and nodded. The girl was very intelligent.

The Elf-lord ran his delicate hand through the trunk of the palm tree again, but suddenly stopped as he frowned.

"What's wrong, Glorfindel?" Ororo asked, seeing his gesture

"Who did this?" Asked the Elf-lord pointing to three crude and strange pyramid-shaped geometric figures ... or at least that was what they tried to imitate.

Ororo looked down and blushed intensely.

"You did them?" Asked the elf "why?"

"I was trying to imitate the Pyramids of Giza," she murmured.

Lord Glorfindel frowned, remembering what Ahmed had told him that morning.

"It's not right, Ororo," he said in a tone of sweet rebuke "you hurt the palm tree"

Ororo looked up and looked confused.

"Yes, what you did hurts the palm tree" said Lord Glorfindel "you must not hurt the plants or the trees in any way"

"But ... if it's just a tree! The trees do not feel, they are just there, standing, doing nothing! "

"You're wrong, Ororo. Plants and trees feel, think, talk to each other by means of whispers. If you knew how to pay attention, you would know what they say between them "

Ororo looked at him for a moment astonished and at the same time skeptical; but at last, her gaze changed and she said,

"Teach me"

Lord Glorfindel tilted his head confused.

"Yes! Teach me to ... listen to the plants and the trees! "She paused" that is ... if you were someone else I would think you were crazy or trying to deceive me, but today I saw what you did with Fatima and ... that strange sensation that I sensed ... Teach me "

Lord Glorfindel smiled. Decidedly that girl was like few among all the inhabitants of that realm called Earth.

* * *

 **And everything is prepared for the great expedition of Lord Glorfindel! We also now know why Ororo AKA Storm, is able to hear the whispers of the plants, as Kitty mentions it to Legolas in the next stallment: 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: the War of the Ring'.**

 **And what about Shaw? Will he find the truth about the helment, Morgoth, the 'Fobidden Place' and the relationship between them?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	16. Traveling through the Sahara

**Greetings world!**

 **First of all, I want to thank your reviews Steve993, which have been a great moral support and a guide for this story.**

 **We have seen that now, there are not two plots that are developed, but now there are three: the one that we all know is the training of the mutants; the one that Shaw now seeks to know who is Morgoth and everything related to the helmet; and the journey of Lord Glorfindel.**

 **For now, we will focus on the last, but not forgetting the other characters in this story, especially Lady Galadriel.**

 **I'll add that all your revisions are welcome and well ... let's start:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Traveling through the Sahara**_

The next day, very early, Ororo awoke from his slight sleep to the Elf-lord. Lord Glorfindel had not been able to sleep well because his keen elven sense warned him from time to time that a danger was imminently approaching him and his little friends. It would be that the danger came from the _'Forbidden Place'_? No, it did not look like it. More it seemed that such a danger was following them, hiding, blending perfectly to their surroundings since they left the city of El Cairo. Lord Glorfindel checked once again that _Culemaica_ was in his place and could easily unsheathe it, after that, he put his turban back on after hiding his pointy ears and left the tent where he had spent the night.

The weather was still cold, the Sun barely looked like a narrow golden line there on the horizon. The stars could still be seen in the still dark sky because the light of the day star had not yet completely dispelled the darkness. The smell was strange, it seemed mixed with that of a slight dew combined with the desert sand.

Mohammed and a couple of Bedouins were already ready outside the camp with five camels, all of them had animal skin hides full of water, large leather pouches in which there were lots of dates, dried meat and some fruit. The food itself was not very diverse, but it was ideal for the trip. There was also a small beam of wood to be used in case they wanted to camp.

The camels were all saddled. The Elf-lord was surprised that the saddles were very different from the ones the _Edain_ used to mount their horses. The saddles they used for the camels were almost literally small armchairs with a small backrest and where they could recharge their arms for a few moments. Maybe it was because directing a camel was not so easy and sometimes it was necessary for the rider's arms to rest. The reins were long and had little bells, the same as the large cloths that covered the humps of the camels to prevent the saddles from hurting them. According to Mohammed, this was very useful because if one of them left the caravan, the ringing of the bells could guide them. In any case, the camels were animals that knew all the routes known by the Bedouins, so it was almost impossible for them to get lost. They only had to be careful in the last part of the journey since the Bedouins never approached the oasis and, therefore, the camels did not know the way.

As a last gift, Mohammed gave everyone, including Lord Glorfindel, a large tunic to protect themselves from the inclement Sun of the desert and, at the same time, allow them to warm themselves in the cold of the night; and boots like the ones they all wore, so they could walk as easily as possible through the sandy desert lands.

Lord Glorfindel felt for the first time, since Ororo stole his sword, embarrassed because unlike the children who also wore turbans, had managed to easily get on the camels, while he ... did not know exactly how. Finally, he decided to imitate as Ororo had done and after a slight setback he got it.

"May Allah bless you" said Mohammed bowing slightly "I hope to see you again soon"

"Thank you for everything, _Sayid_ Mohammed," Ororo replied smiling and tilting her white head slightly.

The chief of the Bedouin tribe smiled. Ororo made a strange noise with her mouth, the same as the children and the Elf-lord, who had been taught by Ororo the day before, and the camels began to walk with that strange step that wobbled from front to back to each one of the riders.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, they entered properly what was the desert.

Lord Glorfindel looked up and was stunned. Before his eyes stretched a vast area covered with reddish sand that formed huge dunes to which more different and all of them with a steep slope. Wherever he turned his gaze, everything, absolutely everything were those dunes of reddish sand. He wondered if Ororo would be able to guide them through that landscape in which there was nothing to turn to. There was no sign of an animal, a man, not even palm trees. That was just dunes and more dunes of reddish sand; and, however, the Elf-lord never sensed some kind of evil power. What he sensed was that there was life, hidden beneath those huge sand dunes. That place was another landscape, an ecosystem more than that place of that realm called Earth.

He turned his gaze to the legs of the camels and what he saw left him stunned. The wide legs of those animals seemed like cushions when it came to walk on that sand in which any other animal, even his brave and powerful Asfaloth, would have sunk its legs. Decidedly those animals called camels were excellent for traveling through the desert.

* * *

After a few minutes, a golden ray dazzled him. Using a hand as if it were a viewfinder, he turned around. At that time, on the East side the Sun rose slowly as if it were a huge golden disk and who with his step was making to flee into the darkness of the night and its great brightness seemed to extinguish the thousands of stars that during the night had adorned the night sky. A wind, no longer cool like the previous one but now carrying with it the fiery heat of the desert blew on his face. The Elf-Lord sighed inwardly. That heat was worse than the one he felt in Giza or in El Cairo, even in the Bedouin camp; but he would have to put up with it, if he wanted to get to the so-called _'Forbidden Place'_.

* * *

"Are you okay, Glorfindel?" A girl's voice asked.

The Elf-lord turned.

"Yes, I'm fine Ayesha. It's just that the heat is terrible here. It's worse than any of the places I've been in before. _"'Well, no, maybe not. When I fought the Balrog it was even worse '_ he thought

"Duh! It's because we're in the Sahara Desert! "Said Abdul, bringing his camel closer to Lord Glorfindel and Ayesha

"Is that the name of this place?" Asked the Elf-lord, ignoring the adolescent's slight mockery.

"Yes," Ahmed replied, approaching them "but you know what is the most ironic thing of all?"

Lord Glorfindel stared at him waiting for his sentence to finish.

"That _'Sahara'_ means _'desert'_ "

The Elf-lord raised an elegant surprised eyebrow.

"Then this desert is called ... _'desert'?_ " He asked confused

"Yes. Ironic, huh? "

"Definitely. And why did they name this desert like that? "

"I don't know"

"Maybe it's because the Sahara Desert is the largest desert in the world," Ororo said, turning her face for a moment.

"That is to say that there are more deserts on Earth?" The Elf-Lord asked surprised

"Yes. I know there are in other countries and they have different names, but I do not know what they are called, nor do I know exactly where they are "

Lord Glorfindel made a gesture of amazement. Apparently in that realm called Earth there were a lot of different ecosystems.

"Uh!" Abdul suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Abdul?" Ahmed asked

"That the muzzle of my camel stinks!"

Upon hearing this, all the children laughed, Lord Glorfindel himself could not help but smile. The laughter of his little friends was like water singing in the middle of that dry and desert place. It reminded him of little Arwen's laugh, when she was doing some prank, or something was funny to her.

"Do not laugh!" Abdul exclaimed trying to pretend that he was angry, but a slight smile that was to appear at the corner of his lips betrayed him "just spit and moo! That's how I smelled his breath! "

"The camels spit and moo Abdul" said Ororo smiling "that you should know"

"YES? At least Mohammed should wash their teeth! "

A general laugh, this time including Lord Glorfindel, was heard. Wash an animal's teeth?! That was unheard of! Abdul himself could not help but smile. After all the trip through the desert was not being so bad or so boring. At least it was better than running to run away from the people who were stealing their belongings.

"Well, I consider them very beautiful and very useful" said Ayesha

"Yes," Ahmed said, "what you have not to do Abdul, is that you do not give your camel a little kiss, because they lose all their charm"

"Hey!" Exclaimed the teenager pretending to be angry and approaching Ahmed

A general laugh was heard.

"Calm down, calm down," Lord Glorfindel said in a reassuring voice when he saw that Abdul was going to play rudely with Ahmed. "Leave Abdul in peace"

Abdul smiled triumphantly.

"And what do you think of the camels, Glorfindel?" asked after a moment Ororo

"Well ... I think they are very strange animals, of which I had never heard or imagined of their existence"

"So ... in Rivendell there are no camels?" Ayesha asked

"Do not. Starting because in Rivendell there are no deserts. Everything is surrounded by forests and misty mountains and other snowfalls "

"Snowfall?" Ahmed repeated in amazement. "I've always wanted to see snow!"

"Bad luck, Ahmed" Abdul replied mockingly "unless you can travel to Europe, you can't see it"

"So, Rivendell is very different from Egypt?" Ayesha asked after a moment

"More than you can imagine" Lord Glorfindel sighed looking around.

Without a doubt, there was no point of comparison. Even the Nile River did not remotely resemble the _Loudwater River_ that ran near Rivendell, let alone the waterfalls. The ground around the _Last Homely House of the Elves_ was covered with grass or leaves or both, not sand. The sky was certainly deep blue, but there were also cotton-colored clouds, whereas in the Sahara one could not see by mistake a single one. Animals lived peacefully and in harmony through the forests bordering on Rivendell, in the Sahara none was seen. The wind was cool, and it blew sweetly in Imladris, in that huge desert hardly a breeze blew, and it was always hot.

"And how is that place you come from ... Rivendell?" Abdul asked after a moment.

Lord Glorfindel was thoughtful. He did not even know where to start. After a few moments he decided to start by describing the forests and the Misty Mountains that surrounded the place, then the waterfalls, the _Loudwater River_ , the fauna, the flora, etc. His description kept the children more than interested and amazed. Ororo, although she was guiding the small caravan without hesitation for a moment, she paid attention to the beautiful, poetic and clear descriptions that Lord Glorfindel made of his home called Rivendell. It was obvious that the Elf-lord loved his place of origin and the children, mainly Ororo had great desires someday, to see even for a while that place that according to the descriptions of Lord Glorfindel, was a paradise in miniature.

"And is it true that yesterday you sang to Fatima?" asked after some hours Ahmed

"Yes"

"Why did you do it?" Ayesha wanted to know "nobody sings to their animals. Not even the Bedouins "

"The Elves have that habit. This helps us to create a closer bond with our animals whom we consider more than our animals, we consider them as friends "

"And ... you ... do you consider us your friends?" Ororo asked after a while in a shy voice

All the children stared at Lord Glorfindel, clearly waiting for an answer. The Elf-lord realized that maybe they were children, but they were not fools, or innocents and they expected a totally honest answer from him whatever it was. He took stock of what he thought and felt for them and came to the conclusion that perhaps some more than others, but for all of them he cared.

"Yes" he said after a few moments smiling "you: Ororo, Ayesha, Ahmed and Abdul. You are all my friends "

The children looked at him for a moment and then went on their way. There was a long moment of silence.

"You know?" Ahmed said suddenly "we could also start singing to our camels"

"Sing to the camels?" Abdul said skeptically

"Yes! If to Glorfindel and everyone who lives in Rivendell is useful ... why not to us?"

"Is it because Glorfindel has a better voice than yours?"

"That's not true!" Protested the younger child "listen"

And, without further ado, he began to sing a typical Arabic song. Ahmed had many good qualities, but singing was not one of them. Lord Glorfindel himself had to suppress a cringe before the poor voice of the child.

"Shut up, shut up!" Abdul told him. "If we want to sing to the camels, let Ayesha sing. She does have a voice! "

Ahmed pouted. While Ayesha cleared her throat, and began to sing. The Elves were known for their angelic voices, so even the refined and beautiful voice of the girl was not beautiful for the Elf-lord, however, there were a couple of things that called attention to this: the first was that a song totally different from anyone who had heard in his two lives; the second was the language in which Ayesha sang. It was exotic, different, most of the phonemes seemed to be pronounced in the throat, and there did not seem to be an exact mark between the two words, the language itself had a certain sound and rhythm that seemed to be rising from the grave to the acute.

At the end of the song, all the children and Lord Glorfindel applauded. Ayesha smiled and blushed when she saw the Elf-lord smile and applaud with a gesture of approval.

"What did you think of, Glorfindel?" Abdul asked after a while "much better than Ahmed, right?"

The Elf-Lord saw out of the corner of his eye the little boy who was looking at him, clearly waiting for his response.

"I could not really tell you which was better," he answered cautiously "because I do not know the typical songs of this kingdom, nor do I know the language. As far as I'm concerned, both were equally well sung. "And he turned to Ahmed, to whom he smiled slightly. The answer gained a gleam of joy in Ahmed's dark eyes.

"Well, I think Ayesha was better," said Abdul, "and what do you say, Ororo?"

"I say that since Ayesha and Ahmed have sung, now you sing" she replied with a meaningful smile.

Abdul swallowed hard and paled. He had never liked to sing, nor was it that many songs he knew.

"Abdul! Abdul! Abdul! "Exclaimed cheering Ahmed and Ayesha

Abdul looked at Lord Glorfindel with a look of silent supplication, but the Elf-lord only smiled showing that he also wanted to hear it. After sighing in defeat, now it was Abdul's turn to sing. And later it was Ororo's. All day the children were joking, laughing, singing, enjoying for the first time in a long time what it was really to be a child.

Accompanied by that strange man with pointy ears called Lord Glorfindel who looked at them and laughed, from time to time, amused by the strange occurrences and jokes of those, his little friends. The Elf-lord had already forgotten how beautiful it was to live with children. And in fact, he wondered how it was possible that he had not realized the immense joy that those little children of the _Edain_ race could bring to his heart in full mission and far from his realm.

* * *

"Hey! Glorfindel, what's wrong? "Abdul asked, who had even begun to accept the Elf-lord" why are you stopping? "

The other children turned and saw that the Elf-lord was looking to the West completely enthralled, to such an extent that he did not even hear Abdul's voice or realize that the children had approached him and placed him by his side.

Lord Glorfindel sighed. What he was seeing did not have enough words to be described.

At that moment, the Sun was sinking into the horizon as if it were a huge disc of reddish gold, the air seemed to reverberate under the last rays of the day star that for another day said goodbye after its long journey through the heavens. The sky quickly began to change colors: from a deep blue cloudless to a pink combined with the dark blue typical of the night. Light clouds that looked like a simple white brush began to cover the last vestiges left by the Sun as a farewell, and after a few minutes, tiny stars began to adorn the night sky as if it were a shower of brilliant diamonds and in the which could be observed groups of stars that left between them a bluish wake showing that they were constellations.

The air that had been fiery all day soon became cool and finally very cold, to the extent that the children had to cover themselves well with the tunics that Mohammed gave them, and Lord Glorfindel himself when he felt the sudden change of temperature.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ororo said to the Elf-lord once the Sun completely hid in the west.

"Few things I have seen in my life that can be compared" he answered without taking his eyes off the horizon "this trip is something I will never forget"

Ororo and the children looked at each other. They would never have believed that a nightfall could move such a European ... or elf.

"Come on, let's continue for a while," said Ororo

"Is it not dangerous to travel at night in a place like this?" Asked Lord Glorfindel

"Do not. I know the way, and even if I am wrong, the camels know how to orient themselves in the desert. Come on, let's continue, in this way we will arrive sooner "

* * *

Lord Glorfindel, Ororo, Ahmed, Ayesha and Abdul were sitting around a small campfire they had lit. They had spread the blankets that Mohammed gave them to use as beds and they had wrapped themselves well because in the desert, unlike other places, during the day it was unbearably hot, but at night the weather was extremely cold. The camels were lying down, resting around them, thus not only protecting them from any animal, but also giving them warmth.

They had divided the food between them as well as the water and had dined with a pleasant conversation, mainly the children told everything they knew about the desert to Lord Glorfindel, as well as the stories that ran from mouth to mouth about the ancient kings of Egypt, the Pyramids of Giza, the Sphinx, the tombs and the mummies.

Lord Glorfindel was amazed. Perhaps the knowledge of those children was based mainly on the legends that circulated among the Egyptian people, but no doubt what was true in them, and even what was not true, were to stun any elf. He was sure that even Lord Érestor, being so serious, could not hide his astonishment at hearing how they mummified the ancient kings, or why they built such monuments and even stranger names than the Elf-lord simply gave up trying to pronounce them.

This was decidedly a totally different culture, not only from the Elves, but from anyone who existed or had existed in Middle-Earth.

But during that dinner, not only the children told him everything they knew about the ancient Egypt; Lord Glorfindel also described the beauty of the places he knew. The children were very curious to know what Rivendell was like, and who was and how Lord Elrond was; it called them in great attention that the Elves came from a place called Válinor and the descriptions that the Elf-lord made of that paradise did not satisfy the curiosity of any of those children who looked like little creatures in their first three or four years of age, when they all ask: _'and why?_ ' He also sang to them the old songs that talked about the history of the Elves; the beauty of the Nature; the connection they had with her; the great heroes that had been among them (obviously excluding his deed).

When Lord Glorfindel had sung, the children had not even breathed, everyone had remained with their mouths open and their big eyes fixed on that man who possessed the most beautiful voice they could ever imagine, so beautiful that they were sure that only the beings who lived in paradise could sing so harmoniously. There were moments when their eyes filled with tears at the feeling of the huge sound of the songs, perhaps they did not understand at all what the Elf-lord sang, but the filin reached the depths of their young hearts leaving an indelible mark.

Those moments when the children showed him their world, and the Elf-lord showed them his own, were magical moments and would never be erased from the memory of the mighty _Balrog Slayer_. Maybe he was in a realm totally alien to his, a realm where the Elves were considered as mere fantastic creatures, a realm where he had had to adopt a false identity and have a low profile despite being the famous _Balrog Slayer_ and _Gondolin Darling_ ; but what he was getting to know and, even more, enjoying himself in the company of those children was worth more than all the mithril that could be found in the Mines of Moriah.

After several hours, Lord Glorfindel decided it was time to sleep. The eyes of his little friends showed weariness, he had forgotten that the _Edáin_ needed to sleep daily. At first, they had protested because according to them they were not sleepy; but Lord Glorfindel who had helped raise three elves: Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen, knew perfectly well the behavior and these childish protests. So, after promising them that he would watch over everyone's sleep and the safety of the camels and gently order them to sleep, the children finally obeyed and, after a while, they all fell asleep peacefully ... all but Ororo.

* * *

"Ororo go to sleep," Lord Glorfindel told her when he saw this "you are our guide, you more than anyone should be totally rested"

But the girl did not obey, but on the contrary, almost without making any noise, she crawled to him. The fire from the small campfire had already gone out so that only the light of the half Moon and the stars illuminated the place.

"What you told us is very beautiful" said Ororo once she was at his side "it seems as if you lived in paradise ... with Allah"

"Allah?" The Elf-Lord repeated surprised

"Allah is a god that is worship here. There are also others ... maybe you live with one of them. Yes, you must live with one of them "

Lord Glorfindel tilted his head confused. He knew the Válar personally because they had directly commissioned him the mission he had been carrying out for a couple of thousand years; but he had never lived among them, the most that had happened with them was the time that would last in a audience where someone is entrusted with a very special task.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well you must live with Allah or any other god" said Ororo as if it were something obvious "look, you are good, and you treat us well despite the fact that we wanted to steal everything you had and even I stole your sword. When you had money that was rightfully yours, you could have used it for yourself, but you decided to share it with us and give us new clothes and shoes. You have a voice as beautiful as I've ever heard in my life; like accounts that is Rivendell must be a peaceful place and where everything is beautiful; You are strong, brave and you have a good heart" Ororo looked him straight in the eyes, her crystal blue eyes shimmering with tears "you consider us your friends ... you consider me your friend after what I did to you" she added with wavering voice" you know? You must be an angel, yes, an angel named Glorfindel and that, for some strange reason, you have come here to Egypt "she was silent for a moment" maybe you came to teach us something ... to teach me something "she murmured.

She made a long pause

"You know? My dad used to say that sometimes God sent His angels to teach human beings something very important, other times to give them a message, and sometimes to guide and take care of them "Ororo looked up and pierced her crystal blue eyes in the deep blue eyes like the sea of the Elf-lord who listened attentively and, above all, moved because at that moment that little girl named Ororo Monroe was opening her little heart. She was no longer the child she had to steal to survive, she was no longer the child who had threatened Ishmael with her dagger, she was no longer the child who gave orders and directed that group of children; no, now she was a little mutant girl with illusions, but also with fears, fears that she shared with no one and with which she had to deal alone on a daily basis.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked softly

"They died. An airplane had an accident and it crashed in the house where we lived. My parents gave their lives to save me. For several days I was in the middle of the rubble, in a place so narrow that I could barely move. Since then I am afraid of places that are small and closed "she answered with a downcast look" when _'The Boss'_ is upset with me, he encloses me in a room so small that I can barely move. When he does that, I feel like I'm going to die of terror, " she added after a moment.

Despite the darkness, the Elf-lord saw shining in the little girl's eyes, tears of pain and sadness. He felt his elf's heart move to the most intimate because now he realized the immensity of the sacrifice that Ororo was doing for him. Surely, when they returned to El Cairo, the so-called _'Boss'_ would punish her.

"Do not cry, Ororo," he said sweetly as he took her in his arms "do not cry. You are a very strong girl and, you will see, in the future you will do great feats ... as great as those of the heroes that I have sung to you "

"Do you think?" Asked the girl between sobs, while hiding her face in the chest of the Elf-lord

"I assure you. You are a very special girl and someday all this will change, you will see "he replied while rubbed her back gently to calm her

There was a long moment of silence.

"Glorfindel, why were you so quiet when we came back from Ishmael's house?"

The Elf-Lord shuddered in spite of himself.

"Quiet?" He asked

"Yes," said Ororo, raising her head. "When we came back to our hideout, you looked like another. You were pale, as if they had given you very bad news or you had suddenly fallen ill. What happened to you?"

Lord Glorfindel realized that the girl was extremely observant.

"I remembered something that ... is very ... painful for me" he said making an effort

"The destruction of your city Gondolin?"

The Elf-lord only nodded, but it was not that which had made him feel dizzy and sick after having seen Ishmael's piece of adamantium. And Ororo realized that.

"What else did you remember?" She dared to ask

Lord Glorfindel looked at her for a moment. The pain that ravaged his heart for millennia might not fully understand Ororo, after all she was only a girl, but she did understand what it was to lose a loved one. On the other hand, she had opened his heart to him, it was just that he would open his own, even for a few moments.

"I remembered someone. Someone I loved with all my Fëa, "he muttered at last.

"Your wife? "

Lord Glorfindel chuckled bitterly as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"No. I did not have the privilege of calling her my wife, but if Gondolin had not been destroyed ... I would have asked her to give me the privilege of considering her my wife. "

"And what was she like? "The girl asked after a moment.

"She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" replied the Elf-lord closing his eyes and seeing in front of him the image of the woman he had and still loved "her hair was as black as the same night, bright and glossy; her skin was white like snow itself, and her eyes ... oh! Her eyes! They were as green as the most beautiful emeralds and they shone like the stars themselves. Many secrets were kept in her eyes, but once you saw through them ... you saw the most beautiful creature that the Válar could have ever created in all of Arda! Her voice, perhaps it was not angelic, but in her there was firmness of character and she sang very well. Her favorite animal was the horse and she was excellent at riding it "he opened his eyes and looked at Ororo who was looking at him in amazement as she decided that she must have been a woman more than beautiful "and fighting" continued after a moment the Elf-lord "few have been the formidable warriors I have known that can compare herself "

"And what was her name?"

"Laura Kinney, but I called her my _'Wandering Star'"_

Ororo frowned without understanding.

"Why?" She asked

" _Wandering_ , because she was a native of a very distant place; and _Star_ for her beauty and because she was the guide in my life ... even in the most difficult and dark moments "

"And she ...?" Ororo did not dare to finish the question, but it was not necessary as the Elf-lord understood it immediately

"Yes" he answered in a muffled voice and making an enormous effort so that the tears would not come out of his eyes "when they fled ... we fled from Gondolin"

Suddenly he felt two small arms encircling his neck.

"I'm so sorry Glorfindel" murmured Ororo in his ear

The Elf-lord embraced the girl in turn. After a few moments he laid her down beside him.

"It's time to sleep, Ororo," he said with a sad and at the same time sweet smile while he stroked her white hair with one hand and covered her with another.

Ororo smiled as she yawned.

"Good evening, Glorfindel," she murmured.

"Good evening, Ororo," he replied

There was a moment of silence, which was suddenly broken by the drowsy voice of Ororo asking,

"Glorfindel ... would you be my guardian angel?"

Upon hearing the question, the Elf-lord was startled slightly. Nobody in his two lives had ever asked him such a thing. He turned and saw that Ororo was sleeping.

"Yes" he murmured "I will be your guardian angel"

* * *

For a couple of hours, the children were sleeping peacefully, the camels were resting chewing part of their food and an elf saw the stars, his thought had flown back to those times in Gondolin, where he had been so happy and not so much for being the elf most loved and admired by all, but because it was at that time that he had known the woman that was and still was the love of his life: Laura Kinney, his _Wandering Star_. What would become of her?

He remembered so many moments they had shared together ...!

 _"Elves have always been attracted to the sea and the stars, it is something that runs through our blood. We have the sea-longing because we long to return to the Blessed Realms; and we love the stars because it was the first thing we saw when our ancestors woke up "he said leaning on the grass, admiring the small diamonds that shone in the night sky" for us the stars represent hope ... there is magic in them"_

 _"It is very different then where I come from," she replied, staring at them, leaning next to him "Men have considered that the stars were the spirit of the great warriors. Later they realized that such a thing was not true and, instead, the stars allowed them to realize that our planet revolves around the Sun and vice versa "she sighed" there is no magic or those beliefs. Not that I would not have had much time to enjoy them, "she added sadly._

 _Lord Glorfindel leaned on his elbow and looked at her intently. Her face was not beautiful even among the Edáin, but for him ... the face of that woman was the most beautiful and perfect. He saw the thousands of stars reflected in her emerald eyes, and that at that moment, they stared at him. In them there was sadness._

 _"But now, you have the opportunity to know the beauty and magic of them" he said tenderly._

 _A strange brightness shone for a few moments in her eyes that almost immediately disappeared, while a slight smile was drawn on his lips._

" _Maybe you're right" she murmured "maybe you're right"_

Now seeing that myriad small lights that illuminated the sky, he remembered that scene very clearly and much more. He remembered all the years it took him to forge his pledge of love for her. He wanted it to be perfect and beautiful, just as she was. He remembered the song that she liked so much and that he had engraved in Tengwar characters in the pendant: _'Hey! And here we go, through the grass across the snow; big brown beastie, big brown face; I'd rather be with you than flying through the space'_

He felt her long, firm arms around his neck again; her hands that, at first glance, seemed nothing dangerous, but that inside them she hid the best weapon he had ever seen in all his life; her slender, athletic body that molded perfectly with his at the moment of kissing her; her warm breath that mingled with his; those lips as soft as the petal of a flower and as sweet as the dew of the morning; her eyes shining with joy and love knowing that she was reciprocated.

All this and more had rushed to his memory when he saw Ishmael's piece of adamantium. He had not seen the death of his beloved, but everything indicated that this had happened, and yet ... his Fëa still clung to life, to the belief that somewhere in the whole universe, the chosen of his heart was just as that he, suffering at the thought that they would never see each other again.

Tears ran freely down his cheeks when he murmured in Quenya the question he had asked himself every day for thousands of years.

"Where are you my love? Where are you my beloved _Wandering Star_? "

* * *

After a long drive, the young mutants, Charles, Lady Galadriel, Erik, Raven and Agent Moira arrived at the place that Charles had decided was the ideal place where they could train without any problem.

* * *

All of them stopped, before entering to the mansion. It was a beautiful building, neo-classical style; each bedroom had a balcony with huge windows that opened wide, the path towards the main door, which was made of precious woods, was of sand. Before the mansion there was a huge garden as long as stretched the eye, beautiful trees surrounded the area giving fresh shadow, even there was a lake.

"So… this is yours?" asked Banshee

"No, it's ours" answered Charles

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived living in such hardship" said Erik sarcastically. The bitterness of his past in the concentration camps as well as being Shaw's lab rat, again appearing.

Charles ignored the comment for he knew the reason of it.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me" said in response Raven approaching to Charles and kissing him in the cheek while glancing to Erik who arched an eyebrow. Now, that was a very coquettish girl! Maybe it was not so surprising, after all during the whole trip, Hank had been far from her. His research for a cure for both had turned more important, even than her or himself.

If Charles noticed the coquettish glance that Raven threw to Erik, he didn't care for he kissed her back in her cheek with all the love of a big brother.

Lady Galadriel who had watched all this, shook her head inwardly. She understood the pain of Raven, but if the girl continued in that path and chose for Erik… that would be the end of her inner beauty and later, her doom.

* * *

 **And well ... once again I think I've extended too much.**

 **By the way, as most likely some of you have already realized, Lord Glorfindel fell in love and is still in love with a mutant that is quite well known: Laura Kinney AKA X-23.**

 **The question that all of you will surely be asking is ... how did he meet her? When did he meet her? What became of her? Is she still in Middle-Earth, returned to Earth or did she really die? And if so, how did she die?**

 **Well, that's another story that I'm already working on and that will be spun with the trilogy of 'Mutants in Middle-Earth'. I will only anticipate that while the trilogy shows the story we all know, Laura's will show what goes on behind the curtains.**

 **Anyway ... once again, waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	17. Training Part 1

**Hello guys!**

 **For two chapters we have paid attention to the adventures of Lord Glorfindel along with the children whom he now considers as his friends; but now it's time to pay attention to Lady Galadriel.**

 **I appreciate your reviews Steve993, which are a great moral help and I invite other readers to leave their reviews.**

 **By the way, answering your question Steve993, Laura will certainly be Wolverine's 'daughter' because they will use to create her, the genetic material of that mutant; but her story will be somewhat ... different for literary reasons. However, I will respect various aspects of the canon so as not to lose the true character.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Training. Part 1**_

"What do you think, Galadriel?" Asked Charles, showing the _Lady of the Light_ the bedroom she would be staying in. "Look, this is the bedroom that has the best view of the garden. From here you can see almost everything; You can also enjoy the sunrise. Come, "he added, opening the narrow windows as if they were large wings and coming out onto the balcony. The wind was blowing sweetly that night, it was fresh and pleasant. The sound of the song of the crickets prevailed, while the smell of water combined with that of the grass and that of the flowers left a trace of a strange peculiar aroma, but not unpleasant.

"I really do not know much about elves and all those things," Charles continued, turning to her with a smile. "What I do know is that, according to tradition, they like nature a lot and I've noticed it in you, that you really like to feel the grass under your feet as well as the wind blowing in your face. So, I thought this place would like you"

Lady Galadriel smiled gratefully at the attention of her elf-friend.

"Thank you, Charles," she replied softly, bowing her beautiful head slightly.

In response, Charles smiled. There was a moment of silence, both observing the landscape of the garden that was almost wrapped in complete darkness with the exception of some points that were the flying buttresses that were placed there and there to illuminate the place, as well as the reflection of the light of the rooms.

"You know? A couple of weeks ago I would have considered that I really needed a psychiatrist if I had thought that you are truly a she-elf, but after what I have seen ... I would rather need a psychiatrist if wouldn't realize that you are certainly the one who has always claimed to say" he paused "well, I hope you are comfortable and that you rest. Ah! By the way, whatever you need, you tell me ... you know ... using telepathy, "he added, pointing to his temple.

He turned and was about to leave when Lady Galadriel's voice stopped him.

"You must be careful, Charles"

He turned frowning. He did not understand what his friend was talking about.

"Raven," the _Lady of the Light_ explained. "Raven is suffering and you have not done anything about it. You have decided to close your eyes to this situation. Have not you noticed the way she approaches men? First to Hank and now to Erik Lensherr?"

Charles sighed wearily.

"Lately Raven has been very weird," said Charles wearily, as if the subject were exasperating. "She's too worried about her appearance, as if appearance were everything. I really do not understand it because before she was not like that ... "

"She did not worry about it because before she was just a girl. Now that she is a maid, her interests have changed. The desire to be accepted in society and, above all, to be attractive and loved by a man, reigns in her heart "

"But she is accepted in society, attractive and dear!" Exclaimed Charles trying to excuse himself. In response, Lady Galadriel stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said after a moment in defeat "but it's not that bad! I mean ... it has a solution to the problem of her ... cosmetic problem "he added hesitantly, not knowing how to refer to the physique of his foster-sister

"Child, you know that's not the solution," said Lady Galadriel in a counterclaim. "Raven wants to be accepted for who she is, so she does not have to hide her true physical appearance all day long. She wants that someday there is a man who loves her even knowing her physique ... and not like her sister "she added when he opened his mouth to refute" did you notice the look she gave Erik when we arrived? "

Charles did not say a word, but Lady Galadriel knew the truth even though he did not tell her, did not even need to read his mind.

"Child, one thing you should know is to learn to make the right decisions, because the consequences of each of them will haunt you the rest of your days, whether they are good or bad" said Lady Galadriel gravely after a few moments

Charles, who had his eyes downcast, thoughtfully, raised them. How he hated to be called _'child_ '! He hated it with all his heart and he was sure that Lady Galadriel knew it and probably even enjoyed calling him with that hateful pet name. And it was that discomfort that made him dare to answer for the first time.

"And I guess you say it from experience, is not it Galadriel?" He said ironically. However, he had barely finished saying the last word when he regretted with all his heart that he had done it. The _Lady of the Light's_ stare looked like knives that pierced him to his very soul, he remembered the display of power so great he had seen in the minds of the young mutants, and he realized that what he had said had been imprudent.

However, contrary to what might be expected, the look of the beautiful mutant after a few moments changed. Now she was sad, melancholy and, there was one more emotion in her and that made Charles feel bad: disappointment.

"Yes child. I say it from experience "she answered" you want to know what name I was called before? I was known as Artanis, ' _The Proud_ '. And I was certainly right about why I considered myself better than many of my race. I am one of the most beautiful _ellith_ that have ever existed; I have more physical and magical strength than most elves; I am of very high lineage and my family was among the noblest among all the Elves; My wisdom and knowledge are great. Yes, I had and I'm right about why I'm proud. But, that pride blinded me and led me to make decisions that I now regret with all my Fëa "she paused. Until then her voice had been full of pride and strength "my pride led me to make the decision to leave my homeland, Válinor, to seek a kingdom of my own to govern; my pride led me to rebel against the Válar; my pride led me to reject their forgiveness and decide to stay in Middle-Earth, bringing this as a consequence being the last of the Noldo and being banished forever from Válinor "she paused again. Her voice had gradually become sad and melancholy, as if she remembered all those mistakes that now, she could not undo even being such a powerful person among her race "and if those were the only consequences that my pride had brought, they might not be so terrible, but ... now that I've been banished forever from Válinor, I'll never be able to see my daughter Celebrían again; and when the time of the Elves is over, everyone will sail to the Blessed Realms and my whole family will go away never to return ... I will be the only one of my race to wander through Middle-Earth until the end of time, until my Fëa fade tired of living "ended with wavering voice and eyes full of tears at the memory that she would never see her daughter, and, in the future, she would not see her grandchildren and son-in-law ... not even her beloved husband.

After a few moments she turned to Charles who seemed thoughtful and still moved. Never see your family again? That must be terrible. And he regretted having answered in such a way because he had reminded Galadriel of sad memories.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Do not be sorry, child," she replied softly. "Those were my decisions and only I am the one who must face them. But you ... you still have decisions to make. Think carefully about what you will do about these youngsters, what will you do about Erik, what will you do about Raven, what will you do about Agent Moira McTaggert"

Charles looked up sharply at the last part.

"Do not try to deny it, child, it is obvious that your soul has become attached to that of the agent" replied Lady Galadriel, smiling at the expression of the mutant "think and ponder well what decisions you will make regarding all these situations. May you rest, Charles "

"Thank you, you too Galadriel" he replied after a moment confused. And he walked away hesitantly. Decidedly what he had just learned was something tremendous and difficult to process, but the fact that he had just told one of his secrets that he was most hidden and that he tried by all means to deny it ... that was too much.

He decided that it was best to go to sleep. That had been a long day and tomorrow the training would begin.

* * *

Lady Galadriel was still several minutes watching the stars. They did not shine as in Middle-Earth and no longer say in Válinor. They were veiled by clouds and by that strange tangle that enveloped the sky in most of the realm of the Earth. A yellowish tangle and that, according to Charles, that was pollution. How sad that the _Edáin_ destroyed their own home! Did they not realize that this would bring them very serious consequences in the future? But ... after all, the _Edain_ had never been as fond of Nature as Elves were or had never had a connection as close as the _Eldar_ race had.

The wind, though it was still blowing sweetly and was cool, was no longer comforting to the _Lady of the Light_. Remembering all those mistakes because her pride was painful. Having seen how the world she had known throughout her very long life had changed; and knowing that that world would one day completely disappear, and she would continue wandering ... it was terrible. Perhaps it was the worst punishment that could be had, perhaps only comparable to Maglor's. And now, probably, her punishment would increase because she had broken the strict ban that the Lord of the Air and the Star Queen had made on her and Lord Glorfindel.

After a while, she shook her beautiful head. She was in the midst of a mission directly commissioned by the lords of the Válar, she could not afford to let her mind fly through those sad thoughts, no, it was time to keep working and at that moment, it was time to get in touch with Lord Glorfindel and know what news he had.

* * *

"Laürefendil" resounded a well-known voice in the ears of the Elf-lord

" _Mae Govannen_ , Artanis" he answered "what news have you had about the helmet?"

"As you remember, Laürefendil, the last time we spoke, I told you that apparently a mutant named Sebastian Shaw had the helmet"

"So is. Also, if I remember correctly, you told me that the so-called Charles and the so-called Erik Lensherr as well as the so-called CIA, wanted to catch that mutant at all costs. "

"Certainly"

"And they have achieved it? Or at least they know his whereabouts? "

"Charles and Erik captured Shaw's lieutenant, a telepath mutant named Emma Frost"

"Ah! The only inhabitant of this realm who opposed resistance to entering your mind, besides the so-called Charles "

"So is. But that has not been all, I have seen the helmet with my own eyes in the hands of Shaw who uses it to prevent any mutant who has telepathic abilities from entering his mind. Even I could not enter "

"You could not get in?" Lord Glorfindel asked in amazement, "but there is no one like you who can do such a thing in all of Endur!"

"That helmet is not what it seems to be, Laürefendil, because it not only prevents any telepath mutant, even me, from entering the mind of the user. It also grants powers that go beyond what you can imagine, powers that are no longer mutants, but are mixed with magic "

"How do you know? As you tell it, I think you know the so-called Sebastian Shaw in person, Artanis "

"Not only do I know him in person, also ..." Lady Galadriel sighed at the thought of the future punishment that the Válar, and yet she did not regret of her actions "I have fought against him to death"

"What?!" the Elf-lord blurted. "What do you say, Artanis? Have you ... have you fought? Have you shown your powers? "

"I had no other choice. It was that or allow Shaw to kill the young mutants that Charles and Erik had recruited "Lady Galadriel paused" I know that when this mission ends I will be punished fairly, but if I had not done it, these youngsters would have died irremediably. Shaw would have killed them without mercy, in fact he killed one of them named Darwin. Laürenfendil, all of them will play an essential role in the future "

"I'm sorry, Artanis," Lord Glorfindel replied sadly after a long silence. "If the Válar allow me, I will plead for you because I know you would not rebel against them again"

"Thank you, Laürefendil" replied Lady Galadriel with a tinge of gratitude that was veiled by sadness. The _Lady of the Light_ feared that her punishment would be to stay in that realm called Earth and never again to see her beloved Celeborn or the beautiful forest of Lothlórien. She had already lost enough during her long life to want to lose even more.

"So, the helmet grants great powers?" Lord Glorfindel continued after a moment "how great?"

"Enough for one of the Wise to die," Lady Galadriel replied, "but that's not the worst, Laürefendil. This helmet is not an artifact of magic, it was not forged to give powers to those who use it "

"Then what was it done for?"

"It was part of the armor of some evil, powerful and terrible being. Someone who was a servant of Morgoth as close as Gothmog or Sauron was. "

"What do you say Artanis !?" exclaimed astonished "but ... how is it possible that a servant of Morgoth has arrived here on Earth? And besides, who was? Only Gothmog and Sauron are known as his closest servants "

"I do not know, I had not heard from any other servant like them either, but this one was certainly very close to Morgoth and also very powerful, so powerful that it may well rival Sauron" Lady Galadriel paused "I asked Charles if he had ever heard about some powerful being that has existed on Earth and has told me that there have never been records in the History of the _Edain_ of this realm where such a thing is mentioned"

"Ah! Then the so-called Charles now believes you? "

"Yes, after he saw the battle I had against Shaw" the _Lady of the Light_ replied. And then she mentally showed the _Balrog Slayer_ what had happened that night at the CIA facility.

"By the Válar!" Exclaimed Lord Glorfindel once he saw everything "without a doubt he who had that armor was a faithful, close and powerful servant of Morgoth! And what would become of him, Artanis? Since there are no records, maybe he died since I do not think he would allow a piece of his armor to be used in such a way. "

"I do not know. He was probably killed, but whoever was able to defeat a servant of Morgoth who was apparently very powerful, it's a mystery to me. None of the inhabitants of this realm would be able to achieve such a thing. Even among us it would be impossible or at least very difficult. Laürefendil, it is necessary that, at all costs, that this helmet's magical properties be removed otherwise the Earth will soon be destroyed by the so-called Sebastian Shaw, who according to the information obtained by Charles and Erik, he intends to destroy the race of the _Edáin_ and that in this realm only live the race of the so-called mutants "

Lord Glorfindel shook his head inwardly. Apparently everywhere, no matter the realm, there were always people with delusions of greatness and with an excessive ambition.

"Have you found something, Laürefendil?" Lady Galadriel asked after a moment.

"Yes, right now I am in the middle of a desert called _'Sahara'_. I'm traveling with people with whom I would least imagine traveling. "

"Why are you traveling in the middle of a desert? And who are the people you travel with? "The _Lady of the Light_ asked confused

"I travel through the desert because it is the only way to get to a place known as the _'Forbidden Place'_. It is an oasis that is in the middle of the desert. As for the people I travel with, it's the children who wanted to assault me and even stole _Culemaica_ from me. You'd be surprised at how much help they gave me after I saved them from being killed. "

"And what is that place called _'Forbidden Place'_? What's important in there? "

"I think the origin of the plaque is there, and considering what you have shown me and told me, it is very possible that there I find answers that can be very useful"

"And why do they call it _'Forbidden Place'_?"

"I do not know exactly, I only know that everyone is afraid of it and nobody dares to approach the oasis for thousands of years because all those who come near, die horribly. Also, I know that some years ago some Germans went to that place to get a treasure that later turned out to be a very strange metal (at least here on Earth) whose name is _adamantium_ , and they also found there a plate of a very strange color and properties. No one knows exactly what happened, but the fact is that they all died except for a German who fled to his homeland taking almost all the adamantium and plaque. Beyond this, nobody knows what happened to the German"

Lady Galadriel nodded slowly.

"Artanis" Lord Glorfindel said suddenly with wavering voice "Artanis, I have found evidence of the metal with which was covered the skeleton and the claws of Laura"

Lady Galadriel frowned. What did the Elf-lord mean?

"Maybe ... maybe she is not dead ... maybe she is in this realm, perhaps she fled to this realm or was forced to travel here" Lord Glorfindel continued in a broken voice and in which the anguish and anxiety was clearly heard "Artanis ... perhaps if I had more time, I could look for her and ... "A muffled sob drowned out the rest of the sentence

The _Lady of the Light_ saddened. She knew the tragic story of Elf-lord and his beloved; and she was one of the few who was sure that the beloved of the Elf-lord had not died as many claimed and that perhaps the mysterious warrior who called herself _Mortissë_ and who for thousands of years had appeared some times at the most decisive moments of the Middle-Earth story making the difference, was the so-called Laura Kinney, the _Wandering Star_ of Lord Glorfindel. Maybe this was because it had been at least two thousand years that she had met in person to that mysterious warrior woman named _Mortissë_.

But as much as Lady Galadriel appreciated the Elf-lord and held him in great esteem, they should not lose the main purpose of their mission. She had already broken the Válar's prohibition and was sure that she would be severely punished, most likely being forced to be an inhabitant of the realm called Earth; it could not happen to Lord Glorfindel, especially if it was taken into account that for some strange reason that the _Lady of the Light_ herself did not understand, she was sure that the Elf-lord's beloved was alive somewhere in Middle-Earth.

"Laürefendil" called him with a sweet and gentle voice "Laürefendil. You cannot do that. You have to go to the place so-called _'Forbidden Place'_ and find as many answers as possible before the time is up. And you know, my friend, that time is running and that we have very little left before we start to change "

For a few moments there were very soft sobs that touched the _Lady of the Light_ , who for a moment her eyes filled with tears. She, being a she-elf, could easily imagine the horrendous pain for which Lord Glorfindel passed daily.

"You're right, Artanis. I am sorry. Forgive my moment of weakness "echoed the voice of the Elf-lord in the ears of Lady Galadriel

"No, Laürefendil, you have nothing to apologize for. I would also think the same if I were in that situation regarding my beloved Celeborn. Only have strength, perhaps this is a way in which the Válar are testing our integrity "

"It is true that such a thing is possible. Today I hope to get to the _'Forbidden Place'_ and just have at least some answers, I will contact you again. While you what will you do? "

"Tomorrow the youngsters will start training under the direction of Charles, I will be there. I want to see how the events unfold. Here there are many things at stake, and I want to prevent the smallest number of evils from happening "

"From what you say, you must be in the middle of a series of difficulties that may not have to do with a battle like the one you had"

"No, now they are different, but that's not the simplest thing. May the Válar and Erú be with you and bless your trip, as well as the children who accompany you "

"I wish you the same, Artanis. Let Erú and the Válar give you their wisdom so that you know how to act and what to do to avoid the greatest number of misfortunes "

* * *

Charles did not have a good night. The story that Galadriel told him, what she mentioned about Raven and Erik, and most importantly, his feelings for Agent Moira McTaggert, had baffled him enough that his mind was not completely at peace and could rest.

What should he do? Charles had always prided himself on being a man who faced problems head on, no matter how difficult they were. He was always willing to do everything possible to get ahead and, as he had come to say to the youngsters, _'hope is the last thing that dies in every living being.'_ But now it turned out that he was not strong enough to deal with those three problems, which were probably very important because otherwise Galadriel would not have pointed them out.

He had tried to help Erik, but even though he had allowed him to approach him and still forge a friendship with him, he had never stopped letting his guard down and Charles, let alone Galadriel, showed him that there was another way. And what could he do against with such a resolution? There was always the resource of entering his mind and forcing him to change, but ... what change would that be? Charles was willing to use his mutant ability for different occasions, but never to change the personality and way of thinking of a person and, even less, of a friend as dear as Erik.

Raven? He still did not understand the importance of what she felt about her appearance. He considered Raven to be childish in that regard. For a moment, he stopped and thought about the reason for this. He ended with the conclusion that for him, Raven was no longer the mutant he had known as a girl who although she had such a weird physique and, it could be said that even ugly, did not care. Yes, as a child such a thing had never mattered to the degree that her foster-sister had made; but now it was very different. Now he saw her as his foster-sister whom he loved, but that was certainly nothing, NOTHING pretty, to the degree that he even being a mutant felt certain ... repulsion at her appearance, which he concealed as a concern so that nobody would see the real aspect of Raven and they did not have problems.

Agent Moira's issue was, perhaps the most complicated one. Charles had never felt anything for any girl. He had always flirted, and he liked it a lot, just as he was also very good at it. His first unsuccessful attempts had been with Galadriel and the agent. Now that he knew and believed that his friend Galadriel was a she-elf and the display of power she had displayed in front of Shaw, she imposed respect, admiration, and understood why all his flirting attempts had crashed without the slightest effect; But Agent Moira had been a 'slightly' different case.

Moira McTaggert had rejected his flirtation quickly the night they met and had still shown that she was a woman with clearly defined goals, something Charles liked very much. On the other hand, he liked the fact that she was so dedicated to her work, that she cared about all those around her (starting with the mutants), that she was intelligent and that she was very pretty ... at least that was his opinion. So, much to his regret, for the first time he felt a very different feeling for that woman named Moira. Feeling against which Charles fought daily denying it with all his strength, but each time losing ground. Galadriel's words had made him see that the battle had been lost for some time.

However, Charles could not afford to let such a feeling, which he refused by all means to give it the name it really had, grow ... to explore both that feeling because he knew that Moira also felt something very similar for him. They were in the middle of a war, they had to train, he could not do anything but worry about the youngsters he had recruited and prepare them as well as possible for the fight against Shaw.

Finally, he came to the conclusion that he would still try to convince Erik to change his mind; to keep as quiet as possible the feeling he had for Agent Moira; and look for something to make Raven feel better ... he had no idea what it might be, but he would do something. At least, Galadriel could not say he had not tried.

* * *

The next day, after a light breakfast, the training began. Charles directed each of the mutants, except for Raven who did not really need a workout. After all, she had mastered her mutation over years and years of hiding with a false appearance, not to mention that she liked to exercise and had enviable stamina and flexibility.

Since Charles could not be in two places at the same time, he had decided to go help each of the youngsters and let them train.

"Galadriel, do you think you could help me?" He asked once he left Alex busy in training to have enough aim to hit the target

"Help you?" Repeated the _Lady of the Light_ , although she knew the reason.

"Yes. You can stay with Alex, for example; while I help Hank. Then you can help me by staying with Hank; while I help Banshee and so on ... "

"The least thing these youngsters need is pressure from me with my presence," she answered, "but do not worry, I'll help you," she added when she saw Charles open his mouth to protest.

* * *

Alex fired again and again with his laser beam trying to hit at least one of the three mannequins that Charles had put him as targets, but each of his attempts was unsuccessful. The teenager, once convicted, began to despair. He did not know how many hours he had been there, in that kind of basement with a thick metal door, trying again and again to get what he had been asked for, without seeing any positive results.

The young mutant sighed reluctantly. Alex was a good-hearted teenager, although his treatment from time to time was rude; but patience was not a quality in him. Once again, he fired. The powerful laser beam passed barely touching one of the mannequins. No sooner had he seen that he had failed when he heard the alarm signaling that the door was going to open. Alex thought that the one who was going to enter was Charles or Hank or both, but who came in was ... Lady Galadriel who quietly closed the thick metal door behind her.

Seeing who was, Alex swallowed hard. Many times, he had said that Galadriel was a pretty doll, but it was a pity that she was not right in the head. Now, after he saw the immense power of that 'doll' named Galadriel, Alex was afraid because he was also sure that she knew what he had said about her, after all she was a telepath.

" _Mae Govannen_ Alex" said Lady Galadriel with a slight smile approaching him

"Uh ..." Alex said without knowing what to say and with unspeakable desires to run away, but the penetrating gaze of the _Lady of the Light_ had him nailed to the ground; and yet that look, though penetrating, was also friendly

" _Mae Govannen_ means 'good morning'" said Lady Galadriel standing next to him "it seems that you have not done well so far" she added while she saw the marks of the laser waves on all the walls, less exactly where they should be: in the mannequins.

Alex shuddered in spite of himself. He was tall, he was the tallest of all youngsters, and yet Lady Galadriel was still taller.

"Uh ... it's my ... my aim. I do not have marksmanship "Alex replied with a downcast look" Charles says it's my mutant ability that controls me and not me to it, as it should be "

"Charles is partly right" replied Lady Galadriel "I would like to see you use your skill"

Alex frowned and for the first time he dared to look at the beautiful and powerful mutant that was at his side.

"Um ... I do not think ..."

Lady Galadriel turned to see him and looked him straight in the eyes. Her gaze admitted no response, although in it the brightness was friendly.

Alex cleared his throat.

"Um ... then maybe it's a good idea for you to come out. I can hurt you without wanting to "

"You will not do it because I will stay next to you"

That made Alex shudder in spite of himself, and swallowed hard. Finally, after a few moments of hesitation, he fired. His laser beam wave once again hit a wall without doing the slightest damage to any of the three mannequins. Lady Galadriel stared for a moment attentively at the walls, while Alex looked down because he did not dare to look at her in shame.

"Have you ever seen a bowman?" Suddenly asked Lady Galadriel

Alex shook his head.

"I only know that they use bow and arrow ... Robin Hood type"

The _Lady of the Light_ had no idea who the so-called Robin Hood was, but she immediately guessed that he must have been a very famous bowman.

"Do you know what does to the bowmen, be good and famous?"

Alex shook his head.

"When they shoot, they do it with the heart"

This time Alex looked up frowning. He did not understand.

"When a bowman goes to shoot, he does not think about shooting with a bow. In fact, he never thinks of the bow, "the _Lady of the Light_ explained." The bowman considers his bow as part of his arm. That means that, when he shoots an arrow, he rarely fails, because it's as if he used his body, his very same arm "she paused" I noticed that your power is in your abdomen "she added pointing to his trunk" your abdomen is part of your body, is not it? "

Alex nodded, his eyes starting to light up.

"Then, when using your mutant skill, think ..."

"I'm shooting, just using one more part of my body" Alex finished understanding

Lady Galadriel gestured for him to try again.

Alex closed his eyes, trying to remember the words of Galadriel. After a couple of minutes, he fired. The manikin on the left was split in half. Alex was amazed. He turned to Lady Galadriel. He would never have imagined such a facet in that strange, beautiful and powerful mutant!

"It's an advance ... Alex" she replied with a slight smile of approval

* * *

Charles y Hank were wearing gray pants. They had jogged for a while, around the mansion and all the time, Charles has been the one who had run faster. They stopped just in the main entrance.

"You know? In each of us, two natures are at war" said suddenly Charles panting

"Robert Louis Stevenson: _'Jekyll and Hyde'_ " said as answer a panting Hank

"Top marks. The story wasn't about good and evil though, was it Hank? It was about man's animal nature and his struggle to control it, to conform; and it's that struggle which is holding you back"

"No, Jekyll was afraid of what he could be capable of" answered with a downcast look Hank

Charles sighed. How could he make to change Hank's opinion? He thought of how would Galadriel deal with that. Suddenly, he had an idea. She would use the natural sense of competing. So… he would do the same. At least he hoped that he wouldn't be wrong.

"If you wanna beat me this time, you have to set the beast free" he told him with a clear challenge in his voice and his eyes, something that Hank immediately noticed. His heart ran pulsating with the adrenaline of the anticipation of a competition "on your marks. Get set. Go!"

Just as Charles had predicted, Hank immediately started to run faster and faster, releasing at last one of his mutant abilities. Indeed, if that would have been the way Galadriel had used, it had been the perfect one.

"Congratulations my friend!" he said, "Robert Louis Stevenson would have been proud!"

Hank smiled. Proud that finally he had found something new and great in his mutant ability.

"Impressive, Hank" said Alex who had watched the last race "feet like those, all you need is a red nose. Right, Bozo?" But his last words choked in his throat for in that moment, he had heard Galadriel's voice in his mind chiding him with a soft voice but full of reprove.

"I'm done here" said offended Hank without noticing this and leaving

Charles lifted an eyebrow because he had noticed the change in Alex's gesture and had immediately guessed what was going on. He smiled when he heard that Alex ran after Hank saying,

"Hey! Hank! I'm sorry!"

* * *

 **And what we all know has begun: the training of the young mutants, and now we also see the role of Lady Galadriel. So far, the** _ **Lady of the Light**_ **has helped Charles, Alex and has also scolded the last one.**

 **What role will she play in the training of Raven, Banshee and Erik?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	18. Training Part 2

**Hello!**

 **In the last chapter we saw how the young mutants began their training and the role that both, Lady Galadriel and Charles, played in it. In this chapter we will continue to see what else happens.**

 **Before I begin, I want to thank Steve993 for his invaluable reviews, just as I want to invite other readers to leave their reviews.**

 **And let's ... start!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Training. Part 2**_

Banshee was standing at the edge of one of the highest windows of the mansion, underneath there was a bed mattress just under the window in case something went wrong. Behind him were Lady Galadriel, Charles, and Hank; while in a neighboring window were leaning, Alex, Erik and Raven in the expectation of what would happen

What were the mutants doing there? And why did Banshee wear a strange suit? Because the said suit was complete, the material was lycra; but that was not what made it weird, it was the strange 'membranes' made of the same material as the suit and which, when Banshee opened his legs and arms, it looked like a flying squirrel.

The fact that he wore such a strange costume was because Hank was certain that Banshee could not only deaf all those who were close to him when he shouted, or break glass and other materials thanks to his supersonic scream. He also believed, according to his calculations, that Banshee's supersonic scream would allow him to do something incredible: fly. That is why he had designed such a strange suit and which at that time they were about to put to the test. In case something went wrong, which Hank and Charles were sure would not happen, they had put a bed mattress right under the window.

* * *

"You need the sound waves to be supersonic" Hank was telling Banshee "catch them at the right angle and they should carry you"

"They should carry me. That's reassuring" answered Banshee. He was nervous, but he knew as well as the others that Hank was a genius so, he surely would be completely right in all his calculations and in designing of his suit.

 _"He won't make it, Charles"_ suddenly resounded a female voice in Charles' mind

The mutant turned to Lady Galadriel who was looking at Banshee, who was still a bit indecisive. Indeed, it was something new and the high from where they were, was bit… scaring.

 _"Hank had studied everything and he's sure this will work"_ he answered

 _"This won't work, not at this height"_ was the sure answer of the _Lady of the Light_

 _"C'mon Galadriel! At least have some faith in Hank!"_

Lady Galadriel turned to Charles.

"Is not the fact that I don't have faith in him. I know, this won't work. Not in this way" she said this time speaking but in low voice

Though Banshee didn't hear what they're talking about nor Hank, he DID realize that something was going on between Charles and the mysterious and extremely powerful mutant.

"Um… what's going on?" he asked.

Charles and Lady Galadriel turned at him.

"Galadriel… do you think that I…?"

"Banshee! Banshee! Banshee!" started to cheer Raven and Alex from the other window

"If you're going to do it, do it now" said Erik

Banshee looked questioning to Galadriel and then to Charles and then to Hank.

"You can trust me. I made the calculations and all the simulations several times. It will work" said the last one "besides, there is the bed mattress"

"This will work, don't worry" said Charles in very low voice to Lady Galadriel. He approached to Banshee and put a hand on his shoulder "trust in Hank, he's a brilliant scientist. Good luck and don't forget to scream"

Banshee looked one last time to Lady Galadriel who just closed her eyes in annoy. Surely, Banshee would jump. And indeed, the youngster did, but just as Lady Galadriel had predicted: with a pitiful scream he fell on the bed mattress. A laugh from the other window followed this, while Hank blushed and told himself,

"I… I don't understand…!"

"It's ok, Hank. We'll figure it out" told him Charles with a reassuring voice

He turned and saw to Lady Galadriel who just raised a beautiful eyebrow.

"Ok, ok. You win. The next time, I'll listen to you" said Charles

* * *

A couple of hours later, Raven was in the gym of the mansion. She was the only one who didn't train with Charles. After all, the only thing she needed was to increase her physical strength, agility and stamina. Her mutation was completely mastered after long years of hiding. So, she was almost of the time all alone which didn't help too much to her self-love. In such way it disturbed her that she even trained disguised with the appearance of a beautiful blonde young woman. She was afraid that someone else besides Lady Galadriel, agent Moira or Charles looked at her in her true physical form. She was sure that, if Hank was annoyed by Alex; she would be annoyed with no end. And so… she trained disguised all alone.

Suddenly, she heard steps that were approaching to the gym. Who would it be? Certainly not Lady Galadriel for when she walked never made a single sound, and that calmed her hurried beat. Raven didn't like the presence of the Lady of the Light for two reasons: her impressive power which made her feel small and so helpless, and because her beauty.

Would it be Charles? No, he was too busy with the other guys. Hank? Raven's heart beat hurriedly, she still felt something for the mutant scientist… or maybe it was because she thought that he was attracted by her? After all, he never had looked her in her true form. The other young mutants? They would surely be busy training, and Banshee would be in Galadriel's care for he had hurt because the fall even if it was on a bed mattress.

So… who would be?

Suddenly, the barbell that Raven was using, lifted high above her head, making her gasp. She turned immediately and saw in the doorway to Erik who watched her intently.

"If you're using half of your concentration to look normal, then you're only half paying attention to whatever else you're doing. Just pointing out something that could save your life" he said. With a single move of his hand, the barbells fell immediately on Raven who had to change to her true form in order to be able to catch them.

"You want society to accept you" continued Erik once he saw this "but you can't even accept yourself" And said this, he left.

Raven sat down thoughtful. Maybe, Erik was right, maybe it was better just let everyone look at her in her true form… even Hank, after all he was in love or at least liked her very much. And if Erik being a mutant without any deformation, didn't care in the least of her true form even considering her beautiful, surely Hank would consider her beautiful. However, the fear was still too great. So many years she has hidden her true form! She had to ponder about this more slowly.

Again, she lied and continued with her exercise with the barbell thinking that she was alone… but she was wrong because all the time since Erik had arrived until that moment, Lady Galadriel had been present about a couple of meters from the gym and had heard everything.

The _Lady of the Light_ left the place ever more worried. Erik was trying to earn Raven's trust and indeed he was getting it. She wasn't still sure if it was because he really considered beautiful or was something else behind? All depended on the truth of his heart; but considering what reigned in it that wasn't something good. She had to do something before it was too late.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the young mutants, Lady Galadriel, Charles, Erik and Agent Moira arrived at the mansion. All that time had been intense training, and although heavy and tired, it was neither boring nor exasperating. In some strange way, Charles and Lady Galadriel made the young mutants feel calmer and even enjoy their training.

Charles little by little used to think more and more _'what would Galadriel do in this situation?'_ Whenever he encountered a problem, such as giving Hank security. He had not always understood or even listened to the one who little by little had become his counselor and guide, although he rarely asked for advice; and that, however, by example she had been teaching him how to listen and treat people, especially the mutants. This quality was invaluable.

He knew he needed to learn even more, but he was sure that with the continued help and presence of Galadriel he could create something much greater than they were just beginning. But, for the moment, they would take care of giving the most possible elements to each of the young mutants, including Erik, to confront Shaw and his followers.

* * *

"Have you found something new?" Shaw asked once more

Azazel, his companion and even Angel had devoted themselves to investigating by all possible means that they had at their disposal to know more about the so-called _'Forbidden Place'_ and find even a clue about a being called 'Morgoth'. While Shaw had contacted the Russian and German governments looking for anyone who had been involved with the helmet, but his search had been totally useless. That had him more than impatient and fed up. He could not leave that question unanswered anyway because he was sure that the reason why the so-called Galadriel called him _'Servant of Morgoth'_ was of great importance. Why? He did not know it, but he must find it at any cost.

"We have found that the _'Forbidden Place'_ is located in an oasis in the middle of the Sahara Desert," replied Angel. "No one has come to that place for thousands of years, except of course for the Germans who ended up dead."

"Why?" Shaw asked, pacing impatiently.

"Apparently because the oasis is cursed, or at least that's the belief that there is in Egypt. It is said that all those who come closer never return "

"I guess that's why they call it _'Forbidden Place'_ " muttered ironically the mutant friend of Azazel

"However, we have also found something interesting," Angel continued, "it is said that thousands of years ago, there was an earthquake and a great light emanated from there. Nobody knows what happened, but according to the myths it seems a great star fell "

"A star fell? In the middle of the desert? "Shaw repeated sarcastically

"At least that's what the History and Literature books say. According to the hieroglyphs of the ancient Egyptians, they say that the great and powerful magicians and priests said that a great star had fallen, and that what they had to do was never get close, "replied Angel while leafing through one of the books in which she had read that information

"And obviously everyone believed ... such ignorance!"

"Ignorance or not, the fact is that everyone, even the Bedouins are afraid of it. The animals do not come close and well ... if you add to that the killing of the Germans. I think that there really must be something "

"Yes, but the fact that a star has fallen does not produce the creation of an oasis in the first place; and secondly, there is no reason why they died as the Germans died "replied exasperated Shaw

Angel shrugged indifferently. She had done her part in investigating what had been asked of her. If what was said was true or not, that was no longer her problem.

"And what about the other matter? What have you found about the so-called Morgoth? "Shaw asked Azazel after a few moments

"Nothing," answered the latter, "the nearest have been the gods who represent evil, and the demons. What we have found is that in all the mythologies in some of those gods or demons, there is some characteristic of how it says, sir, that the Russians described the monster that persecuted them "

Shaw stopped his pacing.

"Really?" Asked interested

"Yes sir. According to the scholars they believe that something must have really happened, something like the _Flood_ that is narrated in almost all ancient cultures "

"Perhaps the so-called Morgoth did exist, and it was so famous that all ancient cultures took it as a model in one way or another to show evil," Angel suggested.

"That would mean that the so-called Morgoth would be the supreme evil," said Shaw thoughtfully.

"Apparently Galadriel believes, erroneously, that you are the servant of the supreme evil"

"I have a theory," said Azazel after a few moments.

Shaw looked up as Angel and the other mutant looked at him expectantly.

"Maybe the so-called Morgoth is hidden in the _'Forbidden Place'_ , and that's why all those who come to the oasis, die"

"And why would he kill everyone?" Asked the mutant creator of air whirlwinds "why not leave the oasis?"

"Maybe he's tied"

"Or dead," added Angel. She turned to Shaw who had heard everything thoughtful "which would mean that if he is bound or dead, you would be the most powerful of the mutants and the personification of the evil while you have that helmet"

"It's true, sugar," replied Shaw after a moment, "and it's a title that does not displease me at all. We should give a tour of that place "

Angel paled.

"Would not it be ...?" She stammered

"Do not worry, love, I'll wear the helmet and ..."

"Sir, maybe that has to wait" Azazel intervened "the Russians and the Americans are going to Cuba"

Shaw's pensive gesture changed to a smile that could well be considered as that of an evil being.

"We will have time to go to the so-called _'Forbidden Place'_ " said "gentlemen, love, we have an appointment to go and I do not want to be late"

* * *

Hank had returned to calculations and more calculations, to improve Banshee's suit and had come to the conclusion that for the youngster to fly, it needed to be at a considerable height, much larger than the one with the roof of the mansion, even higher than one of the many trees in the garden. Finally, it occurred to him that the best place to try again was a huge satellite dish that was relatively far from the mansion. The satellite dish had the necessary height and also allow the waves of Banshee's supersonic scream to bounce and thus allow him to fly.

Convincing the teenager was a challenge, but when he learned that Galadriel would accompany Erik, Charles and Hank for the experiment, he felt much safer and, in fact, it was the only way he accepted. Banshee had noticed that the beautiful mutant to whom he had respect and a certain fear after having seen the enormous power she possessed; Now he had seen another facet of her: healing wounds and being friendly.

Although, he had fallen on the bed mattress, Banshee had hurt his stomach and chest. The fall had been nothing pleasant and, on the other hand, very painful, so painful that he had barely been able to get up after the fall.

Charles had given him an analgesic, Hank had apologized, while the others had left laughing, even Erik had not been able to suppress an amused smile at the poor teenager's pitiful accident; but it had been Galadriel who, despite smiling slightly (probably also amused at what happened); Had approached and used some strange skill that Banshee thought was another mutant power, but it was actually elven magic, she had healed him.

The strange words sung in a low sweet voice had diminished the pain to such an extent that it disappeared. The delicate white hand of Galadriel had brought tranquility to Banshee. While the smile of the beautiful mutant had been reassuring, to restore his self-confidence. It was for that reason that his opinion of the so-called Galadriel had changed. Perhaps she was strange, mysterious, she had very strange ideas, but without a doubt she was a kind-hearted person and one who could be trusted doesn't matter what.

* * *

"You truly believe I'll fly this time?" asked Banshee this time scared. After his failure in the mansion, he didn't want to fall in the ground like a flour sack no matter if Galadriel again healed him. Besides, this time the height was much bigger, so maybe not even Galadriel's mutant ability for healing would help him.

"Unreservedly" answered Charles with reassuring voice. He had asked telepathically to Lady Galadriel if this time would work and as answer, the _Lady of the Light_ had told him that she would go with them. So, Charles hoped that that would mean a _'yes'_.

"I trust you" said Banshee

"I'm touched"

"But I don't trust him" he said referring to Hank, and again getting scared

"Say nothing" told Charles to Hank when he saw that the mutant scientist was going to answer

"I'm gonna die!" exclaimed Banshee getting more and more scared "how do I know I will be able to fly?!"

"You will" said Charles

Banshee didn't even pay attention and instead turned to Lady Galadriel who was looking at him. Now he trusted her.

"Will I fly, Galadriel?" he asked with wavering voice

"Do your best… Banshee" was the soft and reassuring answer of the _Lady of the Light_

"You see? Galadriel has just told you that you'll get it" told him Charles "c'mon, you can do it"

Banshee again looked at the satellite dish and again noticed the great height. Again, his feet refused to move, even if Galadriel had told him to try.

"I'm gonna die" he murmured again trembling

"Alright" said Charles taking a deep breath, even he was getting impatient. He wondered how was possible that Galadriel looked so calm even with the stubbornness of the teen "look, we're not gonna make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with, alright?"

Charles had managed to deal with his impatience but not Erik. The mutant wasn't known for his patience, at least not when it wasn't about revenge. So, tired of Banshee's indecision, he told him,

"Here, let me help you" And without further ado, he pushed him off making Banshee fall.

Immediately, Charles and Hank approached to the edge next to Erik who was standing there. The three mutants and Lady Galadriel saw how Banshee was falling helplessly while shouting terrified. However, came the moment when Banshee's shout was enough strong and supersonic, allowing him to… fly. So, instead of falling on the grass ending as an omelet, Banshee flew at high speed.

Lady Galadriel and the three mutants saw him flying while shouting again and again. His laugh full of happiness because he had got it and because the freedom of flying.

Charles looked at Erik with a very meaningful look.

"What? You know you were thinking the same" said as answer Erik

Suddenly they heard someone giggling. The three mutants turned and saw something that stunned them: Galadriel giggling as she watched with bright eyes Banshee fly happily. The _Lady of the Light_ had been curious what it would feel like to fly, it was something no elf could do. Her curiosity had got the best of her and had entered the mind of the teenager and, in this way, had felt the joy, but above all, the beautiful feeling of freedom to fly.

Charles, Erik and Hank stared at her until Galadriel turned and looked at them smiling. It was a different smile, a smile full of joy and fun; while the other three looked at her astonished. They had always seen her serious, pensive, melancholy, when she had smiled softly or smirked ... but giggle? That was to stun anyone who knew her.

"This, without a doubt, is a great invention. It's something I never thought I would see "she said looking at Hank with a certain brightness of admiration in her beautiful deep blue eyes" the _Edain_ of this realm can do really interesting things "

Hank blushed. He had always considered Lady Galadriel a mutant, certainly very powerful, but oblivious to them. She inspired respect and, even a certain fear; but seeing her suddenly giggle, showed him that even that mutant named Galadriel had a facet of joy and that she knew how to appreciate his inventions and his intellect.

The _Lady of the Light_ turned to Charles smiling.

"What I just saw is a sample of something that in the future will be great. Giving to the young and inexperienced self-confidence is a quality that very few acquire "

Charles smiled. At last he was beginning to bear fruit the fact that he tried to imitate her, finally she did not call him _'child'_ anymore. A great start!

But the astonishment of both, Hank and Charles, and even more of Erik himself, was when Galadriel turned and, smiling for the first time since they met, she said,

"However, sometimes it is necessary to force people to face their fear. Not everyone knows how to do it like you did at the moment, Erik Lensherr "

Erik gasped. He had always been afraid and admired the _Lady of the Light_ , had always considered her as a very powerful mutant and who knew too much about him, something he did not like at all. Hence, he had always maintained a kind but distant relationship between the two. However, at that moment, that mysterious and powerful mutant named Galadriel was showing her approval for the first time and even smiling at him; and not a soft smile or smirked, it was a broad and friendly smile.

Erik could not help but smile and feel something he had not felt for a long time: happiness. At last he had fulfilled expectations, at last he was not a mutant pursued by his own demons because that angel disguised as a mutant was showing him that he was much more than that, that there was something much more than just Erik Lensherr.

Hank did not realize the huge impact that Lady Galadriel's words had on Erik because at that moment he turned his gaze to Banshee who was still flying and screaming; but Charles did.

Charles noticed that Erik's gaze had shone as never before, even his breathing had changed for a moment. And at that moment he realized that Galadriel's comment had a double meaning. Certainly, she considered what Erik had done when throwing Banshee to the satellite dish something good and showed him that he was much more than he imagined; but she also showed Charles that he still had to try to change Erik, that there was still hope and that the only way to get to touch the hard heart of the mutant was to show him who he really could be.

 _"Thank you, Galadriel,"_ he said telepathically.

* * *

"You see that?" said Charles to Erik while pointing to the giant satellite dish they had stood a couple of hours ago. They had returned to the mansion and from there, the satellite dish looked very distant. "try turning it to face us"

Erik breathed deeply and put his hands up trying to move it using his power with all his might, but it was useless. In some way, it reminded him his failed attempt of saving his mother by moving that damn coin.

Charles looked at him for a moment. In other circumstances, he would have tried to reason with him, but now that Galadriel had shown him the way he could enter to Erik's heart, he knew what would work… or so he hoped.

"You know?" he told him "I believe that true focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity" Obviously, rage wasn't the way, but Charles had learned that sometimes that was the way too little by little enter into a person. "would you mind if…?" And he made the gesture that he was going to read the mind. After a slight hesitation, Erik nodded.

Charles breathed deeply and thought in what would Galadriel search? Suddenly, his face lit up. He digged deep in Erik's memories, until he found one. It was about long forgotten memory of Erik and his mother celebrating the Hanukkah. At seeing this before his eyes, looking again that moment cherished with the person whom he most has loved, Erik couldn't help but sob while two tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What did you just do to me?" he asked with broken voice for the first time

"I accessed the brightest corner of your memory system. It's a very beautiful memory, Erik. Thank you" answered Charles while whipping himself one tear from his cheek. What he had seen was something so tender and sweet that it was impossible not to feel touched.

"I didn't know I still had that" said Erik still his eyes filled with tears

"There's so much more to you than you know. There's not just pain and anger. There's good in you, I've felt it. And when you can access all that, you'll posses a power no one can match, not even me" _'Well, Galadriel will be always more powerful'_ he could not help but to think this "so, come on. Try again"

Erik focused, this time not using his anger but remembering the beautiful memory that he had just seen. For his amazement as well as Charles', he managed to turn the satellite dish completely until it faced toward the mansion. Once this done, Erik turned to Charles with a smile full of tears. He had never felt in his life so light and so… powerful. He had been able to use it without feeling the slightest anger. Charles smiled too.

In that moment, agent Moira opened a window and called them

* * *

Agent Moira McTaggert had been watching the news. In the CIA there had been strong rumors that a new war was going to begin and now, most likely, very near of America. The possible place where the hell would start according to all data and intelligence they had received, it would be the 'Bay of Cochinos' in Cuba.

Cuba had been always a place that had been a pain in the ass for America, since Cuba was a place where Russia intended to have a base and the government of this island was getting to the balance of the socialism with Fidel Castro. So, it was not surprising that Russia decided this time to attack their main enemy: America. This would be the end of the so-called _'Cold War'_ and the beginning of a hell.

When Erik and Charles entered, the youngsters, Moira and Lady Galadriel was watching the communicate of president Kennedy of the imminent attack. Though Lady Galadriel didn't understand how an object like a TV could show images in movement and emitting sounds of those images, she immediately realized that the situation was very dangerous and the helmet… was still in the hands of Shaw while she and Lord Glorfindel didn't have but one day she, and the Elf-lord three more.

Once the president finished his communicate, Moira turned off the TV.

"That's where we're going to find Shaw" said Erik

Lady Galadriel had turned to Erik and Charles when they had entered, and she had immediately noticed that the gesture of Erik had changed. Seemed that Charles had gotten the message. Unfortunately, seemed too that it didn't work for too long because the tune of the voice of the mutant and his expression had returned to be the hard one, the one he always had every time something was related with Shaw.

"How do you know?" asked Alex

"Two super powers facing off, and he wants to start World War Three. He won't leave anything to chance" answered Charles

"So much for diplomacy" said Erik. He turned to the youngsters. "I suggest you all get a good night sleep"

Charles and Lady Galadriel looked at each other. Seemed that nothing worked. Lady Galadriel was by now sure that Erik wouldn't change but she would try at least one more shot. She knew that if Erik didn't change… a chain of terrible events would start and in a future, it would have terrible consequences that not even Erik had the slightest idea.

* * *

 **The training has ended abruptly due to the actions of America and Russia, both powers moved by Shaw, who ... by the way, plans to dig up the mysteries of the** _ **'Forbidden Place'**_ **after having achieved his main goal. And what about what Lady Galadriel will do about the affairs of Erik and Raven?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	19. In the Forbidden Place

**Hey guys!**

 **First of all, I want to thank your reviews Steve993 because they have always been of great moral help and to guide this story.**

 **We have seen during two chapters the training of the young mutants and the role played by Lady Galadriel and Charles; but now, it is necessary to pay some attention to Lord Glorfindel, after all he goes to a place that, apparently is very important:** _ **'The Forbidden Place'**_ **.**

 **What will he find there? And that danger that has followed them throughout the trip ... or at least his elven keen senses have told him ... what will it be?**

 **I invite all readers of this story to leave their reviews and ... well here we go:**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: In 'The Forbidden Place'**_

The road that remained to reach the _'Forbidden Place'_ was not very long.

After having risen to the same moment when the stars were slowly disappearing, announcing that the Sun was about to restart its daily journey, Lord Glorfindel woke up the children. Quickly they ate a bit of meat, water and plenty of dates, once again they packed their camels. By the time the first rays of the Sun announced themselves as a golden band on the horizon, the four children and the Elf-lord were already each mounted on their camel and once again, the journey continued.

According to what Ororo had announced and if her memory did not betray her, they would arrive at the _'Forbidden Place'_ at about noon, when everything depended on how fast they went. Once again, the trip was joyful, and the children seemed to enjoy it in a great way, not so the Elf-lord.

The fact of remembering the night before with all clarity the woman his Fëa loved deeply for more than three thousand years, and the thought that perhaps in that realm called Earth could she be hidden, or in Middle-Earth ... the doubt ate him away little by little; but Lady Galadriel was right, they could not deviate from their mission. They had very little time left and could not afford to start a mission on their own. Maybe, once they finished, he would ask the Lords of the Válar to allow a longer term without changing to find his beloved ... maybe he would find her.

But that was not the only thing that had him worried so much that he no longer participated like the day before in the children's talk. The danger he had sensed all those days, except for while they were in the Bedouin camp and the night before, sensed it closer and closer. He paid attention to his keen senses and once again realized that the danger did not come from the _'Forbidden Place'_. No, that danger was coming from El Cairo. What would it be? Would it be some German? Or a mutant? Maybe the so-called Sebastian Shaw?

Lord Glorfindel shook his head inwardly, if necessary he would face him. Those children were his friends, and most important of all: his best and dearest elf-friend, Ororo, was a mutant who would have an essential role in the future.

* * *

As Ororo have predicted, at about noon, when the Sun's rays were most inclement, and the air blew ardently, they saw the oasis far away. It did not look very big, and it was at the foot of a big red mountain. The camels did not seem very eager to approach that place, they were nervous and snorted again and again. They could not stand still, and it seemed that they refused to keep walking. The Elf-lord himself felt his Fëa shudder. He had never felt such a wicked and powerful presence more than in one person: Sauron. Apparently, Lady Galadriel was right, whatever it was that was there, was very dangerous. He regretted that the children could not be left alone, simply waiting for him because without a doubt, in the first place they would not obey him and, secondly, it was very dangerous to leave them in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey! Glorfindel! Do you think you could sing to our camels? "Abdul's voice came out." There is no way to make them obey! Calm down, animal, be still! "

Lord Glorfindel turned. His camel had been 'reasonably' calm, perhaps it was because he sensed the powerful presence of the Elf-lord and in some strange way sensed that he could protect him; On the other hand, Lord Glorfindel had told him before starting the trip, to behave and obey him in everything.

"Glorfindel!" Ayesha's voice called "they do not listen to us! Come on, calm down!" She added caressing the head of the camel who in response snorted.

Each step they took for the harsh and desert soil of the Sahara, was increasingly complicated. It was something that also attracted attention. The large dunes and sandy soil had given rise to a slightly rocky, hard and yellowish soil.

Lord Glorfindel turned and saw that certainly all the children were struggling more and more to keep their camels quiet and force them to keep walking. He already opened his mouth to sing to the animals, when something caught his attention. It was still at a great distance and the air reverberated, so it was not very easy to distinguish exactly what it was, but whatever it was, it was heading towards them at great speed. His keen senses of an experienced warrior announced that this was the danger that had haunted them all these days. Immediately and instinctively, he put his hand on _Culemaica's_ hilt, ready to unsheathe it; while fixing his eyes, trying to distinguish exactly what was coming so fast.

"Glorfindel" gently called him Ororo

At that time the children saw that the Elf-Lord opened wide his beautiful eyes, in them the worry and astonishment was read.

"Run!" He ordered them "run to ... the oasis" had to say very against his will because if there was a place where he did not want his little friends to be, it was precisely that one.

"But ...!" Exclaimed Ahmed

"Now!" Snapped Lord Glorfindel with a voice that did not admit retort.

The children looked at him surprised. His gesture had become hard, his brow was furrowed and in his blue eyes a dangerous light shone.

Children and Elf-lord ran their camels. In the midst of their flight, the children were amazed that quickly the Elf-lord approached each of the camels and whispered something in a very strange, but musical and soft language. As if by magic, once the camels listened to those delicate words, they began to run as fast as they could, without stopping even for a single moment, even if they were heading straight for the _'Forbidden Place'_. Once all the children's camels heard his voice and obeyed his command, the Elf-lord remained as the rear guard.

Lord Glorfindel had soon recognized the identity of that danger that had followed them from El Cairo to that remote place in the Sahara desert: he was the same man who had wanted to kill them all in the garbage dump. Obviously, he was going for revenge, in his eyes you could see the brightness that animated that terrible feeling. Among those who accompanied him were eight men who had gone with him that time they met, plus another 21 without counting him.

They were all mounted on Arabian horses, the only animals that could compete with the camels in speed and that could also serve as transport through the desert regions of the Sahara, although they never had the same ability or the same stamina as the camels. As weapons they carried long-range rifles and crossed on their chest broad bands where strange metallic objects were seen. What would that be? The Elf-lord did not have the faintest idea, but he was sure it was not good. In addition to this, they were also armed with two guns each one.

"Come on! Run! Faster! "Lord Glorfindel ordered the children who had already realized the danger, and above all, they had managed to distinguish who was chasing them.

The race was getting faster, the camels panted and mooed as they left a trail of dust and sand where their broad legs passed. The children had clung to the reins the same as Lord Glorfindel as the wobble was very strong and, on the other hand, none of them was used to ride a camel that was running as fast as its legs allowed.

However, the distance was closing more and more quickly. The fast and powerful Arabian horses, known for their speed, galloped furiously towards the group of children and elf that fled towards the oasis. If the bandits knew the history of the oasis, it was obvious that revenge was more important to them.

The traces of the long, thin and strong legs of the horses stepped on the marks that had left the legs of the camels a few seconds ago, their panting more powerful than that of a camel seemed locomotive. Suddenly, those horrendous sounds began to be heard that at times caused the Elf-lord to become deaf. Fortunately, the fact of being in a place where there was no sound bounce, unlike the dumpster, made the sound much more bearable for the elf.

The men had begun to use their rifles without stopping for a moment. Lord Glorfindel had to admit that those _Edain_ knew perfectly to attack with a good enough aim at the same time that they rode a horse in full race. The children screamed in terror and crouched trying to dodge the shots that did not stop even for a moment.

Suddenly, Lord Glorfindel saw that his dearest friend, Ororo, shouted and shrugged one of her arms, while with the other hand she still held on to the reins. That was more than enough. The Elf-lord did not have any of those strange weapons that seemed to be more lethal than any bow, and although he had some, he did not know in the least how to use it, but ... what the hell! He was Lord Glorfindel! Direct emissary of the Válar! Lord of the House of the Golden Flower! The _Balrog Slayer_! Perhaps he could not use his powers that were almost on par with a Maia, but in his belt hung his faithful _Culemaica_ who had been a great companion in the most terrible battles, even at the time he had made fled the terrible Witch King . His enemies rode horses and he ... rode a camel, but what was the difference? The camels had also turned out to be very intelligent animals. That more resembled one of the battles he was used to, the only difference being that instead of mounting his faithful Asfaloth, he now rode a camel named Ali.

All this crossed his mind in a second, so ready to save the lives of his little friends, his dear friend Ororo, he drew _Culemaica_. And turning, he went directly against his pursuers. This would be the moment of battle where those miserable _Edain_ would know that they had no chance against an _Elda_ and even less against an _Elda_ like him, and he would put an end to that situation once and for all.

* * *

Ali seemed frightened when he realized the idea of Elf-lord, but he leaned over and said softly in Sindarin in his ear:

"Calm down my friend, everything will be fine. Be brave and faithful "

Although the camel did not seem very sure of his words, the kind and affectionate tone with which the Elf-lord spoke these words was more than sufficient for him, overcoming his fear, to pay attention to the moment Lord Glorfindel snapped his lips to order him to run against those men while the Elf-lord raised _Culemaica_. Its blade shone in the light of the day star, announcing that there would be no peace or forgiveness for any of those men, and that their end was a few seconds away.

* * *

The shots echoed again and again, some even coming close to the now-short hair of the Elf-lord. He also felt that on other occasions they brushed his boots, the fabrics that covered Ali's humps. He even felt a direct touch on his left cheek, a stray bullet grazed Ali's paw who moaned with fear, anger and pain, emotions that the Elf-lord sensed clearly and intermingled with the adrenaline that ran through his veins, preparing to the clash between the _Balrog Slayer_ and the _Edain_.

The men who had seen astonished that this strange man with pointy ears was coming directly to attack them, redoubled their shots, but everything was in vain. Passing through them and with quick maneuver that still left the powerful and fast Arabian horses behind, he took five quick cuts with _Culemaica_. The beautiful blade whistled like a forked serpent and its blade stained with blood, while five men fell mortally wounded.

The astonishment of the others was enormous, but a cry of fury and war from their leader caused them to shoot again. Lord Glorfindel ordered Ali to move in such a way that a cloud of dust rose up, preventing the seven men who shot him for a few moments, to see where the strange man with pointy ears had gone. Suddenly a series of muffled cries and moans were heard as a metallic whistle was heard again and again. Seven heavy lumps fell from seven horses: seven dead men.

Lord Glorfindel looked with threatening eyes and a smile no less threatening to the fifteen missing men including their leader. Singing with a delicate and soft voice, which made a complete contrast with the corpses that surrounded him, the horses followed him as if they were one man. The remaining _Edain_ looked at each other in terror, what man was he that with his only song could dominate the horses in such a way that they followed him?

But the leader of those men did not daunt, setting the example, he fired again. Some horses fell dead or wounded, but most of them came to their attackers. The dust they left in their wake and the blow they gave with their powerful bodies to the riders of the other horses was enough to throw them or cause the horse that was mounted to rear and throw the rider.

Lord Glorfindel passed by the edge of the sword those who did not fall and those who were badly wounded on the ground, he did not bother to do them the slightest harm. The horses they had ridden, in the midst of their terror, had trampled them. Finally, it was once again, only the leader of that band of outlaws whom the Elf-lord wounded deeply in one leg, one arm and one hand, forcing him to fall from the horse and release his weapon.

* * *

Going down from Ali and giving him a pat of thanks, Lord Glorfindel approached slowly and threateningly to the man who had been the one who had hurt his elf-friend Ororo. The Elf-lord had a great desire to kill him in revenge, but he was not like that. No, he would leave him to his fate because he knew that if he helped him, it would happen as the saying goes: _'help the person and he will bite the hand with which you have helped him'._

"Once again, we meet, _Adan_ " he said leaning over him, looking him straight in the eyes "I told you not to come back to me or to these children because the next time you would not be so lucky. Go now, you have brought with you all these men who are now dead, "he added, pointing to the corpses that surrounded them, both men and horses.

"And now what, Pointy Ears? Now you will encourage yourself to kill me? You do not have the guts to do it! "Challenged the leader of those men who had so badly finished

Lord Glorfindel smiled with such a smile that the man felt a chill of terror go through his back.

"I could it, _Adan_ ," he replied, placing _Culemaica's_ blood-covered blade over his throat "by rights, I can do whatever I want with you and your life is in my hands, but ..." and he raised the tip of the blade to the point where forced the man to swallow hard "I'm not you"

He grabbed him as if he were a simple rag doll and climbed him into one of the few surviving horses that had stayed in place and put one of the reins in his healthy hand.

"Now, do not come back, because it could happen that now it's me who is looking for you to finish what I started today" added

He made a snap with his lips so that the horse began to move forward and turned. He began to walk towards where Ali was faithfully waiting for him, when, suddenly, in the bloody blade of _Culemaica_ he saw that the man whom he again magnanimously forgave life, pulled from his wide belt one of those strange and deadly weapons and he was pointing at his back.

To the point, the Elf-lord understood what the miserable man was going to do, and without waiting for a moment to the second, he turned with the agility that characterized him, with that agility that made him sometimes look like a simple blur. A brightness flashed with the sun's rays, a whistle was heard and then two lumps, one lighter than the other, fell. The head of that traitor fell rolling to the feet of Lord Glorfindel who frowned. How sad it was that those men were not able to recognize when they were being offered the gift of staying alive!

The Elf-lord, the _Balrog Slayer_ who in a matter of minutes had defeated alone with his camel, Ali, to 30 men, went away thoughtful and sad. The fact of having to kill was not pleasant, especially for him who knew the taste of Death itself; but he also recognized that it was the life of those traitors or his little friends. Upon reaching this point of thought, he ran to Ali and told him in that sweet, strange and musical tongue:

"Run friend! Run as fast as you can! "

* * *

The four children along with their camels had come panting to the oasis which, at first glance, did not seem to be any different with the exception that there was not a single animal. Which was surprising considering that the size of the oasis, while not huge, was not small either. There could well be some animal of those who live in the desert, but there was absolutely nothing but plants and the strangest of all: a complete and absolute silence, a silence that was not natural.

* * *

The children got off their camels. They had some holes in their gown due to the rubbing of the bullets. The one that was not in good condition was Ororo. Her arm was bleeding profusely. The girl tried to suppress the gesture of pain, but her forehead was covered with sweat and tears came from her eyes.

"Has the bullet entered?" Ahmed asked, trembling. Blood was something he did not like to see and that, on the other hand, frightened him.

"I do not know" answered Ayesha who had come to see the wound of the girl "Ororo, try to move your arm so we can see what happens to you"

Ororo tried to do it, but a moan of pain escaped her lips as tears ran down her tanned cheeks dirtied by the dust of the desert.

"We need Glorfindel" Abdul said for the first time accepting that only that strange man with pointy ears could help them "did not see where he went?"

"He returned to attack the men of Abdallah" Ahmed replied

Abdul could not help but curse under his breath.

"Do not get mad, Abdul," said Ororo between panting and gasping from the intense pain "he did it to save us"

"Yes? Well, he could have fled with us! Not that, now, surely, he must be lying on the ground or dead or being tortured by Abdallah! "Exclaimed the teenager angrily

"Glorfindel is Seneschal de Rivendell, remember?" Ayesha said, "so he knows how to defend himself"

"He also has his sword," Ahmed added, although not very convinced.

"As if a sword could face a rifle" Abdul answered mockingly

"When you know how to wield a sword forged by Elves, that sword can be one of the most lethal weapons" said a voice behind them

The four children turned vividly as they all drew their knives ready to defend themselves, even if it was the last thing they did, but their astonishment was enormous when they saw Lord Glorfindel appear from the undergrowth followed by his camel whom he was leading. His sword to his belt.

* * *

"Glorfindel!" Exclaimed Ayesha, Ahmed and with a tearful voice, Ororo; while Abdul was staring at him in astonishment. He would never have thought that a man armed with only a sword, however beautiful it was, but it was only a sword, could face 30 men all armed with rifles and guns. That strange man with pointy ears was not hurt more than if a scratch on his left cheek, his gown with several holes, his boots scraped by the passage of bullets and both his turban and his gown with drops of fresh blood, but that surely were not his because he walked quietly, obviously he was not hurt.

But his expression changed when he saw Ororo. Immediately he ran to her and made her sit down, while he knelt by her side.

"Medicines. I need medicines, "he ordered

Ahmed who had been the one who had gotten them after stealing them in a drugstor, immediately approached with the backpack full of them.

"I need you to move your arm to see how it is" he said softly

"It hurts and burns a lot!" She exclaimed crying, cradling her arm

Lord Glorfindel sighed, the child's pain hurt as much as if it was his own. He began to sing a strange melody with a tongue that was sweet and soft. As if by magic, the pain began to calm down and Ororo, although with tears in her eyes, could move her arm slowly.

Without stopping to sing that strange melody, Lord Glorfindel stabbed the blood to see what had happened. Ororo had been wounded by one of those strange weapons, fortunately whatever those guns fired, had passed leaving a deep brush from which blood flowed, but that did not put at risk the life of the girl.

Lord Glorfindel took Ororo in his arms and without ceasing to sing, he began to heal with great care and tenderness the child that had done so well and sacrificed to help him. After about 20 minutes, the wound was completely cleaned, cured, sewn and bandaged, not to mention that he also put gauze on it. Perhaps the Elf-lord was not familiar with the first-aid items that the inhabitants of the Earth used, but he had a vague idea of what it was for, and if he was not sure, he would ask the children who had been stunned.

* * *

"Well, Ororo, how do you feel?" The Elf-Lord asked after a while.

"That's better," she replied, wiping away the trail of tears with the back of her healthy arm.

Lord Glorfindel smiled.

"Now you have to be the one who will not be able to run and jump as you usually do, for a while" he said while helping her get up

"I suppose"

There was a silence.

"Glorfindel, what happened to Abdallah and his men?" Ahmed asked timidly

The Elf-lord looked at them. The children knew Death because they had lost loved ones in one way or another, but he was not sure if they knew Death in the way he had ended the lives of those _Edain_.

"They will not be danger anymore" he replied

The four children stared at him in amazement. It would be possible that…? Lord Glorfindel sighed inwardly. He only hoped that his little friends would not lose the trust they had in him, especially when they saw the corpses when they left. Suddenly he felt someone take him by the hand and he turned around. It was Ororo who, although she looked impressed, smiled at him, showing him that she still trusted him and was on his side. After a few moments of tense atmosphere, the other children looked at each other and nodded. The last test was the words of Abdul who said,

"Well, we are already in the _'Forbidden Place'_. What do we do now?"

* * *

Lord Glorfindel longed to find the answers he was looking for as soon as possible, especially since time was running out. He had only three more days. Before that time lapse, he had to have already returned to limbo where the Válar left them, if he did not want to change and become an inhabitant of the realm of the Earth. However, things did not seem as simple as they seemed.

The Elf-lord had immediately sensed that in the middle of that oasis there was an evil presence, something terrible had happened in that place. What had that something been? He did not have the slightest idea. Could it be possible that the Servant of Morgoth was alive? The Válar forbid it! because he was not sure then if he could get the children out of there alive. But even if he was not alive, that oasis was very dangerous anyway. The camels had returned to the outer edges of the place and seemed much calmer.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel paid attention to everything around him. The plants were very different from anyone he saw in Middle-Earth or in Válinor, they were probably original plants of the Earth, but what caught his attention was that there were no whispers between them, at least not that he understood. The whispers and quiet voices he heard were in a language completely unknown to him, but that had a certain resemblance to the Dark Language. Decidedly Lady Galadriel was not wrong because already that some being, plant, animal or person, spoke the Dark Language was because it had a close relationship with the evil embodied in Morgoth.

A gentle tug on his sleeve made him turn and instinctively bring his other hand to his belt to be ready to unsheathe _Culemaica_ , but he was reassured to see that whoever had pulled the sleeve was Ororo.

"Glorfindel, I'm afraid" the girl murmured "the plants ..."

The Elf-lord frowned. Could it be possible that she had learned so quickly to understand the mute language of Nature? Could it be that she understood that the language she was listening to be the Dark Language?

"The plants, Glorfindel," said Ororo, her blue-glass eyes opened wide "they talk ... they talk to each other, but in a strange language" she paused "I'm scared. I do not know what they say but it sounds ugly. Glorfindel I'm afraid "

"We are already two," Abdul said, "this place gives chills. You feel that an _ifrit_ will appear at any moment! "

Lord Glorfindel frowned. What was an _'ifrit'_?

"A kind of demon" answered Ororo to his silent question

The Elf-lord did not answer. It was preferable not to say anything, because in reality what he sensed was worse than an _'ifrit_ '.

"Glorfindel, if we want to get the adamantium, we must go to the river" said at that moment Ayesha

"How do you know?" The Elf-lord asked, looking her straight in the eyes

"Well, because when I went to sell Ishamel your hair, he told me that the Germans had looked for the adamantium near a river. That in fact, that river seemed at first sight a river of silver "

"But ... what did not say that the Germans had taken everything away?" Abdul asked.

"Almost everything" Ayesha replied, highlighting the _"almost_ " "Glorfindel, if we find the river or at least what is left of it, we can find more adamantium"

"That would be great!" Abdul exclaimed. "Imagine how rich we would be. The _'Boss'_ would never again force us to steal! "

Lord Glorfindel shook his head inwardly. If only they knew that in that oasis there was something much more than just a metal that could make them millionaires!

"Hey! Ahmed! What are you doing? "Abdul suddenly asked

The girls and Lord Glorfindel turned and saw Ahmed who had climbed a tall palm tree to be able to cover more space and view.

"Look!" He exclaimed "there! About 200 meters away, there is a stream, right at the foot of the red mountain! That must be the place where the Germans dug! "

He let himself slide down the thick trunk of the palm tree.

"Follow me!" He said. And he ran.

Lord Glorfindel took Ororo in his arms, who was still weak from her arm wound and blood loss, and followed the boy.

* * *

"Here it is!" Exclaimed triumphantly Ahmed after a few minutes

Lord Glorfindel put down to Ororo and approached, followed by the children who leaned. It was obvious that the stream that ran very slowly, in other times had been much bigger and more abundant. No doubt the Germans had taken a large amount. The Elf-Lord followed the route of that tiny little stream and saw that both its end and its beginning began below the earth. It was obvious that something was hiding there. But ... what was it?

Surely nothing good because there, the Elf-lord sensed more than ever that powerful and malignant presence that could only rival that of Sauron; but there was something else ... there was something that was not evil, it was a great power only comparable to those of the Maia ... or that of one of the Válar. And that power was what was acting as a kind of security seal to prevent whatever was evil from escaping.

Lord Glorfindel frowned. What had happened? One thing was certain, who would have been the _'Servant of Morgoth'_ or was chained or, as much as possible, dead. Someone had killed him. Who? That was a question, because no one had the power to do such a thing, not even he or any of the Maia sent by the Válar to advise to the _Free People_ how to defeat Sauron ... or yes? But no! He was sure not even Saruman! If anything, it would be necessary to have at least two of them, if not all five of them. That was weird.

And even stranger was how the mithril had appeared in that place. Which made the Elf-lord think that at least someone from Middle-Earth had come to Earth thousands of years ago, surely Morgoth's servant. Now that there had been someone powerful enough to defeat him and kill him. He had probably given his life to get this and had hidden both his body and that of Morgoth's servant so that no one would find them and in that way the _Edain_ of the Earth realm were safe. After all ... who knows what misfortunes would happen if they found it? Enough already had the fact that so-called Sebastian Shaw had in his hands the helmet forged with the armor of the _Servant of Morgoth_ , which was another proof of the death of this being.

But apparently, the person who had been powerful enough to defeat the _Servant of Morgoth_ , had not managed to hide all the traces and clues, and as an example was that rivulet of adamantium or mithril that had almost disappeared thanks to the Germans.

Yes, that oasis and that gigantic reddish mountain like blood must have been the consequence of a great battle between the unknown _Servant of Morgoth_ against someone, also unknown and equal or more powerful, and who had defeated him. After all, as he had heard from Mohammed saying that thousands of years ago a great star had fallen in that place, and that was said because there had been a great light and an earthquake. Yes, that must have been. The questions remained: who had been Morgoth's servant? Who had defeated him? How had he arrived at the realm of the Earth? Why was there mithril on Earth and also in that strange state? Because the mithril in Middle-Earth was never in a liquid state.

There were still many questions. Suddenly, a voice took him out of his reflections.

"Look Glorfindel!" Exclaimed Ahmed "I found a hole where maybe we can go and see what's underneath"

And without further ado, the boy dropped down as Lord Glorfindel paled as if dead. The power that kept sealed the evil energy that prevailed in that oasis, had awakened.

* * *

 **Well ... we have seen that for the first time Lord Glorfindel has directly faced armed men to save his little friends. Apparently, the Elf-lord is not so wrong in his conclusions, but he needs to gather more information, but ... will he manage to get it?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	20. Inner beauty

**Hello guys!**

 **First of all, I appreciate your reviews, Steve993, that have always been very helpful.**

 **We remain in the last chapter that Lord Glorfindel had shown his ability as the great warrior that is and saved the children this way, as well as his arrival at the** _ **'Forbidden Place'**_ **and all the questions that came up in his mind, to end with the fact that Ahmed found a hole to go underground. What will he find? Why Lord Glorfindel paled? And what about Lady Galadriel? What is her plan to try to stop Raven from taking the wrong path?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Inner beauty**_

"Look Glorfindel!" Exclaimed Ahmed "I found a hole where maybe we can go and see what's underneath"

Lord Glorfindel ran to where the boy had gone, and saw the hole made in the living rock at the foot of the mountain. Despite being a seasoned warrior and having powers slightly less than those of a Maia, Lord Glorfindel felt his Fëa shudder. That place exuded pure evil, an evil as great as that of the Lord of Mordor himself. And now ... now one of his little friends who did not have the faintest idea where he had gotten was just inside the lion's den!

The Elf-Lord sighed inwardly. He turned to the other children who had approached.

"Stay here," he told them. And without further ado, he dropped into the same hole.

* * *

At first the darkness disconcerted him. It was not a normal darkness, it was not like the darkness of the night, that was a supernatural darkness and that nothing good sensed the Elf-lord. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the terrible darkness and he began to walk cautiously.

"Ahmed!" He called in a relatively quiet voice.

"Here Glorfindel!" The boy's voice was heard about twenty meters from him

Guided by the sound of the voice, the Elf-lord went quickly towards Ahmed, however, he had his hand on the hilt of _Culumaica_ in case there was a bad surprise. Fortunately, that was not the case, at least not one that directly affected the child for the time being.

"Look," Ahmed whispered, pointing to a kind of hollow in the middle of that cave. The child was not foolish, had taken some branches on his way to the river of adamantium and once inside that cave, had lit a torch.

Lord Glorfindel fixed his sight, and what he saw left him frozen.

Throughout the hollow were hundreds of corpses of both humans and animals, there were also different objects that the Elf-Lord had no idea what they would be. From the way the bodies and boxes and scattered objects had fallen, it seemed that this had been a killing.

"What did you find?" Asked a voice behind them, so that Ahmed gasped in fright and Lord Glorfindel turned sharply. Seeing who, or rather, who they were, closed his annoyed eyes.

"I told them to stay up there" he scolded

"We wanted to know what happened" answered Ororo

"Also, we cannot stay without knowing the whole place. After all, we've helped you get here, "Abdul said petulantly.

Lord Glorfindel glared at him. Actually, now he was upset because he sensed that the danger they were in, was huge.

Seeing the glare of the Elf-lord, Abdul swallowed hard. Not everyone could hold his gaze, not even the teenager who was so rebellious and not easily scared by anyone.

"What is that?" Ayesha asked approaching them

"Carcasses of men and animals" Ahmed replied

"Let's take a look!" Abdul exclaimed. And immediately he ran into the hollow, followed by Ayesha, Ahmed, and Ororo, whom the Elf-lord stopped by her healthy arm.

"No, stay here" he said "it's too dangerous to approach"

"Oh, come on, Glorfindel! They are just corpses! Already in my life I have seen such things! "Exclaimed Ororo annoyed" besides it is not fair that you do not let me go see! This time Abdul have a point, we've helped you get here ... it's fair, then, that you let us also help you investigate "

And immediately she let go of the Elf-lord's arm and ran to the hollow where the other children were already. Perhaps Lord Glorfindel did not like the idea of letting his little friends accompany him to that place, but he had to admit that their help could be very valuable. After all, they were accustomed to searching at full speed for the most valuable objects, and certainly something interesting; and that could help him to answer the questions that were spinning in his head.

* * *

By the time he arrived, Ahmed had already given each of his friends branches and lit torches, and they were scouting everywhere.

"Ewwhh!" What a horrible smell! "Abdul exclaimed, covering his nose." What is it that smells so bad? Not even my camel's breath stinks like that! "

"They are ... the ... corpses!" Ayesha exclaimed in a choked voice as her eyes remained fixed on those of a man dressed in a military suit whose shield was a black eagle. The girl was terrified. In her life she had seen corpses of men in both skeletons and newly dead bodies, but the spectacle that was presented not only before her eyes but also to those of the other children was to leave anyone in a state of fright. "What Ishmael told us was true! "She added after a few moments" all these men are Germans! "

"How do you know?" Asked the Elf-lord who had slowly approached the last part of the way. He had covered his nose because of the nauseating smell that emanated from the decomposing corpses, and yet there was something very strange: there was no sign of life, no fly, no worm, no fungus, absolutely nothing.

"Look at the clothes they have. Do you see this blazon with the eagle? "Ayesha said pointing to the emblem on the shoulder of one of the skeletons that seemed to have died while running" this blazon was used by the Nazis "

"Nazis? You mean, the Germans? "

"Yes, something like that"

"But there are not only Nazis" added Abdul "there are also corpses of our compatriots here"

The other children and the Elf-Lord approached. Indeed, all the corpses, which were the most numerous, wore beige or brown gowns, sandals and some turbans.

"It seems that they were shepherds or peasants" Ahmed said, impressed by the spectacle as the bodies were watered by a large area of the hollow "and it seems that they were fleeing"

"But of what?" Abdul asked "her, in the oasis, there are only plants and absolute silence. Even in the desert there is not so much silence like in the oasis, "he added as a slight chill ran down his back

Ororo turned to see Lord Glorfindel. In her crystal blue eyes once again, fear was read. Surely, she clearly remembered the whispers of the plants that had scared her.

"Will the plants know what happened here?" She asked quietly. There was a fear in her voice of knowing that perhaps the plants were speaking in that ugly language because maybe they were scared or wanted to alert them to something.

"There's something I do not understand," said Abdul, stifling a gag "why are they still in a state of decomposition? That is to say, more than twenty years have passed, they should be simply skeletons "

Everyone looked at each other. What the teenager said was not without reason. That was very strange.

"Look!" Said Ayesha as far away as possible from those corpses.

They all turned around. They saw hundreds of boxes full of explosives, guns, submachine guns and other weapons from World War II.

"I do not understand" Ayesha said with a frown "they had all this and ... they all died?"

"Not to mention that there are some boxes that are completely full" added Ahmed approaching to see some grenades

"No, Ahmed, leave that!" Exclaimed Ororo snatching the grenade he had taken and returning it to its place

"Oh! Come on, Ororo! Surely no longer serve! See how much time has passed! "Said the boy reproachfully

"What are they?" Asked the Elf-lord

"Grenades and explosives" answered Ororo "if those things explode, they will leave us buried here forever ... in case we are not crushed by the rocks before"

"Let's see what else there is" said Abdul

"How can you say that after seeing all those corpses?" Ahmed told him. "This place sucks, and it's obvious that Glorfindel is right: it's a very dangerous place."

"Yeah, whatever. But think: the Germans did not take all the adamantium, perhaps we find a little. Can you imagine how rich we would be? "

The children looked at each other. The need took the best of them and, after a slight hesitation and drowning many times their immense desire to vomit, dispersed throughout the hollow. While Lord Glorfindel knelt to carefully review the corpses. His keen gaze had allowed him to see something that had greatly attracted his attention.

The corpse of which, according to Ayesha, in life had been a German or Nazi, seemed to have been terrified and defending himself from some danger because in his hands he still had one of those rare weapons that the _Edain_ of that realm used. Another thing that was to draw attention was that the corpse seemed ... juicy. In neither of his two lives had he seen such a thing, which even made his stomach lurch and had an indescribable urge to vomit.

He saw around him. The strange marks along the cave showed that something great had happened there, a great power had manifested, and the source of such power was in that cave that was beyond the hollow and where he himself could not see. Surely it was the darkness of the wickedness of Morgoth's Servant. Whoever had fought against him had been very powerful, more powerful than one of the _Three Wise_. Would it have been a Maia? And his idea had been that, even if he died, everything would be hidden under the earth. Whatever it was that had left all those _Edain_ in that state of decomposition, certainly something had to do with magic since it was not natural that they were still in that state after twenty years of death. It was possible that whatever had killed those poor humans and animals, was there to protect and stop to anything and anyone for getting closer to something or someone. That 'whatever' was a kind of guardian.

* * *

Suddenly a voice made him turn. It was Abdul who had gone to the farthest part of the hollow and was heading towards the mouth of what looked like an even bigger and deeper cave.

"I have found more adamantium!" He exclaimed raising a thick glass box, which had been a miracle that had not been broken "with this we will be more than millionaires!"

And he was going to head back into the hollow when the keen ear of Elf-lord and his elven senses alerted him that a terrible danger that lurked inside that dark cave, woke up from its lethargy and was speeding towards them.

"Abdul leave that!" He ordered running towards him "let's go back to the surface"

The teenager was going to respond with a refusal when he heard a strange noise, like the legs of thousands of insects approaching at full speed. He turned and in the light of the torch he saw the shadows of hundreds of great animals that were fast approaching him.

Abdul screamed in terror and ran into the hollow carrying in his arms the box where he had found the adamantium. Suddenly he tripped on a rock and fell as long as he was. He turned and once again screamed in horror. A horrible animal the size of a lobster, but that had the appearance of a large scorpion was coming on, directly to destroy his head. But nothing happened because in the blink of an eye, Lord Glorfindel had crossed the meters between him and Abdul, and with his powerful sword had killed the horrible animal. The strange baba that seemed to be the blood of that monster jumped to the face of the elf and the teenager, who was immediately lifted by the Elf-lord and took him running, while with the other hand he held his faithful _Culumaica_.

"Run! Run! Run! "He shouted to the children, who barely saw this, went to the hole where they had come down.

Both the Elf-lord and Abdul and the children were being chased by those horrible animals that were as big as lobsters, but had all the appearance of scorpions. Their big pincers thundered at every moment they tried to catch some of them, they hissed, their huge tails that ended in sharp tips full of poison and able to split stones in half, grayish-green slime came out of their mouths that were full of teeth as sharp as fangs. The color of those monstrous animals was reddish black, and their number had no end.

They barely made it to the hole when Lord Glorfindel started helping all the children up until he was left alone. He was just going to climb, when one of those monsters came on him. The Elf-lord immediately stopped the attack with his sword, but to his astonishment, that animal seemed to have more strength than even a cave-troll. It threw him on his back, while pinning its horrid eyes which were totally black and lacked any brightness that indicated it had life; but its behavior totally indicated something else because it did not cease by all means to bite him, or destroy him with its powerful pincers or sting him with its sting.

Finally, Lord Glorfindel managed to get rid of it, very timely because at that moment another of those horrid and grotesque animals jumped to fall on him. The Elf-lord rolled so that the second of his attackers impaled itself on a sharp rock; while now that he was on top of the first one that had attacked it, he grabbed _Culumaica_ and sank it deep into the animal's head. He tried to pull it out, but it turned out that the sword had gotten stuck. What kind of exoskeleton did those monsters have that even _Culumaica_ , being one of the best swords forged in all Middle-Earth, was stuck in the corpse of that horrible creature?

At that moment he heard the terrified cries of his little friends. His heart for a moment cringed when he saw the shadows that seemed to go back more and more to the hole. Surely above there were also those animals. He again made a powerful effort to get _Culumaica_ out, which fortunately he got this time. Making use of his agility that as a son of the _Eldar_ race had, in an instant he rose to the surface not before having thrown several deadly slits to the horrible animals that had wanted to reach him.

When he reached the surface, he could not help but curse under his breath. Both in the depths of the earth and on the surface, there were thousands and thousands of those monsters. The children had been frozen by fear and as soon as they saw him, they approached, even Abdul who had not released the adamantium box, to be protect by him.

Lord Glorfindel looked around. If he had been another elf, he might also have panicked or at least the fear he had had would not have allowed him to think clearly, but the fact of having already faced the terrible King of Angmar gave him greater equanimity and integrity; and it was thanks to this that he realized that there was still a space that the animals had not yet fenced and for which they had the opportunity to flee.

"Over here!" He shouted, "do not let go!" He took Ororo by the hand who in turn took Ahmed's hand and he to Ayesha and, in the end, Abdul who still did not release the box. They all ran throughout the oasis, being persecuted by those monstrous creatures. Until the moment came that just when it seemed that they were going to reach to leave, from among the thicket, appeared dozens more of those enormous scorpions that finally, they locked them in an increasingly smaller circle.

* * *

One of them jumped directly towards Abdul. Like lightning, Lord Glorfindel stopped the attack with his sword and killed the beast. Another one tried to attack Ororo who barely had time to dodge, so that the Elf-lord killed the creature. Another one went to attack them treacherously from behind and cut off Ayesha's head, which she almost managed to do, unless Lord Glorfindel cut its tenaces. Almost at the same time, another attacked Ahmed, who screamed in terror. The Elf-lord slashed straight at the animal's tail and then stuck his sword into its back. Unfortunately, this time _Culumaica_ got stucked with no remedy to get it out; and the monstrous scorpions were getting closer and closer, horrible hissing, their black eyes lifeless, their tongs making a terrible sound every time they opened and closed, their huge pointy stingers ready to kill them.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel realized at that moment that there was no other option. He would have to use his powers granted by the Válar to save those children, mainly Ororo, who ... for some strange reason it seemed to be important for those horrendous creatures to kill them, as well as Abdul. He understood why Ororo because she was a mutant, but ... Abdul? Suddenly he realized: the teenager had in his arms the box with adamantium. Surely those monsters put there by whoever it was who had defeated and killed the Servant of Morgoth, to prevent anyone from having any Middle-Earth object. That explained why they had killed all those Germans and those Egyptians. Lord Glorfindel understood that not only would he have to use his powers to save his little friends and, above all, Ororo, but he would also need to destroy, completely erase any trace of that oasis.

 _"Forgive me, my lords, but this is for the good of Ororo and the Edain"_ he murmured in Quenya

He snatched the adamantium box from Abdul's arms and threw it among the monsters, some of whom seemed to have taken it.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! "the teenager exclaimed angrily.

But Lord Glorfindel paid no attention to him, making use of those brief moments when he had distracted those beasts. He concentrated and showed his true nature. His white and flawless skin shone like the light of the Sun in broad daylight and his entire body was covered with a brilliant white light that left far below that of any star, and instead showed great power and semi-glory. divine

Seeing this, the children were stunned because what they saw was like killing anyone in astonishment, and more when they saw that the horrible creatures recoiled in fright.

The Elf-Lord spoke in a strange language. It was no longer the soft and musical language with which he sang to the animals or with whom he narrated the great deeds of the heroes of yesteryear of the Elves. No, now it was a language certainly strange, but full of divine power and greatness. The _Balrog Slayer_ raised his hands speaking in that strange and powerful language, the creatures ran away more and more terrified, fleeing from the presence of the children and, above all, from his.

Suddenly, a strong earthquake shook the earth and the children saw terrified that the trees were falling, the plants were shaking and uprooting, and the soil was slowly becoming sand that began to disappear in the depths of the earth. Without waiting for them to react, Lord Glorfindel took Ororo's hand and forced the children to run with him. To Ororo's amazement, perhaps the figure of her closest friend emanated light in such a way that he seemed to be a demi-god; but his hand, though calloused by the continuous use of the sword, was soft and warm.

The children and the Elf-lord ran quickly away as fast as they could from that damn place. At their feet, the hard yellow soil turned into reddish sand like the dunes that crossed during their entire trip, while the great mountain red as blood fell to pieces, crumbling to the point of becoming mere dust. The camels had barely felt the tremendous earthquake, they had moved away at full speed putting themselves at a totally safe distance.

Finally, when both the Elf-lord and the children were totally out of reach of that place, once again the ambassador of the Válar who still shone with that supernatural light, so that he dazzled even though the Sun still shone in its splendor, he spoke in that strange and powerful tongue raising his hands. Before the astonished eyes of the children and after a great smoke, there was absolutely no trace of the oasis or the mountain, all that remained was another dune more of reddish sand like those that abounded in the desert.

Once the _Balrog Slayer_ , possessor of semi-divine powers, saw this. Little by little, that light and his skin stopped emanating, even his flawless and white skin no longer shone like the Sun. The Elf-lord collapsed to his knees while breathing hard. That feat had required all the power that the Válar had granted him. He thought for a moment about the punishment he would have like Lady Galadriel and shook his head inwardly. It had been for the sake of Ororo and the _Edain_. A hand came to rest on his shoulder that made him turn slowly as he tried to resume his normal breathing again. It was Ororo who was staring at him in astonishment, her crystal-blue eyes opened wide, the same as the other children.

"You are truly an angel," she said.

* * *

Raven was heading toward the mansion. She had been strolling through the gardens for a long time, thinking and meditating on what Erik had told her. As much as the mutant wanted to do it, the fear she had of being rejected by others and that Hank stopped loving her or at least being attracted to her, was a thought that did not leave her alone. If only everyone were like Erik! What should she do? Raven was afraid that, the relationship she had with everyone, would change due to her physical appearance.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the road while holding her hands to her head in desperation "what I would give to be beautiful!"

"You are beautiful" said a sweet and kind voice

Raven turned briskly. It was Lady Galadriel who looked at her kindly. How had she arrived without making noise? But then she remembered in the enormous power she had shown when fighting Shaw and saving her life and that of her friends. It was logical then that she would even walk without making the slightest noise. However, also the mutant swallowed hard. Raven admired and respected Lady Galadriel, but inside she was jealous of the beauty of the mysterious mutant and she knew that surely she knew it.

"Galadriel," she said forcefully, bowing her head in greeting, and was about to take a step when the _Lady of the Light_ told her,

"Come Raven, I want to show you something"

"What are you going to show me?" She asked suspiciously

"Come and see for yourself"

After a moment of hesitation. Raven followed Lady Galadriel who took her to the nearest lake in the garden of the mansion, and knelt.

"Come," she said, indicating that she should kneel beside her.

Once again, after a brief hesitation, Raven did as she was asked.

"You asked yourself and you wonder why you are not beautiful" said Lady Galadriel "but your question is wrong, because you are beautiful, very beautiful"

"My question is wrong?" Repeated Raven mockingly. "You know my true form Galadriel! And you tell me I'm beautiful! What kind of mockery is this! "

And she was going to get up, when the voice of the _Lady of the Light_ stopped her.

"You do not believe me, Raven? Look and see for yourself "And pointed to the clear surface of the lake" you need to show your true physique "

Raven stared at her with a frown, but finally agreed. She leaned over and looked.

"I see nothing but a mutant with a horrible physical appearance" she said sadly, dryly and bitterly

"No Raven, look carefully," Lady Galadriel told her as one of her delicate fingers touched the surface of the lake and with her touch letting some waves ripple the water "what do you see, Raven?"

The mutant once again leaned and this time gasped. Immediately she turned to Lady Galadriel and looked at her with astonished eyes.

"Bu ... bu ... but ... how!" She exclaimed "you're playing with my mind!"

"No Raven, I do not play with your mind" replied Lady Galadriel kindly "I have the power to show the inside of the person, and at this moment, I am showing you your inner side" she paused "what do you see, Raven?"

Raven leaned again and looked at the reflection she saw on the limpid surface of the lake. She swallowed hard.

"I see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life" she said at last "maybe not as beautiful as you, but ... she's very beautiful"

"Do you want to know who she is?" Lady Galadriel asked softly.

Raven turned and looked at her questioningly. In her throat she felt a difficult way of swallowing and her eyes stung with tears. No, she really did not want to know because it was probably someone else, but not her. But the response that the mysterious mutant gave her left her stunned.

"That beautiful woman you see, it is you, Raven"

Raven opened her yellow eyes wide.

"Your physique is one. Your appearance, I have to accept that it is the strangest I have seen in all my long life, both in Válinor and in Middle-Earth, and in no creature have I seen it, which makes it very special; but that's not the only thing I've seen in you since I met you "she paused, her voice was now so sweet it felt like a balm for the heart" I also saw that woman that at this moment you and I see reflected in the water . You pay too much attention to your physical appearance, but what is really important is what you are seeing at this moment: your inner beauty. Raven "her tone was now of sweet rebuke, she put a hand on her shoulder" beauty is in your heart not in your physique. Take care of that beauty because it is very easy that it is taken from you, and there is no power with which you can fully recover. There will be always scars "

While Lady Galadriel was talking, Raven could not help but cry. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks, falling on the water and making it ripple. In the image, the beautiful woman also cried. Her heart had been so distressed for so long, at last, even for a moment, she felt light and happy. Now she understood why Galadriel had always seen her without any prejudice.

"Galadriel ... do you think that one day ...?" She dared to ask timidly after a few moments

"There will always be at least one _Adan_ who is insightful enough to realize the woman that is really in you," the _Lady of the Light_ replied with a slight smile.

Raven smiled gratefully.

Suddenly a voice well known to both was heard.

"Hey! Galadriel! Raven! "

* * *

Both mutants rose at the sound of their names. Charles, Erik and Agent Moira were approaching them. The Agent had in her hands a strange object that Lady Galadriel had never seen in her life.

As they approached, Raven wanted to hide her true appearance, but the voice of Lady Galadriel reminding her of what she had just told her and the reflection she saw in the lake, made her stop. She swallowed hard, waiting for the reaction of the three newcomers. Moira McTaggert made a slight pout; Charles made a surprise gesture; while Erik made a gesture of approval that did not go unnoticed either for Raven or for Lady Galadriel who shook her head inwardly. She had to try as soon as possible to stop the catastrophe.

"Galadriel, have you ever taken a photograph of yourself?" Charles asked cheerfully.

"What is a ... pho-to-graph?" The Lady of the Light asked confused

"I see you haven't. Look is like ... a painting, like a portrait of a landscape or a person. The difference is that, unlike a painter, a camera like this one "and showed her the object the agent was holding in her hand" makes the ... painting in a matter of seconds "

Lady Galadriel frowned even more confused. How was it possible that this strange object could do something that not even an elf could?

"Look, you'll see" said Charles when he saw her gesture "this is an excellent place to take a photograph"

"To be honest, Charles, I do not understand why you want so much to we all take a photograph together" said Erik with some impatience

"Well, what is not obvious? To remember these moments when everything is starting! "Said Charles cheerfully" come on Erik! Do not deny me the favor of taking a photograph with us! "

Erik scoffed and crossed his arms.

"And you too Raven ... but ... do not change your appearance" said Charles "you must go out with your true form"

Raven raised a surprised eyebrow. Never had such a thing happened.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly

"Of course! Come on, let's pose for the photograph! "

Raven looked at Lady Galadriel who smiled kindly at her. This encouraged the girl who smiled broadly.

"Okay. How are we going to pose? "She asked, letting herself be contagious by Charles's joy

"Easy. Erik, you from the far-left side; then Raven; then I; and finally, Galadriel "

"Come on, Erik. Take a photograph with us "invited Raven, smiling

Finally, Erik gave in after snorted.

"I really do not know what happens to you Charles, or what happens to me," he added, looking at Raven, who blushed; while he placed in the place that corresponded to him.

"You'll understand later. Galadriel, look at the camera and smile ... like the time Banshee flew "

The _Lady of the Light_ looked at him slightly confused. She did not understand what it was all about, but she was amused by Erik's gesture who could not hide the glow of amusement in his eyes anyway; she was happy with Raven's life-filled look; and it seemed strange to Charles to try to make the most important characters see the problems that Galadriel had posed for him, that together they were a good team.

"Are you all ready?" Asked Charles cheerfully

"Is there another option?" Erik said with such a gesture and tone that Raven could not help but laugh

"Smile!" Moira said at that moment and almost immediately two clicks sounded, showing that she had taken two photographs.

"Excellent! As soon as they are revealed, I will give one of each one of you! "Said Charles

Erik shook his head, although a slight smile was drawn on his lips.

"You look good," he told Raven before leaving.

The young mutant stood looking at him go. Yes, Galadriel was right. There would always be some man who would be insightful enough to see the beautiful woman inside her.

* * *

 **And now it was Lord Glorfindel who had to disobey the order of the Válar to save human kind and, mainly, Ororo. We have also seen the moment in which the photo was taken that both the Professor and Lady Galadriel have and which the** _ **Lady of the Light**_ **shows to Kitty in the next stallment. What will happen next?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	21. Farewell

**Hello world!**

 **Little by little we approach the end of this story. Simply the title of this chapter shows it.**

 **I appreciate the reviews of Steve993 that have always been a great help.**

 **And here we go ...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Farewell**_

Raven was sitting, dressed in her nightgown, ready to go to bed at any moment. The mission that tomorrow would have would not be simple and she wanted to be as rested as possible. On the other hand, the words and the image that Galadriel showed her that afternoon still resounded in her ears. She could hardly believe that she really was as beautiful as the woman she had seen reflected in the lake. It was something so incredible that sometimes, she came to think that it had been a vision. But what she really wanted was for a man, an _Adan_ as Galadriel called them, to love her. What would it feel like to be embraced by a man who was attracted to her? What would a kiss feel on her lips? Everything was crossing at that moment through her mind while she saw the merry crackling of the fire in the fireplace of her bedroom.

* * *

A knock on her door sounded.

"Come in" she said

To her surprise, Hank entered, her heart began to beat hastily. The brilliant scientific mutant had dark circles because the last few days had devoted almost every night to find a cure for the physicality of both, and finally he had succeeded. Now he wanted to go and show it to that girl who had shown so much interest in him and had never made a single comment about his deformed feet. Now was the time when together they could enjoy not having that hideous appearance anymore.

"I have a surprise for you" he said after closing the door and sitting on the chair next to her. He gave her a box with two syringes, each one filled with a green substance "I… finally managed to isolate the right marker in your DNA sample" he started to explain shyly but at the same time a light of excitement shone in his clear blue eyes "the serum works like an anti-biotic, attacking the cells that cause our physical mutation. It won't affect our abilities, just our appearance!"

Raven looked at the syringes without saying a word. In her mind the words that Lady Galadriel told her spinned over and over again, remembering her that she was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. That was really important was her inner beauty.

"Should we have to hide?" she asked finally looking straight to his eyes

"Well, you already do. You're hiding right now, like I have my whole life" he paused "I don't want to feel like a freak all the time. I just wanna look…"

"Normal" finished the sentence Raven with muffled voice. The tone that she had said that word for the first time, in the basement of the CIA facility was completely different because by then, she hadn't realized how beautiful she was. Now, the only thing that missed was the love of a man who knew her truly form and still, considered her beautiful.

Hank took one syringe and was going to inject himself when the voice of Raven and her hand stopped him.

"Hank, don't!" she exclaimed. She breathed deeply "Hank, you're beautiful, everything you are, you're perfect. Look what we have achieved! All of us even if all of us are different from the common people. We are different, yes, but we shouldn't be trying to fit into society. Society should aspire to be more like us, after all what it really is important is the inner beauty!"

"Inner beauty?" repeated sarcastically

"Yes! Inner beauty. Today Galadriel showed me that even if my true form is not a common one, a one that people would consider me… very different, I was still beautiful because what makes me different, what makes me beautiful, what makes me even better is my inner beauty. Hank, you too have a great inner beauty. If you could only see…!"

"Bah! Galadriel told you so?" he said with a bitter mocking tune "she says so because she's the most beautiful woman had ever stepped in this world. She just says it because she doesn't want you to feel bad. Haven't you realized that she's helping Charles?"

"That's precisely why I believe her! You know?" Raven continued after a moment "you know? Today she showed me my inner beauty in my reflection on the lake" her eyes filled with tears at the memory "I… I never thought I was so beautiful"

"Have you ever thought that she could easily would be playing with your mind and making you see mirages?" said Hank incredulously "you well remember that she's even more powerful than Charles; and if Charles can do such a thing, what cannot Galadriel won't be able to do?"

Raven looked up at him frowning. How did he dare to say such a thing of Galadriel? However, the doubt wracked in her heart. Indeed, Galadriel was extremely powerful, so powerful that even Charles had blurted that she was as powerful as a goddess. Yet, she didn't give up and tried again, for her and for him. Using the motto that she had heard from Amy.

" _Mutant and proud'_. That's what we should think. If you don't want to believe in your inner beauty which is so important, then think about this: _mutant and proud_ " And saying this, she shaped to her true form.

Hank who had never seen her with her true physical appearance, looked at her at first astonished but then he made a gesture of disappointment and even disgust. She was even worse than he and that was too much to say!

"Well then" he said harshly "it behooves me to tell you that even if we save the world tomorrow and mutants are accepted into society, my feet and your natural blue form will never be deemed beautiful" His last words, especially referring to her true form showing extremely disgust as well as his gesture. "and if I were you, I wouldn't listen to Galadriel. She will tell you lies and even play tricks with your mind if necessary, to make you see what she and Charles want you to see. I know that she wants to help us, but she will never understand us"

Raven felt a lump in her throat and shaped again to her disguise of the beautiful young blond woman.

"You look more beautiful now" he said with a slight gesture of approval "we need this cure and if you choose don't use it, fine. I won't be a freak anymore"

And saying this, he left without looking even for a moment behind him, leaving a devastated Raven.

* * *

In the main living room of the mansion, Charles and Erik played a close chess game. Both were extremely good at it and both loved it. However, the amicably and calm atmosphere that reigned usually while they played, this was time was tense. Both knew that tomorrow many things would change, and once started this change nothing and nobody would be able to stop it. It would shape the entire History of the human kind.

Not to mention that Charles still was worried because there wasn't any news about the helmet. Galadriel hadn't told him anything, seemed that she even didn't know anything, or at least she was hiding it to him. He wondered over and over that if Galadriel had barely able to stop for a moment Shaw… what would become of the youngsters? Would be there Galadriel's friend, Lord Glorfindel?

* * *

"Cuba, Russia, America, it makes no difference. Shaw's declared war on mankind, on all of us. He has to be stopped" _'Especially because he has that infamous helmet'_ he couldn't help but think it

"I'm not going to stop Shaw, I'm going to KILL him" answered Erik while moving his bishop and highlighting the word 'kill' "do you have it in you to allow that?"

Charles didn't answer. He and Galadriel had always known the enormous desire that Erik had for killing Shaw and it was understandable but not for that acceptable; and yet, both had left him to continue along with them. Now Charles wondered if his decision had been the right one. He didn't know exactly Galadriel's opinion, but he hoped that she had seen something good in the future.

"You and Galadriel have known all along why I was here" continued Erik waiting his friend's move "things have changed. What started as a covert mission, tomorrow mankind will know that mutants exist. Shaw, us, they won't differentiate. They'll fear us and that fear will turn to hatred" he paused and snorted mockingly "not even Galadriel will be in safe, doesn't matter how beautiful and kind she can be, they still will fear her and moreover if considering that you say that she's more powerful than you"

Charles didn't pay attention about the last words. He knew that Galadriel was more worried about that damn helmet and that she was more than capable to protect herself; but it was Erik's point of view and the youngsters the ones that worried him, after all, those were some of the things that Galadriel had told him to ponder about.

"Not if we stop a war. Not if we can prevent Shaw cause a catastrophe. Not if we risk our lives doing so" he said while moving his rook for stopping the danger that meant Erik's bishop.

"Will they do the same for us?"

"We have it in us to be the better men. Maybe at first the situation will seems dark but remember: 'hope is the last thing that dies in every living thing'.

Erik chuckled mockingly at hearing this.

"I'm surprised that you think such a thing. Was Galadriel who taught you so? Because as far as I realized, you try to imitate her in many things"

"No, she didn't; but even if she did, you shouldn't mock. After all, her words today in the satellite dish meant for you more than you can even yourself imagine" said Charles looking straight into his eyes

Erik frowned. His eyes shone with fear and certain anger.

"It was just a momentary lapse of weakness" he muttered with clenched teeth

"Say whatever you want. You and I know perfectly what meant her words for you" said Charles turning again to the game

There was a long silence.

"Galadriel has showed me that I can be more than I thought I could be. So you have to try to see, that we can be more than them" said after a while Charles moving one of his bishops.

Erik who was going to move one pawn, left the chess piece and looked up.

"We already are!" he said exalted "we're the next stage of human evolution. You said it yourself!"

"No! I didn't mean that!" Charles shook his head

"Oh! So let me see, was it Galadriel who made you change your mind? Or are you really so naïve, as to think that they won't battle their own extinction? Or is it arrogance?"

"I'm sorry?" said Charles frowning, feeling clearly offended

"After tomorrow, they're gonna turn against us; but you're blind to it because you think they're all like Moira… or maybe that everyone will respect us because we will infuse them fear and respect like Galadriel!"

"And you believe they're all like Shaw" Charles paused while looking straight to Erik's eyes "listen to me very carefully, my friend, killing Shaw will not bring you peace"

"Peace was never an option" said dryly Erik as response

"Is it? Because as far as I remember when you met Galadriel she gave you the gift of peace, real peace"

Erik paled. In his memory the moment of when he had first seen the mysterious and beautiful mutant appeared before his eyes. He remembered the words he had blurted when seeing her: _'An angel!'_ Against Charles' words there was nothing he could say. So, he stood up and said forcefully,

"Good night, Charles"

Charles looked him leaving the living room, and sighed. All his efforts had been vain… but again: _'hope is the last thing that dies in every living thing'_. Maybe with Galadriel's help tomorrow he could see him the truth.

* * *

Erik was walking decisively towards his bedroom. The conversation he had with Charles had left a tumult of emotions in his heart. He was more than sure that everything would change for the worse, that all non-mutant human beings would hate them. And how can he not believe it? After all, throughout his childhood, adolescence, and even in his early years of his youth he had been subjected to all kinds of harassment, experiments and cruel treatment under the power of the bastard Sebastian Shaw and some other Nazi generals who he had already dispatched to the other world. Only Shaw was missing, and he was more than willing to pay him with the same coin ... literally.

* * *

"What anguish your soul, Erik Lensherr, that walks with a frown and your lips are so tight?" Suddenly said a sweet voice

Erik raised his head immediately because until that moment he had walked with his eyes downcast. He saw Lady Galadriel a few steps away from him.

The mutant could not help but swallow hard and at the same time feel a certain fear and anger. Fear because he knew that Galadriel surely knew what he had said about her; and anger because he knew that she had some power over him that he, Erik Lensherr, did not like in the least.

"What are you asking if you already know the answer, Galadriel?" He replied sarcastically as he kept walking, surprised to see that the beautiful mutant was not following him.

"Do you really think that the solution to all your problems is to kill the so-called Sebastian Shaw?" Asked Lady Galadriel. "Shaw is just one of your enemies, the worst of them all, the monster, the demon with that you really have to fight, it's you, Erik Lensherr "

Hearing this, the mutant turned around, walked to her and looked at her. His eyes shone with fury and at the same time, in the depths, there was a light of fear. Lady Galadriel saw him without moving a bit, her piercing blue eyes like the sea calmly held his gaze.

"How dare you?" He said in a low voice while clenching his hands into fists and metal objects near them began to dance in their places

"The question is: how dare you, Erik Lensherr, to close your eyes to your true situation? How dare you run away instead of fighting? " _Lady of the Light_ answered impassively

"I? Run away, instead of fighting? "He replied sarcastically" I've never done such a thing! "

"I would not say the same"

"You do not know me! Even if you read my mind, you do not know me! "Exclaimed Erik

"Do not? And then how did I give you the peace that allowed you to sleep for almost a whole day? Now you deny it, but you enjoyed the gift I gave you. What are you running away from Erik? "Lady Galadriel asked again, pressing more and more

"Of you! You are a ... a ... monster! You play with the minds of others! Even with Charles! "Erik could not help but exclaim desperately. A chill of fear ran down his back. Lady Galadriel's gaze left him frozen and seemed to have pinned him on the wall. For a moment Erik was sure Galadriel would kill him or drive him crazy; but what happened is that before his eyes, in his mind, he saw a black being, with humanoid form that was eating all the brightness that was inside his heart, every time he ate something, he laughed with a laugh that fear. The moment came when he ate the memory that that day Charles showed him: his mother and he celebrating the Hanukkah.

Seeing this, Erik exclaimed in horror. How was it possible that such a being could be able to destroy such a treasure, that treasure that was so precious to him and even to Charles that both had been moved to tears, and for which Erik had finally felt happy and light afterwards years and more years of bitterness.

"Do you want to know who is the one who has just devoured what is so dear to you?" Lady Galadriel told him once the vision was over "that's you, Erik Lensherr. That is the enemy, the true enemy that you have to defeat. Otherwise it will end up eating you and you will stop being Erik Lensherr ... you will become a mutant named _Magneto_ , who will have no heart or mercy before anyone or anything "

Erik looked at her. His breathing gradually calmed down. He looked at her uncertainly, what he had seen had certainly left him horrified, but that demon seemed to leave for no reason that the light of the advice of the _Lady of the Light_ entered his heart.

"Erik, Erik! How much pain have seen in you! "Exclaimed suddenly in sweet and sad voice that contrasted completely with the impassible and firm tune which she had spoken until then" Your heart has been cruelly torn, the more you have the opportunity to be healed. The decision is still before of you. Be careful because it can bring you the light or be your ruin! "

The change of tone of voice of Lady Galadriel left by a moment astonished and without knowing what to think to Erik. The _Lady of the Light_ looked at him for a moment, waiting for his reaction. Finally, the mutant shook his head while breathing deeply.

"I need to go to rest" mumbled "by the way ... sorry for what I told you" he added before leaving

Lady Galadriel stood there while her beautiful eyes were covered with a cloud of sadness. She already knew Erik's decision.

* * *

Erik continued on his way to his bedroom. Obviously, he realized that Galadriel was trying by all means to stop his steps along the path that until that moment he had taken and to change them to another course, a course that she considered better. However, it was obvious that neither she nor Charles would ever be able to understand what he felt, what he had gone through. Charles had been a golden boy, a rich boy; Galadriel was not right in the head, so ... no, they did not understand it or ever understand it.

He opened the door and what he saw left him surprised.

* * *

Having been rejected so cruelly and ruthlessly by Hank, Raven had decided to go find the man who had always shown interest in her, no matter how older he was: Erik Lensherr.

Just that day he had said her that she looked good even when he had seen her with her true form. If seeing her in her true form, he considered her pretty ... how much more if he saw her in her disguise that she always used, totally naked. Surely they could spend a few 'minutes, maybe even know what it was to be kissed on the lips...

So, without making a sound, and wishing with all her heart that she would not meet with Galadriel, she went resolutely to Erik's bedroom.

"Well, this is a surprise" said Erik raising an eyebrow while closing behind him the door

Raven was completely naked, lying in the bed, covered by the blankets in a very sensual position.

"The nice kind?" she asked smiling coquettishly

"Get out, Raven" was his answer while walking towards his closet for changing clothes to sleep "I want to go to bed. Maybe in a few years"

At hearing this, Raven took the appearance of her disguise but in older version.

"How about now?"

Erik turned and looked at her for a moment. He knew what was going on in Raven's heart. He knew what she most desired. He knew that Galadriel had talked to her because when they had gone to looked for them for taking the photograph, they had found them together. Surely, Galadriel had told her something about her physique, maybe that she was beautiful simply as she was, and it was very probably that at the moment Raven had listened to the mysterious mutant and even believed her; but he knew also that Raven desired to be loved by a man who didn't care of her true form, and he could do that. He liked a lot Raven's true form, not to mention that even if it was in some way unconsciously, he wanted Raven at his side. Maybe this way, Charles would finally understand the truth. So, he said,

"I prefer the real Raven"

The female mutant, took again the appearance of her daily disguise.

"I said the real Raven"

At hearing this, Raven looked down and slowly she took her true form. She was trembling inside. Would Erik be able to see her inner beauty unlike Hank who had rejected her so cruelly? But it didn't happen because for her surprise, Erik said,

"Perfection"

Raven still was trembling, shaking with great fear of what would happen. The only word 'perfection' was a better one than the harsh ones of Hank, however, she still feared that Erik just liked her true-blue form.

"Could you pass me my robe?" she asked shyly

Instead of doing what he was asked, Erik approached slowly and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to hide" he said, "have you ever looked at a tiger and thought you ought to cover it up?"

"No, but…"

"You're an exquisite creature, Raven" continued Erik leaning, his faces just mere centimeters from hers "all your life the world's tried to tame you. It's time for you to be free" And saying this, he kissed delicately her lips

Raven felt again her eyes stung. Finally! She had found a man that considered her beautiful! A man that was capable to see her inner beauty! And moreover… that man loved her because he had kissed her! Her happiness had no limits, she couldn't wait to tell Galadriel and Charles.

To Galadriel to tell her that she was right; and Charles because she would show him that indeed she didn't need to hide, he would understand… he always did, after all he was her foster-brother.

* * *

"You know? Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if you hadn't found me here that night" said suddenly a female voice that startled Charles who was looking something to snack before going to sleep.

He closed the refrigerator and said,

"Sorry, what? You… aaaahh!" his sentenced choked in his throat as he saw his foster-sister in her blue form completely naked "for God's sake, Raven! Where are your clothes?! Put… put… put some clothes on!" He said making a gesture of disgust while looking away

Raven frowned, clearly angry. She sat in one of the chairs of the kitchen.

"That's not what you said when you first saw me; but I guess pets are always cuter when they're little, right?" she said with a voice that oozed bitterness and anger

Charles remembered what Galadriel had told him, but he didn't understand… or he didn't want to understand. He had seen them that day together and Raven had accepted to appear in a photo with her true form, so it was obvious that she had overcome that. So, the problem had been solved that very same day! But seemed that whatever Raven had bothering her mind, she still had it spinning in her head. He decided to threaten her in order to know what was going on, it was better to see by himself the problem.

"Raven, I don't know what's gotten into you lately. I thought you'd be in a good mood. Hank tells me that he has found the answer to your… cosmetic problem. Not to mention that today I saw you with Galadriel and you looked happy and you didn't even change to your disguise even if was Moira there or a photo would be taken. So, you're going to tell me what's the matter, or do I have read your mind?"

This just made angrier to Raven.

"You promised me you'd never do that!" she hissed

"Until recently. I never had to use my power to know what you were thinking, Raven" said he seriously

Raven paled. So, he thought that he knew her so well! But he wasn't able to see not even for a moment the pain that she had been through for so long! Not even Galadriel who was so beautiful was so incomprehensive with her!

"You know, Charles?" she said with coldly "I used to think it was going to be you and me against the world; but no matter how bad the world gets, you don't want to be against it, do you? You want to be part of it" she paused "seems that you haven't learned anything about Galadriel"

And she left without looking even for a moment behind.

* * *

Charles was going to follow her, when a kind voice stopped him.

"No, Charles, she will not listen to you"

Charles turned briskly. Out of the shadows, Lady Galadriel appeared.

"Did you hear everything?" He said more as a statement than as a question

The _Lady of the Light_ nodded.

"It was not the wisest thing to say what you said," she said

Charles sighed wearily.

"It's just ... I just do not understand," he said. "I saw the two of you talking and immediately I sensed that there was joy in Raven's heart, so I assumed that you had finally convinced her or helped her on the question of her physical appearance. Especially when we took the photo and she did not change to her disguise. You know? That's why I wanted to take the photograph; because that way they could see both, Erik and her, that we could make a good team, that what they thought was wrong ... but apparently, even that did not work "he snorted in bad mood" Erik once again refused to hear all kinds of reasoning and see now what happened to Raven. It seems that everything was designed so that they never change "he finished in a muffled voice

"Or maybe, we did not put a remedy on time" said Lady Galadriel, as she took three glasses from the refrigerator containing a drink that looked like wine

"So, you could not convince Erik either?"

The silence of the _Lady of the Light_ was the answer.

"And now that…? What do we do? Tomorrow is the mission and we have this problem "said Charles dropping into the chair where Raven had sat a couple of minutes ago" we cannot have this problem during a mission like this. What do we do, Galadriel? "

"For now, go to the living room. The youngsters, Moira, Erik and Raven will be waiting for us "replied Lady Galadriel giving him a glass

"What is this?" He asked, smelling the contents

"You'll see," the _Lady of the Light_ answered enigmatically.

* * *

When they got to the living room, they were all there. They were in their pajamas and half asleep, except for Raven and Erik. Raven, for fear of what her friends said, had used her disguise again and put on her nightgown.

"What happened Galadriel?" Asked sleepy Alex "what's so important that you called us at midnight?"

Lady Galadriel gestured for them to sit down, gave Erik and Raven a glass, and she sat down in the middle of everyone present, while Charles stayed at the entrance to the room. His guts told him that his friend had something in mind, and that he should be careful.

"What is this?" Erik asked smelling the contents of the glass

"Drink it. I did it especially for you "was the response of Lady Galadriel

Erik saw her suspiciously. After what the mutant made him see, he no longer trusted her.

"It tastes very well," Raven said once she gave him a couple of sips "is the most delicious thing I've ever drank in my life!"

"And why do not you give us too?" Asked Alex

"Because you are very young"

"Raven is also our age" protested Banshee

Lady Galadriel only smiled. For his part, seeing that Raven drank quietly from her glass, Erik was encouraged to try the drink. Without a doubt, it was delicious.

"I know, that all of you at some point believed that I am crazy about claiming that I am a she-elf, that I come from a realm called Middle-Earth and that I am the Lady of Lothlórien" Lady Galadriel began to say. Her voice, although had no reproach, her eyes did. All those present lowered their heads ashamed.

"But this does not matter, because I know who I am," Lady Galadriel continued. "The battle that you are going to face tomorrow is not going to be simple, you have seen the enemy who is ruthless and cruel. I have sensed that your dream, although deep do not rest completely, for what I wanted to call you to give you a gift "

Everyone looked at each other. What did she mean?

"The music of the Elves is known because it can bring peace no matter how troubled the heart is" said Lady Galadriel smiling softly "so that's my gift"

And without further ado, she began to sing with a sweet voice, a voice that was more beautiful than that of the angels themselves. The language in which she sang was the strangest they could have imagined, and yet ... it was so musical and soft! The youngsters, Moira, Raven and Erik gasped, barely breathing, seemed to have fallen into a spell. And maybe that's the way it was, because little by little, they were falling deeply asleep. By the time Lady Galadriel finished their song they were all asleep ... everyone, except Charles.

* * *

Charles had immediately sensed that Galadriel had a double intention. He did not know what it was, but he was sure there was a double intention. Therefore, he had not drunk his glass and had put all the mental barriers he could with all his strength to not get carried away by the magic song.

Lady Galadriel got up and looked at each one of them, smiled faintly as a farewell and left the room.

"Do you know that rejecting an elf's gift is a great offense?" She said.

"Why did you do that? Why did you sing to them? "Was the question of him putting himself in front of her

"They needed to rest. And you need it too. Tomorrow will be a difficult day for all of you, and all of them will need you "

" _'You_ '? You mean _'us'_ "

Lady Galadriel looked at him with such a look that Charles understood.

"You will not go with us" he said turning pale

The _Lady of the Light_ nodded and headed towards the garden without stopping even for a moment. After a few moments of absolute astonishment, Charles shook his head and ran after her, who at that moment was leaving the mansion.

"Galadriel! Wait! "He called panting" wait please! "

The _Lady of the Light_ finally turned around. Both were already in the main garden.

"Why are not you going to go with us? Tomorrow is a crucial day! Tomorrow Shaw will be and only you and your friend Glorfindel are able to stop him! If you do not go ... it will be the end! "

"No Charles, it will not be the end. Not if you all fight together as a team "

"Galadriel ... I saw that ...!"

"Yes, I know you read the minds of all the youngsters and that's how you knew what I'm capable of doing, but my time here is over"

Charles frowned. He did not understand.

"Remember Charles. I came only as a counselor, as a guide, to help you in the first steps of something great that you are going to create. My mission was never to come fight against Shaw "

"And then ... why did you fight against him?"

"Because the life of all the youngsters was at risk. And each one of them will have an essential role in the future "she paused" the Válar rigorously charged Lord Glorfindel and me, that we did not leave any vestige of our coming "

"So, you erased all memory of you ... and now you want to erase them to me" said Charles sadly understanding, while his eyes filled with tears "but, Galadriel ... what about the helmet? You cannot leave without having destroyed or done something about it before! "

Lady Galadriel took out the phial that the _Star-Queen_ had given her and gave it to him.

"You will be the one to complete my mission" she said "tomorrow Erik will face directly against Shaw. I know you hate the idea of using your friends' minds for your own purposes, but I need you this time to use Erik's mind so that he uses the contents of this phial and the helmet loses all its magical properties. "

Charles saw the phial that was filled with a strange liquid that shone like pure gold.

"Galadriel ..." he said pleadingly as a tear rolled down his cheeks "I need you"

The _Lady of the Light_ shook her head.

"No Charles, you do not need me anymore. What you should learn from me, you have learned. Now it is necessary that you learn to honey it. It will take time, but you will get it "

"No, not without you. Not without your help, "he answered with a sob. For the first time, Charles felt completely helpless. All that time, he had felt the powerful presence of Galadriel as a great help, a source of wisdom and power ... and suddenly, at the most critical moment ... this great support was going away?

"You'll get it while you're true to your heart" she said softly

"You know Galadriel? Now I understand why you called me _'child_ ' "Charles said after a few moments while some tears rolled down his cheeks" because I really do not know how to do anything, and only until now I do realize it. Without you ... I do not know what to do. I always thought that you would be there and that you would tell me what to do, but now ... I am just a helpless child "

Lady Galadriel smiled.

"No Charles, you are no longer a child," she said, which made the mutant lift his face "You are no longer a child because now you have learned to recognize that you do not know everything; but you need to grow, you have a long way to go and experiences to have. Be true to your heart, and you will get it "

Charles nodded slowly and sadly.

"Galadriel," he said, "please, I beg you to let me remember you. I swear to you for my life that I will never say a single word about you; but so ... if I remember you, it will be easier for me to go ahead and follow your advice "

Lady Galadriel stared at Charles for a moment. Then she took the glass from his hands and threw the contents into the ground from which almost immediately beautiful flowers emerged.

"So be it, my _elf-friend_ ," she said smiling. She launched the sphere that Vála Varda had given her and it left a kind of threshold of white light.

"Will I ever see you again, Galadriel?" He asked with tremulous voice

"No Charles, never again, but ... maybe we can one day talk again "

Charles frowned. I did not understand.

"There is a door between the realm of the Earth and the realm of Middle-Earth, and a door opens on both sides, is not that my _elf-friend_?" Said Lady Galadriel smiling enigmatically. She was going to step in when suddenly Charles exclaimed,

"Wait, Galadriel!"

The _Lady of the Light_ turned around.

"I was going to take four photographs. One for Erik, one for Raven, one for me and one for you; but now that you're leaving ... "Charles took out one of the photos that that afternoon had been taken in the garden" a memory of your trip here to Earth "he added with a sad smile

Lady Galadriel smiled and took it.

"Thanks, Charles. May Erú and the Válar give you their wisdom "

"Uh ... thanks ... uh ... ah ... you too" he replied trying to smile

The vortex of white light disappeared once that beautiful mutant ... better said ... she-elf crossed the threshold, leaving Charles alone in the darkness of the night, pensive and sad. How much he would miss that she-elf named Galadriel! There would never be a person like her on the whole Earth! He has to find a way to open that door to Middle-Earth. He did not know how he would achieve it, nor how long it would take, but he would see by all means the return to be able to communicate with that one, his best friend: Galadriel.

* * *

 **And the part played by Lady Galadriel in her mission on Earth is over. What about the mission she entrusted to Charles? And while, what will happen to Lord Glorfindel and his little friends?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	22. The most beautiful gift

**Hello guys!**

 **I appreciate, first of all, your reviews Steve993 that have always been helpful; I also invite other readers to leave their reviews.**

 **As we have seen, we are approaching faster and faster at the end of this story. In the last chapter, Lady Galadriel said goodbye to Charles never to return. Now let's see what will happen to Lord Glorfindel and the children.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: The most beautiful gift**_

Having seen that manifestation of power, one could say that, divine or at least semi-divine; the children now had another opinion of Lord Glorfindel. For them he was no longer the European with strange ideas, the European who came from a place called Rivendell, the European who had for some strange reason pointy ears, the European who had a strange task and had a good heart; Now, even for Abdul, Lord Glorfindel was an angel sent directly by God, Allah or whoever was the deity, but the fact is that he was an angel. An angel that had gone to look for an object made with a strange metal called _mithril_ , by another name known as _adamantium_ , and surely also with the task of sweeping with any trace of the _'Forbidden Place'_ , of such a degree that it was impossible to find the such a place

Now the children feared him, they had a reverent fear. Although, they had seen that that angelic being called, or who called himself, Glorfindel had a good heart and considered them his friends; that did not mean they could treat him as an equal. The only one who had not changed so radically was Ororo. Perhaps it was because she had been the closest to him and because of him, she had learned to listen to the whisper of the plants, or perhaps because without her realizing it, her very soul knew that she was different. Actually, even Ororo could not have said it, the fact was that she still considered him her friend ... in fact, he, Glorfindel, was her guardian angel. Had not he told her himself that he would be?

* * *

The return to the Bedouin camp was much faster for several reasons.

The first was because they feared, mainly Lord Glorfindel, that some new danger would haunt them and in the state of weakness he was in, it would not be possible for him to defend the children; in the second it was that the infantile atmosphere that had reigned during the way one way had disappeared. To have seen that horrible spectacle of corpses, after monstrous scorpions that had wanted to kill them to finally see a semi-divine glory in that angel named Glorfindel, was too much for them; thirdly, there was the incentive that the Elf-lord had of wanting to arrive as soon as possible to somewhere where it was safe and civilized.

Time ran inexorably, and he had two days left. In those days, he not only had to try to get to El Cairo, but he also had to erase the memory of the children and get them more money. What Ororo told him, how the _'Boss'_ punished her when there was not what he asked for, had worried him. He had to leave a good amount of money at any cost, and this was not going to be easy because he did not have the means. Even if he could have left some trace of Elven objects, but his sword, _Culumaica_ , had been lost in the attack on those beasts. All this spinned on his head during his return, following Ororo who guided them without stopping for a moment, at a light trot, back to the Bedouin camp.

* * *

The next day, around noon, they arrived at the Bedouin camp.

Mohammed left with great joy to receive them. During all those days, the good man had not stopped praying to Allah for the welfare of those children and the strange man called Lord Sven. Now that he saw them all, almost fine, because Ororo was still with her left arm bandaging, he was very happy.

* * *

"Come on, little one," Mohammed said when he saw her "we need to see how that arm is"

He took her to his tent. The children and Lord Glorfindel followed him.

"What happened?" Asked the head of the tribe once he ordered one of the women to bring medicine, clean water and bandages. His dark eyes stabbing at the blues of the Elf-lord, clearly the man was worried and upset "that wound is not any wound and your gowns show that you were attacked, and not attacked by anything"

The children and Lord Glorfindel looked at each other.

"We were attacked with treason by an armed group" finally answered the Elf-lord

"They were Abdallah and several men from his gang," Abdul hastened to add when he saw the gesture of Mohammed who cursed under his breath in his native tongue.

"By Allah! That's why I told you that going to the _'Forbidden Place'_ was deadly! Do not know who Abdalla is?! "he exclaimed.

"But Lord Sven defeated them!" Ayesha exclaimed "they will not be a problem for anyone in Egypt anymore"

Mohammed frowned and stared at Lord Glorfindel, measuring him from head to toe. In itself, the European who called himself _'Lord Sven'_ did not seem to be a man sufficiently brave and, even less, cruel enough to defeat a man like Abdallah had been. No, that man named Lord Sven must have been someone much more than he appeared to be.

At that moment the woman entered with all the elements that Mohammed had asked for and after having said a few words to him in a low voice, she walked away. Mohammed sat next to Ororo who seemed quite tired. He took her arm with great care and checked it.

"Who bandaged this wound?" He asked with a frown

"I did," Lord Glorfindel replied. His eyes all the time fixed on Mohammed and how he treated his elf-friend. "why?"

Mohammed raised his head. In his face was the surprise, but also the apprehension.

"It is perfectly bandaged and cured," he said. "However, it is necessary to change the bandage. Lean yourself in those cushions Ororo, that is, so that I can attend your arm "

Upon hearing this, Ororo sat up.

"It cannot be better, Lord Sven who heals me, _Sayid_ Mohammed?" She asked turning to see the Elf-lord with a pleading look

Mohammed looked at Lord Glorfindel in turn. He did not seem very adamant, but he did not seem to oppose it either. The Elf-Lord nodded. He knelt down, washed his hands, took Ororo in his arms and once again began to heal her as he did the first time.

* * *

After having eaten quietly in Mohammed's tent and being even served by this one. The children had fallen asleep deeply. The events of the previous days had ended by tiring, and now feeling in a safe place full of friends, made them feel relieved. As the saying goes: _'full stomach, happy heart'_.

Once he saw that the children had reclined and slept, Mohammed motioned Lord Glorfindel to follow him. He wanted to talk very seriously with him and clarify questions that, for him, were most important for the welfare of those children.

* * *

They walked to the edges of the Bedouin camp, still close to where the guards were guarding one of the Bedouins' most valuable possessions: the camels. Mohammed had been walking slowly with his head down and his hands crossed in the tail bone, Lord Glorfindel had followed him, staring at the _Adan_ to measure and know what his intentions might be.

* * *

"Well, Lord Sven," Mohammed finally said, turning once they reached the outskirts of the camp. "Will you tell me who you are? Or will you continue with the pantomime of pretending to be a European tourist? " He paused" I must accept that you are really excellent at pretending, so that even me, an old man full of days, who has seen hundreds of European tourists, I thought you really were one of those many. But now that I know that you beat Abdallah's men, and Abdallah himself, it seems to me that such an identity is totally false. "

"Why should I lie to you, _Sayid_ Mohammed?" Lord Glorfindel asked raising an eyebrow "I have no reason to want to cheat you"

Mohammed chuckled mockingly.

"You do not fool me ... 'Lord Sven.' It could be that you could even fool Ororo, which I think is not easy at all; But do you want me to believe that a simple European tourist could have defeated Abdallah and his men? No, a European tourist would not even be able to take a gun and shoot Abdallah without first having received at least three bullets. "

Lord Glorfindel did not answer. He did not know how to shoot one of those strange weapons, but with his _Culumaica_ sword, he could do much more damage than anyone could imagine.

"Who are you really ... Lord Sven?" Asked Mohammed again, fixing his eyes on those of the Elf-lord "it is obvious that you did not come as a tourist. I do believe that you are European because the color of eyes, hair and skin is typical of northern Europeans; but a tourist ...? " He paused to see that Lord Glorfindel did not answer" you do not know who Abdallah was, is not it? "

"No" replied simply the Elf-lord

"He was one of the main mercenaries and assassins of all Egypt. Many feared him and with good reason because he was a man without mercy who murdered left and right, tortured everyone without distinction. Fortunately, he cannot hurt anymore. Now that you know who Abdallah was ... do you want me to believe that you are a simple European tourist? " He paused" you may not believe it, but I consider Ororo as a friend, and the Bedouins do not let any harm happen to our friends which obviously did not happen in this case "

"Are you recriminating me, _Sayid_ Mohammed?" Lord Glorfindel asked in an offended tone, while frowned

"Yes. I reproach you for not being able to tell me the truth, for having deceived this group of children who might well have fallen into the hands of that villain, and for taking them to such a dangerous place as the _'Forbidden Place'_ "

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who lent us camels and provided us with the necessary elements to go to the oasis" answered the Elf-lord

"I did it because by then I was tricked into believing that you were a European who had some skill with animals ... after all, you discovered before anyone that Fatima is pregnant"

Lord Glorfindel immediately recalled the female camel. Would she be fine? He thought about asking about the future mother's health, but Mohammed was an extremely insightful man. There was no doubt, that although _Adan_ , old age gave him experience no matter how much compared to Lord Glorfindel, he was less than a child.

"Do not think about changing the subject of conversation, Lord Sven" he said dryly "you will answer the question I have asked you"

"Or what?" Lord Glorfindel asked irritably that a simple _Adan_ , however kind he was with them before, was trying to subdue him.

"Nothing," replied the head of the Bedouins, which surprised Lord Glorfindel "why did I threat you with attacking you, if you were able to defeat Abdallah? On the other hand, I will not put my people at risk just because of a threat that does not make sense. But I will appeal to your honor, if you have such, as well as for the love you have shown for Ororo, for you to answer my question: who are you really Lord Sven?"

The Elf-lord was amazed. Who would say that he would find such wisdom in such a young _Adan_?! He thought for a moment what he would say to him. Would he reveal his true identity? But that would mean that he too would have to erase his memory and that would not be easy, not because he was already a man full of days and experienced; but because time was running, and he could not stay in the camp more than one night to give him time to at least get to Giza. He remembered one of the identities that the children had created for him. Yes, that was the most appropriate. Pretending to give up, or at least not wanting to argue about it, he answered with a sigh,

"Alright, _Sayid_ Mohammed, you're right. I am not a European tourist, but ... before I tell you who I really am and why I am in Egypt, you will swear on your honor that you will not say a word of what I say "he said looking directly into his eyes.

Perhaps the only thing that illuminated the place where they were standing, which, curiously, was at the foot of the palm tree where Lord Glorfindel had taught Ororo to listen to the whispers of plants, there was only light the full Moon that at that time shone in full splendor; but Mohammed realized that what that strange man was saying was of great importance and he would not take lightly the fact that he did not respect that oath.

"Allah is a witness that for my life and my honor, I swear," he replied, bowing slightly his head

"My name is certainly Sven, but I am not a European tourist as you have guessed right. I am an agent of the KGB. I came to Egypt because I had the mission to find the truth about a strange metal called _'adamantium'_ "he said in a very low voice, so low that the Bedouin barely got to hear him.

Upon hearing this, Mohammed felt a chill of terror run down his back. An agent of the KBG?! Now he understood why this _'Lord Sven'_ had been able to defeat alone Abdallah and his men! Lord Glorfindel, who had seen the effect of his words on the Mohammed, smiled inwardly. The lie had its effect, decidedly the children knew how to put together very well false identities.

"There are rumors that years ago the Germans stole a large amount of adamantium in the place that is known as _'Forbidden Place'_ and could cause major problems for Russia. That is the reason why I was sent. Regarding your question, if Ororo and the other children know my true identity: yes, they know it "

Mohammed swallowed hard. What were those children thinking about?! Well they say that youth does not measure risks!

"And still they help you?" He exclaimed.

"I've promised them a lot of money," the Elf-lord answered calmly. "This way they will not have any problem with their _'Boss._ '"

"It seems to me that this will not be the case ... Lord Sven," Mohammed said after a few moments, measuring each of his words "because, if you allow me to remind you, the bag full of money is about to end. And I do not know if you know the _'Boss'_ of those children, but he is not happy with any amount. "

"I know," the Elf-lord replied quietly, although inside if there was something that had him more than worried, it was just that. Where would he get the necessary money? "But that I have already contemplated. Before I leave, I'll leave them all overpaid "

"Where will you leave them?" Mohammed asked after a moment. "If you wish, you can leave them here. We will not harm them, you know "

Lord Glorfindel seemed to ponder on this for a moment. Perhaps it would be convenient, because it was a fact, he would not be able to take them to El Cairo in time without his term expiring in order to be able to be on Earth without changing.

"I do not have the money here" he finally replied

"Where do you have it? I can send someone with you to bring it, "replied Mohammed." You have my word of honor that ... "

"Yes, I know," replied Lord Glorfindel. "It seems to me that you are one of the few honorable _Adan_ I have met here, in this realm."

The head of the Bedouins frowned. _Adan_? Realm? What did he mean? However, he was very careful not to ask, he knew that the more he knew, the more danger he ran and, worst of all, not only him but also his entire tribe.

"Let me think, _Sayid_ Mohammed" finally said Lord Glorfindel "I thank you in advance for your offer"

"When will you tell me your answer?" Dared to ask the head of the Bedouins after a few moments

"I hope that tomorrow at this same time," replied the Elf-Lord, watching the Moon. He turned his gaze to Mohammed who caught him watching his ears curiously. Seeing that he was discovered, the chief of the Bedouins immediately looked down and, very reluctantly, blushed. Lord Glorfindel smiled.

"You wonder why I have them pointy, huh?" He said, "birth defect" he answered shrugging his shoulders, feigning indifference. Although in reality, such words annoyed him to the utmost degree. That said for an elf, it was a real offense, but it was necessary to maintain an identity that no matter how much he disliked it, it was very useful.

Mohammed nodded without saying a word, but neither without looking up.

"Anything else you want to ask me, _Sayid_ Mohammed?" The Elf-lord asked after a moment. However, in his voice it was clear that he only did it out of kindness, that it was better to leave him alone.

"No ... Lord Sven" Mohammed replied after a moment "may Allah allow you to have a good night. I think you will surely need it. You can rest for today in my tent"

And with that said, he walked away calmly, but thoughtfully. Lord Glorfindel saw him go. He was decidedly a wise and good-hearted _Adan_. Maybe yes, maybe it would be convenient to leave the children there instead of leaving them in Giza as he had thought.

* * *

Throughout the night, Lord Glorfindel was pondering about the situation. At first glance, it had all the advantages, all but one: money. Where would he get the money? Not even assuming that he could leave his faithful _Culumaica_ in the realm of the Earth could get the money! Sadly, his beautiful sword had been destroyed with the oasis at the time he used his semi-divine powers to erase the _'Forbidden Place'_ from the map.

That... talking about this topic. He, too, was condemned to be punished by Lord Manwë and his wife, and his punishment would be fair. Both, he and Lady Galadriel, knew perfectly well that they could not use their magical powers, but both had decided, totally voluntarily, to break such a rule. It was something the Válar would not fail to ignore, no matter what the reason that motivated them had been. What would be the punishment they would receive? He knew that Artanis had lost many things in the past, surely losing the fact of returning to Lothlórien with his beloved would be the worst of punishments. As for him ...? Maybe they left him on Earth forever, which would imply that he could perhaps look for his beloved _Wandering Star_ ; However, he was sure that if they left him beaten on Earth they would also take away his powers, which would make the task much more difficult, if not impossible, to find her.

The Elf-Lord sighed. He had two situations to face. One of which he already thought was lost and the other ... he had to find a way for the children to get money. His mind was tired and the effort he made to destroy the oasis had been very great. It had been a while since he had felt this tired. He decided to sit at the foot of the palm tree where he had taught Ororo to listen to the mute language of the plants and he fell sound asleep. Just before falling asleep, he prayed to the Válar that out of pity nobody would find him asleep because there would surely be a big stir when he found him with his eyes open, as if he were dead.

* * *

Fortunately, his prayer was heard. The rays of the inclement Sun and the hot breeze that blew in his face woke him up. Lord Glorfindel had forgotten for a moment that the place where he was, the Sahara Desert, was a place where the heat was dreadful during the day; while during the night, the cold was terrible.

"Glorfindel!" Called a well-known voice.

The Elf-lord looked up and after blink a couple of times because the light of the day star had for a moment dazzled him, he recognized who was the one who had called.

"Glorfindel! We have searched for you throughout the camp for breakfast, "said Abdul." We thought you had already left and ... " he trailed off

"I had forgotten you?" The Elf-lord finished softly. "No, Abdul, I have not forgotten you. It's just that I needed a bit of solitude to ponder on what I'm going to do now "

"And what are you going to do?"

Lord Glorfindel just smiled and got up nimbly.

"Come on. Surely they have to be waiting "he said after shaking off the dust

Abdul stayed for a moment without walking, letting the Elf-lord come forward, which he immediately realized.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" replied the teenager looking down while blushing "come on"

Lord Glorfindel knelt in front of Abdul and made him look up.

"What's wrong, Abdul? What worries you? "He asked softly" and do not tell me _'nothing'_ , because obviously it's not true "

The teenager was still silent for a few moments, while his eyes filled with tears.

"I should not have treated you like that" he finally said in a very low voice and with his eyes fixed on the sandy ground "now surely you will be very angry, and rightly so, and you will punish me. You are an angel, you have the power to do it because angels punish bad people"

Lord Glorfindel smiled sadly. Maybe Abdul was not asking for forgiveness at all, but he was acknowledging his mistake. But, also, he sadly believed that everyone was going to treat him as he would: taking revenge for the affront made.

"No Abdul," he said, "I'm not going to punish you. I would never do it"

The teenager looked up in surprise.

"Certainly, your way of treating me was not the best, and several times your attitude bothered me; but it's a fact that I'm not going to punish you or harm you. I never would. You are my friend, and friends do not punish or harm each other. However, I am going to give you a couple of tips "he added after a few moments

Abdul who had opened wide his eyes at the astonishment at the kindness of that angel named Glorfindel, was attentive to what he would say.

"Listen, Abdul. I know you have a very sad and bitter past. What your parents did to you does not have words, but ... not for that reason others will treat you in the same way, nor will they hurt you, nor betray you. Not all are like that, "said the Elf-lord with a sweet rebuke " if you keep thinking that everyone will treat you just like those people who, erroneously, should be called your _'parents'_ , you will only suffer a lot. I have noticed that not only you are sad and hurt, you also have bitterness and are willing to pay with the same way they treat you, you are willing to get revenge. It's not good Abdul, revenge is not good. Revenge will only hurt you and can even lead you to the worst of deaths. "Once again in the eyes of the Elf-Lord, he appeared through his gift of foresight what would happen to the teenager, but ... but ... but perhaps the words that at this moment he was saying could change, even a little the future of that teenager named Abdul. "I forgive you for all the offenses you did to me ... for me they do not exist anymore, but remember: you must also forgive" he continued in a tone of sweet rebuke "your friends, Ororo, Ayesha or Ahmed treat you like your parents did? It's not like that "Abdul nodded "there you have an example that not all are cruel, and therefore, you should not be cruel either. Be compassionate, be generous and you'll see ... you'll have friends, it does not matter if they're few, but you'll have real friends ... like Ayesha, like Ahmed, like Ororo, like ... me "

Abdul who had been crying in silence, with his head down as he listened to the Elf-lord murmured,

"I wish you had arrived when my parents mistreated me"

"Unfortunately, it was not like that," Lord Glorfindel answered softly "but, cheer up ...! Now you know what you have to do "

For a few moments Abdul was crying in silence. Finally, he looked up. In his dark eyes it was read repentance and gratitude, emotions that he had long ago, if not, they had animated his eyes.

"You forgive me, Glorfindel?" He asked in a tremulous voice

The Elf-lord smiled. Apparently, his words had taken effect ... at least for the moment.

"Totally" he said "now, let's have breakfast. I have to confess that, for the first time in a long time, I have an atrocious hunger "

Abdul laughed, and both returned.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel had breakfast with Mohammed and the children. The food had been a little more varied: milk, meat, fruit, water, and yes ... dates. The Elf-lord began to detest dates because every day he had to eat at least two kilos, but he had to accept that its qualities were unique. During the meal, the Elf-lord had noticed that Mohammed was watching him carefully. However, the fact that he was observing him was not because he wanted to instill fear, or because he did not believe his words, but because he wanted to see how he treated the children. The man was decidedly a good-hearted man, even though the lines on his face were hard and tanned by the desert Sun.

* * *

All that day, Lord Glorfindel had been thoughtful. He had also spoken with Ayesha and with Ahmed, making them see that even though he was an angel (at least that's what he let them think because it was simpler than explaining his resurrection), still there was the money problem.

Who had surprised him greatly had been Ororo. When he had found her sitting at the foot of the palm tree where he taught her to listen and understand the language of Nature, he had found her occupied in something that seemed to be coloring or writing ... or both.

"Good afternoon, Ororo" had greeted her

But when the girl had recognized him, instead of smiling at him as always, she had pouted and immediately hiding whatever she was doing on that sheet of paper, she said,

"Go, get out!"

Lord Glorfindel had raised a surprised eyebrow. What was the reason for this sudden change?

"Ororo ..."

"Shu! Shu! Shu! Go! "The girl had said with a frown, clearly annoyed.

Obviously, that had stunned the Elf-lord and, why not say it, it had hurt him. And now, at that moment, he was sitting on the outskirts of the camp, seeing the sky which announced that shortly it would begin to get dark. It was a spectacle that Lord Glorfindel enjoyed because never in his two lives had he seen such exotic beauty. How lucky were the Bedouins!

During all that day they had not returned to their path. The Elf-lord was still tired from the enormous effort to destroy the oasis, but he had enough strength to continue the journey. Not so his little friends, who at last children of the race of the _Edain_ , had a stamina much smaller than his.

Suddenly a sound of steps made him turn around and after a couple of minutes he saw Ororo coming, who had her hands behind his back and seemed to approach shyly.

* * *

"Um ... can I sit down?" She asked timidly looking at the sandy ground

Lord Glorfindel stepped aside to let her sit down. The girl seemed to be hiding something behind her. What would it be? He remembered that Arwen as a child used to do it when she wanted to show something that was a surprise.

"Sorry to talk to you like this in the morning" the girl said after a moment without daring to look at him

"Do not worry. It was my fault to not notice that you were busy "he replied, smiling

There was a silence.

"You like sunsets, right?"

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"A lot" he answered "I think they are one of the most beautiful creations of the Válar. And these sunsets ... I've never seen them anywhere other than here " he paused" anyone could say that in the desert there is nothing beautiful, but nothing farther from reality. It is also very beautiful, only it is different "

"Different from Rivendell's?"

"Completely"

There was another silence

"You know? One day I would love to visit you, go to Rivendell. It would be to go to paradise! "Said Ororo" I would love to see the waterfalls and the _Loudwater_ river! "She paused" although of course I would need to be dead to do that "she added in a muffled voice

Lord Glorfindel looked at her sadly. No, she would not need to be dead, only that the Válar would give her permission, something he would love, but ... Ororo had an essential role in the future, a role that no one else could play.

There was another long silence. Ororo cleared her throat.

"Um ... ah ... um ... I wanted to give you something" she said blushing turning towards him, but not daring to look into his eyes

Lord Glorfindel smiled.

"Really? And what is?"

Ororo still hesitated for a moment, but after taking a deep breath, she handed him a sheet of paper turned upside down. The girl who was always so brave and faced all dangers, now trembled slightly ... literally. Lord Glorfindel looked at her smiling and took the sheet she was lengthening, and turned it over. When he saw what was on the sheet, he raised a stunned eyebrow, but after a few moments his eyes filled with tears of tenderness, and without further ado he took Ororo in his arms and embraced her.

"Do you like it?" Murmured the girl immensely blushing and not daring to look him in the eye

"No, I love it," he answered, sitting her on one of his legs "so that's what you were doing today in the afternoon, huh?"

Ororo nodded.

"It's not much" she said after a few moments "in fact it's nothing, because well ... I do not have anything of value that I can give you, not even a coin, but ... I thought maybe this would be a small way to thank you for everything that you have done for me "

"No, Ororo, no. I would not change this drawing even if I was given all the existing _mithril_ in Middle-Earth and here on Earth "

"Really?" Said the girl, lifting her face and looking him straight in the eyes

"Really"

Ororo looked at him for a moment. Although the Sun began to hide on the horizon, the girl realized that her friend's eyes were full of tears and his smile was full of happiness. And without further ado she embraced him with all her strength, hug that the Elf-lord returned.

"What does it say here?" He asked, pointing to strange symbols that she had previously seen and which, apparently, was the writing used in Egypt.

"Oh! It says: _'Thank you Glorfindel for being my guardian angel.'_ I have to admit that Mohammed had to help me write it because ... I cannot read or write "added Ororo blushing

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"It does not matter," he said looking at the drawing. Obviously it was not a work of art, it was the drawing that an eight-year-old child who a large part of his life has lived on the street, and that did not have the necessary elements to create a _'real'_ drawing; but that drawing was made with all the affection that the heart of a grateful girl could do, and that ... that was what made it so valuable in the eyes of Lord Glorfindel "I imagine this is you" he said after a few moments pointing to a human figure with white hair, blue eyes, dark skin, dressed in a lilac gown "

"Yes"

"And this is me, the one who is holding your hand?"

"AHA. I decided to draw with your long hair because it's how you look better. That hair looked like a river of gold " said with a radiant smile Ororo

Lord Glorfindel opened his eyes wide.

"Glorfindel are you okay?" She asked him to see this

"Yes, yes, do not worry" replied the Elf-lord pretending that nothing had happened, but nothing could be further from the truth because at that moment he had already found the solution to his problem.

* * *

That night, Lord Glorfindel took the children to the outskirts of the Bedouin camp. Mohammed, although he did not trust him, had also realized that the one he believed to be a KGB agent was very fond of children and considered them special. On the other hand, he was sure that if he ordered them to follow him, or if he did himself, he could have bad consequences and he would not risk his entire tribe. So, in spite of himself, he lent him five camels and both the children and Lord Glorfindel went away at a reasonable distance.

* * *

"What is it Glorfindel? Why do you suddenly want to be away from the camp? "Ahmed asked once they all dismounted

The Elf-Lord smiled and in response signaled them to sit around him.

"I wanted to talk to you alone. Without anyone listening to us "said

The children looked at each other surprised.

"What do you want to tell us?" Ayesha asked

"First of all, I want to thank you for your help. Very rarely have I met people who are such excellent helpers as you "began the Elf-lord" Ahmed, your innate joy has made me smile all the way "he said looking at the boy" Ayesha, your idea of cutting my hair although it was quite strange, it was definitely excellent. You are a person with many resources "he said looking at the older girl" Abdul, maybe at first you and I didn't not get along very well, but your strong will is great. It is a quality that not everyone has "he said looking at the teenager" Ororo, you are the most self-sacrificing person I have ever met in my life, self-sacrificing and strong. Keep it up, "he said looking at the mutant girl. He paused "I never believed this since my initial idea was to be alone, but of all of you I have learned something, with all of you I have had very good times, I have found and made friends in a realm totally different from mine"

All the children smiled in shock.

"Actually, Ayesha, Ororo, Ahmed, Abdul, I have nothing, absolutely nothing to pay you for," continued the Elf-lord "but ... let me sing a song especially for you. It is a custom among Elves, that a way of thanking something special for us, is by means of a song. So, although this song is in my native language, but I have composed it especially for you. That is the reason why I did not want the Bedouins to listen to it "

The children gasped in amazement, their hearts beat hastily, their ears tuned to hear as best they could. Nobody, nobody had done such a thing for them! Yes, that was an angel named Glorfindel. And if there was any doubt, the voice of the Elf-lord made them completely convinced that it was; but not only convinced them, but little by little each of them was deeply asleep.

Once he saw them completely asleep, so deeply that even when he took them in his arms and raised them to the camels they didn't move. He walked back to the camp slowly and sadly.

* * *

Mohammed was waiting for, pacing at the entrance to the camp.

"Do you still think I will hurt these little ones?" Asked the Elf-lord in a dull tone when he saw him.

Mohammed was going to answer when he saw the children sound asleep.

"What did you do to them?" Asked frowning

"Do not worry, they're just sleeping. They will sleep until tomorrow, "Lord Glorfindel answered calmly." Now, please, help me to take them to your tent. "

Without understanding, Mohammed did as he was asked. Prudence indicated it to him, as well as the fact that he saw how carefully the _'agent_ ' carried them in his arms. Once all the children were in the tent, Lord Glorfindel, he took Ororo's knife and, to Mohammed's astonishment, cut his hair to his ears. Then he tucked the lock of hair that looked like gold into Ororo's backpack and returned the knife to its place.

"When these children wake up, they will not have the slightest recollection of me. I have considered it better so that they are not in danger, "he said" of all the people who have known me, you are the only one who knows my identity completely. When these children wake up, give them this "and gave him the full backpack of gold hair that had just been cut" they will know what to do with it. If you are asked where you got it from, tell them that a KGB agent left them as a reward for the enormous help they gave him. If possible, never tell them that I passed for a European tourist named _'Lord Sven'_ and even less that they went to the _'Forbidden Place'_ "Lord Glorfindel was staring into the eyes of the head of the Bedouins who had heard him stunned "can I trust you?"

"On my honor and Allah is a witness that I will do what you ask" said Mohammed finally

The Elf-lord put a hand on _Adan's_ shoulder and nodded.

"Thank you, _Sayid_ Mohammed"

And without further, he left the tent.

* * *

For a few minutes Mohammed was stunned. He barely understood what had happened. He saw inside the backpack, the hair that the man had cut himself looked like pure gold and was as soft as silk itself. Surely, knowing how to sell, it would be worth a fortune.

He shook his head, he had to know more behind the identity of that agent of the KBG who called himself _'Lord Sven'_ ; but, although he ran out of the camp and still traveled several miles around, he never found him. He finally returned thoughtfully to the camp. He did not know exactly what had happened, but he would faithfully obey what was asked of him.

* * *

 **And that's how Lord Glorfindel's adventure on Earth ended. However, it remains to be seen what will happen to the helmet, Shaw, Erik and Raven. And what about the Válar? What will be the punishment they impose on the elves?** **Or will they be forgiven?**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	23. Mission accomplished

**Hi guys!**

 **We have seen that both Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel have left Earth; but still the helmet has magical properties, which fortunately Shaw has not discovered, as well as the true identity of Morgoth.**

 **Before I begin, I want to thank Steve993 for his valuable reviews, as well as invite other readers to leave their opinions.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Mission accomplished**_

That night Charles could not rest. The knowledge that he would never see Galadriel again, that powerful and kind she-elf who, although he had considered for a time as a person who was not well with her mental faculties, had helped him, was terrible and difficult for him.

Now he had to, with the help of the phial that she had left him, remove the magical properties of the helmet; but nobody, absolutely nobody had enough power to overcome or at least push Shaw back for a moment as if to take off his helmet. Only Galadriel was capable, she and her friend Glorfindel; but Charles was as sure as he was of his own existence that the elf would have already returned to Middle-Earth by then. And even assuming it was not like that, it would not be long before he returned as they did not have time to fly back and forth to Egypt and arrive in time to stop the catastrophe that Shaw planned.

Charles fixed his gaze on the phial and sighed. According to what Galadriel had seen in the future, Shaw and Erik would fight therefore he found convenient and what she had advised him was that Erik should use the phial. Charles thought that first he would try to cheat Erik, and if necessary then he would enter his mind and make him obey. Tomorrow everything would be decided.

 _"Válar, I really do not know if you exist ... but if you really exist, help me tomorrow"_ he murmured

After all, and considering that Galadriel was actually a she-elf, having seen in the minds of the youngsters the power that she possessed, and seeing how easily she erased all the memories of others about her, as well as the way to see her go ... yes, there must be something really about the existence of those beings called Válar.

* * *

The suits that Hank had designed for them were not exactly comfortable and the colors were not the ones that would have pleased them most: a suit of a strange type of Lycra, black and yellow? It was not the best of combinations, and least of all for a group of mutants who would fight for human kind, to stop a delusional man named Sebastian Shaw; but as Charles had shown the youngsters: since none of them was immune to bullets or the G-Force, it was better to use it.

The next morning, from the first hours, it had been difficult for Charles. No one, absolutely nobody remembered Galadriel, it was as if she had never existed, as if they had never seen her in all their lives. They did not even remember how, instead of being in their bedrooms, they had all fallen asleep in the main living room of the mansion. For Charles that was sad, he hoped that perhaps somehow fortuitous, some of them remembered the she-elf, but not one of them spoke or even something related no longer to her, but to the Elves.

Charles sighed. It was better to remember her friend's words: it was time to be true to his heart and move on, to walk the path that was in front of him. So, once everyone was ready, they headed to the CIA airport where they found a mutated Hank ... or rather, his mutation more accentuated.

He was no longer the young man with white skin, light brown hair and light blue eyes; now it was a beast with a furry humanoid blue color. Due to his mutation, Alex had immediately given him his code-name: _Beast_. Code-name that would never change again, very much in spite of Hank.

"What happened to you, Hank?" Raven had asked amazed who was in her true form

"It turns out that the serum that I created does not serve to remove the deformation, rather accelerates it" had answered ashamed

Raven sighed relieved. Good thing she had not agreed to use the famous serum! She did not want to imagine what would have happened to her! Besides, she now had the love of a man named Erik Lensherr, so she had everything.

* * *

"Shaw must be there, somewhere!" Exclaimed Erik "he would not leave any of this to chance! He must be somewhere! "

Charles concentrated, but he sensed nothing. He wished for a moment that Galadriel was at that moment at his side, but such a thing should not wait now or ever. He took a deep breath, it was necessary to put aside his desire and rather remember the words of his friend and counselor: they, the youngsters and even Erik, needed him. He was going to be the one to guide them in that terrible battle, and only he, if he was true to his heart, could have enough willpower to be able to face the battle that would begin at any moment.

"When I met you, he was in a submarine" he said after a moment "maybe he is in his submarine"

Hank turned to Moira who was co-pilot.

"Do you see anything in the scanners?"

"No," the woman replied

"The radars?"

"Neither"

Erik cursed under his breath. The damn bastard had to be there, somewhere. He knew him well, surely, he was hiding like the serpent he was, waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

"If he's on a submarine and I cannot sense him, it's because there's something that keeps my mind from reaching him," Charles said as he thought about the helmet and his hand was unconsciously directed at the phial that he had hidden in one of the pockets of his suit "there must be another way to find it"

"A sonar?" Hank suggested, "but we have no such thing."

"Of course, we have it!" Exclaimed Banshee

Everyone turned to see him surprised. Charles entered the teenager's mind and immediately understood.

"Of course, we do," he repeated, "are you ready?"

Banshee swallowed hard when he saw the speed they were carrying once the hatch was opened. The wind blew strongly and went to a great height, much greater than that of the satellite dish. If he did not scream properly, he would end up drowning in the waves. But he overcame his fear and nodded.

"Very good, good luck"

* * *

The submarine fell heavily on the white sands of the beach of the Bay of Cochinos. About ten meters from where the waves broke gently and sweetly, contrasting completely what was happening in the air.

Flying through the sky, Angel chased Banshee fiercely who by his supersonic scream kept the flight, and every time he could he tried to stun her with his scream. Which, by the way, was not easy because Angel was fast and did not need to scream to keep flying because her wings played a magnificent role in it. And on the other hand, she put Banshee in trouble every time she spat out those little spheres that served as small bombs.

For his part, Alex who had taken Havok's code-name was trying to stop Riptide. The mutant creator of whirlwinds in the air was a real danger to ships of both Russians and Americans, who saw helpless and at the same time astonished those humans who had amazing superhuman qualities. Without a doubt, those were not human ... at least not ordinary.

Hank had decided to attack Azazel. The mutant in the form of a medieval demon was extremely dangerous, cunning and did not stop at any moment to kill in cold blood. However, the result that the serum that had created Hank to disappear his deformation in the feet not only had brought as a consequence that now had the appearance of a furry humanoid beast color blue. Now his reflexes were much faster, his strength was superhuman, his speed was enormous, and his stamina had gone up. Which allowed him, if not beat Azazel, at least hold his ground.

Once Charles saw that his small group of mutants had all of Shaw's allied mutants busy, he decided it was time for Erik to go find the creator of the whole sinister plan. Surely, he would be in the submarine, what would he be doing? Surely nothing good. For a moment, Charles thought about whether it was a good idea to send Erik alone, after all Shaw still had the infamous helmet in his possession and would surely attack him, and kill him in a matter of seconds. But then he remembered that Galadriel had told him that they would face each other, therefore it was possible that seeing that the one approaching was Erik and not him or Galadriel, then he would not attack him as he had done in the CIA facility.

* * *

"Erik. Are you ready? "He asked

"We are about to find out"

Charles hesitated for a few moments, but it was necessary to obey Galadriel's instructions if they did not want the Earth to be destroyed.

"Erik, take this" And he gave him the phial that Lady Galadriel had given him

"What is this?" He asked, frowning

"I do not know what is preventing it from entering Shaw's mind, but whatever it is, this liquid is going to make it no longer work. This way I can enter Shaw's mind and force him to stop, while you deactivate everything"

Erik looked suspiciously at Charles.

"How do you know? And where did you get this? Starting with ... what is this? "He asked narrowing his eyes

Charles sighed inwardly. He would have to do what he did not want: to enter his friend's mind and force him to do what he wanted.

"When you remove Shaw's helmet, you will sprinkle ALL the contents of the phial on the helmet, even if it is the last thing you do"

Erik's expression changed when he heard this, and only nodded, without asking anything else, as if it were the most common and correct thing he had been told in his entire life.

* * *

Erik took a deep breath before entering the submarine. In that place he would meet again with his tormentor and creator, after a couple of decades.

Everything was completely in disorder and destroyed. Dropping it to such a great height on the submarine had destroyed everything: the elegant room, the control room, the cupboard filled with food and expensive wines. Everything was broken, but not only that ... it was also completely alone, there was no one there.

* * *

Charles' voice resounded in his mind.

"Erik, you're there. You've reached the void"

"He's not here, Charles. Shaw's not here! He's left the sub"

"What?!" exclaimed Charles telepathically "he's got to be there! He has to be! There's no where else he can be! Keep looking!"

"And I'm telling you, he's not!" exclaimed frantically Erik, getting angrier and angrier with each minute that passed "there's no one here. Goddammitt!"

He just has uttered the last word when a wall from behind opened and Erik heard the voice of the man he hated the most.

"Erik! What a pleasant surprise!"

Erik turned vividly. There, standing in the middle of a small room that seemed to be made by only mirrors, his hands on two strange bars and using a helmet of strange color, was Sebastian Shaw. His smile as always cruel, his eyes shone with perfidy. "may I ask you something? Why are you on their side?"

In Erik's clear blue eyes flashed the rage, while his face contorted in a gesture of hatred and disdain. Without answering his question, Erik entered to the strange room, the void, where Shaw was standing. It seems that he was waiting him.

The door closed behind Erik.

"He's gone!" exclaimed terrified Charles because he had seen through Erik's mind the helmet and now… now he couldn't communicate with Erik and make him that he used the phial.

"What?!" asked confused Moira

"He's gone into the void! I can't communicate with him there!"

* * *

Once he saw that Erik was completely inside, Shaw smiled. Now he had at his mercy Erik for he knew that not even Galadriel would be able to enter in his mind using the helmet as well as being in the void. He just wondered when would she appear? He was really eager to fight against her again. But for now, he focused in his now prisoner.

"Why fight for a doomed race who'll hunt us down as soon as they realize their reign is coming to end?" he continued without stopping to touch the two strange bars.

As answer, Erik hit hard Shaw in the face but what happened is that he bounced against one of the walls cracking it and making him be for a moment dazzle. Shaw smiled mockingly, now he had a power so great that he was sure that not even the so-called Galadriel would be able to defeat him. He had absorbed the energy of several atomic bombs adding the fact that that helmet not only prevented that any telepath mutant bothered his mind but gave him incredible powers. Yes, now he was invincible… even could be said a god.

Feeling that already he had absorbed all the energy necessary for accomplish his master plan, Shaw left the two bars and approached to Erik who barely was recovering from the strong blow.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the camps" he told him with a false and mockingly regret "I truly am" And said this, he just touched with one finger to Erik making him again bounce with such force on one wall, that the 'mirror' was broken and even the metal wall of the submarine cracked letting in this way, finally, Charles enter in Erik's mind again.

"Erik, whatever you're doing, keep doing. It's starting to work" Charles told Erik telepathically

Shaw who hadn't realized what was going on, continued with the same mocking tune of regret.

"But everything I did, I did it for you. To unlock your power. To make your embrace it" He again touched with a single finger in the shoulder to Erik who this time bounced so hardly on the farthest wall, that he almost fell unconscious.

"It's working!" said in his mind Charles' voice "I'm starting to see him, but I can't yet touch his mind" Charles breathed deeply, it would be necessary to tell him a part of what that helmet could do "and I won't be able until you take from him that helmet"

"You've come a long way from bending gates" continued Shaw looking mockingly and with disdain to Erik who was barely standing up after the terrible blow "I'm so proud of you; and you're only starting to scratch the surface. Think how much further you could go, together. I don't want to hurt you, Erik, I never did" he added with a mocking pity while he used a metallic bar for finishing to crush Erik on the wall. Despite all his efforts and even being a so powerful mutant who could bend metal at will, Erik couldn't stop not even for a moment the slowly but surely crush of Shaw who used the power that he had absorbed and the one of the helmet "I wanna help you" he continued enjoying the pain and the hard breathing of Erik "this is our time, our age. We are the future of the human race. You and me, son. This world could be ours"

"Everything you did, made me stronger" said gasping Erik for air "made me the weapon I am today. It's the truth. I've known it all along. You are my creator"

A light that shone just for a mere second in Erik's eye, made Shaw immediately realize that there was more than what he thought behind those words, that there was danger; but it was too late. While Shaw had been gloating, and enjoying with the suffering of Erik; the mutant had used his skill for moving the wires that hung from the cracked roof and walls of the void, and using them as tendrils, he had taken away the helmet from Shaw who realized it too late.

"Now Charles!" shouted Erik in loud voice

Immediately the telepath mutant entered in Shaw's mind and froze him. After seeing this, that the monster that had made suffer through long years was completely helpless, Erik saw the helmet.

"Sorry Charles" he said in loud voice

From the ship where he and Moira were, Charles could see from Shaw's mind that Erik was going to put on the helmet and once put on he wouldn't be able to enter in his mind and make him to use the phial. So, without hesitation, Charles entered into Erik's mind and ordered with a voice that didn't admit retort,

"You will wet all the helmet with the content of the phial I gave you"

Erik's gesture changed to one like of one of a robot. He took out the phial that Charles had given to him and without even blinking, he opened it and wet all the content of the phial on the helmet until it was dripping with that golden liquid.

Charles looked through Erik's mind that the golden liquid changed the color of the helmet until it was black, while the golden liquid fell on the floor of the void and turned just like a simple water. Had the helmet lost all his magic properties? Charles prayed so. His mind hurts. The fact that both mutants were in the void, made very difficult for Charles keep the control of both, so he decided to take control over only Shaw again.

* * *

Erik blinked, he felt a little dizzy, but he remembered nothing, just the fact that now he had the helmet that used Shaw to keep out the telepaths and… his revenge.

Seeing this, through Shaw's mind, Charles said,

"Erik! Please! Be the better man! You have it…!

"It's not that I don't trust you" answered aloud Erik

"Erik, there will be no turning back!" pleaded Charles. For a moment, he desired with all his heart that Galadriel would be there… maybe she would have had a little more success since Erik had put on the helmet in order to stop listening Charles' voice in his mind.

Once he put on the helmet, this way preventing hearing Charles' voice. Erik turned to Shaw who was still frozen by Charles.

"If you're in there" he said looking him straight to his eyes "I'd like you to know that I agree with every word you said. We are the future, but… unfortunately, you killed my mother" And from one of his pockets, he took out the very same coin that, when he was almost just a child, had been the reason that Shaw had killed Erik's mother, for not be able of moving it. Using his powers, Erik put just in front the forehead of the frozen Shaw the coin. "this is what we're going to do" he started using the very same words that Shaw had told him that time "I'm going to count to three, and I'm going to move the coin"

Using his mutant ability, Erik moved the coin towards Shaw's forehead.

"One" said Erik without stopping the coin

Meanwhile a helpless Charles shouted frantically,

"No! Please, Erik! No!"

But his pleadings were not heard.

"Two" said Erik moving even closer the coin to Shaw's head

"Please Erik!" pleaded shouting Charles

Everything was in vain because at the moment that Erik counted until 'three' he pushed the coin inside Shaw's head through his forehead, passing through his brain and coming out at the end of his head.

Charles screamed in agonizing pain due he has been stopping, freezing Shaw, he had felt clearly, as if he was the one who had suffered that torment, as if the coin had passed through his very brain.

The body of Shaw fell lump. A pool of blood pouring from his head, bathing the floor of the void.

* * *

While all this had happened, both the warships of America and those of Russia, had realized the battle that had occurred between those beings that, surely were not human, and instead they were a threat to humanity. Simply the scream of that teenager could deaf all sailors in a matter of seconds, while that young man who created tornadoes with his hands, would easily sink any ship, however well-built.

No, those beings who, although they had a human physique, were not human, at least not normal; They were a real danger to humanity. So, as if they were one man and as if they had agreed in advance, Russians and Americans aimed at the beach where they had seen the mutants and fired all their artillery.

* * *

Almost at the same time, Erik left the submarine floating, and with it the body of Shaw who was tied by long metal cables. Upon seeing their leader dead, Angel, Azazel and Riptide were frozen. What would become of them now? While Alex, Hank, Raven and Banshee were stunned; and Charles paled. The helmet was still there but fortunately it no longer had its magical properties, Erik had taken a path from which he could no longer go back.

"Today our fighting stops!" announced Erik while landing "take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there. I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal, targeting at us. American, Soviets, humans, united in their fear of the unknown" In that moment started the shooting of hundreds of missiles against them "the Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!" Erik turned to Charles who had seen as well as the other mutants, who were terrified, the hundreds of missiles all ready for killing them "go ahead Charles. Tell me I'm wrong"

In the moment, Charles couldn't say a word because those missiles showed that indeed, the humans hated them even if those mutants had saved their lives and, actually, Earth. But he shook his head when he saw that Erik with a single gesture of his hand, turned around the missiles ready for shooting them against the ships.

"Erik, you said yourself: we're the better men. This is the time to prove it! There are thousands of men on those ships! Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders!"

"I've been at the mercy of men who just were following orders" said bitterly Erik "never again!" And he returned to move the missiles against the ships

Charles realized that there would be no power to stop him, not because Erik was as powerful as Shaw because he now saw that the only thing that that helmet did, was prevent to any telepath enter in the mind who used it. That was a relief but the fact that all those thousands of men would die hopelessly was terrible.

Suddenly shots were heard. Everyone turned around and saw that agent Moira was shooting against Erik, trying in vain to stop him. After all, Erik was a master of bending metal, so all bullets were deflected by him. Unfortunately, one of those bullets injured to Charles who had interposed between Moira and Erik trying to stop both.

Charles fell with a shout in agony as he was wounded in the back.

Immediately, Erik turned around and paled. He knelt next to his friend who was pale, and his forehead bathed in sweat because the pain, his clear blue eyes with a sad light.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed regretful. He turned to the youngsters who had approached "back off!"

However, the youngsters terrified didn't obey.

"I said… back off!" yelled angrily Erik pushing them away with a metal bar, all but Raven. Then he turned to Moira who was looking the scene terrified, her mouth covered with a hand. "You! You did this!" said enraged Erik while using his power started to strangle her with the chain of her dog tag.

"Please! She didn't do this, Erik. You did" said weakly Charles in the arms of his friend

Erik stopped and turned to Charles.

"They're turning against on each other" he said sadly "it's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles" he paused "I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I. All of us, together. Protecting each other. We want the same thing"

"My friend, I'm sorry, but we do not" answered Charles while a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. Surely the pain was horrible, but the worst was the fact that now, now Erik would be no longer his friend and he knew that in the future, the once friends now would become enemies. Galadriel had been right all the time.

Erik looked at him, sadly, his eyes filled with tears; but he understood now. Charles and he would never agree… so it was time for him to take different paths. He stood up and turned to the mutants who had seen all terrified and astonished.

"The society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand, now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?" He looked around carefully to each mutant. When he saw Raven, he held out his hand "no more hiding" he told her softly

Raven seemed to walk toward Erik but instead she turned to Charles who lied on the sand in the arms of Moira. But before she could even utter a single word, Charles said,

"You… you should go with him. It's what you want"

Raven opened wide her yellow eyes.

"You promised me you would never read my mind" she said sadly

"I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry" he said while a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. He kissed her hand as a farewell and Raven kissed his forehead. Charles sighed inwardly. Just like Galadriel had predicted: Raven would follow Erik and nothing and nobody would stop her, it was better let her go.

"Take care of him" Raven said to Moira. Erik took her hand while Angel, Riptide and Azazel took also each other their hands. "Hank!" suddenly called Raven. The furry mutant turned around "never forget… _'mutant and proud'_!

They disappeared in the midst of a wisp of a red cloud.

"Charles, don't move, ok?" said Hank immediately approaching once their once friends, left them forever.

"I won't" answered barely Charles "actually, I… I… I can't feel my legs!"

* * *

"So, how many students do you think you'll have here, once you get the academy up and running?" was asking agent Moira while pushing the wheelchair that now Charles would have to use for the rest of his life.

They have taken a long stroll through the huge garden of the mansion, and now they're at the main entrance.

"As many as I can manage, possibly more" he answered thoughtful

"You know? One day, the government going to realize how lucky they were to have the Professor X on their side"

"Oh, yes!" said Charles chuckling "I suppose I am a real professor now, am I not? Next thin you know, I'll be going bald" He paused, his light mood gone "we're still on the government's side, Moira. We're still G-Men… just without G"

Moira who had realized that Charles again was pensive, said for cheering him up,

"No. You're your own team now. It's better. You're… X-Men!"

That made even Charles laugh.

"Yes, I like the sound of that" he turned and faced directly to the agent "Moira, for us anonymity will be the first line of defense" he said looking straight to her eyes

"I know! They can threaten me all they want, Charles. I will never ever tell them where you are. Ever!" she said with such conviction that Charles felt moved. However, his heart was bleeding. He knew that Moira would first die than putting him or what he loved in danger… after all, she loved him too. But he couldn't risk her life, that would have been very selfish. He realized that Galadriel had been all the time right: if you didn't do anything about something, you surely would lose it. And now was that situation. He would have to let go Moira without telling her how much he loved. If he at least had been not so proud and blind! Now, he understood Galadriel when she told him that pride had a very high price.

"I know you won't. I know" And said this, he leaned and kissed delicately in her lips, the first and last kiss he would give her, as he made the sacrifice of whipping all memory of what had happened.

* * *

Emma Frost was deadly bored in her cell inside of the main facility of the CIA. After the horrible headache that for a strange reason had happened to her, nothing interesting or different had happened.

Suddenly, she heard shouts, gunshots, explosions that were closer and closer where she was. Immediately she covered herself in her diamond figure, ready for defend herself from whoever wanted to hurt her; but great was her surprise when she saw that the one who entered in the cell followed by Angel, Riptide, Azazel and a new mutant completely naked, red hair like fire, blue skin like a chameleon, yellow eyes. This man used a cloak and was wearing almost in black. The most interesting and that grasped her attention was the very helmet that Shaw had showed her, but it didn't have the strange color anymore, now it was completely black.

"I know we've had our differences" said the man

"Where's your telepath friend?" she asked while uncovering herself of her diamond form

"Gone. Left a bit of a gap in my life, if I'm to be honest" in his eyes was still a slight light of sadness, but it was immediately replaced by the one of hardness "I was rather hoping you would fill it. Join us"

Emma looked at him, weighing his words. She couldn't enter to his mind, so she would have to guide herself by her hunch, and her hunch told her that that it was a good idea.

"Erik, I believe" she said with a smile

"I prefer… _Magneto_ " was his answer.

* * *

 **And that's how Charles managed to fulfill the mission that Lady Galadriel left him. Now the helmet only has the characteristic that we all know: no telepath however powerful is may enter the mind of the user. In addition, we have seen that as Lady Galadriel had prophesied to Erik ... he would change to such a degree that never again he would be Erik Lensherr, but he would be a mutant who would call himself '** _ **Magneto'**_ **.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	24. The Judgment of the Valar

**Hello world!**

 **And we are one step away from finishing this prequel to the trilogy** _ **'Mutants in Middle-Earth'**_ **!**

 **We have already seen all the adventures of Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel on Earth, all those they knew and how they marked the life of each one of them, the return to limbo that divides the realms of Earth and Middle-Earth, as well as the mission that Charles managed to accomplish at a very high price.**

 **But ... it's not all yet. We already know what happened on Earth, but now ... what will the Válar say, what is their opinion. Remember that both Lord Glorfindel and Lady Galadriel broke the strict prohibition made to them by Lord Manwë and Lady Varda.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys! And… ah! By the way, I appreciate your reviews, Steve993, they have always been of great help!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: The Judgment of the Válar**_

Ororo slowly opened her eyes. She was still sleepy. How long had she slept? She did not know it herself, but it was a fact: she had never slept so much in a long time. And not only so long, but also so deeply and pleasantly. She felt completely rested, ready to face any problem.

She looked around and was surprised. She was inside the tent of one of the Bedouins, probably the chief of the tribe of which she had become a friend after wanting to steal their food a couple of years ago. What was she doing there? How had she arrived? And she was not alone, there were also her friends Ayesha, Abdul and Ahmed, all of them sound asleep. That was very strange. Immediately she approached them and began to shake them.

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up! "

The other three slowly opened their eyes, so sleepy were they, for the moment believed they were dreaming and did not even respond ... at least not coherently. Seeing this, Ororo approached a deep plate, of those that the Bedouins use to wash themselves, which was full of water and threw them in their faces.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! "Abdul exclaimed, getting up in a jump

"You did not wake up!" Answered Ororo getting up and looking straight to his eyes

"Where are we?" Ahmed asked still stretching and yawning

"In a tent of a Bedouin" answered Ororo

"What ?!" Ayesha exclaimed "and how come we got here?"

The mutant girl did not know what to answer. She had no idea what had happened. Her last memory was that she was running around the main market in El Cairo because she had been discovered by a fruit vendor stealing his merchandise.

"It is not possible that we do not remember anything!" Said Abdul upset "if we are in a tent of the Bedouins, we are surely in the middle of the desert ... and El Cairo is not exactly a few hours from the camp of your Bedouin friends"

"Do not remember anything?" Ororo asked worried

"No" answered an Ayesha and Ahmed

"Maybe they kidnapped us" suggested Ayesha

" _Sayid_ Mohammed would never do that" answered Ororo

"You do not know that, Ororo. You know very well that in this world you cannot trust almost anyone else in the fellowship "answered Abdul

"It does not matter, I still think that _Sayid_ Mohammed did not kidnap us and, instead, he can tell us what happened and how we got here" she answered stubbornly "come on, we have to look for him!"

* * *

The children left and realized that they were indeed in the Bedouin camp outside the city of Giza. The camp was full of activity. Women and men took care of the camels and horses; children played and / or were learning the Koran by heart; the women seemed to be preparing everything for that day's meal; Men brought large sacks of food or wood. Considering the activity and the height at which the Sun was, it was at least half a day.

"How is it possible that we have slept so much?" Ahmed asked quietly. "We always get up at dawn or at least wake up early."

While they were walking, the Bedouins greeted the children kindly and, mainly to Ororo who returned the greetings, but not for that reason she was not stunned. She did not understand how she was in that place, certainly safe and full of friends, but she did not have the slightest recollection. It was best to look for the chief of the Bedouin tribe. Who they finally found checking Fatima.

* * *

Mohammed had not slept all that night. What had happened between that called KGB agent, or who called himself, _'Lord Sven'_ , he and the children had left him restless and astonished. How is it that he had simply disappeared without a trace even in the desert? Mohammed was a man experienced in following even the slightest trace in the middle of the sandy soil and all his life had been devoted to hunting, so he knew perfectly the place and how to follow a trail no matter how light it was ... but that strange man, that KGB agent with pointy ears had left without leaving any trace, absolutely nothing. It was as if he had just disappeared.

At least the children were safe in his tent. He had taken Ororo's backpack with him and had brought it with him all the time, for fear that something would happen to the contents. He did not know where the mysterious man had gone, but he did know that the KGB, whenever it wanted to find out about something, got it and did not think for any reason to put his tribe at risk.

So, that night he had devoted himself, first of all, to look for the so-called _'Lord Sven'_ ; then to check that everything was fine in the camp; that the children were well and sleeping peacefully; and now, he was busy reviewing Fatima's state of health.

* * *

" _Sayid_ Mohammed!" He heard a girl's voice calling him

The chief of the Bedouins took a deep breath. Those children were extremely intelligent and insightful, after all they lived on the street and only then could they survive, so cheating them was not going to be easy. However, he recalled the words of _'Lord Sven'_ , it was necessary at any place that the children believed the alibi that the KGB agent told him.

"Ororo! I'm glad you've already woken up! "He turned and waved at her with a big smile

Ororo bowed slightly in greeting, greeting that Mohammed returned in the same way.

" _Sayid_ ," Ororo said hesitantly, "this will seem very strange to you, but ... how come we got here?"

Mohammed pretended to be very surprised.

"How?! You do not remember how you got here or when you arrived?! "

The children looked at each other. That was very strange.

"No" Ororo answered finally

"You arrived yesterday," said Mohammed, "at about noon. Do not remember? You were accompanying a European man, a man that you told me was an agent of the KGB. "

Ororo and his friends looked at each other in astonishment. An agent? Of the terrible and famous KGB? And how was it possible that they did not remember it?

"But ... and why did we come?" Could not help but ask Abdul

"I do not know. I only know that you were helping that agent "

"And ... and do not know what we were helping him?" Asked Ororo in a low voice.

"Little one, I really do not meddle in those matters. My tribe is in danger if I know too much information. On the other hand, you did not know much more because, as I remember, you told me that the only reason they were helping him was because of the money he had promised you. "

Ororo and her friends turned to look at each other. That sounded reasonable. After all, they were not interested in the reasons, the important thing was money.

* * *

The children went several steps away and made a circle between them

"What could have interested an agent of the KGB so much, as to ask for our help?" Ahmed asked in a very low voice

"And why do not we remember it? The fact of having known him would be something that we would remember without a doubt "said Abdul

"Maybe he gave us some of those things they do to make us forget everything," Ayesha suggested.

"And why would he?" Ahmed asked

"Is not it obvious?" Said Abdul "so that we did not remember anything of what we did to help him. In this way his mission remained totally secret "

"At least he did not kill us and instead he left us with the Bedouins" said Ororo

"Yes, and so ...?" Abdul said "if we arrived yesterday, it means that we have been away from El Cairo for at least two days, if not more. Obviously the _'Boss'_ will not be happy at all, and even less when we arrive and have nothing "

Ororo and the other two children trembled. They did not want to imagine the reprisal they would suffer from the _'Boss'_.

"We must get money as soon as possible" said Ahmed "do you think your Bedouin friends could give us?"

"No," Ororo replied, "the Bedouins hardly use the money. They treasure water, not money "

Ahmed pouted while Abdul cursed under his breath.

"Then we have to go to Giza as soon as possible and steal as much as possible" said Ayesha

"It will not be enough" said Ororo "the _'Boss'_ will ask us for a proportional amount while we were not in the city"

The children looked at each other worriedly. They were in a quagmire and they were sure that there was no way out of there. Suddenly a well-known voice made them turn vividly.

"What are you worried about, children?"

* * *

Ahmed, Ororo, Ayesha and Abdul turned sharply. It was the chief of the Bedouins who stared at them. During all the conversation the children had had between them, he had seen them, and it had not been difficult to guess that what worried them was money. He did not know the _"Boss"_ of those children, but he did know through Ororo that he was cruel and ruthless if he was not given the amount of money he wanted. Surely, they were now upset that they had not, a single coin to give and there was still a return to El Cairo.

"Um ... nothing, _Sayid_ Mohammed" Ororo lied "it's just that ... we have to go. The _'Boss'_ has to be waiting for us "

"But you have not had breakfast!"

The children looked at each other. Certainly, they were hungry, Bedouins were generous with them in matters of food and rarely those children could have luxury to eat at will. However, the money problem was even more important.

"Thank you, _Sayid_ , but we'll have breakfast later" answered Ororo trying to smile. Well did the poor girl know that once the _'Boss'_ did not receive what he wanted, they could not eat at least a couple of days

Mohammed sighed sadly as he shook his head.

"You worry about money, right?"

The children who had already traveled quickly a couple of meters towards the camp exit stopped. So simple was it that the old man realized what was troubling them?

"Do not worry about it. The agent of the KGB did not leave without letting you pay for everything "

Upon hearing this, the four children ran back. They expected to receive a bag full of coins ... maybe jewelry ... even gold; but what Mohammed gave them was Ororo's backpack, which weighed nothing.

"What's in here?" Asked the frowning the mutant girl

"He said that was your reward and that you would know what to do with what is there. Do not ask me more because I have no idea what he meant "

The children looked at each other surprised. Ororo opened her backpack, reached in and pulled out a thick strand of hair that looked like liquid gold and was as soft as the most delicate of silks. Everyone, even Mohammed, was stunned. In the sunlight, that thick lock of hair shone brightly. Maybe it was hair, but it was not any kind of hair and both the children and the Bedouin noticed immediately.

"Whoa!" Abdul exclaimed "that's worth a fortune!"

"How much do you think Ishamel gives us for this?" Ayesha asked in amazement

"I do not know, but surely enough money for the _'Boss'_ to even congratulate us"

"Let's see ... let me touch it" Ahmed said bringing his hand to pass it along the strand, although medium-sized enough thick "wow! You should touch it! It's super soft! "

"It looks like a small river of gold!" Exclaimed Ayesha

Ororo turned to Mohammed, who was astonished at that strand of hair. At night he could tell that the hair was very beautiful, but in the sunlight ... he did not have enough words to describe it!

"This is what he left us as payment?" Asked Ororo

Mohammed shook his head. At that moment in his memory had repeated the image of how that strange man had cut without hesitating the hair to the ears, thus leaving a small fortune to the children and saving them from the punishment they could suffer at the hands of the _'Boss'_.

"Yes. It was what he said to me"

"Ororo, we have to go if we want to arrive in El Cairo tomorrow afternoon," Abdul called

"Before leaving, ask my wife to give you something to eat for the road" said Mohammed

The children nodded and ran out to where the women were preparing the food. They were more than happy because whatever they did to help that KGB agent, they had been amply rewarded. However, Ororo turned to the chief of the Bedouins who with a slight smile saw them go away.

" _Sayid_ , if one day you see the agent, could you tell him that I thank you very much for the money he left us?"

Mohammed was amazed at the gratitude of the girl. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

The limb did not have a specific temperature. It was neither cold nor hot. It did not even feel like the Middle-Earth climate, let alone like Earth's. It could not feel the wind, or the earth, nothing ... it was just a white, slightly bright place, full of fog. The sudden change of atmosphere disconcerted Lord Glorfindel when he once passed the threshold left by the sphere that the Lady of the Válar. He looked around. Where would Lady Galadriel be? The time had expired for both.

* * *

"Laurefëndil!" He heard a kind voice that reflected the absolute amazement

Lord Glorfindel turned and saw Lady Galadriel, who was astonished. The same as him to her. The clothes the _Lady of the Light_ wore were the rarest he'd seen in his two lives. Obviously, it was from the _Edain_ of the Earth and it was noticeable that it was not soft and delicate like the clothes to which the two were accustomed.

"Laurëfendil! What ... what happened to your hair? "She asked stunned

Lord Glorfindel ran his hand over his head. His long, silky, thick gold-colored hair now barely reached his ears. The Elf-Lord sighed. That did feel strange and in fact never in any of his lives had he imagined that he would ever do what he had done.

"I had to cut it off, Artanis," he replied. "You would be astonished to know that my hair is worth a fortune among the _Edain_ of Egypt."

Lady Galadriel blinked surprised.

"It does not really surprise me very much. Your hair, even among the Elves, is considered one of the most beautiful that ever existed or exists. But ... why did you cut it? "

"The children and I needed money. Since there was no other way to get it, apart from being stolen, Ayesha had the strange, but I must admit that magnificent idea of cutting up to my shoulders. With that we had enough money to buy new clothes for them, buy clothes from the _Edain_ for me and that I could go unnoticed, to get on a boat and get to the city of Giza, rent camels and get to the _'Forbidden Place'_ "

"Camels?" She repeated without understanding

"They are quite strange animals, they are native to the Sahara Desert and are an excellent transport"

"You say the girl Ayesha cut your hair to your shoulders, why then do you have hair so short?"

"Because before I left, I decided to give them more. In this way they could sell it to a certain Ishmael who will give them a lot of money " he paused" Artanis, those children suffer a lot under the yoke of an _Adan_ that they call the _'Boss'_ and that, in my opinion, should be a mutant ... at least from what I saw in their minds "

"So that's why you cut your hair even more? That's a noble deed, "said Lady Galadriel," and ... those clothes ... if clothes can be considered? "

Lord Glorfindel chuckled.

"I look like a beggar, don't you think?" He said with a smirk

Lady Galadriel did not answer but the slight gesture she made, said everything.

"You see, in Egypt is very, VERY hot. I've never been in a place as hot as there. And it's even worse in the desert. So, this is the typical clothes that the _Edain_ wear in Egypt. And believe me, maybe I look like a beggar, but it has been very useful for me "

"I see" replied Lady Galadriel with a smirk

"Do not make fun, Artanis" he replied with a slight gesture of displeasure "the clothes you wear is not worthy of the Lady of the Galadhrim either"

"Right," Lady Galadriel replied with a sigh of impatience. "This is the clothes worn by the _fíriel_ of a kingdom called the United States. At Charles's request, I had to dress like one of them, to go unnoticed "

"You? Go unnoticed among the _Edain_? I assure you with clothes, no matter how rustic, you do not go unnoticed anywhere Artanis. Not even among us "

"I know, but that was the excuse he gave. Besides that, my dress was very impractical to walk in the city of Virginia "

"Impractical?" Repeated Lord Glorfindel "and since when did the _Edain_ know about such things? Especially, the _Edain_ that are not even Middle-Earth? "

"Charles used to be like that. He believed that he knew everything and that everything he could solve, he was like a child. Now ... he has changed enough to undertake something big and be able to face the one who was once his friend and in the future, he will call himself _'Magneto'_. However, I have to tell you that I have my whole body hurt and with sores. The clothes of the _Edain_ are of very poor quality, and that this is the finest clothes' "

"I also have my whole body hurt, but it was necessary to make that sacrifice. That ... I wanted to tell you something Artanis "

Lady Galadriel looked at him expectantly.

"I also had to use my powers"

The _Lady of the Light_ looked at him stunned.

"Like you, I had no other choice," Lord Glorfindel continued sadly. "I could not let more _Edain_ go to _'Forbidden Place_. In some strange way, there was a considerable amount of mithril that they now call adamantium " he paused" I do not know what happened there Artanis, because I did not have time to continue investigating because we were attacked, but what I do know is that there was a great battle between two forces: an evil one who was the Servant of Morgoth; and another that could be comparable to that of two _Istar_ or maybe a Vála "

"That's why the helmet gave so much power to the one who used it," Lady Galadriel murmured.

Lord Glorfindel nodded.

"So ... apparently we will be partners in the fair trial and punishment of the Válar" he said sadly "I wonder what the punishment will be imposed on us. Do you think they will leave us stranded in the Earth realm forever? "

"I do not know, only that, if I have to be punished by becoming an inhabitant of the realm of the Earth, I hope they give me the opportunity to say goodbye to my beloved husband" murmured Lady Galadriel while bowing her head sadly

"And why are you talking about punishment against you, Firstborn of Ilúvatar?" Asked a powerful male voice.

* * *

Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel turned vividly and almost immediately, prostrated themselves on their faces. The divine light of the _Ainur_ shone like the dawn, showing its power and glory. If the slight aura that the two elves bore, it was to draw attention to human beings; the light that the two nobles among the Firstborn saw at that moment blinded anyone who wanted to see it. A curtain of multi-colored smoke separated them both from two beings whose only silhouettes could be seen. The only thing that could be appreciated through that fog and that divine light, was that one was a woman and the other man, and it seemed that they were holding hands as the nobles used to do with their ladies.

* * *

Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel, those two powerful elves known among all the _Eldar_ for their power and wisdom as well as beauty, did not dare for a single second to lift the head, not the sight.

"My Lords Válar" they murmured "here are your servants"

The two silhouettes that were behind that curtain that allowed the light of the glory of the Válar not to blind the two elves, seemed to see them for a moment.

"Why did you talk about a punishment that we would impose on you?" The same powerful voice asked again

The two elves barely dared to see each other from the corner of their eyes. Finally, Lord Glorfindel swallowed hard and raising his head, but with a low look answered,

"Because both, Lady Artanis and I, have broken the prohibition imposed on us. We have shown the _Edain_ the powers we possess; and therefore, we are creditors to the just punishment that you, O mighty Lords, have to good to impose on us "

"We will certainly judge you now that you have finished your mission, but ... punish you?" Said a woman's voice and, however, well rivaled in power with the male "we see no reason to punish you"

Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel dared, this time to see each other, although still with their heads and eyes down. They did not understand.

"It is true that we had strictly ordered you not to use your powers for any reason," the same voice continued, "but you decided to disobey, but not for pleasure; but decided to disobey and still put yourselves ready to receive the punishment, in order to save those who in the future will be indispensable in the battle between the mutants and the _Edain_ there will be "she paused" Laurëfendil, you used your power putting the well-being of the fiery mutant Ororo and that of the _Edain_ of the Earth. Artanis, you preferred to beat yourself in a terrible duel and endure our punishment rather than allow that mutant to kill those young mutants. We do not see in it anything worthy of punishment, rather, we consider that such decisions are laudable and self-sacrificing "

Both the _Lady of the Light_ and the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower looked at each other in astonishment. The Válar considered their actions praiseworthy?! That was unheard of!

"As you have said Laurëfendil," said after a moment the powerful male voice that thundered with all the power of the Lord of the Válar "we'll judge you by your actions throughout your mission. We have considered all your decisions, each one of your words and your intentions of the heart; and we have come to the conclusion that you are, not only innocent but have also fulfilled beyond our expectations. Your behavior has been admirable, and you have left in people who will be key players in the realm of the Earth an indelible mark and that in the future will be of great support " he paused" therefore, you are not worthy of punishment, but rather of be awarded. Raise Firstborn of Ilúvatar "

Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel looked at each other in astonishment. What they heard they could not believe. Still fearful and full of awe, the two obeyed, although not for a moment they dared to raise their faces, always showing the infinite respect that now animated their hearts, totally different from the one of rebel several thousand years ago.

* * *

"Artanis" began to say the voice of a woman who showed that the possessor was a person who had great power "you have shown that you have left your pride behind. You are no longer Artanis _'The Proud'_ , now you have shown that you are wise. You have been able to patiently guide the mutant named Charles in the first steps towards a great goal and even accepting your mistakes in front of him. Your kind and encouraging words to the young mutants, and your attempts to stop the mutants called Raven and Erik, have shown that you are a person who is no longer interested only in your own desires. You decided to face the punishment that you would deserve at the moment of using your powers, in order to save that group of young mutants. Therefore, we have decided to reward you for your abnegation, wisdom and kindness "she paused" from this moment we erase your banishment to Válinor. Once Sauron is defeated and the time of the Elves in Middle-Earth comes to an end, you will be welcome to your homeland, to the Blessed Realms. You can, along with your race, go to the Gray Havens and cross the West Sea and finally return to the place where you were born "

Upon hearing this, Lady Galadriel fell to her knees ... crying. That reward had no words to be grateful for. Once again, she would see the beautiful beaches of the Blessed Realms; she would see the beautiful city of Tirión; she would see her daughter again; when her relatives and all of her race sailed, she would not remain lonely in a land that was not hers.

"Besides," the same voice continued after a moment, "know that we will directly take care of restoring the health of your daughter Celebrían, so that when you come back and meet again, you will see your daughter totally healthy"

The _Lady of the Light_ , the Lady of the Galadhrim, the Lady of Lothlórien, one of the most powerful of her race, the so famous and beautiful Lady Galadriel, wept gratefully at the immense gift that the Válar provided. Her voice choked with tears of immense joy only managed to repeat again and again:

"Thank you, my Lords, thank you!"

* * *

"Laurëfendil" said this time the loud male voice "you have shown to have put aside all prejudice; you have shown affection to a group of children who did not know what the true love of a friend was; your smile and your kind temper allowed that there was a coexistence with those helpless children; you were able to move the heart of the so-called Abdul; you looked for a way to avoid the sad destiny of all of them; you encouraged the so-called Ororo and you were even able to open your heart to that little girl; your self-denial reached the degree to which you were able to cut off your hair at all ... the same hair that was the cause of your death in your fight against the Balrog; you were willing to accept the punishment we would impose on you in order to save the _Edain_ from Earth; You even won the affection of a girl. For these reasons is that we have also decided to reward you for your effort in enduring the desert heat, forgetting your hair as something so precious to you, the hope you gave those children " he paused" we know what is your most great and intimate desire, we know how long you have suffered and, nevertheless, you have gone ahead, even facing the fact that perhaps your beloved is on Earth. Your reward will be that your wish will be granted. When you and she have completed the mission that each one of you has, you will meet again "

Lord Glorfindel opened his eyes wide. He could not believe what he heard.

"Is ... is ... is she alive?" He asked in a voice choked with emotion

"Yes, Laurëfendil, she's alive and she's in Middle-Earth, but you will not find her because it's not yet time for you to be together again. However, rest assured that in the future, when both of you finish the mission you have, you will meet again and not only that ... you will also have the privilege of calling her your wife because she continues to love you with all her heart "

Like Lady Galadriel, Lord Glorfindel fell to her knees. That was a lot. His _Wandering Star_ ... alive! And not only alive but in Middle-Earth! And even more ... his beloved _Wandering Star_ still loved him with all her heart! She had not forgotten him despite all those thousands of years that had passed since they last saw each other! What would be the mission she had? He did not dare ask, it was something he did not have to do or know; but he would wait as long as it took to see her again.

"Thank you, thank you, my Lords, I have no words ...!" He could barely murmur between his tears

* * *

Those silhouettes, the Lord of the Airs and the Star-Queen, seemed satisfied at the reaction of both elves.

"We see that you even decided to wear clothes from the _Edain_ of the Earth in order to fulfill your mission. Here, we give you the clothing that corresponds to each according to your lineage "said the beautiful and powerful female voice

As if by magic, all the sores and wounds on the delicate skins of both elves disappeared, as well as the clothes they wore; and they were replaced by the elegant and ethereal white dress that Lady Galadriel used to wear along with her circlet crowning her beautiful head. Whereas Lord Glorfindel was dressed in those fine and elegant garments worthy of the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower and even his hair grew up to waist height, with the same beauty and softness in such a way that it looked like a river of pure gold.

"Something is missing" added the same voice "I think you lost this, Laurëfendil"

In front of him appeared his beloved _Culumaica_ sword. Lord Glorfindel stood up, approached slowly and took it. It was intact and shining more than ever. He turned and looked smiling at Lady Galadriel, who had already risen with agile grace, as he returned to sheathing his faithful sword.

"Now," said the terrible and powerful male voice, "go back to your homes. But keep in mind one thing, which if you do not comply not only you will not be forgiven, but also everything we have given you will be taken away from you and you will still be severely punished. "He paused" you cannot say a single word about the _'Forbidden' Place '_ , nor of the helmet, absolutely nothing of what you saw and lived in the realm of the Earth. Is it understood? "The last question was even with a menacing tinge.

"Yes, my Lord," said both elves bowing humbly in reverence and obedience.

"Go back then. Both in Imladris and Lothlórien are expected with great anxiety. And fear not, in any of these places something bad has happened because we ourselves have protected them "

Once again, Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel knelt. Humiliated and without power or know what words to say to the generosity of those beings who owed so much, and who had enough power to with a single word to delete the existence of both.

A brilliant white light dazzled them in such a way that they had to cover their eyes.

* * *

When they reopened, both were stunned.

Lady Galadriel was on the edge of the Lothlórien forest. Suddenly, she sensed that a group of people were approaching at great speed. When that group of people saw her, they stopped in their tracks and stared at her like someone who sees visions. Finally, one of them, an elf with long blonde hair platinum and who seemed to be of greater rank among them approached her slowly and bowing said,

"My lady"

"Marchwarden Haldir" greeted Lady Galadriel while slightly bowing her head "escort me to Caras Galadhon. I have the great desire to see my husband again "

"Your wishes are orders, my lady"

He gestured to the elves who followed him and they all formed and prepared to escort the Lady of Lothlórien who after a year returned to Middle-Earth.

* * *

Once Lord Glorfindel could open his eyes, he saw his surroundings and immediately recognized Rivendell's borders. He began to walk quickly directly to the place that was now his home, he longed to see the beautiful buildings of the Last Homely House of Elves and see himself once again among his brethren.

After an hour of rapid march, he stopped. In the light of the last rays of the Sun, Lord Elrond's house was visible, the beautiful waterfalls that left a multicolored trail in the last light of day and the mighty rumble of the _Loudwater River_.

Lord Glorfindel inhaled deeply the air saturated with the sweet moisture of the river and the waterfalls, the soft scent of the trees and flowers; he listened for a moment to the song of the birds that said goodbye before going to sleep; and the cool breeze of the night that was coming faster and faster. After a year ... he was finally home!

* * *

 **The adventure that Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel ran on Earth brought not only unexpected results in the mutants, but also for the elves themselves. But ... this is not the end; the epilogue is still missing.**

 **Waiting for your reviews, guys!**


	25. Epilogue

**Hi people!**

 **And we have reached the last chapter of this stallment of this crossover that ... was much shorter than the one that follows:** _ **'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring'.**_

 **We have seen all the adventures of Lady Galadriel and Lord Glorfindel on Earth and how they marked the lives of some characters such as Charles, the future** _ **Professor X**_ **; and a girl Ororo who in the future will be known as** _ **Storm**_ **among the X-Men. We have also seen that both elves have received great rewards for their efforts, wisdom and ... it could be said that self-denial.**

 **But now ... it's time to see what happened after all this.**

 **For those who haven't read 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring'; and even to the ones who have already read it, I want to tell you that every month in Earth is a year in Middle-Earth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Epilogue**_

Ororo looked pensive at dusk, on the roof of one of the hideouts she shared with her other friends: Ayesha, Ahmed and Abdul.

No doubt that moment was very beautiful. See how the Sun radiant with its inclement rays and heat, little by little it turned into a disc of burning reddish gold; the sky first became a color of a shade similar to orange to quickly change to the blue typical of the night but not before going through an explosion of colors such as gold, light blue, red and even, for a moment the pink. There were a few seconds in which clouds appeared as if they were slight multicolored brushstrokes in which the trace left by the Sun as a farewell was reflected, as if to remind the inhabitants of Egypt that it would only disappear for a few hours and return to reign over the kingdom that had been given to him: the day.

Yes, those moments were beautiful, like nowhere else she could have seen them. However, that did not make Ororo thoughtful. That change had begun a little less than twelve months before, after they returned from the Bedouin camp, after their friend _Sayid_ Mohammed had given them her backpack filled with a large lock of gold-colored hair that was softer than silk itself. That lock of hair had been worth a fortune and Ishmael had been more than eager to buy them for any price. He also told them that a KGB agent had gone with them to see him to know what information he knew about a strange metal called adamantium. So ... apparently _Sayid_ Mohammed had told them the truth. Not that Ororo did not trust him, but it was necessary to be fully prepared to answer all the questions that the _Boss_ would surely ask them.

Fortunately, the _Boss_ , although he had certainly asked several questions of each of the children, had not bothered much. The small fortune they gave him as a reward from the unknown KGB agent had been more than enough to not only forgive them, but also to congratulate them. They had only received the 'threat' that, if they were to leave El Cairo again, they had to tell him first.

* * *

But that had not been the only change in Ororo, little by little during those almost twelve months, the girl liked nature more and more. Some might even have labeled her as crazy or with severe schizophrenia problems because she said the plants whispered and talked to each other. She claimed that she understood the language of plants. Many times, the palm trees had warned her of some danger, or had 'sung' to lull her and could sleep in difficult times.

Yes, as much as Abdul would have made fun of her, and Ayesha and Ahmed would look at her incredulously as well as the fellowship, Ororo was as sure as of her very existence that the plants not only had senses, they also thought and felt like a person. ... or at least similar. They also whispered and knew many things that human beings did not know, they were sweet, and they sang in an unknown language many times, but no doubt that trees, palms and any plant was not what at first sight could have been said.

Ororo sighed as the Sun finished hiding on the horizon. Her thought flew once more to the unknown KGB agent who had paid their services so well. Too bad that _Sayid_ Mohammed had died a couple of months ago! Unfortunately, he was the only one who could have told her more about this agent, but now ... he was in paradise with Allah.

Ororo did not believe in Islam and even less followed its precepts, but for a moment she allowed herself to ask Allah or any deity to exist that wherever this KGB agent was found, they would protect and help him; after all, if it had not been for him, surely, she and her friends would have been punished more than severely.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel stared at his work. The rays of the Sun from that delightful afternoon in Rivendell came through the window of the smithy. The Lord of the House of the Golden Flower approached it and checked in the light of the day star that his work did not have a single defect.

It had been a long time since he had tried so hard to create a work, and even more so that it was forged like the one he did especially for his _Wandering Star_. That occasion he had made for the woman he had loved and still loved after thousands of years; this was to decorate more, if possible, one of his most precious treasures.

It had taken almost twelve years to create a framework that was beautiful and perfect enough. He had started by drawing several designs trying to show in each one the beauty of the heart of the girl who had given him that treasure, as well as the future power she would have as a mutant that she was. He had also sought to have the beauty of Elvish art that would remind him of that adventure he would never forget in that realm which was more than different from Middle-Earth.

When he was finally satisfied. He finished cleaning and polishing, and put it on the table.

* * *

"To the truth, whatever you're going to put there has to be more than beautiful and valuable for you to have taken so long to forge it, Glorfindel," said a harmonious voice.

The Elf-lord turned. It was Lord Elrond who, at that moment, entered with a ceremonious and elegant step. His long wine-colored silk robe with gold-embellished ornaments looked perfect, while the circlet that adorned his noble forehead enhanced the real grace that was innate.

"It really is more valuable and beautiful than you can imagine" Lord Glorfindel replied as he took off his gloves, cleaned the sweat that covered his white and noble forehead, and took off the 'robe' that he had used while forging that beautiful piece of art.

Lord Elrond took the frame that the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower had forged and observed it. It was an exquisite piece, with a delicate and fine taste for Elvish art, especially the Noldo. In it were forged stars like those seen by the Elf-lord in the Sahara Desert; there were also flowers and strange trees that Lord Elrond did not recognize, but he noticed that they had a thick trunk and large, broad leaves; he also saw that the Sun was there and, most striking, symbols that reflected the rain, the wind, the snow ... it was as if they were trying all those symbols to talk about the weather. What would his Seneschal want to show through all these figures?

"And what are you going to put here?" He asked after a moment, leaving the frame of gold and precious stones on the table "some of your paintings?"

"No," answered the Elf-lord "I'm going to put something better. I'm going to put this "

And with that said, he handed him a sheet of paper. But it was not a sheet of paper like the ones used by elves. The material was different to the touch and was too rustic compared to the delicate paper used by the elves.

Lord Elrond took the sheet and watched it carefully. Seeing what was there raised his eyebrows clearly astonished. That was what he was going to put in that beautiful frame of gold and precious stones? In that beautiful piece of art Noldo? That exquisite work in which he had been busy forging almost twelve years? That ... that was going to put?!

"I do not understand," he said confused, finally seeing Lord Glorfindel, who had approached and saw the sheet of paper beside him. His smile full of happiness, his eyes full of tears "have you worked so hard for this?"

And there was a reason why the Lord of Rivendell thought this. On the sheet of paper was a picture of so bad taste and so badly done, at least for an elf, that not even an elfling who was just learning to write would have done something so ugly and bad. The drawing was intended to show two people, one of them seemed to be a girl of the _Edain_ race, her hair was white, blue eyes and brown skin, dressed in a lilac gown. The one next to her was a gross and grotesque portrait of Lord Glorfindel, judging by his long yellow hair, pointy ears, white skin, and blue eyes. Below were strange symbols that Lord Elrond had never seen in his life.

"What is this?" He asked pointing at the symbols

"It is the writing of the realm that I went on my mission," replied Lord Glorfindel, "it says: _'Thank you Glorfindel for being my guardian angel.'_ "

Lord Elrond raised an elegant eyebrow. _'Guardian angel'_? And what was that? Whatever it was, that _fíriel_ had made the drawing as a thank you. No doubt that drawing was not a work of art, on the contrary, it was something really ugly ... although considering that a girl of the race of the _Edain_ was the one who had done it, it was not surprising. Human children never had the ability as elflings to draw.

However, the noble Peredhel also understood why Lord Glorfindel that ... 'drawing' was worth so much and was one of his most valuable treasures. Not anywhere was one with the gratitude of a girl who tried so hard to give something to thank the one who had saved her.

Which led him once again to ask himself the same questions that had been asked since his Seneschal had returned to Rivendell a little less than twelve years earlier. Where had he gone? What had he done? What was his mission about? Why did he work so hard in that frame? And what had struck him most ... Lord Glorfindel was no longer sad (or at least not so sad) when something was mentioned that would remind him of his _Wandering Star_. A new hope was encouraging him now, and although it still cost him suddenly to talk about her; in his blue eyes was read the hope and the secret anticipated joy that something, something very great and wonderful was going to happen. That had puzzled Lord Elrond and at the same time it had cheered him. However, even though he had tried to get the truth out of him, Lord Glorfindel had stood firm and the only thing he had said was that he had gone to a very distant realm to fulfill a secret mission which he was prohibited from death penalty talk about it. The only thing he could say was that he had known amazing places and made friends, among which was that girl with white hair, blue eyes and dark skin. Beyond that ... there had been no power to get one more word out.

While Lord Elrond had been watching the drawing, the thought of Lord Glorfindel had flown by the time Ororo had given him that drawing while beautiful sunset in the desert, on the outskirts of the Bedouin camp. Her childish and tender gestures that only showed him, her grateful heart and her abnegation and strong will. He sighed inwardly. It had been almost twelve years since he returned, surely for those moments Ororo would be a young woman and would probably already be using that amazing power that her mutation allowed her. What would she think if she saw him again? What would that little girl, surely now youngster, be doing in that realm called Earth?

"You're never going to tell me what happened, do you?" Pulled Lord Elrond's voice out of his thoughts.

Lord Glorfindel turned and looked a few moments to the Lord of Rivendell, who handed him the sheet of paper. He smiled at him.

"Never." He answered.

Lord Elrond sighed and shook his head slightly as he left the forge.

* * *

"You have it ready, Hank?" Was the daily question that Charles asked the brilliant mutant scientist.

Little by little Hank had ended up despairing. He did not understand what was the intention or the desire that 'Cerebro' was ready to be used, and even less that it had the power that Charles had asked for.

He understood that Charles wanted to gather more mutants than they had already been able to gather, which were little more than two dozen; he also understood that he was urging him because he was afraid that Erik Lensherr, who now called himself _"Magneto_ ", would attract them to the wrong path he had taken almost twelve months ago; maybe Charles thought of using 'Cerebro' to find Moira, after all he had loved her deeply and let her go ... rather, he had driven her away.

Hank had reproached him several times telling him that this had been a mistake; although he could not say much about it. Hank in turn had let Raven go who really appreciated him for who he was. Her last words _'mutant and proud'_ before leaving forever, had clearly been a sample of what she had always thought of him.

However, although he understood this and guessed that Charles wanted to find Moira and see her, even though it was through 'Cerebro', he did not understand at all why he wanted, he urged that 'Cerebro' had so much power and that, besides, had a way that the one who used it would lock himself up without anyone bothering him for a long period of time.

* * *

Charles had changed throughout all those months. He had become more measured, calmer, more understanding ... even wiser. He spent whole hours watching a photograph of him, Raven, Erik and another beautiful woman with pointy ears, hair the color of the Sun and the stars, and eyes as blue as the sea. Hank and other young mutants, both the originals and those who had just arrived, about the identity of the beautiful woman. The only thing Charles answered was: _'She was a dear friend to me and from whom I learned a lot. I've never met anyone like her, and I'll never forget her. '_ Beyond that there was no human power to get another word out of that topic.

* * *

"Ok Charles, it's ready. I have given it as much power as possible, "he said after reviewing all levels and computers. The device was still rustic, but Hank had developed it a lot compared to the original.

"How much power does it has?" Charles asked as he put on the 'helmet'

"More than ten times the original one"

"Could not you give it more?"

"Charles ... at the moment there is no technology for it. However, with that power you could, if you concentrate enough and use your power well, reach the next galaxy, which seems to me that you intend. Don't tell me you intend to reach through your telepathic power to another galaxy? "

"No," Charles replied quietly "just another realm"

Hank looked at him incredulously. What was he talking about?

"Anyway," Charles continued without taking care of the reaction of his mutant scientist friend "it's all ready, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, then I ask you to retire and leave me alone for a couple of hours"

"Charles ..."

The Professor, who was as he was now known, looked at him with a look that did not admit to retort.

Hank sighed.

"To the truth Charles ... there are times that I do not understand you" he said at the time he left 'Cerebro' leaving alone the mutant telepath.

* * *

During those almost twelve months, Charles had been thinking daily how he could open that 'door' that connected the realm of the Earth with Middle-Earth; and not only that, also once he opened it ... where and how he could find Galadriel.

After thinking a lot about this and remembering everything she told him about Middle-Earth and herself when they met, he remembered that Galadriel had told him that she lived in the Lothlórien forest, in fact, she was known as the _'Lady of Lothlórien'_ or the _'Lady of the Galadhrim'_. So, the point was to look for the Lothlórien forest ... the question was: how to find a point of reference. Suddenly to his mind came the one who had once told her Mirror and that, through it, she could see the future among many other things. Yes, that must be the point of reference, it could well be the means of communication that she used while he used 'Cerebro'.

Charles checked that all the computers were working well, took a deep breath and concentrated deeply, bringing to mind the memory of the conversation they had once they finally met, and her farewell.

* * *

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were listening intently to the report Haldir had given them about the state of security at the edge of the Lothlórien forest.

The last almost twelve years had been increasingly difficult. The dark presence of the Lord of Mordor spread more and more. The rulers of the three elven realms: Greenwood, Rivendell and Lothlórien had to be increasingly alert and on guard to avoid any misfortune.

It was already a tragedy that Greenwood was falling quickly in the midst of Sauron's terrible oppression and that, thanks to that dark presence, it had finished changing its name to _'Mirkwood'_ ; not to mention that the elves had had to take refuge in underground caves because spiders populated the place and liked a lot the flesh of the elves.

So, both Rivendell and Lothlórien had to be always be vigilant and aware that no enemy however small, managed to go unnoticed borders. For this reason, Haldir and his brothers used to give a detailed report to the _Lord of the Silver_ and the _Lady of the Light._

* * *

Lady Galadriel listened attentively to the Marchwarden, when suddenly, she shuddered slightly. So slight was her shudder that not even Lord Celeborn, who was sitting next to her, would have noticed, were it not for that bond so close that both shared by their love.

The _Lord of the Silver_ had suffered greatly during that year when his beloved wife had been absent. Certainly, they had been on other occasions, longer apart, but always Lord Celeborn knew where his wife was and where he should go in case something happened to her; but during that year, he had not had the faintest idea where the one he loved would be, he could not even sense her. That had been a torment for Lord Celeborn and there had not been a single day, indeed, not a single moment when he did not think of her.

The evening she had returned escorted by Haldir had been a moment of great joy for him. At last his Fëa could rest, at last he was happy because the adored one of his heart was at his side after a year of complete absence. What had happened? Where had she gone that he could not even sense her, even though the power of both of them and their bond was so strong, that it crossed any border? He did not know, and Lady Galadriel had flatly refused to tell him what had happened.

As much as the _Lady of the Light_ disliked the idea of hiding something so important from her husband, she was fully aware of the Valar's warning and, for no reason, would break the prohibition they had imposed on her and Lord Glorfindel, even if it was the last thing she did.

So, the only thing she had said was that she had gone to a very distant and different realm, that her mission was totally secret, that she had met new people and made an elf-friend and that her exile to Válinor had been erased. The latter astonished Lord Celeborn who not only was stunned but also fell prey to great joy because now his beloved wife could return to the Blessed Realms and both could return to see their daughter, Celebrian. And although the curiosity of the _Lord of the Silver_ was great anyway, he fully trusted his wife and her wisdom.

"What is it, beloved?" He asked telepathically in Quenya

Lady Galadriel took a moment to answer. She seemed not to understand exactly what was happening.

"The Mirror ... is calling me"

Lord Celeborn could not help but shudder inwardly. Rarely was the occasion that occurred when the Mirror 'called' Lady Galadriel. Would it be that his beloved would have to leave again for a new secret mission?

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Completely. Celeborn, it does not stop calling me "

The _Lord of the Silver_ turned to Haldir who had not noticed anything because up to that time both rulers of Lothlórien had been speaking telepathically through their bond.

"Marchwarden, allow us a moment alone" he said in Sindarin

Haldir was surprised, but he obeyed anyway. He bowed and retired.

* * *

Once they were alone, Lord Celeborn turned to Lady Galadriel who was slightly upset and at the same time thoughtful.

"What's wrong, dear wife? Why do you think the Mirror is calling you? "He asked in Quenya tenderly, but also immensely worried.

"I do not know Celeborn, I do not know" she replied thoughtfully "I only know that It is calling me insistently. She paused "I must go see It"

Lord Celeborn nodded.

"Do you want Haldir to continue giving us his report at another time?" He asked

"No, he'll keep giving it. The safety of the forest is important "said Lady Galadriel getting up. She had already taken a couple of steps when her husband's voice stopped her.

"My love"

Lady Galadriel turned.

"If ... it's a new mission, could you come and tell me before you leave?"

The _Lady of the Light_ looked at her husband. The wise _Lord of the Silver_ was distressed, fearing that the Mirror's call would mean that his wife would have to leave for another year, or perhaps longer, for a secret mission in some still more distant realm; and Lady Galadriel realized perfectly well. She came over and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll return, beloved husband, even if it's just to say goodbye, but I'll be back" she said smiling sweetly

Lord Celeborn took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

Soon she arrived at the clearing where her Mirror was, which kept calling her insistently. She took the beautiful and bright silver pitch, filled it with water and poured it into a basin that was on a pedestal. Before leaning down, she took a deep breath. Although she was willing to take on another mission as the Válar commissioned her almost twelve years ago, it did not mean that she was eager to return to the realm of the Earth. She, too, had suffered from being separated from her beloved, and did not want to go through the same thing again.

After a few moments of having breathed deeply with her eyes closed, to calm her agitated heart for the first time; She leaned over to see the water in the basin. At first, she only saw her reflection; but after a few moments, the water began to ripple until another image appeared. When she saw the new reflection that appeared in the water inside the basin, a beautiful smile appeared on the lips of Lady Galadriel.

" _Mae Govannen_ Charles" she greeted

* * *

 **And here is the conclusion of this stallment of the trilogy!**

 **To all the readers of this story, I thank you for your support. This story was more difficult to write for different reasons and, truthfully, I thought I could not finish it, but ... at last! Mission accomplished!**

 **I also want to especially thank Steve993 for his reviews which were always of moral as well as compass help to this story.**

 **I will add that for all those who are interested in this crossover, the next stallment is** _ **'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring'**_ **. The last stallment will be** _ **'Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises'**_ **.**

 **This stallment will take a little longer to be uploaded. I will only advance that it will happen a few years after the death of Aragorn. The main enemy will be the** _ **'Servant of Morgoth'**_ **or ... Apocalypse, as the X-Men know him. Apocalypse who intends to conquer Middle-Earth, helped by the Dark Phoenix, will give many headaches to all the good guys who both in Middle-Earth and the small group of X-Men who travel to Middle-Earth. Because this time it will be a group of five X-Men who will travel to Válinor with the permission of the Válar and ... well, the whole adventure will begin there.**

 **I also mentioned that there will be a story about Laura Kinney AKA X-23. As mentioned in the chapter** _ **'Traveling through the Sahara'**_ **, Lord Glorfindel met Laura in Gondolin and both fell in love. How did they meet? What happened at Gondolin? How did they fall in love? What role did Laura have during the time when the Hidden City was safe from everything? What role did Laura have during the fall of the White City? What became of her once she saw her beloved die in a duel against a Balrog?**

 **I am also working on this story, which will be much longer than the trilogy, because Laura's story does not end once Gondolin is destroyed. Her story and adventures continue until after the Fall of Sauron and the destruction of the One Ring. Remember that Lord Manwë told Lord Glorfindel that she also has a mission.**

 **In short, Laura's story will tell not only her romance with Lord Glorfindel, but also her adventures, torments, misfortunes and good times during the Three Ages and the first years of the Fourth Age. The difference will be that, while the trilogy of** _ **'Mutants in Middle-Earth'**_ **tells the story we all know (mainly the second stallment); Laura's story will tell what is not always said, what happens behind the curtain and the role she will play in several very important events.**

 **I announce to all readers that both stories will take a little more time to start uploading. I'm still not sure if the last stallment of the trilogy will be first or the story of Laura, everything depends on inspiration. However, once I start uploading, I will notify all readers in both the** _ **"Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring"**_ **story and in this one.**

 **Wish me luck guys, ask that the Muse continue inspiring me and ... I hope to see you soon!**


	26. Announcement

**Hi people… again!**

 **It has passed a while since the last time I wrote. There have been many things to do and a couple of situations. Well, never mind because that's not the point of this announcement.**

 **In the last chapter of the first stallment of the trilogy 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The Beginning'; I announced that I was working in two stories. One is the last stallment of the trilogy 'Mutants in Middle-Earth'. The name of this last stallment would be 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises'. So, in few words this trilogy would be: 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The Beginning'; 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: The War of the Ring'; and the one in what I'm still working on: 'Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises'. As soon as I have chapters enough, I'll start uploading this story too.**

 **Also, I talked about a story in which Laura Kinney AKA X-23 would be the main character. This story would start in Gondolin and would talk about, among other things, how she and Lord Glorfindel met and how they fell in love. Also, it would tell the role Laura played while Gondolin was in safe and during the siege.**

 **The story of Laura wouldn't just end with the destruction of Gondolin, but it would tell her adventures, misfortunes, tortures in Mordor, friendships she forged, events extremely important in Middle-Earth's history in which she had a lot to do, the people who met her and who changed her life as well as she changed them and the whole thing. It would tell her story throughout the Three Ages and the first years of the Fourth Age.**

 **Obviously, this story would be divided in different… 'books'. I'm already uploading the first chapters of the first part of this ambitious and huge project. The crossover's name is: 'The story never told before: The Wandering Star of Gondolin'. I must tell that depending of the response of the audience, I'll continue with the project until I finish it completely, or I'll just finish this first 'book'; because that's a fact, despite the response of the audience, I'll finish this first 'book' because I hate leaving unfinished the stories.**

 **So… to every person who read this new crossover, hope is good enough. As always, before starting the story, there are a couple of warnings, just for you to know what's going on before starting to read.**

 **Hope to see you over there!**


	27. Announcement 2

Hello everyone!

This little announcement is to announce (duh! obviously), that the third part of the trilogy _'Mutants in Middle-Earth: A New Shadow Arises'_ , has been started to upload.

I have to say that this will be moving slowly because lately I no longer have the time I had before and, therefore, I do not have enough time to write and do everything I have to do. Before reading it, I invite all readers to read the warnings that I wrote before the prologue.

I hope that this last part reaches the height of the other two prequels. Wish me that the Muse inspires me and that I have more time. At the moment I have only uploaded the prologue, but I hope to upload at least the first chapter soon.


End file.
